Straw Hat Pokemon Master!
by AlmineGoneWild
Summary: A strange phenomenon causes Ash and his pokemon to fall into the world of pirates. Separated from his friends, Ash teams up with Monkey D. Luffy and his crew to find them. However, with a corrupt government breathing down their necks and pokemon appearing worldwide, they'll have their work cut out for them and perhaps they'll discover just how close their two worlds really are.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeez where'd you guys find this kid?" demanded a rather gruff male voice from above.

"He was just floating out there in the water so I pulled him in," replied another voice that sounded older yet more innocent.

"Sure is dressed funny," yawned a third. He felt something poking his cheek some and instinctually squeezed his eyes shut harder wishing for a little more sleep.

"Oh please, he's dressed funny? Did you seriously forget those other idiots we've had to face before? Compared to that he's dressed normally," a girl's voice now tried to convince the others.

"I wonder where he came from and how he ended up out here like that?" wondered another boy's voice. "I mean, did he get stranded fishing or what?"

"I don't know and I don't care," stated the girl strongly. "We have more important matters to deal with like stocking up on supplies in the next town. I still need to dish out a favorable allowance to spend."

"Favorable by who's book!?" demanded the deepest voice irritably.

"I take full responsibility as the ship's treasurer," she stated proudly.

"You're supposed to be the navigator!" the fourth boy raised his voice annoyed.

"Hey, don't snipe at Nami longnose!" snapped the first voice with rasp to it. "Naturally she's the best to keep track of our money since you idiots would probably spend it on useless crap anyways!"

"Hey, whose side are you on?!"

"Obviously the witch's side," murmured the deep voice again.

"Say that again moss-head I dare ya!" snapped the first voice. Now it was too loud to try and sleep any longer and that annoying poking was still going on. He groaned as he was now more awake than before and decided to just wake up already if just to tell these guys to be quiet.

"Hey guys I think he's waking up," spoke the second voice cheerfully. The arguing ceased around him and he could feel their eyes boring into him. Yup, there was no way he was getting back to sleep like this. So he slowly began to wake up. He idly wondered if Pikachu was having the same problems sleeping with these noisy people around.

As he blinked his eyes open, he saw a blurry image before him that didn't look too familiar but he couldn't be too sure just yet since everything looked like that in the morning before he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then he pushed himself up, surprised he wasn't in some kind of bed or sleeping bag but instead he was on something wooden. He'd assumed the reason the ground was so hard was because he was actually on the ground.

He felt the blanket that'd been draped over him slip off of him as he sat up more and began rubbing his eyes. As soon as he brought his hand down he let out a startled yelp as he saw a person leaning into his face with a wide grin.

"Hiya!" he said. Confused, he tried to get back from him whilst putting his arm up like a barrier.

"Hey, stop that; cut it out! What're you doing?" he demanded defensively. Suddenly the grinning boy was pounded hard on the head by an orange haired girl from behind then jerked back by his shirt collar.

"Luffy, you don't just invade somebody's personal space like that!" she yelled at him annoyed then turned an apologetic smile on him.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," she apologized. "He's not too bright and doesn't always seem to understand the meaning of personal boundaries!" She hissed the last part at the boy she'd hit with a short glare in his direction before turning back to the boy.

"So, how're you feeling?" she asked. He blinked in surprise.

"Uh…okay I guess," he replied in confusion. Then he began looking around the place he was in with a frown. He was on a raised wooden outcropping coming from the wall and inside of what looked like a wooden cabin. There was a small kitchenette off to the side and the room was full of people who looked older than himself.

There was the one he'd seen first sitting with a pout on his face on the floor. He had messy black hair and was thin and lanky with a scar underneath his left eye. He wore a red shirt that had a v neck at the top and yellow buttons going down the front. He wore blue jean shorts with white rims at the ends of the legs and on his head he had on a brownish gold straw hat with a red rim. All in all, he was a simple looking person.

Then there was a man standing behind him wearing a white t-shirt and black pants with some weird looking kind of belt that reminded him of leg warmers around his mid-torso. His hair was light green and he had three earrings dangling from one ear and an almost bored, non-caring look on his face. At his hip looked to be one sword in a whitish cream coloured sheathe and a similar handle.

Beside him was a man who was openly smoking and he tried not to cringe at the memories of his mother's warnings on the topic that reminded him of what happened sometimes to chain smokers. This man's attire was basically all black as he wore a formal suit with a tie tucked in that hung from the collar of a blue undershirt. His hair was blonde while he also looked almost bored and uncaring and he had a peculiar looking eyebrow that went curly near one end.

Next there was the girl who had orange hair kept short in a pixie or princess cut which he couldn't remember which was which but didn't overly care. She wore a simple dark teal t-shirt over a dark navy blue short skirt that only reached a quarter of the way down her thighs. There were two circular designs in white on the right side.

Finally there was the fourth boy who had tanned skin, medium length wooly black hair, some rather projective lips and a long nose. On his head was an olive green bandanna with some rectangular clear goggles rested overtop. On his arm was a white and blue striped arm band and the rest of his lanky body was covered in brown overalls with a simple white sash tied off around his hip. Finally over his exposed tan shoulder – since he wore no undershirt – there was slung a yellow satchel with a light brown and cream coloured strap.

As he took them all in he became even more confused as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"So um…where am I?" he asked hesitantly.

"On a pirate ship," the one the orange haired girl called Luffy stated bluntly. They all looked at him as though he was crazy for saying that and he couldn't blame them. After all, he was pretty sure that pirates existed long ago and that they were more bedtime story material nowadays. He just blinked.

"Luffy you idiot, you don't just tell somebody they're on a pirate ship! Do you want him to freak out!?" demanded the orange haired girl angrily as she hit him again. The boy in the straw hat whined some but for some reason, he didn't seem all that hurt by it; just annoyed.

"But it's the truth," he protested pathetically.

"That's not the point," the long nosed one spoke up from behind. "We don't even know who this kid is let alone whether or not he's working for the marines or something." The long nosed one then started cowering in fear as the other two men with indifferent expressions looked at him as if asking whether or not he was stupid.

"Seriously?" the curly browed one spoke now. "The kid looks no older than ten and he's supposed to be a marine? Get real," he grumbled in annoyance. The boy's eye twitched slightly at that.

"Hey, I'm just saying you never know!" the long nosed one shouted back. Meanwhile the green haired one returned to looking at him indifferently with his arms crossed.

"Whatever, he doesn't seem all that freaked out by it anyway," he pointed out. They all took notice of it. The long nosed one then raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean you're not scared of a bunch of pirates?" he asked. The boy just shrugged.

"Should I be?" he wondered. "I mean pirates are ancient history anyways. They haven't sailed the sea in forever and nowadays they're just a part of fairytales as far as I know. Oh…unless you guys are actors putting on a show or something then by all means stay in character," he quickly covered hoping he wasn't offending anyone. He recalled one time before on his journey how he'd gotten it wrong then too. However, he got no reaction as everybody just stared at him as though he had grown two heads or something.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That supposed to be a joke kid?" the curly browed man growled dangerously. He gulped and put his hands up to indicate he wasn't trying to be rude.

"Woah hey, I didn't mean to offend anyone, honest," he proclaimed.

"More like the question is what rock has he been living under?" murmured the man with the sword. He had no idea what was going on.

"What do you mean?" he demanded still confused.

"What he means is how can you be so dumb and naïve?" the orange haired girl asked. He did a double take.

"Hold on, I don't even get what you're talking about," he tried to explain.

"Maybe he has am-nessie," stated the straw hatted boy simply.

"It's called amnesia," the long nosed one reprimanded. "And surprisingly that doesn't sound so farfetched but then what about the current news flying about the world? He'd have to have read that in order to catch up with things right. Maybe he's just been brainwashed or something."

The boy felt embarrassed as though he were missing something completely obvious. Or perhaps these people were pulling a practical joke, in which case it wasn't funny. He balled his hand into a fist and glared down at the wooden planks annoyed and embarrassed.

"I'm still here ya know," he told them. The ones surrounding him exchanged a look before the girl sighed and came over to sit down beside him.

"Sorry it's just, we don't understand what you're talking about any better than you understand us," she explained. "I think we should exchange what we know and don't know then go from there to determine the situation." The boy glanced at her and was convinced that she wanted to help. He nodded.

"Okay," he agreed. "So where do we start?"

"How about with your name," suggested the man with the sword. He glanced up and nodded.

"Right well, my name's Ash Ketchum. I come from a place called Pallet Town in the Kanto region and honestly I can't remember what happened before I passed out then woke up here. Where I come from, I've never seen a pirate before except in a history or fairytale book so that's why I thought you might be actors or something because there aren't any pirates." He suddenly came to a realization and snapped his head up at them.

"Wait if you guys are real pirates then you're not gonna hurt me are you?" he demanded to know.

"What, no!" the orange haired girl snapped. "If we wanted to hurt you, you'd already be hurt and if we were heartless then we probably would've left you in the water!" He seemed to sigh with relief and relaxed again.

"Anyways," he continued. "That's as much as I can really tell you because everything before I woke up here is a blank." The girl with orange hair nodded.

"Okay. Then maybe you do have a bit of amnesia but at least you can remember your name and home. However, I've never heard of this Kanto region or Pallet Town so I can only assume that it's not here in the East Blue." She explained. Ash blinked in confusion.

"East Blue?" he questioned. "What's that?"

"He's definitely not from around these parts if he doesn't know what the East Blue is," muttered the curly browed man. Meanwhile, the orange headed girl just smiled at him.

"No worries," she told him, "I can explain. East Blue is one of the five oceans in the world. The others are called West Blue, South Blue, and North Blue and then there's the Grand Line. Do you recognize any of those?" Ash sadly shook his head.

"No, I've never heard of any of those oceans. But I have heard of a similar one called the Great Northern Ocean which is the closest to my home." The curly browed man nodded in thought.

"So then, you could be from North Blue. Although I've never heard it called the Great Northern Ocean before, it could be just what your people call it and so you grew up with that mindset. Though I still don't get how you couldn't know about pirates. The whole world's running wild with em!"

Ash blinked, confusion still on his face.

"How come?" he wondered. The green haired man with the sword yawned.

"Simple; they don't call this the 'Great Pirate Era' for nothing." Again Ash couldn't grasp what they were saying. The orange haired girl just sighed.

"Here why don't I show you a map and see if you can recognize anything," she offered. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that would be best," he said. She nodded then stood up.

"Right then I'll buy one of the world's currently known geography when we reach Loguetown," she declared. Ash stared at her incredulously as she smiled. To those who somewhat knew her now, they understood what it really meant.

"Of course, it's not gonna be cheap so you might have to help pay for it," she told him. He was startled but nodded.

"Okay but I'm not sure if I have enough money," he stated as he reached into his pants pocket to bring out a few coins and paper bills he sometimes kept there in case of emergencies. The rest of the cash was in his wallet while everything else was in his trainer's account.

"Wonderful," she exclaimed as she went to take the money from him but froze when she held it up to admire.

"Wait a minute, this isn't in beris," she exclaimed. Ash just blinked.

"Well yeah, it's in Poke-dollars," he told her. She looked at him baffled.

"Poke-dollars!?" she exclaimed. "But this isn't the currency for anywhere in this world." Ash blinked astonished and was a bit taken aback by her suddenly snappy tone.

"What's wrong? It's the money I've always used and it seems to work just fine," he argued. "Just ask anybody!"

"What's the point!?" she snapped. "Anybody I'd ask would only agree that beris is the proper currency of the world. Why else would wanted posters have that symbol in front of the sum and price tags are the same way! Poke-dollars, I've never heard of such a ridiculous thing!"

Ash was now somewhat nervous. All it took was to bring up money and this girl went completely nuts. The long nosed guy made his way over to Ash, keeping a respectable distance from the girl before he sat down beside him.

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong," he promised. "She's just really nuts about money."

"What was that?" snapped the girl and suddenly the long nosed one was cowering behind him as a shield.

"Hey!" he demanded. Meanwhile the green haired man seemed unconcerned while the straw hat wearing boy just started laughing at the scene.

"Jeez, calm down already," the swordsman drawled out. "So what if his currency's not the same; it's no big deal. What's more important here is that we're still freaking him out and this is just another clue about where he might come from. Who knows, maybe in his homeland, this stuff's really what they use and there's some kind of conversion system." The orange haired girl stopped steaming a while to think it over then pouted.

"Fine, I suppose you have a point," she agreed. Ash just watched the scene before him completely lost.

"You're really making it hard for me to believe you're pirates I mean…are you guys always like this?" he pondered worriedly. The straw hat boy grinned at him cheerfully.

"Yeah, but it's really fun," he said. Ash felt like a transformed ditto trying to fit in with a herd of tauros. He sweated nervously.

"Just…who are you guys anyway?" he asked figuring it was about time they introduced themselves. The straw hatted boy seemed to pause for a second before his grin was back in full swing and was laughing.

"Oh right; we didn't say our names yet huh, whoops!" he continued laughing before he grinned wider and leaned into his face again, though thankfully not too close this time.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm the man who'll be king of the pirates!" he declared without hesitation. Ash blinked astonished once again.

"King of the pirates…what's…"

"Ahem, before we get sidetracked again," the girl spoke up, "My name's Nami. I'm the navigator of the crew and treasurer. I hate 'bad' pirates but love money and tangerines!" She stuck her tongue out playfully and winked at him which also made him sweat a little.

 _'_ _She kind of reminds me of Misty a little,'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly the long nosed one had his attention as he was posing dramatically beside him.

"I'll bet you're dying to know who I am," he proclaimed. "I'm the famous brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp! I once defeated the dastardly crew of Captain Kuro with a single lead pellet and my trusty slingshot!"

"Really?" wondered Ash somewhat amazed.

"I remember having to carry you the rest of the way after you got yourself beat up," the green haired man stated irritably. Again Ash was perplexed by the strangeness of these characters before him.

"So then uh…you're the captain here?" he asked the boy now known as Usopp.

"No I'm the captain," Luffy corrected irritably sending Usopp a childish look of annoyance. Usopp was quick to attempt defending his pride.

"Well sure, Luffy's the captain of our ship and everything but I'm still a captain!"

"Of what?" demanded the curly browed one. Usopp had to think long and hard at that.

"Of well…you know…um…aha! I'm the captain of all snipers. That's it!" he declared proudly.

The curly browed man rolled his visible eye at his crewmate and turned to Ash, whilst exhaling a line of smoke from his lips.

"Anyways, I'm Sanji the ship's cook," the man greeted. Ash nodded and turned to the last member who had yet to introduce himself.

"Roronoa Zoro," he spoke without hesitation. "It's a name I suggest you remember." Ash gulped and sweated some more.

"S-sure," he stuttered trying not to get on this man's bad side. He pulled himself together.

"It's nice to meet you all," he said. They nodded in return.

"So Ash, what kind of place is this Kanto? I mean it must be pretty nice if you haven't heard of any pirates," Nami stated conversationally.

"Oh well, it's pretty nice. I mean it's only one of the regions I've been to but even so, it's still home."

"You mean there's more than one region on your island?" questioned Usopp. Ash turned to him confused.

"Huh whadya mean? Kanto's not on an island; it's a part of the Alpha Continent." Zoro's eyes seemed to widen at that.

"You mean that it's part of the Red Line?" he demanded. Ash only furrowed his brows further.

"No, I mean the Alpha Continent. The Kanto region's there and so is the Johto Region as well as a few other ones too. Other than the Alpha continent there's also the Beta Continent, Gamma Continent, Epsilon Continent and also the Delta Continent. But I'm not too sure of the region names there since I haven't gone to either one. I have been to the Orange Islands though which is an archipelago just south of Kanto and…"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down already," Nami said holding up her hands. "What you're describing sounds like an entirely different world. There's only one sure continent in this world and that's the Red Line that encompasses the world's circumference. The rest is mostly just oceans and islands." Now Ash was really starting to get troubled.

"No, that doesn't sound right," he said with a deeply troubled look. "I might not have been that great in school but I still know what our world looks like. I've seen the maps myself. I've never even heard of Blues, Grand Lines or even Red Lines till today." As Ash attempted to piece together a complicated puzzle Luffy meanwhile came to a rather abrupt conclusion.

"Well, guess you're from another world then," he stated simply with his arms crossed while he continued to sit on the floor. Everybody looked at him.

"Luffy that's ridiculous," Nami tried to reason.

"I dunno, makes sense to me," Zoro stated as he thought it over. "I mean, you can't have two entirely different maps of two different worlds if there isn't another world right?"

"How does that even make sense?" Usopp demanded. Zoro just shrugged.

"Dunno, but right now until we figure something out then that's a pretty logical conclusion to me," he muttered.

"Yup," Luffy said. "In other words…it's a mystery world!" he summed it up and began nodding as if he were some kind of sage. Nami just glared at them annoyed before turning to Ash.

"I'm certain there's a logical explanation for all of this and we'll find it once we get our hands on a map. Until then just ignore those two idiots," she suggested. Ash wasn't too sure what to think of that.

"Okay I guess but…what if that really is the case?" he asked. "I mean…how would I even get back home?" Luffy just shrugged.

"Eh, we'll worry about that later," he said as if it were going to be easy. He then grinned. "Until then, why don't you stick with us? Being a pirate's really fun." Ash smiled apologetically.

"Thanks but I don't think they'd let me compete in the league if they knew I had a criminal record," he said.

"League?" asked Usopp. Ash turned to him eyes bright.

"Yeah, now that I've been awake longer I can somewhat remember where I might've been headed before I blacked out. I was probably on my way to compete in another pokemon league after visiting home."

"What's a pokemon league?" asked Nami. Ash's eyes were alight with a new kind of fire.

"It's a competition where the best of the best compete with their pokemon in order to obtain victory. One day I want to be a pokemon master and so I've been competing in these leagues with my different pokemon teams in order to become a champion. Of course, I've only actually won the Orange Island league so far but even so I'm not gonna give up! Pikachu and our friends are gonna…."

It was here that Ash's flame went out as he realized a horrific fact. His shoulder was vacant of yellow electric mice and he hadn't heard his friend's voice once since waking up. He bolted to his feet in a panic while looking wildly around.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" questioned Luffy. Ash continued to panic.

"Where's Pikachu?" he asked almost hysterically. "What happened to him?"

"Who's Pikachu?" Usopp queried.

"He's my first pokemon and my best friend. We go everywhere together but he's not here. Please! Did you guys also rescue a small yellow mouse type creature from the water too? He'd look like this," he exclaimed before diving into his pocket again and pulled out his pokedex. While Usopp and Luffy awed at the technology, Ash just prayed it still worked. Once he was able to turn it on to his relief, he searched up Pikachu's data and showed it to the crew.

"Here, this is what he looks like," he exclaimed. Nami blinked in surprise.

"So this is a pokemon," she asked then cooed a little. "Aw, it's so cute." Usopp also leaned in to look.

"Cute; it looks weird to me," he stated.

"So have you seen him?" Ash asked desperately. Usopp only shook his head.

"Sorry but I can't say I've ever seen something like that before," he replied apologetically. He turned to Nami.

"Sorry Ash but when we pulled you in from the ocean you were the only one." Ash looked to Zoro and Sanji to see if they might've seen him but when they shook their heads, he turned to Luffy. They could see the mounting desperation in his eyes as he begged with them silently. When it didn't work, he put his pokedex away with gritted teeth and began to tremble.

"Ash…" Nami tried but the boy just ran out on deck and started calling out.

"Pikachu! Pikachu where are you!? Pikachu!" They heard him yell. Nami just sighed and shook her head. Luffy watched from the cabin for a bit before he finally stood up and readjusted his hat on his head.

"So…this mouse thing is his friend huh," he muttered.

"Apparently," Usopp agreed. "What I can't understand is how can you battle something like that against something else? I just don't see it." He hummed to himself in thought. Zoro meanwhile caught the look in his captain's eye.

"What're you thinking?" he asked. Luffy didn't even turn to look at him.

"That we should help him find his friend," he said firmly. "And we should help him get back home too!"

"But Luffy, we're headed to the Grand Line. We don't even know where he lives. If you were right about the whole other world thing then I doubt we'd manage to find it or figure out how to send him back. You're also a wanted man now!" Nami added this last point with an annoyed tic mark developing over her brow. He just shrugged.

"Let's not forget either that he's just a kid. He looks like he's ten or something," Sanji pointed out.

"So…if we can't find his home yet then he can be a pirate with us! I bet it'd be really fun with him around." Luffy grinned as he turned to the rest of the crew.

"You can't decide that for him," Nami snapped. She sighed as she held her head. "Though I do feel bad for him, the best we can do is drop him off with some help in the next town. I'm sure someone can figure out how to get him home but us, we've got our own agenda!"

"Speaking of the next town," Zoro spoke up pointing to the side. "I see an island." Immediately Nami was running forward, shielding her eyes from the sun. Her smile brightened as she straightened up.

"Yup, that's the next stop. Usopp, get us turned twenty seven degrees starboard!"

"Right!" he agreed. Meanwhile Ash was still calling out for his Pikachu. Nami sighed.

"If he keeps shouting like that till we get there then we'll be heard by the marines," she groaned.

"Right," Luffy said before he hopped over the railing onto the lower deck. He approached Ash and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, startling the boy. He continued grinning. "Stop yelling k? We're heading to an island now so let's look for your friend there!" Ash had tears starting on the sides of his eyes.

"But what if he's still in the ocean; what if he needs my help right now?" he demanded.

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Luffy replied still chipper.

"How do you know!?" Ash snapped. "It's not just Pikachu either. My other pokemon are missing too. They could all be drowning right now and we wouldn't even know!"

"Listen kid," Zorro spoke up from the upper deck. "Unfortunately the ocean's extremely vast. Besides not all of us are great swimmers and even if we were we couldn't search an entire ocean by ourselves. Plus since we're pirates that negates anyone who'd be willing to help since nobody trusts us." Ash glared at him childishly, his tears threatening to spill over any second.

"He's right, the best we can do now is get to the island and look there. Maybe he was able to swim himself to shore," Usopp added. "At any rate we can't do much out here so just calm down."

"But…" Ash wanted to protest until Luffy turned him forcefully around to face him directly.

"We're gonna find him!" he said. It was all he said but somehow it was all Ash needed because for some reason, there was something in Luffy's tone that made him believe what he was saying. Reeling in his emotions, he sniffled and wiped away his tears. After a steady breath he looked down at the deck.

"Okay," he said quietly. Luffy pulled his famous grin back on.

"Great! Now full speed ahead to Loguetown!" he shouted boisterously. With that the little caravel holding the straw hat pirates and their extra passenger made their way to the place known only as the Beginning and the End. But unknown to them, this first encounter with a stranger from another world would only be the first of many. And what the world didn't know…was that a mistake made during a certain gap in history was about to come back to haunt them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woohoo; this is gonna be so fun!" Luffy exclaimed as they all beheld the sign above them. Nami smiled up at it too.

"Every pirate headed to the Grand Line stops here to resupply," she explained. "It has everything you could possibly need!"

"If that's the case then I'm gonna go on a shopping spree! I'll bet they have all sorts of stuff here!" Usopp declared excitedly.

"I'll be able to stock up on fresh produce," Sanji agreed. Then a somewhat perverted look appeared on his face. "And fresh women," he added as a side note. Ash sweat-dropped at this.

"Heh, you're kind of reminding me of a friend back home," he explained. But he might as well have been talking to air as Sanji was distracted by his new thoughts. Zorro hummed in thought beside him.

"You'd think there'd be a swordsmith around here," he murmured. Nami gave him a devilishly sweet smile.

"I thought you were broke," she indicated. "Are you gonna steal a sword?" Zorro started thinking it over.

"Well, I'm gonna figure out where they kill people!" Luffy declared. His crewmates gave him a look before he ran off excitedly.

"I've gotta see where the king of the pirates was executed!" He called back as he ran. Usopp tried to call after him.

"Hey wait, we have to pick a meeting place!" However there was no point as he was already getting far away. He sighed. "Ah, that's not good." He shook his head.

"Maybe we could just meet where he's going?" Ash suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess so," Usopp sighed. Meanwhile Nami stopped the other two from going off.

"Alright, since the captain's run off now we've gotta choose between us whose going to take Ash with them and look out for him while he searches for his pokemon things!"

"Hey they're not 'things', they're living creatures," Ash protested. Nami just shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

"Whatever," she replied.

"And I'm not just some kid ya know. I can take care of myself," he added. Nami just gave him a look.

"Really?" she challenged. "You can really take care of yourself in a town with other pirates, the marines, thugs and cheapskates who'll rip you off not to mention quite possibly you might be in another world you know nothing about?" Ash sweated some.

"Well um…" he tried to come back.

"Exactly; that's why you're going with someone. That way if trouble happens, you'll have somebody there to help you out of it. So now…whose gonna take him?" She turned back to address the others.

"Well why don't we let the kid decide," Zoro stated. "I mean I don't think either of us really cares if he tags along so long as he doesn't cause trouble."

"Guess you're right," Sanji agreed. "So Ash, who do ya wanna go with? I'll be shopping for produce for the kitchen."

"I'm looking for new swords," Zoro stated. Ash blinked.

"Isn't the one on you fine?" he asked.

"Of course but I use Santoryu, the three sword style and it doesn't work with just one sword."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," he agreed.

"I'll be looking for new things I can use to create gadgets," Usopp declared. "And of course valuable knick-knacks too."

"I'm just gonna shop for some new clothes and some navigational things," Nami said brightly.

Okay, Ash knew he didn't want to go with Nami now. It was no offense to her but he just didn't like shopping for hours in girly places. And he wasn't stupid. He knew he'd probably end up carrying most of it supposing to be a gentleman. It'd happened to him and Brock a few times with Misty and then with May and Dawn. The things that girls bought and the reason behind their quantity was something he would never understand; even if Brock had tried to explain it to him a dozen or so times.

He knew some basics about cooking and food but didn't trust the perverted look in Sanji's eye. He'd probably take his eye out if he went with Zoro and wound up playing with the swords. Though it did sound cool plus he wasn't too fond of being around him at the moment. Meanwhile there could be tons of places to get knick-knacks all over town and it would give him more of a variety to start his search so…

"I'll go with Usopp," he said. Everyone was somewhat surprised but eventually just went with it.

"Alright, we meet Luffy in the town square when we're done. Knowing him, it'll take him a while to even find the place so we've got time. I'm off," Nami said then began walking away. As the others departed, Usopp turned to Ash with a great smile on his face.

"Well Ash, here we are. Two brave souls on a quest to find the greatest doohickeys and whatchamacallits there ever was in order to create masterful gadgets. Let's go!" After the proclamation, Ash sweated some and followed.

"Did I...choose wrong here?" he wondered to himself.

* * *

A boy with a large backpack walked through the streets with a gleeful cackle as a younger boy carried a similarly large backpack behind, panting under the exertion. Sweat poured down his brow and he was wondering why he didn't go with the swordsman or cook.

"Usopp…do you really need all this junk?" Ash panted. Usopp just gave him a devilish grin over his shoulder.

"Oh contraire young Ash, for now we have all we need for life on the high seas. There's no telling how long you might end up sticking with us if we can't find your friend here or someone to help you out so it's better to be safe than sorry. Just take it from me; this stuff will one day save your life!" Ash panted as he gazed up at Usopp jealous of his obvious disregard for the weight on his own back. Suddenly Usopp stopped in the street causing Ash to run into him and fall down.

"What was that for?" Ash demanded. Usopp paid the grumbling kid no mind.

"I just remembered that I'm missing something important," he said causing Ash to break out into a panicked sweat. Suddenly Usopp snapped his fingers.

"Ah, of course. A first class sniper such as myself should really have a top shelf pair of goggles to look through!" he declared loudly causing two ladies passing by to laugh. "I'm going to get the best pair I can find; I don't care what they cost – unless it's more than I can afford. Super goggles, here I come!"

He hollered excitedly and began running as fast as he could with Ash struggling to his feet and running after him to keep up.

"Hey, Usopp, stop! Wait for me already!" he called after him but the excited sniper didn't seem to hear him. Eventually, the heavy weight of the pack he was carrying was too much for Ash and he started falling behind. Finally, he had to take a breather for a bit and ended up hunching over his knees. He did his best to stay upright. However, when he felt ready to continue and he looked up, Usopp was nowhere to be found. Ash groaned.

"Great, I've lost him." He sighed as he straightened up and began to walk through the streets by himself. Everywhere he looked he saw people milling about and houses along with shops. Nami had allowed him some allowance of his own without interest this one time since he was new here although she promised him interest later should he ever need more. He'd been stupid enough to wonder why and at that moment, he'd come to a conclusion. That Nami was by far scarier than Misty ever was especially when it came to money. If Misty had been a gyarados then Nami had to be a red gyarados right?

Eventually, he had gone down so many different streets it was feeling like he was in a maze. Forget finding Usopp, he'd go for finding anybody right about now. He sighed heavily.

"And here I'm stuck with half the junk that he bought," he sighed. Suddenly he heard the sound of music playing along the street he was currently walking and an announcer's voice sounded.

"Step up, step up, one and all for a chance to see the amazing dancing, singing cat clown, Haha!" cried a man's voice. Ash furrowed his brows.

"Singing cat?" he wondered. He decided to check it out and made his way through the crowd. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. It grew worse when he heard the voice that started singing next.

" _Oh take a look; take it now cuz it's de only one ya' ve got!_

 _Peel yer eyes open, da spotlight's on me!_

 _You can try as ya might ta t'row me outta da fight_

 _But really ye're only prolongin' what is destiny!_ "

Ash could hardly believe his eyes as he gazed upon the familiar face. It was somewhat a relief to see something familiar and yet it was also kind of a letdown that it wasn't Pikachu. However, there was something he could sense as he watched Team Rocket's meowth perform while wearing a funny clown suit.

" _So prepare yerself fer trouble, I'll be sure ta make it double_

 _Ya ain't got no chance dat's guaranteed!_

 _Listen up twerps of all ages, beware when my fury rages_

 _Da bag's been opened and dis cat is breaking free!_

 _Da, da, da-da da, da. Da, da, da, da, da! Da, da, da-da, da, da. Da, da, da, da-a woah!_ "

Ash flinched as he watched Meowth trip over the costume and land flat on his face. A good number of bystanders started laughing at him as he attempted to get back up. The vendor trying to earn money from the spectators scowled some as he began poking at his head with his walking stick.

"Don't worry folks, he's not down for the count. After all, there's much more to be seen other than dancing and singing! Alright Mr. Haha, time to earn a chuckle!" As Meowth's head raised Ash felt his gut twist in agony. The little guy looked absolutely miserable; even worse than when he was with his friends doing similar stunts. At least then he wasn't alone and he was motivated. However, looking around, Ash couldn't see a sign of any of the other team rocket members anywhere. He had a sneaking suspicion that Meowth could be in the same boat he was – figuratively speaking of course.

"I don't care if we were enemies before," he muttered to himself as he slowly lowered the large backpack he'd been carrying down to the ground.

"Seeing anyone abuse a pokemon makes me sick!" And so he raced forward, pushing his way through the crowd, a plan already in mind.

"Hey, stop that right now!" he shouted gaining everybody's attention. "That's my cat you hear me!" A few spectators looked on in amusement while the vendor looked absolutely shocked. Finally Ash made it to the front of the crowd and once Meowth laid eyes on him, he was surprised.

"Twerp?" he asked astounded. Ash glanced down at the scratch cat pokemon in apology before his eyes snapped up to the vendor.

"Just what are you doing with my cat sir?!" he demanded. Meowth's eyes widened considerably as did the vendor's before he regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Whatever do you mean young lad?" he questioned almost venomously. "This here cat belongs to me. We're street performers. Surely you understand he's not normal and can talk and that's because I trained him that way!" Ash was growing steadily angry with this man already. This would be so much easier if he had his pokemon on him.

"That's a lie!" he declared. "I raised him since he was a kitten so he's mine. I was calling him home earlier but he wouldn't respond and I knew something had happened. You stole my cat!" The vendor just laughed out loud.

"Oh please kid, I understand that the notion of a talking animal is quite bizarre but you can't lie your way out of this one. I found him alone on the street and took him in. I saved his life and so he's indebted to me. Aren't you Mr. Haha?" Ash's patience was beginning to grow thin.

"It's not Mr. Haha; his name's Meowth!" he spoke stubbornly. The man laughed out loud.

"Well then, if you're so sure then why don't we test the cat's loyalty. If he chooses you, I'll admit defeat and let him go but…" he paused for a moment as he developed a sinister smile. "Should he choose me then you'll have to pay me for your insolence and run home to mommy!" Ash thought it over for a bit. Then he glanced down at the pleading eyes of Meowth and his mind was made up.

"Deal!" he agreed. The man sneered then glanced down with an almost loving – though it was painfully fake – expression.

"Well Mr. Haha, who do you choose?" he asked. His tone indicated he'd be in trouble if he chose the kid and Meowth seemed to already know the repercussions if he did. However, what the man didn't know was that he'd take a twerp over a jerk any day. Plus, if any of the kid's pokemon were around, then he'd been in even worse pain than that kind of torture anyways.

So Meowth stood back up again on his two feet and seemed to be choosing between the two. Then he sent a sneering smile towards his old boss.

"Sorry bub, but I'd rather go wid' him t'han you!" he declared. And on that note, he pulled off his clown costume and threw it to the ground before he ran over to Ash. Ash smirked in victory.

"Twer – I mean Ash, it's so good to see ya again!" he exclaimed then leapt up into the kid's arms. Ash smiled and then glared back one last time at the vendor who was looking ready to pop a blood vessel. However with all of the witnesses around he didn't dare make a move on the kid. With that, Ash turned around promptly with Meowth on his shoulder and headed back the way he'd come.

He picked up the backpack he'd put down while Meowth chatted his ear away.

"Phew! Boy am I glad you came along when ya did. If ya hadn't dey woulda made me do all kinds of embarrassin' tings. T'ho I gotta wonder, why help out an ol' enemy?" He turned to the boy questioningly. Ash just shrugged, shifting the backpack on his shoulder.

"Even if we are enemies, they were tormenting you. Though your teammates do that sometimes too, it's different when they do it, isn't it? I mean…at the end of the day they still care about you." Meowth almost grew overly emotional about it but held back his tears.

"Yeah, yer right, dey do!" he agreed. Ash rolled his eyes fondly at the pokemon. However, he became serious again as he attempted to find his way through the streets.

"So Meowth, where's Jessie and James?" he pondered. Meowth lowered his head.

"If I knew dat, den t'ose guys wouldn'ta caught me. What about you; where's yer pokemon?" Ash looked down.

"I don't know that either," he admitted. "To be honest, I can't even remember how I got here. I just woke up on a pirate ship and that was it. I can't remember what I was doing before then."

"Prob'ly chasin' us cuz we stole Pikachu again," Meowth responded bluntly. Ash sent a glare his way and he flinched then went about trying to explain more.

"Well you was just finished yer adventures in Sinnoh and was at home again. We came in n' took Pikachu den you came after us wid some o' yer pokemon to get im' back but we was gettin' away in our balloon. Den you was chasin' us on da back o' yer stupid fire breathin' lizard!"

"You mean Charizard?" Ash wondered. He tried to recall why he'd leave the Charizard's valley but couldn't come up with anything. Meowth only nodded.

"Yeah, dat guy. Anyways, you was doin' good in battlin' us but we also got a reinforced balloon so we was able t'a get away again but den ya chased us all da way out to dat coastal town n' den dat's when da weird stuff happened."

"Weird stuff?" Ash asked. Meowth nodded.

"We was dukin' it out wid ya in da sky but da sky had udder plans. Dere was dis storm n' suddenly we was all blown away by it. I dunno what happened t'a you n' da udders but me in Pikachu got blown t'ru dis hole in da sky. We was together fer a bit after dat but den dose idiots came n' nabbed me. Dunno where he is but I know when last I saw im, he was alive!"

Ash sighed with relief at that news. Then he grew serious again. He hummed in thought.

"Maybe Luffy's idea that I came from another world isn't so farfetched," he muttered. "I mean, if we all fell through a hole in the sky…"

"Huh, who's dis Loopy guy yer talking about?" wondered Meowth.

"His name's Luffy not Loopy and he's the one who rescued me from drowning at sea. He's also the captain of a pirate ship." Meowth's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"A pirate ship!" Meowth shouted out in surprise. Ash's eyes went wide and he quickly clamped a hand down over Meowth's mouth. He shot him a look.

"Don't shout something like that so loud," he hissed at him.

"Sawry," apologized Meowth from behind his hand. Ash sighed and continued walking. While he walked his mind was on what Meowth had told him. He didn't doubt he was telling the truth since he had no reason to lie and because he could all too easily see himself racing after team rocket to get back Pikachu. While the hole in the sky did sound crazy, he had to admit he'd seen his fair share of crazy while on his pokemon journey.

The two made their way through the bustling streets of Loguetown, Ash searching for any sign of the people he'd met up with. Meanwhile Meowth kept his eyes open for any possible trouble. Unfortunately they walked right into it once they decided to take an alleyway as a shortcut.

"Where do you think you're goin' punk?" demanded a menacing voice. Ash stopped and saw the vendor standing in front of him. Glancing back, he could see that his exit was barred by two beefy looking men. Ash trained his eyes back onto the man before him.

"What do you want?" he demanded. The vendor only grinned smugly as he stepped forth and pointed to Meowth on his shoulder.

"I'm here to take that cat back," he claimed. Ash's eyes narrowed.

"No way! I won't let you," he declared. The man before him merely laughed.

"Oh? And are you going to stop me brat? You might've had a few people on your side earlier but now you've just walked into my trap. I'll be taking that stupid cat back and then you're going to pay for what you did." Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance at him.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "You gave Meowth the choice and he chose me. We had a deal!" The vendor didn't seem to care as he fiddled with the decorative flower on his suit.

"Hm, I wonder who the marines will believe more," he pondered. "A humble showman who wishes to bring entertainment and joy to the people or…" he glanced up at him with a devilish smirk.

"A filthy thieving pirate!"

"What're you talking about, I'm not a pirate!" he protested. He only adopted a gleeful look on his face as he held up a wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy who was smiling at the camera as if it were just a regular photo. Ash only blinked.

"That's not me," he tried to reason.

"I know but my trustworthy men here told me what they heard as they followed you and I must admit I was surprised to hear that you've been sailing with the East Blue's highest bounty. You might not have a wanted poster but I'd imagine that I'd get a proper sum of money if I were to say…hand you over to the marines, especially if I tell them you stole my property. So here's how this is going to go.

"You'll put that cat down and back away from it. Then I take him back and only leave you hear to be taught a lesson by my men." As he finished, the two gave a wary glance to one of the guards who was cracking his knuckles and looking ready to give a beat down. Ash had to think fast.

"Oh man, maybe I shoulda stayed wid im," Meowth whined worriedly.

"No," Ash whispered back harshly. "I don't care who these men are, I won't let them hurt you. But we're still in a pretty tight pickle."

"Yeah, no kiddin'. Man I wish dat Jessie or James was here. Heck I'll even take Wobbuffet and d'ose udder guys; even dat Pikachu!" Meowth whined. Meanwhile, Ash thought things through then decided on a course of action.

"I have an idea," he whispered. "But you need to tell me what your move set is." Meowth's eyes widened. They got even bigger when Ash whispered his plan in his ear and he nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you crazy!?" he demanded. Ash only gave him a stern look.

"Look, you're just gonna have to trust me okay? You might know how to act human but you're a pokemon at heart!" Meowth was taken aback by that statement. Meanwhile the vendor was getting quickly agitated.

"Well? What'll it be? Peaceful surrender or forced surrender?" Ash only glared back at him.

"I say no surrender. You're not having your way and that's final!" The vendor's vein popped out on his head before he hollered out in indignation.

"Get him!" The two burly men began to come forward but Ash was quick to get into a ready stance. He glanced at Meowth one final time.

"Do you trust me!?" he shouted. Meowth was once again caught by surprise but he could sense something about the kid he hadn't bothered to pay attention to before. He knew then that he could trust the kid. He nodded firmly. Ash nodded back as the first goon lunged. He dodged.

"Alright then, Meowth, use scratch attack!" Meowth obeyed, leaping forth from his savior's shoulder. He managed to dodge the burly man's hand that tried to smack him out of the air. Meowth just grinned.

"Dat won't work a second time!" he declared. Then he used his scratch attack. Now it was true that Meowth was most of the time never a match for most pokemon or for some humans. However, his constantly running about with Team Rocket and getting beaten by the twerps had managed to make him somewhat stronger. So it was no surprise that the burly man truly felt that scratch attack to the face.

Once done, Meowth looked at the moaning man in pain with satisfaction having wanted to do this for quite some time.

"Meowth, the other's coming behind you so dodge!" cried Ash. Meowth managed to get out of the way in time but was now stuck in midair. The man looked ready to grab him.

"Growl!" He let the attack come forth from within and managed to somewhat intimidate his opponent. However he knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Now use screech!" Ash shouted, having already covered his ears. Meowth let out his screech attack, forcing their opponents to cover their ears lest they go deaf. A few windows above them shattered but Meowth was able to dodge the falling glass and Ash caught him and started running through the alleyway again after pushing past the vendor who was busy holding his ears. Once they were by, Meowth stopped screeching and laughed.

"Ha, take dat ya overgrown machokes!" he cried in victory. Ash grinned as he ran. He had to find the crew again and fast. Once again, he managed to lose his pursuers by taking random backways and crossing through main streets. Finally he ran right out of one of the alleys and stopped, panting for breath.

When he straightened up, he noticed he was in a rather large area and people were looking up and pointing at something.

Confused he turned and saw that there was some kind of platform near him. When he looked up he saw a boy wearing a straw hat.

"Luffy?" he questioned. Meowth gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" he asked. Ash just pointed up at the platform where a boy wearing a straw hat was. Meowth looked skeptical.

"Dat's supposed t'a be a pirate captain?"

"Well he does have a bounty poster," Ash retorted. Meowth however remained skeptical.

" **Hey, you up there!** " a voice shouted through an amplifier. Ash and Meowth turned to see a man dressed in a uniform speaking through a blow horn to Luffy.

" **Get down from there immediately!** " he demanded. Luffy seemed confused.

"But why!" he called back. The uniformed officer replied.

" **You are standing on an execution platform that belongs to the world government. Now get down from there right now!"**

"Fine I'll come down. But first you gotta say the magic word…and smile too!" Luffy yelled back. Meowth turned to Ash.

"Is he serious?" he wondered. Ash only shrugged his shoulders as he watched.

"I dunno," he admitted. "I haven't known him that long." The officer was now yelling back through the blow horn for Luffy to come down or be arrested.

"Eit'er way, I tink he's pushin' his luck." Meowth stated. Ash smirked.

"Yeah, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Hey!" However, Meowth's argument was interrupted when a huge iron mace knocked the uniformed officer out of the way and to the ground unconscious. Ash stared in bafflement as a woman with fair skin and medium length curly black hair stepped forth carrying the giant mace like it was nothing.

"Humph, now's not the time for such trifles," the woman explained. She then glanced up to the execution platform.

"Long time no see Luffy. I've been looking for you," She claimed. Luffy looked confused.

"So she knows im?" Meowth questioned.

"Again, I don't know that much about him," Ash admitted as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"Now that's just rude," she continued, reacting to Luffy's clueless expression. "Do you mean to tell me that you of all people have forgotten my face?" Meanwhile, the crowd surrounding the plaza gazed upon and admired her beauty. Ash didn't quite understand it himself. After all, the prettiest person he could think of off the bat was his mother.

"Forgot?" Luffy questioned. "I'm pretty sure we've never even met. Who are you?"

"I'll never forget you," she went on. "You were the first man who ever truly struck me." The crowd of men turned unfavorable glances on Luffy who responded in perplexity that he'd never hit her.

"Huh, maybe he is a pirate cuz he hits women," suggested Meowth.

"That's just stupid," Ash retorted. "He doesn't even know her see?" He pointed at Luffy's baffled face. Meanwhile the woman had begun to caress her stomach as she continued speaking.

"When you struck me with your passionate fist…it felt good," she claimed. Again the crowd was dazzled by her beauty. She grinned.

"Listen up boys," she called out to the men surrounding her. "What would you say is the most beautiful sight in all the East Blue?" In synch, the men got down on one knee and threw out their arms with hearts taking the places of their eyes.

"That would be you!" they all chorused and some of the women had done the same. Ash sweated at the scene.

"I feel like I just watched Brock use a double team attack or something," he murmured.

"Or dey got hit wid da move attract," Meowth suggested.

"That's correct," the woman replied. "I am quite breathtaking aren't I? There isn't a man alive who wouldn't crumble before my beauty." As she spoke, Luffy continued to look uncomfortable.

"But I prefer strong men…like you. I'm going to make you all mine Luffy; just wait!" Ash felt a shiver run up his spine and not the good kind. This woman was creeping him out even though she wasn't speaking to him.

"Aw gross!" Luffy exclaimed. "No way! Just who the heck are you?!" The woman raised an amused eyebrow.

"You still haven't figured it out?" she asked teasingly. Suddenly a group of uniformed officers like the one before appeared with guns at the ready.

"This is the police," he declared. "Put your weapon down and come quietly! I am placing you under arrest for assaulting a police captain." He then turned towards Luffy.

"As for you up there; get off that platform!" Meanwhile, the woman turned to face him without any fear and a smirk on her face.

"Hold on," she said. "Who did you say you were arresting?" The man who'd made the claim was now trembling as he caught a good look of the woman's face.

"We're arresting you!" he declared though his voice was wavering now. The woman batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Are you really going to arrest me?" she asked with a slight pout. The men gulped and were wavering more. Then she smiled and they dropped their weapons, the same hearts in their eyes as everybody else.

"We've got a big problem here sir," one of the other men claimed. "She's too beautiful."

"I really don't give a damn; arrest her!" the man ordered though he sounded unsure. Nevertheless, they raised their guns again though their eyes were still in the shape of hearts and it almost looked like it pained them to be doing this.

"Do we have to?" another man pleaded. "Can't we just stand here and look at her?" Ash could only shake his head.

"This would be a different story if it was a group of Officer Jenny's," he stated.

"No kiddin," Meowth agreed. However they were distracted by a loud banging sound and a voice that was shouting out 'surprise' to the crowd. With that, the fountain that the officers were standing by was blown up and debris began flying everywhere. Instinctively, Ash ducked to avoid a few pieces but some were heading straight for the woman. His eyes widened.

"She'll get hit!" he shouted in worry. However, just as the debris reached her, it didn't do anything except slip right past her body and was redirected elsewhere. Ash could only gape in surprise.

"What is she, a quagsire?" questioned Meowth.

"Ya got me," Ash replied. A cackling voice interrupted his thoughts though and they turned to see somebody else approaching, who was wearing a cloak. A bunch of other cloaked figures followed them as well.

"That little stunt was dangerous you know," the woman said somewhat annoyed but overall not caring. The voice from under the cloak cackled.

"I'm flashily sorry," he apologized. "But your smooth skin is unharmed of course so there's no need for trouble; fairest Alvida."

"Alvida?" Luffy questioned confused. "I don't see Alvida." The woman seemed to lose her cool at this point as she shouted back up to him.

"Don't be so dense you nimwit; I'm Alvida!" she yelled. Luffy's confused frown remained on his face as he tried to see something that he could put a face and name to.

"Are you sure cuz I don't think you're her," he said whilst scratching his head. Meanwhile, the woman now known as Alvida regained her composure and chuckled.

"I guess I really did change after eating the fruit called…" she pulled off her cloak to reveal her whole body. "Smooth-smooth fruit. No attack can harm my skin because it slides right off. Unfortunately, a lowly fruit couldn't improve on my already stunning good looks. One big change you may've noticed was that I've lost my freckles."

"Sure…that must be it," Luffy replied though he didn't look too convinced. She then held up her hand to the side where the cloaked people were standing.

"After becoming a whole new person, I decided to join forces with someone who shared my goal of finding you." She then jabbed her thumb at them to indicate who she was talking about and the man at the head of the group began cackling. Soon it was really hysterical and he and the others dramatically threw off their cloaks to reveal themselves. Again, Ash and Meowth were clueless as to what was going on.

"Now that I've flashily made my entrance behold the real star of the show!" he declared. The man then sighed and gazed mockingly up at Luffy.

"Ah, Monkey D. Luffy. Ever since the day you sent me flying, I've been obsessed with exacting my revenge on you," he claimed. "That alone finally led me to finding my crew. My travels are an epic saga. I went through hell, found friendship; I even lost parts of my body. I call this tale, 'Tiny Buggy's Great Adventure'. The first thing that happened was…WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU A STORY!"

"What a weird clown," Meowth commented while Luffy replied by saying he didn't know. Then he tried to remember the man's name but came nowhere close, landing on 'Buffoon' as his final guess. There was a short silence before the clown man with a large nose started screaming.

"BUFFOON!? YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE YOU RUBBER BASTARD AND NOW BUGGY THE CLOWN IS GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" A man near them took a step back.

"Hey, that's Buggy the Clown!" he exclaimed fearfully.

"Pirates!" cried another man.

"IT'S THE BUGGY PIRATES!" the crowd screamed and soon, many people were turning, pushing and shoving to get away from them. Ash's own eyes were wide.

"So he's a pirate too?" he exclaimed.

"What gave ya dat idea? Da fact, he's actin' crazy or da fact dat everybody's tryna leave in a hurry?!" demanded a touchy Meowth as he attempted to stay on Ash's shoulder and not get brushed off by the passing crowd of panicking people. However they didn't get too far as they found their exits blocked. The entire square was under lockdown.

"Everyone stay flashily where you are," commanded Buggy threateningly. "I want you all to see just how scary I can be." A few people whimpered while others prayed for the marines to arrive soon. Ash himself was sweating as he suddenly found a gun trained on him. He slowly turned about. The pirate holding his gun up grinned cockily.

"Stay right where you are kid and yer kitty cat too," he threatened. "Otherwise I'll blow your heads off." Ash slowly raised his hands wondering just how he was going to get out of this one. Suddenly Luffy just seemed to cut the tension a little bit.

"Oh yeah Buggy right?" he asked innocently as if the rest of what was going on hadn't just occurred.

"You mean you just now remembered it?!" demanded the clown pirate. Suddenly something slammed down over Luffy's head and caught both him and the ones watching in surprise. Luffy blinked as he slowly realized what'd happened.

"Hey what gives!?" he demanded clueless. The man who'd trapped him sat on top of the piece of wood casually with a sneer on his face.

"Long time no see rubber freak," he exclaimed. "How's your pal Roronoa Zoro?"

"Got him! Good job Cabaji," Buggy declared. Then he cackled insanely.

"To all of my followers. Hundreds of billions of them around the world, we will now super flashily begin the public execution!" Ash's eyes widened considerably. For a moment he forgot about the gun trained on him.

"NO!" he shouted in protest gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean by public execution? What'd he ever do to you?!" he demanded of Buggy. The clown gritted his teeth in annoyance at being interrupted.

"Who the hell are you brat?" he demanded. "I don't remember you having any part of this so just shut up. You can't possibly understand the rage I feel right now and this rubber brained idiot is the cause. Just mind your own business boy before you get hurt!" Ash gritted his teeth angrily.

"I might not know what happened between you two but this is a cowardly way to beat someone! You should at least battle him before you try to kill him!" he shouted. He might not know much about pirates but Ash was passionate about battling. Whenever you lost against someone where he came from, then you'd train your team up more then re-challenge that person to try and best them again. It was what was logical to him. However the clown didn't seem to agree.

"Shut your trap brat; you're just some naïve punk who doesn't understand anything! I can tell; it's written on your face. You know nothing about being a pirate!" Ash was a bit surprised by this but he refused to give up.

"Oh hey Ash, when'd you get here?" wondered Luffy. Ash didn't take his eyes off Buggy.

"A while ago I guess. I won't let you kill him!" he then said to Buggy. Buggy just grinned mockingly.

"Oh you won't will you?" he queried. "And how is it do you plan on besting me young man? Tell me…do you know Straw Hat here or what?" Ash got into a ready battle stance. Buggy meanwhile signaled to his gunman to lower his weapon as he was interested to see what this squirt could do.

"Luffy saved my life not too long ago," he admitted. "I haven't known him long but I know enough to be able to say he's a good person. You on the other hand I'm not so sure of. Just let him go!" Buggy let his head fall back as he laughed boisterously.

"Just let him go you say! Ha, as if. You're so weak all you can use is your words. You probably have nothing to back them up with and besides you're just a kid!" Buggy continued laughing with his crew joining in. Now Ash was balling his hands into fists. He glanced at Meowth.

"Do you think…you can help me battle these guys?" he asked. Meowth blinked in surprise.

"Huh, you want me t'a battle again? But why? I don't even know dis Luffy guy." Ash looked down.

"That may be but…he saved my life and I…I have to repay him somehow. You're the only pokemon here and I won't be able to do it alone so…will you help me?" Meowth gazed long and hard at the kid he'd spent years attempting to steal a Pikachu from trying to determine what he should do. However, like before with the other guys who'd tried to take him, he couldn't find any reason to mistrust him. Plus, he'd won that last battle and he'd rarely won anything in his life. He sighed as he leapt down off his shoulder.

"Let's do it!" he declared. Ash nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," he whispered. Meanwhile Buggy was laughing.

"What, you're sending your kitty cat to fight for you? How pathetic; aren't you a real man?" He continued to cackle.

"Actually, this is just how we do things back home," he declared. He thrust a finger forward confidently.

"Meowth, screech attack followed by tackle!" he shouted. Without hesitation, Meowth obeyed, Ash covering his ears just in time to shield himself. A terrible noise then erupted from the scratch cat pokemon forcing everyone else to do the same.

"Damn it; what's with that cat?" demanded an annoyed Buggy.

"Too loud," Luffy cried unable to do anything in his position. Meanwhile, Meowth had also started a tackle attack down on all fours. Since Buggy was distracted, he didn't notice the little fur-ball launch the attack until it was too late and got the attack in the stomach!"

"Agh!" he cried out. The screech attack had died down and now everyone was just confused.

"Good now use scratch!" commanded Ash. Meowth responded in kind, scratching up Buggy's face including his nose.

"Yow!" screamed Buggy as he reeled back, covering his face with tears in his eyes. Meanwhile Meowth had landed back on the ground, awaiting the next order while also feeling relatively surprised.

"Ya mean dat, dat big red nose on his face is his real nose?!" he exclaimed. He glanced back to see Ash was now dodging a few swords here and there, holding his own against the Buggy pirates. He sighed and shook his head knowing the kid had been in much more dangerous situations before. Eventually he had to ditch the heavy backpack to duck when a gun was fired.

Using the backpack now as a shield, he glanced around to see Meowth expertly dodging a few swords by himself. His eyes roved over to their intended target and he nodded.

"Get behind their captain with tackle and then use scratch attack!" he cried out.

"With pleasure," Meowth replied. He did as told, getting behind Buggy rather quickly and startling the other pirates. Then he leapt up to scratch him.

"Enough! Chop-Chop, quick escape!" Buggy cried and to the amazement and horror of Ash and Meowth, his body split apart where Meowth was going to try scratching and the pokemon sailed right through to the other side. He spun around in shock.

"No way; what kinda move was dat?" the cat demanded. Buggy then sent a glowering look downwards at him and he froze.

"No more playing around you pestilence," he growled. Meowth attempted to stand his ground but suddenly choked as he was raised into the air. Meanwhile, Ash had been ducking a few more swords when he caught sight of what was going on.

"Stop where you are boy or the feline gets it!" called Buggy. Ash froze then gritted his teeth.

"Just…what are you?" he demanded. Buggy just grinned.

"Oh? You've never heard? Well I'll tell you. I'm the man who ate the Chop-Chop devil fruit and now I can never be defeated by the sword. I possess the power to split my body into many pieces and as you can plainly see; it's very handy!" He squeezed more around Meowth's neck.

"No! Stop; you're hurting him!" shouted Ash. Buggy just smirked.

"Boys, bring the brat here," he commanded of the nearest pirates. They listened and one grabbed Ash harshly by the back of his neck while the other proceeded to sucker punch his gut making him double over in pain. Buggy cackled as he was brought before him.

"Too bad for you brat," he claimed.

"HEY!" shouted Luffy's angry voice from on the platform. "Leave Ash alone ya hear; it's me you want revenge on so stop being such a coward and fight me you big nose!" Buggy's eye twitched.

"Just who're you calling big nose!?" he shouted back. "You're trapped Monkey D. Luffy. You can't move so much as an inch so I wouldn't be mouthing off if I was you!" Luffy continued to struggle against the wooden stockade.

"You should feel honoured," Buggy continued. "After all, you'll get to die in the same place as the king of the pirates!" He cackled again then turned and threw Meowth at one of his crew members. "Here, you hold the cat and you can hold the boy!"

Ash was then roughly dragged up and held in a headlock by one of the Buggy Pirates right next to the guy holding onto Meowth. Both struggled but couldn't get free. Meanwhile, the sky was starting to grow dark and unfriendly while winds began blowing about as well. Ash had a funny feeling in his stomach that it wasn't natural.

However, Buggy didn't seem to care about it as he continued to cackle like a madman. Then he made his way up to the execution platform and stood proudly over Luffy. Ash continued to struggle as did Meowth but the pirates holding them just wound up holding them tighter. Buggy cackled again.

"Pirate Monkey D. Luffy of the straw hats…will be flashily executed…for the crime of being stuck up and making me angry!" he declared. His men cheered. "Now live it up flashily!"

At that, the pirates began firing shots into the air and dancing on the ground while their captive audience continued to watch in slight horror though some were secretly looking forward to the execution of another pirate.

"Oh boy, I've never seen an execution," Luffy exclaimed somewhat excited. Buggy just grinned down at him.

"Well you're about to kid," he chuckled darkly. Then suddenly Luffy seemed to get the pieces of the puzzle together and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"What?! Stop joking!" he shouted at Buggy.

"It's no joke," Buggy cackled. Meanwhile, Luffy began yelling at him in anger but Buggy ignored him.

"Alright! I hereby begin the festivities of this public execution!" he proclaimed. After a while of cackling and Luffy's shouts, the two became quiet. Luffy looked like he was saying something to Buggy with a deadpanned expression on his face but Ash couldn't quite hear it. However, they got a good idea of what it might've been when Buggy shouted back at him.

"Why would I spare your life!?" he demanded.

"This is what happens when you go against us," the man named Cabaji muttered with crossed arms next to Alvida. Ash began trying to struggle again.

"No, stop it! Leave him alone!" he cried out angrily.

"Shut it kid!" the man holding him snarled then kneed him in the back. Ash cried out in pain and slumped forward. He would've fallen to his knees had he not been being held.

"I guess this is it for the man I had my eye on," Alvida sighed to the side. Back on the execution platform, Buggy asked Luffy if he had any last words he wanted to say. As Ash was standing back up again, he along with everybody else heard it loud and clear.

"LISTEN! I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" he screamed out. His voice and words echoed across the plaza, causing everyone and everything to fall silent. It was if he'd spoken something taboo or unthinkable. When Ash heard those words, he couldn't help but feel a deep respect for the man being held at the top of the execution platform. He then smiled as he recalled what he'd been told earlier.

 _"Gold Roger became the king of the pirate's years ago because he accomplished something that nobody else in the world had ever dared," explained Nami. "Basically he sailed to the end of the world and conquered the Grand Line. Because of that, he earned his title respectably._

 _"Then a few years ago before any of us were born, he was caught by the marines and executed in the town of his birth which is where we're headed now. Upon that execution platform, he told the world about the One Piece, the legendary treasure he'd obtained and told everybody it was up for grabs though he didn't say where he'd left it. After his last words were spoken, a spark was ignited in the people of the world and the Great Pirate Era began."_

 _"Wow, that sounds amazing," Ash exclaimed. Nami just shrugged._

 _"Yeah it's amazing," Luffy declared excitedly. "That's why I set sail. I'm going to become the next king of the pirates no matter what! It's been my dream for as long as I can remember and this straw hat knows all about it!" Ash blinked as he stared at the hat on Luffy's head. He then broke out into a smile as he understood what it meant to fight for your dream._

 _"Ya know…I may've just met you Luffy but…I get the feeling that someday you will be king of the pirates!" He smiled and Luffy grinned wider._

 _"Yeah," he claimed. "And I know you'll be a great poking mom master too!" Ash laughed._

 _"It's 'pokemon'," he corrected._

Now in the present again, the people surrounding him were beginning to whisper about those words in either wonder or horror. Meanwhile, Buggy was speaking again.

"We're finally getting to the best part of the show. Bye-bye now," he taunted. Luffy meanwhile still tried to break free.

"STOP THE EXECUTION!" shouted a familiar voice from the back of the crowd.

"NOW!" Another familiar voice joined the first. Everybody turned to see that there were two men standing there looking rather pissed. Luffy's face brightened in recognition.

"Sanji; Zoro!" he shouted in relief.

"Who?" Meowth wondered.

"His crewmates," Ash replied, starting to struggle again, against the man's now lax grip. However, it only called his attention back and he was now in another headlock.

"Luffy you idiot," Zoro spoke up. "Guess all that fooling around finally caught up with you huh!"

"Ya startin a sideshow or is that just how you look," Sanji jeered. "Pretty sad. Now, what we gotta do is drive these goons away."

"No; it's pirate hunter Zoro!" cried a man in the crowd. Suddenly Buggy's captive audience forgot about the Buggy Pirates and just ran for it, screaming.

"Hey Guys!" Luffy called cheerfully despite his predicament. Buggy however paid their presence no mind.

"You made it Zoro," stated Buggy. "But you're just a little too late!" Then he raised his sword into the air above Luffy's head. It was here that Sanji and Zoro quit acting cocky and actually started charging forth. Meanwhile, Alvida gave the command to attack the two advancing men and the pirates did as told. However, the two straw hat pirates weren't so easily defeated in fact, they didn't sustain any damage.

"Hey guys!" Ash called out as they neared his position. The two glanced over and Sanji cursed.

"Great, how'd you get caught up in this mess kid?" he demanded.

"Weren't you with Usopp?" Zoro asked as he slashed another guy.

"I lost him in the streets because he was too fast but that doesn't matter now. A little help would be nice!" He needn't have asked twice as Sanji kicked the two guys holding him and Meowth out of commission. Ash dropped to his feet breathing a quick sigh of relief before he stood straight up again, wincing some from the earlier punch.

"C'mon Meowth, we've gotta save Luffy!" he declared.

"No way; I can't get up dere even wid agility!" Meowth responded.

"Well we've gotta do something!" Ash claimed as he began running towards the platform, following Sanji's and Zoro's lead.

"What're you doing kid; get back and stay out of this! You're only gonna get hurt!" shouted Sanji as he kicked a few more guys out of commission.

"Let us handle it!" Zoro added dodging and slicing up more guys.

"I'm not a kid!" Ash snapped. "And I can't just sit back and watch!" However, Buggy was cackling madly as he began to move his arms

"Not even the great Zoro can stop me now! There's nothing you four can do; it's the end of your captain!" he shouted.

"Bastard!" shouted Sanji.

"Don't you dare!" added Ash fiercely. They continued fighting fiercely but it was no use as Buggy began to swing his blade. However Luffy wasn't done yet.

"Zoro; Sanji; Usopp; Nami and Ash!" he shouted. They glanced up in surprise as he spoke.

"Sorry but…I'm dead!" he claimed as the blade swung down towards his neck but the captain of the straw hats smiled happily at them all. Ash's eyes widened in shock and fear. It wasn't just the fact Luffy was about to die; it was the fact he was smiling and the fact that Ash could feel something extraordinary was about to happen and it did just as the blade neared the nape of Luffy's neck.

A blue lightning bolt pierced through the clouds and struck the blade of the sword along with Luffy and Buggy. Buggy caught fire and the structure of the platform began to creak and moan as a support beam fell from the very top. All Ash and the others could do was watch.

The rest of the platform caught fire; burning in blue flames. It then gave out from the now uneven weight and destruction and fell over, toppling to the ground as it started to rain on them. Meanwhile, a man stood before them all, unscathed from the shock right in front of the destroyed platform as his hat fell gently back down to earth. Once it landed, he bent down and picked it up then put it on his head again. Then he burst out laughing.

"I'm still alive," he proclaimed. "That's nice!" A huge grin adorned his face as the rest of the plaza watched in utter shock.

"That was divine intervention," Sanji breathed out in disbelief as Luffy began coming back over to them going on about how close he was to dying.

"Stop talking nonsense," Zoro muttered. "We've gotta get out of this town. Our troubles are not over." Ash meanwhile continued to gaze on in awe at Luffy.

"Unbelievable," he breathed out.

"Almost like one o' da legendaries decided t'a come down and save im or somet'in," Meowth agreed. Sanji then glanced over at them and Ash snapped out of his funk.

"What's with the cat kid?" he asked. Ash blinked then glanced to Meowth before shaking his head and walking forth.

"Well after I got lost I ran into him and I know him. He also said he saw Pikachu so I know he's alive," he explained.

"Fair enough," Sanji muttered. Meanwhile Luffy had heard him.

"Hey, that's great right? Now we can go find him!" he claimed with a smile.

"But…I thought you guys were going to help me find someone to help me look while you went off to the Grand Line?" he questioned as he found Usopp's other bag of things. Just then shouts from many men running into battle rose up in the plaza. They turned to face them.

"Here they come!" Sanji stated just as the first wave of marines started attacking the still standing Buggy Pirates.

"Now that you've been seen with us by so many witnesses, they'll consider you a criminal too no matter what you might say," Zoro explained to Ash. "So I think finding you help is pointless!"

"What? But wouldn't they understand if I just explained?" Ash questioned.

"Ferget it twerp. I know all too well what happens t'a people who're see as criminals," Meowth exclaimed. "And it ain't pretty!"

"Oh cool," Luffy exclaimed. "A talking cat!" His eyes were shining with amazement.

"Forget that for now; we've gotta go!" Zoro stated.

"He's right; if we don't go now, we lose any chance of getting off the island and getting to the Grand Line!" Sanji agreed.

"Oh well that's not good; run!" cried Luffy.

"Right!" Ash agreed. They started running with Ash only stopping so he could claim back Usopp's bag of merchandise. To save time, Zoro was forced to pick it up for him and continue running.

"The Straw Hat gang is getting away!" cried one of the marines and Ash could swear he heard a familiarly annoying voice shouting out that 'there goes that brat who stole my cat!' from behind. The marines attempted to take them down but they managed to get past them with a few kicks from Sanji, a few slices from Zoro, a few punches from Luffy and finally a few coordinated attacks from Meowth thanks to Ash. Soon they were running as fast as they could from the town square.

* * *

"Which way is the sea?" demanded Zoro.

"I dunno; the rain makes it hard to tell where we're going!" Luffy replied. Ash panted behind them but managed to keep up. Meowth held onto his shoulder tightly with his claws to keep him from falling off. Meanwhile, a large group of marines was chasing them down the street.

"Damn it they're like roaches; ya wanna stop and fight em?" Zoro stated.

"There's no time for that!" Sanji retorted.

"Wait, who's that up ahead?" asked Ash. Looking up they noticed a lone woman standing in their path. Immediately there was a heart in Sanji's visible eye.

"Oh wow! She's gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were Zoro, the pirate as well," the woman stated darkly. "You lied…you're just another liar!" She claimed as she glared up at them. They all stopped not too far and not too close to her with Sanji immediately getting on Zoro's case about doing something to upset her.

"You never asked me what my name was did you?" Zoro demanded annoyed as he stepped forth. "So I never lied did I?"

"You know there's no way I'm going to allow someone like you to leave town with such a legendary sword! Give it to me; the Wado Ichimonji; right now!" Zoro proceeded to clutch his sword then grinned at her challengingly.

"Come and get it," he dared. The blue haired woman only gritted her teeth before she unsheathed her sword and raced forth to attack only to be blocked by Zoro's own blade. After a short stalemate they pushed off of one another again and he attacked with his sword this time and she blocked. He grinned in amusement.

"What a jerk!" shouted Sanji. "You can't fight a girl!"

"I can handle myself!" the girl shouted at them. "This is a fight between the two of us; I don't need any help so back off!"

"You heard her; get out of here!" Zoro snapped now. Luffy didn't need to be told twice as he smiled and tapped Sanji on the shoulder.

"Let's go," he declared. He then began running off down the road again, Ash and Sanji close behind with Sanji now carrying the large bag Zoro had ditched. He paused a moment along his way by to warn Zoro that he better not hurt her or else he'd get his ass kicked by said cook later. They continued to run towards the docks.

Soon they reached a street where they were able to see the top of the ship from the top of the hill and so they began running downwards to reach the harbor. However, there was another obstacle in their way in the form of a man smoking two cigarettes at once standing in their path.

"Monkey D. Luffy," he grumbled casually. "You're finally here." The trio slowed down to a stop before the man.

"I already told you that you couldn't make it to the Grand Line without beating me first didn't I?" he demanded. Luffy seemed to think it over before he chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot," he claimed.

"You're really stupid," the marine grumbled back. Meanwhile Sanji leaned over to try to convince Luffy to follow him. However, Luffy objected and simply told him and Ash to head to the ship. They obeyed and began running by.

It was as they were running that a leg swept out from an alleyway and tripped Ash up. He and Meowth were sent to the ground.

"Oof!" he grunted. Smoker glanced over his shoulder as Sanji did from the other side in surprise. Suddenly a tall and slender man with a moustache came into view with a wide grin and his two body guards.

"Hm, hm, what have we here," the showman from earlier hummed mockingly. Ash slowly got back up to his feet with a scowl on his face.

"It's a brat who stole our property, that's what," one of the grunts stated. He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Who the hell are you guys and what're you doing here?" Smoker demanded. The showman stepped forth with a fake sincere smile on his face.

"Why marine Captain Smoker, it's a pleasure I'm sure," he greeted with a formal bow. "No need to mind me; my boys and I have some unfinished business with this pirate that stole our cat. We've just come to get him back. You wouldn't mind if we took him out would you?" Smoker glared at the man not liking him but not arguing.

"Fine, do what you want but don't interfere over here," he said. "I have my own business to attend to." He then turned back to face Luffy. Meanwhile Sanji cursed as he turned back to help Ash.

"Damned Bastards," he hissed.

"Sanji; just go!" stated Ash. Sanji paused in surprise. Then he saw what Ash was intending to do.

"Are you crazy kid?!" demanded the cook.

"I'm not a kid!" Ash snapped back. He stared down his three opponents with a hard glare.

"I've dealt with things much worse than this trio of misfits. Now get going to help the others. If the marines are after the ship then they'll need your help!"

"But…" the cook tried to protest.

"Sanji go!" Luffy barked. Sanji was surprised. However, seeing the look in both their eyes he sighed resignedly.

"Fine but if he gets hurt or anything, he's your responsibility rubber brain!" Sanji shouted back as he turned and started running through the rain again. Luffy remained quiet as he stared down his opponent and Ash stared down his. He turned to Meowth.

"You ready?" he questioned. Meowth sighed as he leapt down with a determined look.

"Yeah, it's better den runnin wid our tails between our legs," he agreed getting ready for a fight. Ash too was preparing himself just in case Meowth got hurt. Their attacks may've worked last time but he was positive their enemies had come to this fight prepared or either just as stupid and stubborn as the last time. The showman sneered.

"How noble of you kid; sending your friend off so he didn't get hurt. But I've got news for you. Neither you or your captain are gonna escape this place so why don't you just give up now?" He smirked smugly but Ash just smirked confidently back.

"Sorry but I don't believe I know the meaning of 'give up'." he replied.

"Then allow us to teach you, you brat," the man growled. He then snapped his fingers at his henchmen.

"Get them!" he commanded. This time the two thugs rushed forth coming from two different sides at the same time. It looked like their plan was to make sure to attack more than just the cat. Ash knew Meowth couldn't take them both on, so he got himself ready.

"Alright, dodge and get behind them!" Ash called. He followed his own advice at the same time and the two dodged the men as they charged. However, they didn't count on their sudden burst of speed as they turned around. Ash was able to dodge but Meowth wasn't so lucky. Ash's eyes widened as he tried to think and dodge the other burly man.

"Screech!" he shouted as he covered his ears. Meowth let out another powerful screech attack like when they were back in the alley only this time, nobody cringed except maybe Smoker who was over fighting Luffy and supposedly winning. Ash was surprised until he caught sight of the earplugs in their ears. He bit his lip in frustration.

"Standby!" he shouted as he leapt up to dodge the lunge of the man after him. Immediately he landed on the man's hand then proceeded to run up his arm and jump over him to land on the other side. He began to run at the man holding Meowth but was suddenly blindsided by something that hit his head relatively hard. It sent him sideways into the ground causing his world to start spinning.

"Twerp!" cried Meowth in a panic. Ash tried to clear his head enough to sit up but every attempt made him want to vomit. A dark and mocking chuckle was heard as the showman approached the downed kid. He knelt down to pick up his stick again and sighed.

"You could've avoided something like this if you hadn't attempted to butt into our business. Now I'm afraid I'll be taking back Mr. Haha and you'll be handed over to the marines with your captain." The man kicked Ash harshly in the gut before he beckoned his two men to start following him.

"He's all yours Smoker," he declared. At this Ash knew he had to stand up. So he fought off his nausea and slowly began to struggle to his feet clutching his side all the while. The man turned in amusement to see him stand on his own. He laughed.

"How pathetic, you truly don't know when to give up do you?" he demanded mockingly. Ash just raised his head, a look of stubborn defiance on his features.

"I won't let you take Meowth," he bit out. The man laughed again.

"And who's going to stop me; you? You're just a kid, kid!" Ash ignored the insult and took some time to calm himself down. Once he'd established some clarity since the hit to his noggin, he charged.

"Don't underestimate me!" he declared. The man just laughed and ordered his men after him again. They charged but then Ash's instincts kicked in.

The truth was that even though Ash looked like a kid, he was far from being one. After all, one tends to learn a bit of self-defense and offense during a pokemon journey plagued by bad guys around every corner and powerful pokemon considered to be gods. He'd also learned a lot from his friends, family and pokemon alike as well as the many gym leaders and challenges he'd faced. So it was a fact that Ash just knew how to take care of himself when the time came.

So as the two men lunged, he allowed his instincts to take over and he dodged then blocked an incoming counterattack. The man was surprised his attack had been stopped by such a squirt. His surprise only grew as Ash smirked at him even as the other guy was coming in from behind.

"You've left yourself wide open," he stated. Then he managed to grasp the man's forearm and duck under as the other lumbering idiot threw a punch from behind. It connected with his partner's face and meanwhile, Ash was able to use the advantage he'd gained to tip the man whose arm he was holding off balance and right into his partner. Once it was done, he let go and managed to give himself some distance.

As the two got back up again and were coming at him, he managed to dodge them both even as they brought out their sabers. Meowth watched from the showman's arms – as he was now holding him – in awe. It was almost unbelievable but somehow the kid had the fighting instincts of a fighting type. Now that he wasn't on the receiving end of one of the blows, he could stop to admire the form he used.

Finally, one of the goons made a mistake and because of it, Ash was able to slip into his personal space then land a heavy punch to his diaphragm. The guy began coughing and wheezing, trying to get back the air he'd just lost while the other man attempted a sneak attack to avenge his comrade. It didn't work however as Ash was able to slip back again and managed to disarm the guy by hitting a certain point on his arm. Then he landed a blow to the guy's nether regions while he was distracted and he dropped like a sack of potatoes holding the injury and crying out in pain.

Ash stood back up and glared at the showman who promptly gulped and took a cautionary step back.

"Now who's a kid?" he demanded as he stepped forth. The man gulped. However Ash suddenly found he couldn't move and his advance was halted.

"Damned idiot," Smoker grumbled to the showman. "After all that big talk; you're a nuisance. If you're not going to help in the end just get out of here." Ash's eyes widened as he noticed he was being held back by a trail of smoke that was connected to the marine behind him. He was also sitting atop of Luffy who struggled to get free from under Smoker's boot. The showman sweated some.

"O-of course sir; sorry for getting in the way," he apologized quickly then began to run off with Meowth.

"No!" Ash cried in desperation. "Let go of me!"

"Not likely pirate," Smoker growled back. He then turned his attention back to Luffy as he brought Ash over to them. The two struggled.

"Quit struggling," he grumbled.

"No, that man's getting away," Ash grunted. "Meowth doesn't belong to him!" The marine holding them just scoffed.

"Don't worry, since the cat's got sea demon powers I'll be taking him into custody in due time" he reassured Ash. "You'll all feel comfy together in your own jail cell!" Ash continued to struggle. Smoker turned back to the struggling boy beneath him.

"And you…you're not worth thirty million," he ranted. "Your luck's run out." He then reached behind him to his weapon on his back but as soon as he tried to bring it forward another hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said the man suddenly standing behind him. Ash caught a glimpse of his face as lightning flashed overhead. The man with the facial tattoo only spared him a passing glance that looked like it held some amusement in it before returning his gaze to Smoker.

"It's you," exclaimed Smoker in surprise. Luffy tried to move again but his face was still pushed into the ground.

"Hey, what's going on; who's that," he demanded through the cobblestone. However, none of the men paid him much attention as they stared each other down.

"How nice; now the government can have your head," Smoker claimed. The cloaked man with the tattoo only smirked back challengingly.

"The world is still waiting for our answer," he replied. More lightning flashed. Smoker was then abruptly pulled off his feet and Luffy and Ash were set free. Smoker glared at the cloaked man as the two boys stood up. Luffy turned and saw the man then turned to Ash with confusion written on his face.

"Hey Ash; who's he?" he asked.

"I don't know," he replied. He could somehow feel the man's power within just like he'd been able to gauge the power of pokemon over the years once he awakened his aura. Then he suddenly remembered and turned down the street.

"Damn it; Meowth's still been taken," he grumbled.

"Don't worry," the mystery man reassured. He smirked as Ash glanced back at his face. "A friend of mine is helping him out." Luffy blinked in confusion again.

"Again; who is this guy?" Luffy asked again.

"I told you; I don't know!" Ash retorted back. Luffy raised a hand defensively. Just then a mighty roar shook the street and a creature Ash immediately recognized landed right beside the cloaked man and from its back, jumped off Meowth.

"Meowth!" exclaimed Ash in relief.

"Twerp; I never t'awt I'd see ya again," the scratch cat pokemon cried as he raced forth. Ash then looked back up at the new creature.

"So you brought your monster with you huh?" Smoker growled. The man just grinned.

"Got a problem with my friend marine?" he asked back. Smoker gritted his teeth. Meanwhile, Luffy's eyes had become stars and he was pointing at the creature while trying to make sure Ash saw it too.

"Look, look, it's a cool dragon thing," he exclaimed excitedly.

"A Salamence?" he questioned in awe. The man with the tattoo looked at him then smirked.

"You know your creatures," he stated. "Tell me…what's your name kid?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy introduced immediately thinking he'd been the one being talked to. The man laughed.

"I know that," he said with mirth. "After all I'm the one who helped pick it. And you?" he asked again.

"Ash Ketchum," Ash replied a little lost. Smoker almost choked on his cigars as his eyes bugged out.

"Ketchum? You're related to that man?" the marine demanded, confusing Ash. Meanwhile, the mysterious man grinned.

"Ketchum huh?" he pondered. "Shoulda known…you are the spittin' image…of your father after all." Ash's eyes widened.

"My…father?" he questioned astounded. The man continued grinning as he glanced up at the two again.

"You'll find that you have a tail wind to help ya get off the island. Pirate King's fine by me so good luck with that. I'll see you both again someday…on the Grand Line."

"W-wait," Ash tried to call out while Luffy looked confused by the statement. However, neither got to ask any more questions as the salamence roared and a greenish whirlwind began to pick up and blow everything about including Ash, Meowth and Luffy.

It was as though an unforeseen force had cut through the rain entirely. Meanwhile the two boys and one pokemon couldn't keep their bearings as they were blown across town. Ash did his best not to hurl his cookies. Finally when it stopped and the world stopped spinning, he sat up and found himself at the docks with not only Luffy and Meowth but also with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Luffy asked confused. Behind him, Usopp fell down from the odd position he'd been blown into.

"HELP!" shouted a far off voice. They all looked out to sea and saw that the Going Merry along with Nami, were getting further away from the island.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted again. Luffy's eyes widened.

"NAMI!" he shouted back. Sanji stood up with worry.

"We gotta go; the ship will be gone soon," he exclaimed then started running towards the nearest point on the docks where they might be able to reach the Merry in time. Ash and Meowth followed him along with Zoro and Usopp while Luffy went the opposite direction confusing everybody.

"Isn't that the wrong way?" he wondered.

"This can't be anything good," Zoro muttered darkly once he observed the crazy look of excitement on his captain's face.

"Okay, now Gum-Gum…" he called out as he leapt at a railing, caught it then let his arms stretch so his body was going far away from them. Ash's eyes widened epically and he sweated.

"Wait a minute; ain't he aimed right at us?" Meowth demanded a little wary while also shocked by the strange ability.

"What!?" exclaimed Usopp.

"No, he can't!" Sanji stated.

"Why am I suddenly seeing my life flash before my eyes?" questioned Ash.

"I'm not gonna like this," grumbled Zoro. Finally their laughing captain came shooting back at them.

"ROCKET!" he exclaimed as he went flying and his crewmates plus two were running away from him. However, he was faster and ended up hitting them all and shooting them after the Merry far in the distance. Luckily, one of the Merry's sails caught them before they fell on the deck. Ash just looked up in a daze.

"What just happened?" he inquired. The others were grumbling beside him. Nami meanwhile smiled down at them.

"You're all here," she said in relief. The boys then began to pick themselves up. Ash turned to Meowth, surprised to see him somewhat more relaxed.

"You okay Meowth?" he asked. The scratch cat Pokemon just shrugged.

"Eh, ya've blasted off once; ya've blasted off a million times," he stated. Ash winced slightly.

"Right…sorry," he replied. Meanwhile, his thoughts wandered back to Loguetown as he stood up and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp gave Luffy hell for the abrupt take off. As he stared back at the shrinking coast, he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy.

"Hey Ash, are you alright?" Nami asked coming up from behind. Ash furrowed his brows.

"It's just…who was that man?" he wondered. "He rescued me and Luffy and he had a pokemon with him. He also mentioned knowing something about my father."

"Your father?" Nami questioned. Ash just shrugged.

"Maybe the heavy rain and thunder was making me hear things but…he also said he'd meet us both again on the Grand Line. I dunno…that guy was strange and his aura was pretty powerful too." Nami just put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as he turned around.

"Hey, don't worry about that stuff right now. So…did you find anything in Loguetown to help you out in finding your friend? You're still with us so I assume they didn't accept helping you no thanks to Usopp that is!" Ash blinked while Usopp attempted to defend himself. He then smiled and glanced at Meowth.

"Well I did run into Meowth and according to him…Pikachu's alive and well. Also I really might be from another world after all. Oh and I guess…because of that stupid showman I rescued Meowth from; I'll be seen as a pirate from now on." He shrugged his shoulders. Luffy just laughed boisterously and came over.

"Hey that's great!" he exclaimed. "You should join us then. Being a pirate's fun!" Ash smiled then looked down, thinking about the league he might not be allowed to enter if he did. It was as if Meowth could read his mind.

"What, ya t'ink because ya get in trouble in dis world, ya can't compete?" he asked. "Gimme a break. T'eyd understand besides…what if bein' bad in dis world is actually bein good?" Ash blinked in astonishment having not thought of that before.

"Easy for you to say," he responded with a frown. "You're a bad guy already in our world…even if you suck at it."

"Eh! Dat's behind us now ain't it?! Here we's in da same boat…literally. So we's gotta work t'a-get'er right? Sides, our old boss ain't in dis world so we got no one's t'a answer t'a."

"Who's the cat?" Usopp asked as he came over to the group curiously.

"His name's Meowth," Ash explained. "He's a member of an annoying group called Team Rocket and honestly I'm not all that surprised this is partially their fault."

"Our fault," Meowth snapped back. "We's don't control da wed'er twerp!"

"Yeah well if you guys would quit followin' me around and trying to snatch Pikachu I'd be home in Pallet right now getting ready for my next journey!" The two were going at each other, sparks flying between them. Usopp scratched his head in confusion.

"So wait; you guys are actually enemies? Then why'd you bring him with you?" he asked. Ash sighed and stepped back.

"Because he's a familiar face I guess and besides; he's still a pokemon. That showman he was working for was making him humiliate himself in front of spectators against his will. I wasn't gonna leave him there. Besides, he also had information I didn't and it wouldn't be the first time we've teamed up to reach a common goal."

"How many times do you normally team up?" Zoro wondered. Ash just shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. "I lost count." Meowth then wore a triumphant smirk.

"Heh shows what you know," he exclaimed.

"I know you three suck at being bad guys," he retorted causing Meowth to falter. Again the two were at each other's throats. Luffy just laughed.

"You guys are funny," he smiled. "You should definitely join our pirate crew." Ash once again straightened.

"I'm really not sure about…"

"It's too late now," Zoro cut him off. "Now that that marine thinks you're a pirate that's what they'll all think when he makes his report on us. The marines' info gathering is top notch so you're already considered a criminal as far as anybody's concerned."

"But I was only saving Meowth from that stupid man," he protested. Nami just shook her head.

"Doesn't matter; most of the marines in this world are corrupt anyway. Trust me…you're probably better off with us."

"Yeah so join already," Luffy egged on. Ash considered his options carefully. He was already with a pirate crew and he was in a hurry to find his friends. Plus the little bit of aura training he'd had allowed him to sense they were good people that he probably wouldn't mind sticking with. He wasn't so sure he'd get far trying to follow the marines either. Plus if there was already a misunderstanding between him and this world's authority figures, he didn't want to find himself behind bars while Pikachu and his team were out there in need of his help. He sighed.

There was also that strange man who knew his father apparently and Smoker had reacted to his last name in complete surprise and slight panic back in the street. The man in the cloak also had a pokemon. Did that mean that pokemon were already in this world? There could be a whole mystery just waiting to be solved here and he'd be the only one to solve it. He realized that this could very well be the pokemon journey he'd been waiting for and just didn't know it. He sighed again with a smile.

"Alright…I guess I'll stick around and see how it goes," he relented.

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered. He threw his arms in the air. "We've got two new crewmates!" Meowth put up his paws in protest.

"Hey hold on; I ain't part o' nothin'. I just wanna find my friends den we're outta here k?"

"Sure whatever you say," the straw hat boy replied. Somehow Meowth felt like that'd gone right over his head and sighed. Suddenly, Nami pointed their attention towards a lighthouse coming up.

"Hey look!" she exclaimed. "That's one of the guideposts. The Grand Line is somewhere ahead!" she claimed. Luffy looked ahead through the rain with a smile.

"The Grand Line is just somewhere out ahead," he whispered in awe.

"What now?" Nami questioned.

"Do we have to go there in the middle of a frickin hurricane like this?" Usopp demanded. Everybody else just smiled and nodded in agreeance that yes they did.

"Okay then…I think we should say something to mark the occasion," Sanji suggested with a bright smile.

"Right," Usopp agreed despite his reluctance to continue in the storm. The rest of the crew agreed and Usopp and Luffy got a barrel out of the cabin and set it up on deck. Everybody surrounded it. Ash looked on in curiosity.

"What're we supposed to say?" he wondered, not understanding the ritual. Luffy grinned at him.

"Your reason for going to the Grand Line then we'll all break the barrel," he stated. Ash blinked then nodded. He watched as Sanji went first, putting his foot up on the barrel.

"I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue," he said.

"I'm gonna be…King of the Pirates," Luffy stated next.

"The world's best swordsman," Zoro added and put his foot up too.

"I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world," exclaimed Nami. Usopp seemed to need to think it through some but eventually put his foot up too.

"I guess I'm going…to be a brave warrior of the sea," he claimed. Ash hesitated and the crew looked to him.

"You too," Luffy said. Ash blinked but thought it over and put his foot up.

"Whether in the Grand Line or back in my world; I'll continue my pokemon journey and become a pokemon master!" he said. Instead of lifting a foot, Meowth had to jump up on top of the barrel.

"I'm lookin' fer my friends and I'm gonna find em and maybe some treasure along da way too!" he exclaimed. For a bit everybody stared at their foot on the barrel. Ash wondered why he felt a sense of belonging here and excitement. Luffy then grinned.

"And now…to the Grand Line!" he exclaimed. Following their example, Ash lifted his foot up and then brought it down onto the barrel while Meowth did a flip to land back on it again with some added strength and the barrel was smashed open with them all proclaiming a mighty…

"YEAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

A fleet of marine ships sailed through the storm without much problem due to their engineering. A little girl glanced out the window to the churning waves. Then she curled her fingers into determined fists and hid herself as a guard came by her door.

"Hey…I got your food," he spoke lazily as he pressed his face up against the window. When he saw she wasn't in there, he panicked and fell for the trap. He threw open the door and demanded where she was while still holding the tray of food for her. He began looking about the cabin.

His frantic searching was interrupted by the sound of a grunt behind him and he turned around to see the little girl had tripped in the doorway. He quickly got over to her, still holding the food and picked her up before she could run anywhere by the scruff of her dress.

"Try that again and I'll pin ya to the wall," he yelled irritably. "The best way to not get hurt is to stay put!" The little girl then smiled up at him and giggled. He furrowed his brows. The girl began to struggle and yell out feisty like.

"Hey stop that you little brat!" he demanded. However he was gasping for air as she accidentally kicked where the sun don't shine during her struggle. He froze up dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. Once free, she scrambled away and watched to see if he would move. However, he remained frozen and she smirked giving a thumb's up in approval.

"Now to just find that mouse thing again," she muttered to herself as she snuck off down the hallway. She crept about, staying out of sight and finally she came to a room where she could see sparks coming out. Despite the creature inside yelling out in a different kind of language unperceived by the regular ear, she could hear him just fine.

 _"_ _Let me outta here you stupid people! Let me out right now!"_ he shouted. She grinned and opened the door. The tiny mouse like creature trying to escape perked its ears up when he saw her. She grinned back even though her nose was bleeding.

After helping the mouse escape, it wasn't long before the alarm bells started sounding and the two were rushing about searching for the lifeboats. When they stepped outside, they were nearly blown overboard by the wind. This caused the marines to find and chase after them but thanks to her newest friend, they were shocked unconscious by its power.

Eventually after a heart racing chase and a series of unfortunate events for the marines thanks to their antics, they noticed a lone boat in the water and took the chance. They jumped down and met the boat as the ship they'd been on capsized. They were now at the mercy of the stormy seas.

As the little girl struggled to hold on, the yellow creature with her looked out across the great ocean they were on that seemed to want them to sink.

 _'_ _Ash…where are you?'_ he wondered.

* * *

"No! It's not food, it's a pokemon!" Ash shouted angrily at Sanji. In his arms he held a Magikarp Sanji had apparently bought at the fish market. The little guy was still flailing so Ash had taken the liberty to save it from Sanji's kitchen knife and cutting board.

"It's just a fish," Sanji stated. "What's the big deal already?" The cook was slowly becoming tired of this.

"I bet it'd be tasty," Luffy said practically drooling from where he sat on the Merry's head. Ash turned on him annoyed.

"Pokemon aren't for eating Luffy!" he shouted. "Besides, if this thing becomes a gyarados then we're screwed!"

"I can back dat up," Meowth stated. He'd swiped a pair of Nami's sunglasses and was now holding up a tanning plate on the front quarter deck as he leaned against the railing with the sun beating down on them.

"Who cares, I can just punch it," Luffy said.

"I could cut it," Zoro stated.

"I'd fillet it," Sanji said. Ash could feel a tic mark developing but forced himself to remain calm.

"Even if you could do that, gyarados are like the sea kings you mentioned to me earlier only they can shoot hyper beams from their mouths and create freak storms when they use twister. I've told you guys that pokemon all have different types of powerful attacks. Gyarados just so happens to be a dragon type and the evolved form of this guy!"

"So why not kill it now before it becomes a problem?" asked Usopp from the crow's nest. Ash tried to think of a way to explain it.

"Would you like it if someone wanted to kill you before you became a problem?" he demanded hotly. Zoro scoffed.

"Too late for that kid; we've already become a problem and we haven't even left East Blue yet. Remember the fact that Luffy's got the highest bounty coming out of this ocean." He jabbed his thumb over at the captain. Ash grumbled something under his breath but nobody heard it. Meanwhile Nami just sighed.

"Would you guys just leave the guy alone already," she asked annoyed. "If he doesn't want you killing a pokemon then don't kill it. Besides; it's been giving you the stink eye since you started this conversation."

"Tch, so?" demanded Zoro.

"Yes Nami-Swan!" Sanji swooned. Ash watched in mild amusement as Sanji turned into a dancing noodle. Nami ignored him. She glanced up at Ash.

"So if he is a fish though…isn't he supposed to be in water? How're you gonna protect him?" Ash started to head for the lower cabins.

"I've got some extra pokeballs for storing pokemon in my bag you pulled in with me below deck," he explained. "I'll just go and get one so I can catch it. He'll be safe in there." He pointed a glare at Sanji before he disappeared below deck.

"Jeez, what's the kid's problem?" he demanded to know.

"Eh, don't be too hard on im," Meowth spoke up. "We's from a world where pokemon abuse is illegal. He's just not used t'a da tuffer side o' t'ings."

"Well he'll have to adapt soon," Nami stated. "We're headed to the Grand Line known as the most dangerous of all the oceans. And in this day and age, not everyone in the world would agree with his opinions. He's gonna have to do some growing up while he's with us." Nami continued to read over her sea chart in order to keep their heading.

"Nami; shouldn't we reach the grand line soon?" Luffy whined impatiently. Nami sighed.

"Whadya think?" she demanded. "We just left Loguetown a few days ago. It'll take some time before we get there. Just be patient." Luffy grinned excitedly just like a little kid.

"K," he replied and giggled some. Meanwhile, Sanji joined Everyone up on the front quarterdeck. He leaned against the rail beside Zoro and breathed out the smoke he'd inhaled.

"Look at this sunshine," he sighed. "With weather like this, it almost seems that storm was just a bad dream."

"Hey; I see a flock of birds starboard," Usopp declared from the crow's nest.

"Are you sure," Luffy inquired curiously.

"Yeah and they're surrounding something," Usopp replied. "I can't make it out exactly but it's big. I wonder what it is."

"Maybe a fish…or maybe one of those pokemon things," Luffy exclaimed, stars sparkling in his eyes.

"That'd be way cool."

"Maybe…or…a small boat; a fish I dunno," Usopp declared with a shrug.

"I've heard it's common for seabirds to flock above fish and even trail them," Sanji stated.

"It is?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"That's right, sounds like lunch to me," Sanji stated. "That is if Ash doesn't try to save this one." He added grumpily while Luffy stood up with a hungry look in his eye. He looked to be drooling slightly.

"You said it," he exclaimed. "Gum-Gum…" he threw his rubber arm back a ways, getting ready to send it out towards the object on the water. However, Usopp tried to stop him.

"Wait! Something weird just happened…Luffy what're you doing!?" he cried out as Luffy shot his arm out.

"GRAB!" Luffy finished shouting. His arm went all the way out towards the object where just a moment ago a few birds had been shot from the air like what Usopp had seen. With the sun though he hadn't seen what kind of weapon it might've been.

"Luffy, I told you to wait!" Usopp shouted. Meowth meanwhile was sitting up and staring at the long appendage in awe.

"I heard and seen about what dis guy's made of but…dis is some-t'ing else ta see," he exclaimed.

"Yup, never gets old," Sanji agreed with the pokemon. Luffy's hand meanwhile managed to grab a hold of something and soon it was being reeled in towards the ship.

"I caught it," Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "Come 'ere!"

"It seems pretty big!" he shouted again after a few seconds.

"Nice one Luffy," Nami stated.

"Yeah, no kiddin," Meowth agreed. Then he noticed something obvious.

"Hey, it's comin' in quick," he pointed out.

"Idiot, you're coming in too fast; dial it down or we're gonna…" Sanji didn't get to finish as he and Meowth were forced to duck out of the way of the incoming projectile. It instead slammed into a sleeping Zoro waking him rudely. He was sent flying a ways off the deck until he landed in the water with a big splash.

"Oh…" Luffy said as his arm twanged back. "I'm sorry."

"Dumbass!" shouted Sanji. After Zoro was reeled in, they crowded around the catch. There were two in actuality.

"That's not a fish I've ever seen," Sanji stated.

"It ain't a fish cuz it's a girl," Meowth pointed out. He glanced at the other figure and froze. "And dat's also not a fish ead'er!"

"It's a girl and…wait I think I've seen this thing before," Nami stated. As they stared, Luffy was confused.

"A fish girl; where's her webs?" Luffy asked.

"Fish person? You idiot, she's just a little kid!" Usopp told him. While they looked on, they noticed the yellow creature standing up and Usopp noticed the sparks coming from its cheeks.

"Pika…pika pi," the creature gasped for breath. As its vision cleared and it saw the new faces, it got into a defensive stance in front of the girl.

"Pika pi!" it shouted. Now the sparks were more noticeable. The crew backed up some.

"What's with this thing?" Nami demanded.

"Why's it sparking like that?" Usopp asked warily.

"Well all's I can say is don't get electrocuted," Meowth gulped backing up. The creature seemed to growl at them as it eyed them all suspiciously, lingering especially on Meowth who started sweating profusely.

"Whatever it is, let's not piss it off," Sanji stated. The others agreed. Luffy just walked forward curiously.

"Luffy get away from it!" hissed Nami.

"But why?" asked Luffy childishly. He leaned down and stared at the little creature curiously.

"You look familiar," he stated after a while. He furrowed his brows trying to figure it out. The creature growled lowly again in warning. Just then another voice joined the others.

"Hey guys, I just thought you'd like to see how this whole catch a pokemon thing works so I brought the pokeball back up with me," he claimed. The creature stopped growling, its ears perking up as it turned towards the stairs where he saw a familiar face approaching, smiling like always.

"So whadya guys say?" Ash asked. He paused as he took in everybody gathered around one point on the ship. He still held the magikarp in his arms. He furrowed his brows.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Pika?" exclaimed a voice he recognized. Ash glanced down and after a pause felt a wave of relief and joy hit him as well as some slight tears rimming his eyes.

"Pikachu?" he asked, almost afraid it was an illusion. However, Pikachu's face brightened as he rushed Ash and tackled him affectionately while crying out.

"Pika pikachu!" shouted the electric mouse as Ash caught him with a laugh. The hit sent Magikarp and the pokeball flying out of Ash's arms and at an unprepared Nami who almost didn't catch it or the pokeball.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in delight as he hugged his best friend in any world.

"It's really you. I'm so glad you're safe!" he exclaimed tearfully but happy. The others watched the scene fondly. Luffy then laughed.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," he said as he turned to Sanji. "He was in that weird box thingy." He grinned while pointing at the duo.

"So that's Pikachu?" questioned Usopp. He smiled.

"He's cuter up close," Nami said still trying to balance the magikarp. They watched the two laugh and reconnect. Luffy approached the two.

"So…looks like you found your friend Ash," he said kneeling down beside them. Pikachu noticed and turned to Ash questioningly.

"Don't worry buddy, these guys might seem odd but they saved my life and are actually really nice," Ash explained. "This is Luffy. He's a pirate captain."

"Pikachu, pika-chu?" Pikachu asked. Ash laughed seemingly understanding the question though he couldn't understand the words.

"Don't worry; they're the good kind of pirates. Just adventurers that tend to cause trouble you could say. They got me to join the crew so they could help me find you and the rest of our team that got stuck here. Now that you're here, I guess that makes you a member too." He smiled and Pikachu returned the sentiment.

"That's right," Luffy laughed beside him. "Welcome aboard."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied gratefully.

"Heh, no problem," Luffy replied as if he'd understood. The two boys and the small mouse pokemon continued smiling.

"Hey, Ash, do you mind helping me out here," Nami suddenly asked and Ash glanced up to see Nami holding the magikarp that was flailing about in her arms.

"Oh right; sorry," he apologized. "Just press the white button on that ball and tap him with it." Though Nami struggled under the flailing weight of the feisty fish, she managed to hold up the ball and push the button to make it bigger.

"Like this?" she called. Ash nodded as he stood up and Pikachu ran up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, now tap him with it and watch what happens." Nami struggled some more but managed to tap the struggling fish. The ball opened instantaneously with a pop and a red beam of light hit the fish. It shrunk and was pulled into the red and white ball. The lid closed and the ball began to rock back and forth a few times, blinking red in the middle. Finally though, it clicked indicating it was caught.

"Congrats Nami, you just caught a magikarp," Ash declared. Nami smiled awkwardly.

"Great," she spoke somewhat sarcastically. "Now what do I do with it?" Ash laughed.

"Well whenever someone catches a pokemon, that pokemon acknowledges it was caught by that person and usually obeys him or her but sometimes if they're a bit more reluctant or have higher standards, it takes a while to earn their respect. It's what trainers do all the time. They catch pokemon in the wild then they train that pokemon to be very strong. If you train magikarp then I'm sure someday it'll become a strong gyarados!"

"Hey Ash, I thought you said that'd be dangerous," Usopp demanded. Ash turned to him.

"Well yeah, it is if it's not on our side. Wild pokemon aren't as tame as trained pokemon. If it'd transformed while still a wild pokemon it definitely woulda finished us off." Usopp sweated some. Meanwhile Luffy laughed.

"Man, being a trainer kinda sounds fun. Maybe I should get a pokemon too! Then he could be like…the pokemon king of pirates!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That doesn't make sense," Sanji grumbled. Meanwhile Ash sweated some. Nami pocketed her pokeball with a shrug feeling compelled to hang onto it.

"Whatever, we need to get back to serious matters here like getting this girl someplace she can rest easy," Nami stated, pointing out the kid on the deck.

"So Usopp, bring her into the lounge area and we'll get lunch while we're at it too!"

"Oo boy, lunch!" Luffy shouted excitedly having already leapt over the railing to enter the kitchen. Sanji was forced to run after him to make sure he didn't try getting into things he shouldn't. Nami sighed while Usopp picked up the girl gently and started heading down with Ash, Nami and Zoro – who'd just come back around from being knocked in the sea. Suffice to say, the swordsman was anything but chipper. Meowth followed behind Nami.

"So why was dat girl out at sea all alone?" he wondered, directing the question at Pikachu. Pikachu turned questioningly to Ash again.

"We're in a temporary truce until he finds his friends. Then they'll do what they do best and blast off I guess." Meowth developed a tic mark over his eye.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear dat and ask my udder question again," he grumbled. Pikachu then started talking. Meowth followed along with the story as they entered the lounge area which also held their dining area and kitchen.

"No kiddin? Ya mean you n' dat girl was kidnapped by some marines?" he exclaimed.

"Kidnapped by marines?" questioned Nami. Meowth turned to her nodding.

"Yeah, according to Pikachu here, after dat idiot showman took me away, he got taken by dese marine fellas' n' dey stopped by dis island up t'a no good. Dey took dis girl from her home wid-out a reason and dey was both prisoners on dere ships till da girl got em outta dere."

"Huh, I'm actually not that surprised," Zoro muttered from behind them. "After all, we've seen how corrupt marines can be. It's not pretty."

"Yeah I guess," Ash admitted. "I mean, I might not have seen what you've seen but when those police officers and then the marines back in Loguetown attacked in the town square, they had trouble trying to go against that Alvida pirate lady." Nami's eyes widened.

"Alvida was there?" she asked perplexed. Ash nodded.

"I guess she's notorious then if you know her," he stated. She nodded.

"Yeah, she's this ugly fat pirate woman who swings around an iron club at people. I stole some treasure from her once but I'd heard her crew got sent to prison. I thought she was with them." Ash furrowed his brows.

"Fat?" he questioned. "But…the reason the police and marines were having so much trouble was cuz they thought she was too beautiful. And she wasn't fat, she was incredibly slim." Nami looked at him confused.

"You sure she said her name was Alvida?" she queried.

"It's true," Luffy laughed. "I couldn't believe it either. I think she said she lost her freckles or something and that's why I couldn't recognize her." Nami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right," she said sarcastically. Ash rolled his eyes.

"No, she said she had devil fruit powers; I heard her say so since I was nearby on the ground."

"Yeah, n' any-t'ing dat was shot at er just slipped past 'er body wid-out doin it no harm just like a quagsire," Meowth added. He'd thought it'd been strange seeing a human with that power.

"She called it the Smooth-Smooth fruit I think," Ash added.

"Makes sense," Sanji muttered. "I read up on devil fruits once and they say some have the abilities to change a person's body."

"Well it must've been a devil fruit if she was 'actually' able to make men swoon around her," Nami said. Ash sat down at the table to wait for lunch while Usopp took the little girl to lie down on the wooden outcropping that Ash had lain on when he was rescued.

"Right," Ash said.

After that, the crew delved into a conversation that turned into an argument when Luffy said something stupid that didn't make sense. It wasn't until after Nami threatened them to be quiet for the girl's sake that the aroma of the lunch Sanji was making wafted throughout the room.

"Oof!" they heard Usopp grunt and turned to see that the girl had sat up too quick in bed and bonked his chin while he was caring for her. He fell over slowly and she grasped her head in pain.

"THAT HURT!" she cried out. Pikachu shifted on Ash's shoulder somewhat worried.

"She's the one you were protecting right?" he asked. Pikachu nodded.

"You're awake," Nami spoke up gaining the girl's attention. "That was quicker than I expected. Don't worry you're alright now." The girl slowly brought her hands down from her head.

"Nothing that some grub won't cure," Sanji stated. "I'm cooking some soup if you're hungry." The girl began to observe the room she was in.

"Heh you look better than when Luffy brought you onboard so that's good," Ash added with his own smile.

"Lucky!" exclaimed the girl passionately.

"I'm guessing you were shipwrecked?" Nami questioned. "You are lucky. What's your name?" The girl developed a suspicious frown.

"Humph; before asking a stranger questions, it's polite to give them your name first!" she retorted. Nami just grinned while Ash felt somewhat confused.

"Really? Cuz where I'm from it goes either way," he said.

"Yeah well you're no where you're from are ya?" Sanji pointed out. Ash laughed some.

"Guess not," he agreed. Nami giggled some and winked at the girl.

"Good point I'm Nami," Nami introduced herself. "The chef cooking that delicious smelling soup is Sanji…" Sanji turned from the stove to wave hello with a smile.

"That's Zoro. Despite his scowl he's a good guy!" The swordsman was sitting up against a wall irritably.

"Shut-up!" Zoro snapped, still annoyed about being knocked overboard.

"And you've already met the one who's lying unconscious on the floor; that's Usopp. Oh and this here is Ash, Meowth and…"

"Pikachu!" the girl exclaimed when she laid eyes on the yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder. She turned around looking worried.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked. Pikachu smiled.

"Pika pikachu," he replied. The girl smiled in relief.

"Oh well that's good," she said. Pikachu continued talking and her eyes brightened as they landed on Ash.

"So you're Pikachu's friend he was talking about?" she asked. Ash chuckled.

"Yup, that's me. I'm Ash Ketchum. I heard you helped out Pikachu earlier escape from the marines." Her eyes widened.

"Wait, how do you know I was with the marines?!" she demanded.

"Cuz Pikachu told us," Meowth spoke up. "I'm Meowth by da way if ya didn't catch dat earlier intro." The girl stared for a bit and smiled.

"So does that mean…you're also a pokemon like Pikachu here?" Meowth nodded his head.

"Dat's right," he exclaimed.

"I'm Luffy," Luffy spoke up from behind Nami. "I'm the captain of this pirate ship." The girl was frozen for a moment before her features morphed into those of panic.

"What; Pirates?!" she demanded. Her mouth hung open in shock and horror.

"That's right and we're on our way to the Grand Line," Luffy responded innocently. The girl remained frozen in fear.

"What's wrong?" Nami wondered.

"She isn't moving," Luffy pointed out.

"So what are we gonna do with her?" Zoro asked casually, his mood lighter than earlier.

"Uh…I'm not sure," Luffy admitted. "I'll have to think it over." Ash smiled and sweated some.

"Guys, maybe we should explain that we're not gonna hurt her," he suggested. "I might not have believed in pirates when I met you guys but since she's from around here I think she's scared of us."

"Yeah, stereotypically pirates are s'posed t'a be da bad guys right?" Meowth added. They noticed the girl trembling.

"Hey…we won't hurt you!" Luffy stated bluntly. Ash sweated at that.

"I think we need to do more than that," he told him.

"Pika pi...pika-chu…pikachu chu, chu!" Pikachu explained as he leapt over towards the girl. She seemed to snap out of her funk then and turned to acknowledge the electric type. He began speaking in his pokemon dialect and she seemed to understand the situation. She started to calm down.

"Um…okay…I trust you," she spoke quietly as Ash stood up and approached them. He sat down beside her, seeing her flinch. He laughed lightly.

"Ya know…these guys actually rescued me the same way they rescued you," he explained. "I know learning you're on a pirate ship is kind of scary but it's like my mother always told me. 'You can't judge a book by its cover'. The same goes for people no matter what they choose to do with their lives. These guys might be pirates but they're a lot tamer than the other ones I ran into. They're kinda fun to be around." She looked up from her position on the raised outcropping she was lying on.

"So…you really won't hurt me?" she asked. Nami just smiled at her.

"Before we became pirates we were just ordinary people," she explained. "Just because we choose to sail under a pirate flag now doesn't change us into immediate bad guys wouldn't you say?" The girl seemed to think it over. Then she nodded.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," she said. There was a gentle tapping noise as Sanji began placing bowls of soup down at the table.

"Lunch is served," he declared. Luffy was immediately distracted by the food and was practically already inhaling it.

"Hey, let's go eat okay?" Ash suggested. The girl nodded and got up to follow him to the table. The two sat opposite of Luffy and Nami. Meanwhile Usopp was coming back around slowly but surely and Sanji handed her a bowl of her own.

"Enjoy," he said. She nodded but watched everybody else eat it first. After a while of waiting though, her stomach got the better of her and she decided to chance it. Her eyes shone in wonder as she tasted all the swirling flavors.

"Wow, I don't think I've tasted anything like it," she exclaimed. Sanji smirked.

"Why thank you," he replied. Ash laughed some as she began to eat a little faster.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too when I first tasted his food. Sanji really knows how to cook huh."

"Mm hm!" she replied through a mouthful of food. Then the Straw Hats all ate lunch with their newest crewmate, Pikachu and the little girl.

* * *

Later that night, the girl awoke screaming when she heard a loud snapping sound and somebody yelling. A light came on later and Sanji stood over Luffy who was trapped in a human sized mousetrap in front of the fridge. He struggled to get free and Sanji sighed.

"How many times," he muttered. "Luffy. This always ends the same way. You never learn do you?" Just then Ash came bursting into the kitchen looking alert.

"I heard something!" he exclaimed, Pikachu on his shoulder and at the ready to attack. However, they stopped and stared in wonderment at their captain trapped on the floor. Ash furrowed his brows and turned to Sanji for an answer.

"Cautionary measures to keep him from devouring all our food supply," he answered the unspoken question. Ash nodded and sighed in relief. He'd become too accustomed to sleeping with an ear open for danger during the nights he spent in the forest along his travels. He'd had to enhance the skill for indoors too when he realized that Team Rocket still liked to sneak about in urban areas at night. He couldn't count the many times they'd tried a night attack to either snatch Pikachu or to just cause trouble.

"Sorry for waking you," Sanji apologized to the startled young girl. She looked like she'd almost had a heart attack. Meanwhile Luffy still attempted to struggle free of the trap. Sanji sighed down at him.

It wasn't long before the four of them were sitting up at the table and Luffy was promptly stuffing his face while Ash ate nearly just as boisterously but with more control. Pikachu enjoyed nibbling on things too here and there.

"I would've made you something to eat Luffy," Sanji explained. "Just stop trying to take food without asking first."

"But I'm hungry," Luffy complained through his mouth full of food. Suddenly the girl's stomach growled beside Ash and he stopped eating to laugh some.

"Looks like you and I aren't the only ones who want a midnight snack," he exclaimed. She blushed.

"Um well…I guess…I could have something small," she spoke quietly. Sanji just smiled.

"What'll it be mademoiselle?" he asked. She thought about it some.

"Uh…maybe some milk and a sandwich. I don't…know what I'd want on it though," she spoke shyly.

"No worries," Sanji reassured. "I can make it a surprise and tasty too," he promised. She nodded as he went back over to the kitchen to prepare something. Ash meanwhile finished his bowl of leftover soup from earlier along with Pikachu. They both sighed in satisfaction with matching soup mustaches. The girl giggled at them.

"What?" Ash asked. She pointed to her own lip smiling some.

"You and Pikachu…you've got some soup here," she explained with a giggle. Ash crossed his eyes to see if he could see it.

"We do?" he questioned. After they looked down at their own mouths they looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh we do," he said. He and pikachu laughed with one another. The girl smiled.

"You two really are great friends," she exclaimed. "You're so in synch with one another." Ash smiled.

"Well Pikachu and I have known each other for five years now. Funnily enough though, we didn't always get along," he explained.

"You didn't?" she questioned. Ash laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "See…where we're from, pokemon love battling each other and we live alongside them all peacefully. When you're ten you're allowed to get your pokemon license and start a pokemon journey traveling with your pokemon across regions. Different trainers do different things but what's really popular are the pokemon leagues.

"You can catch as many pokemon as you can and then battle them against another trainer's pokemon in gym battles across the region then once you have enough badges from the gyms you get to compete in the league for a chance to become pokemon champion." The girl's eyes shone excitedly.

"Really? Is that what you and Pikachu do?" Ash nodded.

"Of course there's so much more trainers can do. Some compete in contests where you still get to battle but you have to also make sure your pokemon's moves look good too. It's judged by a panel of judges and instead of badges you need ribbons to be able to compete for the ribbon cup.

"Then there are pokemon breeders and researchers and so on and so forth. But anyways I'm getting off topic here." He laughed some. "Anyways, back when I first met Pikachu, he didn't like me right away. He shocked me a few times and we often butted heads. But soon, we found ourselves being chased by an angry flock of spearow and I earned Pikachu's respect when I put my life on the line to protect him from them. He did the same for me and we've been friends ever since."

"Woah, so cool!" exclaimed Luffy who'd finished everything Sanji had laid out for him. He now had stars in his eyes.

"Such an awesome story," Usopp sniffled from the doorway where everybody else poked their heads in.

"A true test of friendship!" The sniper covered his eyes with his forearm trying to stifle his tears. Zoro meanwhile rolled his eyes at his scene.

"Sounds like you two have quite the history," Nami commented. Ash blushed having not noticed them entering. Just then, Sanji placed down the girl's sandwich and a glass of milk. She didn't notice though because she also had stars in her eyes like Luffy.

"Wow, your home sounds so cool!" she exclaimed. Ash smiled.

"Yeah, it really is," he said somewhat growing distant as he thought of home. However, he didn't allow himself to remain that way with everyone watching. He just turned another smile on the girl.

"Listen," he said. "My friendship with Pikachu isn't the only one out there. Pokemon and humans have been able to coexist together in my home for a very long time. If you ever meet a pokemon, the bond you'll end up sharing with them will be worth risking your life over guaranteed." The girl nodded still smiling.

"Uh huh!" she agreed.

Almost for the rest of the night after the girl had introduced herself finally as Apis; Ash started telling tales of his pokemon journeys across the regions he'd been to. Eventually though, he and everybody else fell asleep with he, the girl and Luffy being last.

* * *

Ash could hear things clattering together. He let his eyes open slowly with Pikachu being the first face he saw still sleeping. He smiled at that then heard another clatter. It was still dark out but he stretched himself out more after having fallen asleep at the table. Sanji, Nami and Usopp had left at some point it seemed. Luffy was passed out on his back on the floor and legs still draped over the bench at the table; snoring heavily and Zoro was leaned up against the wall at the back snoring more quietly. However, the raised outcropping where Apis would've slept was vacant.

He turned about to see her tiptoeing with pots and pans somewhere. She also had gathered some food items too. Curious, he got up and approached her.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked. She was startled and nearly dropped what she was holding. She turned around, breathing out a sigh of relief. She just smiled then shushed him.

"I wanna surprise everybody by making breakfast," she explained. Ash furrowed his brows at some of the things she'd gotten out. There were some eggs and some uncooked bacon with a bowl of rice from the rice bag.

"What're you making?" he asked. She just smiled as she continued to work.

"Obviously I'm making eggs, bacon and rice. Also I'm adding all of these things too!" She pointed to what looked like the entire store of spices and Ash sweated some.

"Um…do you even know how it will taste in the end?" he asked.

"Well duh…it's gonna be good," she hissed at him.

"But…do you know how to cook at all?" he asked. She just shrugged.

"How hard could it be?" she asked. That was when Ash knew he had to step in if only to preserve his and the crew's stomachs.

"Um…maybe I could help," he suggested. "My friend Brock taught me a few cooking tricks while on my journeys so I didn't end up accidentally poisoning somebody. My mom's taught me stuff too." She pouted some.

"But I want to make breakfast as a show of thanks for rescuing me," she stated stubbornly. Ash just smiled.

"Yeah okay, I get it," he told her. "But I mean maybe I could supervise you so you don't accidentally make a mistake. I know what it's like to make something thinking it might turn out right only for it to turn out bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Ash sweated some.

"Nothing just…my mom always told me that mistakes can happen at any given moment even when you don't want them to or suspect them. So it's better to take learning new things slow and with help from someone more experienced. I might not be a great cook like Sanji but with what I do know, I can help you avoid some of the mistakes I once made when I first tried."

Apis hummed in thought. Then she nodded.

"Okay, you can help me," she agreed. "But I'm doing most of it and you can't take over anything!" Ash just smiled.

"Sounds good to me," he nodded. She smiled back and that's how it started.

Ash would give helpful tips here and there and then stop her from doing something that could cause calamity. He helped her set the approximately right temperatures on the stovetop and told her which spices would be too hot or mild after tasting them slightly.

Pikachu woke up at some point then he joined Ash in cleaning the dishes she'd used when she was done with them. He also made suggestions on how she might combine some of the ingredients using every ounce of memory and knowledge he had from traveling with Brock and watching his mother back home.

Eventually, she had a huge pot of stirred up rice within which they'd chopped up and added the bacon bits, grated cheese they didn't know the name of but thought tasted good when they tried it, the scrambled eggs they'd made and a special sauce that tied it all together. Ash helped her dish it up on the plates and set the table. They also got out glasses to pour milk into.

As they were bringing the things over to the table, Ash noticed that Zoro was missing from his place and idly wondered where he went. He'd begun to hear movement from the rest of the crew outside of the dining area as the sun rose but hadn't paid it much mind. Meanwhile, Luffy still snored on the floor.

"There, that's the last one," Apis said, wiping some sweat from her brow as she backed away proudly from the table with a smile. Ash smiled too.

"I'm sure it's gonna be good," he told her. She nodded though the nervousness showed through on her features. Ash smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "Sanji doesn't let anybody waste food so it won't go to waste either way. The important thing is it'll give us the strength to get through the day." She nodded then smiled up at him.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu agreed. She smiled.

"You're really nice Ash and Pikachu," she complimented. Ash just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly Apis's confidence was back and she turned to their served meal with confidence.

"Yeah, this meal will be awesome!" she declared, throwing her hands out into the air. However, as she did, she bumped an extra glass they'd pulled down off of the counter to the floor and a great smashing sound echoed in the space. She brought her arms back quickly, afraid she'd get in trouble.

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. Ash put his hands up in a reassuring gesture.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he told her. "Accidents happen. Let's just clean it up before somebody steps in it."

"Right," Apis agreed. Ash grabbed a broom from the corner of the room and the two bent down to clean up the mess. At the same time, Luffy began to groggily wake up as Sanji followed by Usopp, Zoro, Nami and Meowth entered the cabin.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Sanji demanded; eyes immediately on Luffy.

"Huh, wuz zat; smells like food," Luffy mumbled sleepily. Apis stood up again and bowed to Sanji apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I accidently bumped a cup." Sanji blinked as he took in the scene before him. The table was set with plates of steaming food fresh off the stove. It smelled good to the other crewmembers too. Ash stood up with a dustpan to walk over to a trashcan.

"Apis made us all breakfast," he said, giving her the full credit. Sanji blinked in astonishment.

"You did?" he asked. Apis looked up with a smile on her face.

"Of course," She said. "You all have already done so much for me. Last night you even promised to take me home. I just had to repay you somehow. So I got up early and made you all breakfast…oh with some help from Ash and Pikachu of course." Nami came forth smiling.

"That's very sweet of you Apis," she stated.

"Hey guys, I say we eat now before dear ol' cap'n eats every last bite," Meowth cried out as Luffy was already at the table again and stuffing his face. The remaining Straw Hats took their seats before Luffy could eat their share as well.

"Wow, this is good," Usopp exclaimed.

"A few flavors taste off though," Zoro muttered. Apis sweated.

"Well…it was her first time Zoro. Still, it's good enough to eat anyway right?" Ash asked. Zoro just nodded, not really caring. The others quickly agreed that it was a decent meal and Apis and Ash joined them with their own plates at the table.

They discussed their course to Apis's home at Warship Island again. They'd been able to gain that information from her last night at the dinner table. Now they were on their way to drop her off before they made their way to the Grand Line. Besides, Luffy wanted to see if it really looked like a warship anyway. He'd have had them sail there even if they didn't want to.

Soon after breakfast, Ash and Apis joined Sanji in washing the rest of the dishes. Sanji thanked them again for the meal and asked Ash why he was inclined to help. The young pokemon trainer just mentioned that it was like packing up breakfast at camp in the morning after a night in the woods. This led to more stories from him about his home that Apis and even Sanji listened in on with peaked interest.

Later, he sat with Apis, Nami, Luffy and Meowth at the table in the lounge area and began showing them all different types of pokemon he'd seen on his travels with his pokedex. He even managed to scan Nami's magikarp and declared it was female and knew an impressive array of moves one wouldn't expect from such a weak pokemon.

Nami wasn't all too happy to hear how useless it usually was but decided to ignore the pokedex when the same magikarp exited its pokeball in annoyance and slapped Meowth for making fun of it with its tail before reentering in a huff. Nami, Luffy and Pikachu had laughed while Ash had been amazed at its ability but Nami theorized that since the world was mostly ocean and the seas were pretty rough all around, it must've had to adapt just to survive. Ash pondered about that explanation while Meowth grumbled about stupid fish.

After that it was pretty much smooth sailing. However, Nami stood abruptly from the table at one point with a frown on her face.

"What's da matter?" Meowth asked. Nami hummed for a bit before walking towards the door.

"Something feels off," she stated simply. Pikachu and Ash exchanged a look before getting up to follow her outside. He was about to ask what was wrong when Usopp interrupted him.

"Hey; we've got company approaching!" he shouted gaining everybody's attention. "Just our luck. We're in deep trouble…it's the marines!"

"The marines?!" exclaimed Nami with wide eyes.

"And we're not just talking one or two ships either!" Usopp shouted down.

"Great n' just when I t'awt we was in da clear," Meowth grumbled as he ran out to take a look with Nami.

"He's right," Nami stated as Ash and Pikachu arrived to check. "Why would the marines dispatch an entire fleet to this area?" A few sparks ignited and fizzed on Pikachu's cheeks.

"Pika pikachu!" he growled.

"Pikachu says dat dey look like da one's who had him n' Apis held captive," Meowth translated. Ash narrowed his eyes at the horizon and pulled his cap down some with a single tug.

"Is that so," he said slowly growing more annoyed by the minute.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as he and Apis finally came out to check what was happening with Sanji and Zoro right behind them. Luffy leaned out.

"Are they here to claim the bounty on my head?" Luffy wondered.

"They wouldn't send this many just for you and besides, Pikachu thinks it's his and Apis's kidnappers." Nami explained. Apis gasped and began to back up, a bit scared.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked. Apis trembled.

"Pikachu's right. Those ships belong to branch eight. They're the ones we escaped from; what're we gonna do?" She asked fearfully. Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Luffy exchanged looks with one another. Meowth glanced at the girl sympathetically and Ash stared straight ahead at the approaching marine ships with a determined look on his face while Pikachu sparked beside him in anticipation for a battle.

"Pikachu!" he said, getting Apis's attention. She looked up.

"W-what?" she asked unsure she'd heard right.

"It's like he said," Ash spoke up. He glanced back with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry and let us protect you." She stared at him in awe. Luffy meanwhile grinned and laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're not gonna lose to those marines!" he promised.

"Are you mental or what?!" demanded Nami immediately. "You're suggesting we take on that many enemies head on?! I don't think you've noticed but we're outnumbered…" She was cut off by a whistling then the impact of cannons on the water beside their ship. Everybody held on as the ship swayed.

"And out gunned!" Usopp cried pathetically.

"So what; we could take em," Luffy tried to reason. Ash hummed beside him searching for a strategy.

"Maybe not now Luffy," he suggested. "Our best option is to get out of firing range. If we want an advantage in this fight we need to take away theirs and right now that's that they've got bigger numbers and possibly a territorial advantage."

"He's right," Nami cried. "If they're a division they must have a marine base around somewhere and maps of this whole area!" As if to prove their point, A marine addressed them over an amplification system.

"Attention pirates. You have trespassed into restricted waters and are hereby ordered to stop and surrender!"

"There's no way we're gonna stop for marines!" Usopp exclaimed as he pulled himself back onto the deck of the Merry having almost fallen into the ocean from his climb down from the crow's nest.

"How do you wanna handle this?" Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy naturally agreed that he wanted to fight along with Zoro. This dissolved into an argument between those two and Usopp along with Meowth stating they were crazy. Sanji suggested that Apis go and hide downstairs in the cabin but just then, she heard something and Ash and Pikachu felt something strange in the air.

"Hey do you feel that buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded in confirmation. Sanji noticed them all staring up at the sky. He furrowed his brows.

"Hey guys, you alright?" he asked.

"A wind's coming, he says it's a strong one," Apis explained while looking at a flock of seagulls on the roof of the lounge area. Ash nodded.

"I think I feel it too," he admitted.

"Pika pi," Pikachu agreed. Nami gave them thoughtful looks before she turned around and started barking out orders.

"Zoro; lean the sail pointing south! Usopp and Sanji, right rudder full!" They hesitated for a bit before she snapped at them to get going.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked.

"A gust is coming," she explained. "We'll ride it out and move on. If we end up taking the fleet head on, we'll end up losing no matter how well we fight."

"Somebody sounds chicken," Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, I think it'd be better if we fought them on our terms instead of theirs," Ash explained. "You heard them. These are restricted waters so they have the advantage. If they decide to keep following us though I think we'll get another chance!"

"Okay," Luffy sighed in resignation but he still looked like he wanted to fight. Ash sort of wanted to as well to get back at them for kidnapping Pikachu. He guessed it was just a reflex after Pikachu got kidnapped by Team Rocket so many times. That and his time traveling and competing in the leagues had taught him much about thinking things through in the past five years.

"What makes ya t'ink d'ey'll follow us?" Meowth questioned. Ash just gave him a deadpanned look.

"Because they remind me a lot of you and your friends," he stated somewhat sourly. Meowth frowned and turned away with a huff. Meanwhile, Nami was giving Apis and Ash odd looks. Ash pretended he didn't notice though. He was used to it after all.

After some fast work, the sails were in place. Just as the marines looked ready to continue their assault, a strong gust of wind blew up catching the sails and propelling the ship forwards and away from the enemy's clutches. Ash and Luffy had to hold onto their respective hats or they'd blow off. They were going so fast now; they'd left the marine fleet in the dust.

Eventually they began to slow down with Luffy and Usopp cheering over their grand escape. Finally they slowed and came to a complete halt and Ash looked about confused. He had a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile, The majority of the crew including Meowth were congratulating Nami and dancing about. Zoro was looking around trying to make sense of what was going on. Ash frowned as his gut churned and his instincts screamed at him that something was wrong. He broke out into a sweat.

"Pikachu…I don't think we're moving at all anymore," he pointed out. Pikachu nodded looking about too. Something wasn't right here. While everybody continued celebrating, he walked over to the railing taking notice that the sea had gone flat and he couldn't feel any wind at all. He glanced over into the water below and it looked like they were stuck on glass or something. His uneasy feeling increased.

"Hey what's the matter with you two?" Nami asked of him and Zoro who apparently was noticing the same things. Zoro shrugged.

"Maybe…it's just a dream?" he questioned unsure as Ash stood up.

"You notice it too Zoro?" he asked. The swordsman only nodded. Nami furrowed her brows.

"Noticed what?" she asked. Ash made his way back over with the same frown on his face while scratching at the back of his neck. Pikachu looked just as troubled.

"I was just wondering," he started. "Um…is it normal in this world for everything to just stop?"

"What're you talking about?" Ash continued scratching at his neck; the nervous habit never breaking.

"Well…"

"I think he means that we're not even moving; don't you feel that?" Zoro asked. Nami furrowed her brows more and began looking about.

"Now that you mention it, the sail doesn't appear to be catching any wind at all," she agreed.

"Yeah and it's not just the sail," Ash stated. "Those clouds aren't moving either. It's like they're not even real and the water looks like perfect glass. I don't feel like we're on the ocean anymore and if it weren't for the smell of salt water, I'd believe that. Also…I feel something lurking beneath the water."

Nami's eyes had slowly been growing in size. As she looked around again, it was more frantic and when finally she let out a piercing scream of distress that got everybody's attention, Ash knew this was bad.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Are you hurt?" Sanji asked more worriedly.

"We're screwed!" she shouted. "We've entered the calm belt!"


	4. Chapter 4

Usopp whimpered pathetically as he tried to reclaim his composure. His life had just flashed before his eyes and, call him crazy but he had a feeling that that was going to happen more than once if he continued sailing with Luffy as a captain.

"I thought I was a goner," he whimpered. Meanwhile, Luffy was congratulating Apis on her quick thinking in their previous situation. Meowth was in pretty much a similar state as Usopp and Ash was leaning on the railing trying not to lose his lunch after the flight they'd just taken. He breathed in and out slowly but surely to calm himself down.

"Hey Nami," he spoke up. She turned towards him questioningly. "I think I agree completely with your theory about Magikarp. If things like that live in the ocean then I'm not surprised that they're so strong." Nami nodded as she recalled that earlier conversation.

"Yeah, she stated lost in thought." Then she shook her head and turned towards Luffy.

"Where to captain?" she asked. Luffy just grinned.

"Where else?" he questioned. "To Warship Island!" he proclaimed. They then set their course and began to make their way out over the ocean again that was now free of marines. Ash considered them lucky that the sea kings they'd run into in the calm belt didn't possess the abilities dragon rage or twister. He shuddered to think what would've happened to them had that been the case.

Eventually the ship came to a fairly dense fog bank and Apis confirmed she wasn't too sure of where the island was. However, the crew remained optimistic for her sake. It was just their luck as they began to push through the fog towards a dark looming shape. It looked just like a battleship and once they'd cleared the fog completely, they could tell the rumors about the place were true.

"It…really does look like a warship," Ash stated in awe as they approached. Luffy's eyes were lit with anticipation as they drew closer. After getting close enough they docked their ship and threw down the rope ladder. Apis was the first one off and she greeted the islanders – who looked ready for a fight – with a cheerful smile that dampened their immediate response. Eventually they'd all climbed down onto the shore.

"What're you doing?" cried one man finally. "Why are you with pirates? Why did you bring them here Apis?" The men were all wary of the pirates standing behind her. Then Luffy put them more on edge for a second.

"Hey you," he asked a random man. "I've got a question." The man cowered back before gripping his farming tool tighter.

"Yeah whadya want?" the man demanded. Luffy's serious face morphed into a more innocent one.

"Do you know of any good barbeque restaurants here?" he asked. The villagers didn't seem to know how to answer.

"What kind of a question is that pirate?" asked another man.

"Relax," Apis told them brightly. "They're not bad pirates. They're nice and helpful!" A man furrowed his brows in thought.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a nice and helpful pirate," he muttered.

"How is it you ended up with these people? The last time we saw you, you were taken away by the marines," The man beside the other spoke.

"That's right," she confirmed. "But I escaped from the marines with a friend of mine but then I was stranded in the ocean and they rescued me just in time!"

"Yup!" agreed Luffy.

"Apis, why were you taken from us in the first place?" questioned another man.

"Yeah the reason the marines came after you was a mystery," stated his friend.

"It isn't safe for you to stay here; those marines are still lurking around." Apis's face turned fearful and troubled.

"Where should I go?" she inquired.

"We really would like to help…wait these strangers really are pirates right?"

"So what do I do?" She asked again.

"Listen, we aren't out to get you," Usopp tried to explain. However he was interrupted.

"Apis!" an elderly voice called. The crowd parted to show an old man with a walking stick coming down to the shore

"Come to my house child," he told her. She gasped in happiness.

"Who's he?" Ash wondered. But Apis answered their question as she ran towards the old man.

"Grandpa Bokuden!" she cried as she ran into his arms. He smiled as he held her.

"I'm glad you're safe precious," he said. He looked up to address the crew. "Thank you for saving my granddaughter's life; I'm in your debt. I know, in honor of Apis's safe return, I'll throw a celebration for you and your crew." Luffy was grinning.

"What's on the menu? Maybe barbeque," he hinted.

"That does sound good right Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not Luffy; Ash," Apis apologized to the two. "But Grandpa Bokuden's pork buns are the best in the whole island!" Ash chuckled.

"That's fine by me," he said. "My mom always said I had a stomach like a trash compactor." Luffy laughed too.

"Alright, let's eat!" Luffy declared excitedly.

"Sure, I could eat," Zoro agreed.

"Pi, pikachu," Pikachu nodded. Ash nodded then turned to Nami.

"Oh yeah, maybe you should bring out Magikarp. She has to eat too ya know," he proclaimed. Nami blinked then nodded.

"Yeah okay," she agreed. "I'll do it at the house though."

"Alright then follow me," Grampa Bokuden declared and soon the whole crew was being led to the old man's house. As they went, Ash had an idea and turned to Sanji.

"Actually, speaking of feeding pokemon," he started getting the chef's attention. "I have a 'how to' pokemon food recipe book for beginning breeders that Brock made up for me once in my backpack. While some pokemon can stomach certain types of human foods, it's actually not that healthy for them so I was wondering if you'd like to try your hand at making some." Sanji thought it over as they walked.

"Why don't you do it?" he wondered. Ash chuckled nervously.

"I'm not exactly the best at it," he explained. "That's why Brock gave me the book in the first place so I could try to make decent food in case I ended up alone in the woods somewhere while on my pokemon journey and I needed to feed my team." Sanji glanced at the backpack Ash was carrying now in thought.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked. Ash shook his head before shirking off his bag and pulled out the book after a bit of searching. Sanji took the notebook noting that the edges of the pages were slightly water damaged. Probably from when they'd found him floating randomly in the ocean. Ash had explained the backpacks from his home were made durable for all types of terrains including water since a lot of trainers were water pokemon trainers.

Sanji began flipping through the book, reading what was there. There were some sticky notes here and there that were actually glued down to the page so they didn't fall out and he could only assume they were extra field notes from the writer and as he read he grew interested by the many different recipes there were.

Apparently there were many different types of pokemon and each one required a different kind of nutrients each. While most of the notes there were for Ash's pokemon that the guy probably already knew about, there were some suggestions too for any new pokemon he might catch on his journey when he wasn't around. Sanji whistled impressed.

"This Brock character sure knows a lot about the culinary arts. Some of these foods would be safe for humans to eat too," he noted. Ash chuckled.

"Well yeah," he said. "After all, whenever we traveled together he was the soul cook of the group. In fact I dare say he'd be able to match your skill with a bit more practice. Your cooking styles are similar but different. Either way the food either one of you makes is delicious." Sanji hummed in thought.

"Should we ever meet, I wouldn't mind exchanging notes with him myself," Sanji admitted. "So did he study in the culinary arts?" Ash shook his head.

"His father left him alone with all of his younger siblings. He took care of them for some years so he had to make sure he did it right ya know. Also he was studying to become a pokemon breeder so I think that helped out and he left with Misty and me during our journey through the Kanto Region when his dad finally showed up again so he could live out his dream. I'm glad he got to come with us.

"Not only was he a good cook but he could do an assortment of other things too like sewing, first aid and all of that. He even upheld your rule of never wasting food. If something went bad, he'd manage to crush it up and use it to make medicine for pokemon. If it was really bad he always composted and made sure the earth got back some nutrients."

"Heh, now I really wanna meet him," Sanji implied thoughtfully. Ash chuckled.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind meeting him either," Usopp stated up front. It was then that Ash realized everybody had been listening in on his story again. He blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah really?" he asked.

"Yeah, he sounds like a good person," Nami nodded. Ash chuckled then thought of something.

"Heh when I think of it, the friends I've traveled with could probably be my own crew. Brock would be the cook and the doctor. He's even got the flirting with the first pretty girl he sees down too," he laughed. All but Sanji joined in too. Sanji just shrugged in acceptance of his role.

"Let's see…Misty would probably be the navigator and know more about the ocean since she's a water pokemon expert. She's also got the same colour of hair that Nami does and a temper to match so don't get on her bad side!" Nami chose to let that one comment about temper slide.

"So who would the rest of them be?" Usopp asked. Ash thought.

"Actually I think the rest would be pokemon. I normally didn't travel with more than three people sometimes and I can't think of what posts Max, May or Dawn could fill."

"Fair enough," Zoro acknowledged. Apis was smiling brightly at him.

"Man I wish I could see your home Ash," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, your pokemon stories sound like pirate stories just without the pirates," Luffy added cheerfully. Ash laughed as he went over it all in his head.

"Guess you're right about that. Only difference is, pokemon training and going on journeys and adventures every day is normal. Although I doubt Officer Jenny would be as pathetic as the marines are." Luffy laughed.

"Marines are stupid…oh except for Coby. He's a good one." Ash blinked at Luffy's response.

"Who's Coby?" he asked. Luffy turned around walking backwards here. He then proceeded to explain how when he first set off on his pirate journey not too long ago, he ran into this shy and cowardly cabin boy who was unwillingly serving the Alvida pirates.

Apparently before her appearance in Loguetown Alvida was this whale of a woman – as in her fat wrinkles had fat wrinkles – and she was invading the cruise ship he'd ended up on after escaping a giant whirlpool. Nami sighed at this point, stating that only his dumb luck would allow him to survive something like that.

He went on to explain the rest as they drew nearer to the old guy's house. He told them how he somehow inspired Coby to risk his life and fight for his dream to become a marine. Once Coby had grown enough backbone, he'd managed to stand up to Alvida and Luffy saved him from her wrath by sending her flying with a Gum-Gum pistol into the ocean. Now Ash and Meowth understood why she'd teamed up with Buggy in Loguetown. She'd wanted revenge.

Anyways after that they'd sailed to Shells Island with a marine base where Luffy found and recruited Zoro and they defeated the tyrant known as Captain Ax-Hand Morgan freeing the town's people. They were inside the back cookhouse now as he finished telling them they shared their farewells with the marines of the island saluting them as they left in thanks. Zoro took a moment to laugh at that.

"I still find it amusing that the whole base would salute us. Normally when you're a pirate to them it's shoot now, questions later." Luffy laughed just as boisterously.

"Yeah, I know!" he agreed. Grandpa Bokuden smiled at them as he began to prepare the pork buns that'd been promised.

"You young'uns must have had quite the adventures after sailing this far across the East Blue. Now you're getting ready to enter the Grand Line, is that correct?" Luffy came down from his boisterous laughing, grinning all the while.

"That's right," he said. "We've got everything we need to enter. We've got a kickass swordsman, a cowardly lying sniper…"

"Hey, Captain Usopp's no coward!" interrupted Usopp indignantly. Meowth shot him a deadpanned expression.

"Really; I t'ought I heard ya wantin' t'a run away from da marines instead o' fightin'!" Usopp turned on him angrily.

"Hey, we were outnumbered by an entire fleet back there! Plus I seem to recall a certain cat digging his claws into the mast as we were…"

"We've got the best navigator, an awesome cook who makes yummy food," Luffy continued having ignored the earlier interruption. Meanwhile, Meowth and Usopp were in a scuffle in the background trying to determine who the bigger coward was.

"Why thanks captain," Nami said as the navigator was brought up. Sanji just smirked and brought his cigarette back to his mouth. Zoro was smirking due to being called kickass. Luffy continued by listing off crewmembers.

"We have an awesome ship with our pirate mark, a pokemon trainer which is turning out to be pretty cool, a talking cat, a cool yellow mouse and Nami caught a weird fish too that can slap people hard with its tail! So yeah; we've got all we need!" Luffy finished with a wide grin that was contagious. Grandpa Bokuden smiled as he finished making up the pork buns and began to place them into a cooker.

"My you've got quite the crew. I guess you really are ready. I've heard some rumours about the place but I can't prove them true so I won't bore you with warnings of caution."

"Thanks old man," Luffy said.

"That'd probably make you the first then. Everybody questions our sanity when they hear we're going to that ocean," Nami stated.

"I'm not surprised," Bokuden admitted. "Fear can do things to a man's mind that would have him cowering in fear of even a thought of such a place called the pirate's graveyard. But what can ya do? It's not like you can stop people from talking."

"Too true," Ash agreed nodding. He watched to see that Bokuden was just finishing with putting the last few pork buns in the slow cooker.

"So…how long will the pork buns be?" he asked. Bokuden thought it over for a minute as he put the lid on the pot.

"Hmm…probably about four or five hours," he stated. Luffy and Usopp cried out in astonishment. Ash sweated some.

"I guess the best pork buns need time to become the best huh," he stated.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was a little while later and Ash was trying not to rip his hair out. This man was just going on and on like he was some kind of encyclopedia. Apis had snuck off just a bit ago after yet again being vague about the reasons she was captured and he was silently wishing that he'd done the same. Come to think of it…if he didn't get out of here right now then he'd probably die of boredom. So he made sure nobody was watching and crawled away with Pikachu silently.

Once outside, he and Pikachu sighed in relief once they realized nobody had noticed them sneak off. Not even Nami and she would've been one of the first but now she was in a daze trying not to drop dead. He sighed with relief.

"I thought my ears were gonna start bleeding," he stated. "I don't mind a good story but I'm not looking for a complete history lesson either."

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu agreed, also thanking Ash for getting them out of there. Pikachu's nose suddenly perked up and he pointed it in the direction of the cookhouse.

"Ya know…while we're out here…maybe we should check on those pork buns," Ash suggested. Pikachu agreed with a nod and the two began to sneak over to the cookhouse. Inside they found Apis waiting by the cooker.

"Hey there, how're the pork buns coming?" Ash asked startling her. She glanced up in a bit of a panic before she composed herself.

"How'd you escape?" she asked back. Ash chuckled.

"I waited for an opening and snuck away like you did," he chuckled. Apis laughed.

"Yeah sorry about grandpa," she apologized. "Once he gets going on that story he goes on forever. I don't think anybody's sat through his story for more than eight hours, not even Grandpa himself. He can even put himself in a coma and still keep going." Ash laughed and came to sit down next to her. His stomach growled as he smelled the pork buns cooking.

"Man am I looking forward to eating," he claimed. Apis looked slightly guilty as she laughed nervously.

"Heh yeah," she agreed. Ash thought her behaviour was kind of peculiar and exchanged a glance with Pikachu before turning back to her.

"Apis," he started. "I know that before we were all just being respectful of your privacy but I'm more than curious now. How come you won't tell anyone about whatever it is you're hiding from them? I'd think you'd at least tell your own grandfather." Apis looked like she was uncertain whether or not she wanted to answer that.

"Come on," Ash pressed. "I know that you're hiding something. I've seen the signs before. Anyway, I was just wondering because if you need help then it's okay to ask. I won't tell anybody if that's what you want. Even if it's not me; you've gotta at least have somebody on your side." She blinked and it seemed she was thinking really hard with that frown on her face. Finally she stood up and crept over towards the door to peek out. Once she was certain that nobody was nearby and listening she came back and kneeled in front of Ash with a very serious face.

"Okay," she whispered. "But you've gotta absolutely swear that you won't tell anybody." Ash nodded seriously.

"Of course!" he agreed.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu also agreed. She smiled at that but turned serious again.

"Okay so…the reason I was taken by marines was…because I'm friends with a millennial dragon who's stuck on this island and the marines want to use his bones to make dragonite!" Ash's eyes widened.

"You mean they're trying to make a dragonite!?" he asked perplexed. Apis furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Huh? What kind of dragonite are you talking about?"

"Well there's this pokemon back home called dragonite," Ash explained. Apis shook her head.

"Well it's not a pokemon they're trying to make. They're trying to make the elixir of eternal life like what Grandpa Bokuden was talking about. If they ever truly found out about Grandpa Ryu then I'm sure they'd hunt him down and kill him for their own nefarious purposes." Ash's eyes hardened at that.

"That's just sick," he stated. Apis nodded. Then Ash became confused again.

"Who's Grandpa Ryu?" Apis laughed.

"He's the dragon silly," she replied. Ash nodded.

"Right," he said. "So…if I've got this right…you're trying to protect an old dragon whose trapped on this island and the marines want to get their hands on dragonite. That about right?"

"Uh huh," Apis nodded. She turned towards the slow cooker.

"In fact, I was planning on taking some pork buns up the mountain to give him something to eat and to see how he's doing." She turned back to him and Pikachu with a grin. "So…wanna come along?" Ash chuckled and nodded.

"Sure," he agreed. "I'd love to see something like that." Apis grinned and nodded. For the next two hours before the pork buns were done, Ash shared some more of his stories with Apis who loved hearing about them. As the sun was starting to go down, the timer for the pork buns dinged and Apis's face brightened.

"They're done!" she exclaimed before rushing over. She carefully removed the lid and Ash's stomach growled.

"Those smell really good," he observed. Apis turned to him with a bright smile.

"Would you and Pikachu want one?" she asked. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a look before turning back and agreeing together. Apis picked up some tongs.

"Okay but they're pretty hot so be careful," she warned. Ash nodded. He was given two on a napkin and began to blow on it. Finally feeling he'd cooled it off enough, he took his first bite.

"Mmm!" he moaned as he savored the flavor. Pikachu had taken a bite of his own bun and was also in delight of the flavor on his tongue. They began eating as quick and yet as slow as they could to savor every bite and yet finally get something in their stomach after all this time. When they were done, they noticed Apis had gotten a sac to put the buns in.

"Woah, maybe we should set some aside for the rest of the crew ya know," he told her as she was putting practically all of them in. She paused and realized that she'd almost taken every one.

"Oops, yeah I guess you're right," she said. Ash smiled then approached and started laying some buns aside for the rest of the crew to try. Luffy might not like just having one but he and the others would at least get to try them. It was as they were finishing up that they heard a groan behind them and the scuff of a sandal. They turned to see a tired looking Luffy trudging towards them.

"He looks like he just got up or something," Ash noted. Meanwhile Apis was beginning to panic.

"Oh no; we've gotta hurry!" Ash turned to her.

"It's okay though. Luffy wouldn't try to hurt Grandpa Ryu," he pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right but…if he's coming out here grandpa might notice and come to bring us back in then start the story over to make sure we hear it all!" Ash's eyes widened in fear.

"Okay then I guess that means we've gotta leave now huh!?" Apis nodded and promptly finished stuffing the bag full of the rest of the pork buns.

"Hide!" she hissed as Luffy got closer. Not knowing why, Ash obeyed the command and made himself and Pikachu scarce. As Luffy got closer, Apis instinctively held up a frying pan in defense. Ash cringed but remembered that it wouldn't hurt Luffy.

Luffy meanwhile stopped in the doorway slouched over and sniffed at the air. He could smell the pork buns and mumbled 'yummy' under his breath before coming further. Apis closed her eyes praying he wouldn't make her use it before he just dropped randomly right there.

"No way!" Apis exclaimed. Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped.

"Um…guess he was still tired," he said. Luffy continued to snore, talking in his sleep about pork buns. Ash grew a fond smile while Apis giggled then grabbed one of the extra pork buns they hadn't packed and placed it on the side of Luffy's face. She then glanced up at Ash and Pikachu with a smile and thumbs up.

"Right let's go!" she whispered. Ash smiled too and nodded being sure to be careful of Luffy on the floor as he followed Apis out of the cookhouse. She began dragging the sac of pork buns behind her and Ash thought it looked heavy.

"Need any help?" he asked. Apis just smiled confidently and shook her head.

"I'm good," she declared as she continued to drag the sac on the ground. Ash sweat-dropped.

"Uh…if you say so," he replied before following her across the property and into the bushes with Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

They traversed through a tunnel that led to a place further up the mountain. They came to a steep drop where they had to swing across on a rope to the other side and continued on through the forest on the mountain until they came to a wide cave mouth. Apis led them inside and called out.

"Grandpa Ryu?!" Her voice was slightly anxious. Ash couldn't blame her if she'd been away from her friend so long. Finally they came to a giant looking hill of some sort with grass growing on it in weird patterns. Apis smiled at it.

"Grandpa Ryu I'm back," she proclaimed. Slowly a large head unwound itself from its previous sleeping position and Ash realized it wasn't a hill of weird grass; in fact it was a large body. It was a dragon. He breathed out in awe.

"Pika, pika…"

"You said it buddy," Ash replied as the two took in the large creature. It opened its eyes and looked to Apis then to them. Ash's breath caught within him as he felt as though this creature was staring into his very soul. It felt like he was before a legendary pokemon again.

"Grandpa Ryu, I hope you don't mind but I've brought a friend whose promised to keep your secret safe. His name's Ash Ketchum and he's a pokemon trainer. Oh and that's his best friend Pikachu on his shoulder. He's a pokemon that I saved from the marines!" As she finished speaking she and Ryu seemed to have a private conversation of sorts. Apis smiled after a while.

"Well there's a funny story," she said. "See I was trying to find a clue to where Lost Island might be and when I asked the marines they captured me thinking that I'd lead them to dragonite. But I didn't give in no matter what and I escaped them with Pikachu during a storm. I think we capsized a ship," she explained. Ash laughed.

"Capsized a ship?" he questioned before turning to Pikachu. "How'd that happen?" Pikachu moved to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Pika, pikachu…pika pikachu," Pikachu explained. Ash just laughed again.

"As long as you got out safe I'm glad," he told him. Apis smiled and giggled too. She then heard something else from Grandpa Ryu and turned to Ash when he was finished.

"Hey Ash," she said getting the older boy's attention. "Grandpa Ryu says he wants to try something and was wondering if you'd mind coming closer for a bit." Ash blinked in surprise but shrugged his shoulders and complied. As he got closer, he felt a stirring within him that felt familiar. Was…his aura acting up again?

 _'So you do have it,'_ an elderly voice stated in his head making him freeze. He looked around.

"W-who was that?" he asked. The same old voice laughed good heartedly in his mind.

 _'Just a senile old coot really but…I do wonder…are you familiar with your inner power?'_ Apis blinked in questioning.

"Inner power? What do you mean by that Grandpa Ryu?" she asked. Ash's eyes widened more and he turned to Apis.

"That's Grandpa Ryu talking?" he asked. Apis stared at him at a loss. The two didn't know what to say next until Grandpa Ryu started sniffing at the pork buns.

 _'Mmm…some more of those delicious pork buns from your grandfather?'_ he asked completely distracted from his other thoughts. Apis smiled.

"Yup; I brought them just for you," she explained. She then opened the bag and tipped it over so he could start eating.

"Woah hey, slow down or you'll get yourself sick," she warned. Ryu ignored her and continued eating.

 _'So, it seems everything turned out for you in the end Apis,'_ he stated. Apis paused then smiled happily.

"Well yes, it turned out fine. Actually a funny group of pirates rescued me at sea and brought me home. They weren't scary at all and they treated me kindly. In fact, Ash and Pikachu are a part of their crew too!" Ryu glanced up curiously at Ash. He took some time to say anything else.

 _'I see…so you and your friend helped Apis get home,'_ he said in approval. _'I'm grateful to you for rescuing such a kind hearted young girl and friend of mine. It's because of her that I have reason to hope again!'_ Ash blinked in interest before sitting down before Ryu.

"How come?" he asked. Just then though they were interrupted.

"Hey Apis; Ash! Where'd you put the rest of the pork buns!" Luffy called out from behind them startling them all. Apis got up, putting her arms out in front of Grandpa Ryu protectively and Ash was trying to recover from the scare. He breathed out after he got his breathing under control and Nami and Meowth behind him called him an idiot.

"Luffy don't do that," Ash told him. Luffy looked confused.

"Don't do what?" he asked coming closer.

"Sneaking up on someone," Ash replied. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"But I didn't right so what's the big…deal?" Luffy paused as he finally saw Grandpa Ryu and so did Nami and Meowth who'd come up behind him. He leaned in for a better look with his eyes going wide. They all had different reactions.

"What da heck is it; a pokemon on steroids?" questioned Meowth fearfully.

"No way, impossible it can't be real," Nami tried to reason. Meanwhile Luffy went hyperactive and began popping up here and there about the dragon's figure to get a good look going on about how he couldn't believe it but somehow knew he was real. Ash had to suppress the urge to laugh and Ryu glanced over to him.

 _'And who is this one?'_ he questioned. Ash smiled.

"He's our captain. I think he's just excited to see you because you're not an everyday occurrence."

 _'True…our kind do not try to get too close to most humans. There are only a few who are acceptations. Those who possess the gift of old…those such as you…and apparently your captain here.'_ Ash blinked in astonishment as Luffy finally calmed down.

"Incredible, where in the world did you come from?" he asked excitedly. Grandpa Ryu took a moment to respond but when he did, his eye was trained on Luffy, Ash, Pikachu and Meowth who'd just gotten closer.

 _'Those with the gift of old and those they trust are those that I may trust,'_ he spoke. _'Due to this fact, I shall tell you that my home is far away from this place or so I can recall. Since my last trip to find it failed, I've been stuck here and all I truly wish is to return to that place. When I met Apis here, she gave me hope when she promised to help me find it. Once I go there, I will become young again and regain my lost energy._

 _'Your people call it the lost island. It's a nesting ground for my kind. Since I've grown old, I cannot find it alone so I must rely on others. I've been searching a long time but…I can't seem to remember much of anything regarding its whereabouts. But oh to be young and free in the skies again. If I am soon to die then that is my last request; that I find my home once again!'_

There was a long drawn out silence. Meowth had been moved to tears and was openly weeping.

"Aw man…dat's gotta be da most heartfelt story I ever heard!" he cried. Ash looked on in awe.

"Wow," he breathed out. Luffy nodded. His small brain had filtered out the longer speech but really he only needed to know one thing.

"Sure…I think I understand…you wanna go home is that it?" he asked. Ash sweat-dropped.

"Well that's kind of what he just told us," he said. Nami furrowed her brow at this. Meanwhile Grandpa Ryu laughed.

 _'I see this one has a short attention span, has he not? Apis…I wouldn't mind for him to be my friend too along with this young man and his two friends as well!'_ Ash smiled and Apis nodded.

"Okay, Luffy Grandpa Ryu just said that it's okay if you want to be his friend and Ash…"

"Don't worry, we heard it," he laughed. Pikachu nodded and so did Meowth. Meanwhile Nami only grew irritated.

"What's going on here?" she demanded. "I can't hear anything except for your voices!" Ash turned to her apologetically.

"Sorry Nami but I don't get it myself," he admitted. Nami just huffed in annoyance. Apis smiled too.

"Well…I'm able to hear Grandpa Ryu because I ate the Whisper-Wisper fruit that allows me to hear the thoughts of animals. But I don't know how you guys can hear him. Well maybe Meowth and Pikachu can hear him because they're animals too or something." Ash shrugged.

"Maybe," he agreed.

"I dunno…I just hear him," Luffy summarized simply. Ash laughed.

"I guess he doesn't need to worry about it much," he said and Pikachu agreed in kind. He then paused then turned to the old dragon.

"Although I am still curious," he stated. "You said I had some gift deep within…wait…were you possibly talking about…my aura?"

 _'Yes,'_ Ryu responded. _'I can sense that yours and your friend's along with that other lad's is pretty strong. It's how I'm speaking to you now. In fact humans with your kind of ability are rare nowadays. But those who possess this ability are truly diamonds in the rough and quite possibly…the only hope this world has of surviving.'_

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Pi pika, pika chu, pi, pi, pika chu?" asked Pikachu. Ryu seemed to grin with souly his one eye.

 _'Let's just say…the ones who now rule this world…will bring about its downfall should people such as yourself and your captain die. Always…remember the will of D.'_ Ash blinked questioningly and exchanged a glance with Pikachu.

"The will of D? I don't understand," he said, hoping to have it explained. The others had heard it too.

"Huh, will of D?" Luffy questioned. "Why would a letter have a will or…is that the name of somebody?" Nami gave him a curious look.

"Don't you have a D. as your middle initial Luffy?" she asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Yeah so?" As they fell into an argument on the matter, Ash waited to hear what Grandpa Ryu was trying to convey. The same eye smile was reflected back at him and Pikachu.

 _'The Will of D…'_ he started. _'To try and explain it would be a waste of time. You'll know its meaning when the time comes.'_

"Okay," Luffy answered not at all bothered by it though Nami grew annoyed. Ash and Pikachu were left confused.

"Geez, way t'a go all cryptic on us," Meowth muttered. After Luffy was finished getting his face free of Nami's hold, he turned back to Grandpa Ryu.

"We'll take your advice old timer," he promised. Then he giggled mischievously. "And while we're at it, we'll even take you home," he declared. Nami's eyes widened.

"What?!" Nami demanded. "Luffy, we don't even know where he lives," she tried to reason.

"Oh he lives on Lost Island," Apis explained. Nami became even more perplexed.

"But Lost Island was a myth wasn't it? Besides that Grandpa Bokuden said it sank into the ocean years ago. How would we even find the place if it's true?" She inquired. Luffy just giggled.

"I'm sure it'll work out," he said.

"It's okay," Apis reassured. "Grandpa Ryu knows it exists and he says that the island is going to resurface any day now. He might know the when but it's the where that we're having problems with. Are you sure you wanna help us?" She asked turning towards Luffy. His grin remained big and projected.

"Yeah; definitely," He said. Ash nodded too as he stood up with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind helping either," he declared. "It might seem impossible but those are the odds I'm familiar with anyway!" Nami stared at both of them then sighed, catching her head in her hand. She rubbed her temple.

"We're searching for an island that either exists or it doesn't; facing marines and unknown dangers plus trying to find said island without a hint or clue to guide us." Her head raised and a relenting but interested smile graced her lips.

"Our odds are pretty much impossible. Count me in!" Luffy whooped and cheered throwing his hands in the air while Apis began hopping up and down in joy and excitement exclaiming all the while to Grandpa Ryu that he was going home. Ash was laughing too and Meowth was smiling with a shrug.

"Eh, I got not'in else t'a lose," he admitted. Then Luffy stopped in the middle of his celebration before throwing his fists into the air exuberantly yelling,

"Right…let's go…to Lost Island!"


	5. Chapter 5

Usopp's jaw looked like it'd been unhinged; Sanji had dropped his cigarette and Zoro wore a 'what the hell?' expression as all three were introduced to Grandpa Ryu. The ones, who'd already seen him, weren't bothered by it a second time so they just remained with a casual expression on their faces. Apis smiled at them all.

"Hey, you're all here," she exclaimed excitedly from atop Grandpa Ryu's back. Ash laughed as they stared in shock at him.

"Wow, they're taking it well," he joked and he and pikachu shared a laugh. Meowth glanced up at him.

"Weren't you surprised too?" he demanded. Ash just smiled.

"Yeah but not as bad as these guys…taking into account I've come across legendary pokemon more than once." He shrugged. Meowth thought this over then sighed.

"Yeah no kiddin," he said. "The amount o' times we's had t'a deal wid a ticked off legendary cuz o' you…don't even get me started!"

"Weren't you the ones who usually ticked them off?" Ash countered.

"Guys, this is one of those millennial dragons that Bokuden was talking about," Nami meanwhile explained to the rest of crew. Luffy's eyes lit up with a great idea.

"Hey…let's see if he can fetch!" he suggested. Ash sweated some at this but smiled fondly.

"He's a dragon not a puppy!" Nami snapped at him.

"And besides I think he'd be too tired for that Luffy," Ash added. Luffy pouted some.

"I guess the closer you get to the Grand Line, the more you run into things like this," Zoro commented, getting over his shock.

"Well if things like those sea kings we encountered can exist I guess anything's possible," Sanji agreed.

"Oh no; are we safe around this thing; will he try to eat us?" Usopp asked with his mouth still hanging open so the words were a bit slurred. Ryu drew close to Usopp's face then, licking him in the process.

"Uh, normally…he doesn't eat people but he is forgetful. If he starts acting like you're food get away quick!" warned Apis as Ryu then bit down on Usopp's head. Thankfully because he was old he was unable to bite him all the way which just left Usopp stuck in his jaws.

"Now you tell me!" Usopp yelled. Luffy laughed.

"It doesn't hurt though does it?" he asked. Ash sweat dropped.

"Um Luffy, Usopp's not a rubber man so of course it's gonna hurt a little," he tried to explain. Luffy just laughed.

"Oh well, don't worry about it. I think he likes you," he claimed.

"That's easy for you to say Luffy; you're not the one with your head in his mouth!" Usopp shouted in a panic.

"Maybe we should just let him eat you," Zoro suggested casually.

"Zoro!" protested the sniper.

"And give this poor thing food poisoning?" Sanji asked. The straw hats laughed at his expense as he struggled to get free.

"What; why you lousy…I'm gonna…" he was cut off as Ryu squeezed his mouth around his head harder. Usopp cried out and it was then that Ryu realized what he was doing before opening his mouth and allowing Usopp to escape and hide behind a rock in fear. Apis slid down her friend's back to stand beside him. Ryu exhaled from his nose kicking up dust.

"Anyways, this dragon is the reason why the marines have been chasing after Apis. We can't let the marines get their hands on them. I brought you here because we need to help Apis take him back to his home on Lost Island," Nami explained.

"Are you nuts?! In case you forgot Nami, the marines are after us too. With that blockade we're gonna have enough trouble escaping ourselves let alone with a giant lizard…"

"Please listen!" Apis cried out. Then she turned pleading eyes on them all.

"Grandpa Ryu just wants to go home. Luffy said…" she trailed off and Usopp was immediately on Luffy's case.

"Wait, don't tell me…Luffy said something like, 'Sure we'll take him to the lost island'," Usopp interrupted while trying to mock Luffy's voice.

"Hey, how'd you know I said that?" Luffy demanded curiously. Usopp let out a yell.

"You always say stuff like that without asking us first and without having a clue how to find the place!" Usopp shouted indignantly.

"Well we'll never find it if we never try," Ash stated strongly. Usopp gaped at him.

"Yup, pretty much," Luffy agreed with a laugh. Apis looked somewhat troubled.

"Are you guys sure…that you can handle something like this?" she asked. Ash turned to her with a smile.

"Of course," he said. "We already promised didn't we? We can't turn our backs on you."

"Yeah don't worry about it," Luffy reassured. "We'll definitely find it!" Apis smiled brighter.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, our main problem is that we don't even know where lost island is but…Grandpa Ryu probably has migratory instincts so as we go along, he can help us find it," Nami pointed out.

"Yeah, so what're waitin' for…let's get going!"

"But Luffy," Usopp whined.

"Hold it; wait just a minute!" Meowth shouted. "Yer determination's admirable n' all but how da heck is we s'posed t'a get a ton o' dragon down da mountain n' off da island wid all d'ose marines about?" He demanded.

"Cat's got a point," Sanji admitted as he lit another cigarette. Nami smirked.

"It's easy; we're gonna build a cart," she declared. "One big enough for Grandpa Ryu to ride. Let's move!" Usopp groaned in defeat knowing he'd no sooner change their minds. Apis's face lit up brilliantly.

"Thank you!" she cried.

It wasn't long before the party had moved outside. Ash and the others watched in awe as Luffy, Sanji and Zoro used their own techniques to chop down more than enough trees to make the raft. Usopp began to put it together with help from Ash, Pikachu and Meowth, the latter two able to carve up the wheels with their attacks and some tool work. Ash also took care to follow Usopp's crafting instruction so as not to screw anything up and the three other boys helped with the heavy lifting.

Pretty soon, they had a suitable raft built for one large old dragon. Now it was all a matter of getting him on board and down the mountain. Of course Sanji had to bring up the point of the marines again.

"It's easy," Nami supplied again. "One of us will have to sneak down to the harbor and get aboard the Going Merry then sail her around to the other end of the island." Usopp stepped forward but Ash noticed his legs quaking some.

"Well…since my good personal friend Kaya gave us the ship; I should be the one to go!" he declared. Apis had stars in her eyes. "However, Zoro is coming with me!" he added on.

"There's the catch," Ash muttered sweat-dropping.

"Eh, actually, he kinda reminds me o' James just wid-out da nose," Meowth admitted. Ash nodded while Zoro, Nami and Usopp discussed what was gonna happen next. Nami pointed out a rock formation near the sea at the bottom of the mountain that looked like Usopp's nose and told them to sail the Merry to that outcropping. Luffy laughed.

"That's funny, it really does look like his nose," he stated. Pikachu laughed too and made a comment that caused Meowth to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" Usopp demanded after Nami had given out the jobs. Ash was going to stay with them and have Meowth and Pikachu act as defense with a little help from him as well. Ash turned to Meowth too.

"What is it Meowth?" he asked. Meowth turned to them with a cat grin on his face.

"Nuttin' much jes…Usopp's nose looks like a nuzleaf's when ya t'ink about it," he explained. Ash looked then giggled somewhat too.

"Yeah, I guess that's about accurate," he admitted. Usopp didn't look too okay with being made fun of.

"Alright, what's this nuzleaf look like then?" he demanded. Ash waved him off.

"Later when we're on the ship I'll show you what it looks like on my pokedex," he promised. Usopp was about to retort until Zoro grabbed him by the back of his coveralls and began dragging him away.

"Come on already," he grumbled. "Unless you wanna have to deal with the marines on your own." Usopp gulped.

"Hey, alright I'm coming," he stated indignantly. "And le'go of me I can walk!" As they made their way down the mountain to the ship, Sanji and Luffy began to get Grandpa Ryu onto the cart and ready for the trip. Ash monitored their progress while he also kept an eye and ear out for any suspicious movements in the trees.

About an hour and a half later and Nami could spot the Merry on the horizon, making her way to the meeting place.

"They made it!" She claimed. Ash sighed with relief. However it didn't last long as Apis suddenly began panicking.

"Ah, oh no! The bird told me that the marines are closing in!" Apis cried in horror. They took a peek at some of the paths they could see from their vantage point and indeed they saw them; hundreds of men in uniform making their way up the mountain slowly but surely.

"They didn't waste any time; they got here quicker than I thought," Nami admitted.

"What're we gonna do; they're getting close!" Apis panicked. Nami smiled at her reassuringly.

"It'll be okay, don't worry," she said.

"Pi, pika pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. Ash smirked and turned to Apis.

"Yeah, we're ready over here so no need to panic. If they try to stop us then they're in for a shocking experience!" He spoke boldly. Pikachu nodded a similar look of determination etched on his face as his trainer's and his cheeks sparked with energy.

"If d'ose louts even try t'a lay a finger on ya, I'll intr'aduce em to my fury swipes!" declared the cat scratch pokemon. He swiped at the air to prove it. Nami smiled at her again.

"And don't forget we've also go Luffy and Sanji here to help as well so we'll be okay," she said. "We just have to wait till the Going Merry reaches that cape!" Apis nodded though she felt uncertain.

Pikachu's ears perked up as did Meowth's.

"Sounds like dey're here," he hissed. They all turned to see them coming into view on a lower ledge but there was no doubt that they'd see them. Ash turned his cap around so he'd be able to see better. He wasn't afraid of these guys. After all…he'd faced worse dangers most of his life. Heck he'd even died a few times but was back and still kicking. They might be the law enforcement in this world but at the moment, they were a threat to he and his friends and so…they were the bad guys and he had a long successful history of beating up bad guys.

Finally the marines stopped right below them and they were able to look up and not only see them and Apis but Grandpa Ryu as well. Some of the marines began to shake in fear of the unknown but the Leader and an odd looking man recognized him as the dragon they'd been searching for. The marines then began to advance. Ash kept his eye on them even as they found positions on the rocks and got ready to fire at them.

"Luffy, they're here," he said simply. Luffy nodded with a grin on his face.

"Okay," he said. He rocked back and forth on his seat. Apis noticed the guns being cocked at them and rushed to protect Ryu however he also moved his tail in front of her to protect her from the gun fire. Finally the leader of the marines raised a hand.

"Fire!" He commanded. The marines followed orders and Apis tried to stop them but she needn't have worried as Ash and Pikachu with Luffy leapt into the fray. Luffy let the bullets headed for Ryu hit him then ricocheted them back at the marines as Ash called out his own attack.

"Pikachu, destroy their weapons!" he cried. Pikachu didn't need to be told twice as he let out a powerful thunderbolt that hit the weapons and also the marines attached to them. Some marines dropped unconscious and out of the game right away while others tried to retain their stances and stay conscious. Their weapons however were toast. The lieutenant and the odd man with him may've been hit but they remained standing.

"I see you have devil fruit powers," the odd man spoke to Luffy.

"Uh-huh," he agreed without hesitation. "I'm a rubber man." The man then turned to Ash.

"And you…you control that creature? Could you…also have devil fruit abilities?" Ash stared at the man unflinching.

"No, I'm a regular old human. But Pikachu's a pokemon and I'm his trainer and best friend." He gritted his teeth. "I heard that you took him prisoner a while back. What were you planning to do to him?" he demanded. The lieutenant gritted his teeth, unsure of how to answer but the odd man behind him did.

"And why should we explain ourselves to a pirate?" he demanded. "I have no obligation to reveal the plans of the marines to you. Men; charge forward with your swords. Bullets can't harm rubber. Get those odd creatures and the dragon now but bring the other two creatures back alive!" The men who could still stand and were still able to move, drew their swords and began to charge.

"Sanji!" Nami exclaimed. The chivalrous chef ran down and declared not to fear as he expertly kicked the marines down. Luffy got some others with his 'Gum-Gum Gatling' and Ash had Pikachu used quick attack at a center point to bowl some more over while he had Meowth help him by countering their swords with his claws then use scratch attack.

When some of the marines looked up again, they saw five monsters staring down at them ready for more. They cried out in fear. Meanwhile the odd man with the weird hairdo strutted forward, insulting the marines for being pathetic. The lieutenant gritted his teeth at him in annoyance. A man tried to stand again and run away from the battle but then the man sliced his fingers through the air and he fell again instantly. Ash's eyes widened as did Meowth's and Pikachu's.

"What's that; a knife?" Luffy wondered.

"I dunno," Sanji shrugged.

"Guys," Ash hissed as the man drew closer. "We've gotta watch out for this guy. I think…he has one of those devil fruit abilities. He just took that guy down with his own fingernails." Luffy stared non-comprehendingly. Sanji's eyes narrowed.

"How can you tell for sure?" he asked.

"He used an attack dat pokemon use," Meowth stated. "He used the move I was using earlier; scratch or…could it be fury swipes?"

"Trust me guys; I've been watching pokemon battles since I was small. I know an attack when I see one. Just be careful. If he has a cutting power then Luffy's gonna be at a disadvantage." Sanji just nodded deciding to trust their newest crewmember's knowledge.

"My name's Erik the Whirlwind Straw Hats," explained the man suddenly calling back their attention. "I was hired by Commodore Nelson of branch eight. I have no business with you. That millennial dragon and that yellow rat with the weird cat on the other hand is a different story. Stand aside. If you don't you'll fall victim to my wind slash; the power of the Sickle-Sickle fruit." He continued talking but they'd tuned out.

"Did he say Sicko-Sicko?" Sanji questioned.

"I think," Luffy replied.

"I think he might've been talking about something sharp; something to cut with because he was also mentioning having a devil fruit like I suspected," Ash stated.

"Eit'er way it's sick what dey's plannin' on doin' to dat dragon n' probably Pikachu n' me," Meowth added.

"Whada we do?" Sanji asked unamused while Erik seemed to be laughing at them mockingly.

"I dunno," Luffy replied. He glanced back up the hill. "Hey, Nami; can we go now?"

"Not yet!" Nami called back down causing Sanji to comment on her beauty again even though she was checking on Usopp's and Zoro's progress.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Luffy said.

"Hey guys, I t'ink dat Erik guy's gettin' mad," Meowth stated a bit worriedly bringing them back around.

"HEY; STRAW HATS! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Erik demanded, his face having turned red. "DID YOU HERE WHAT I SAID?!" Luffy turned back unamused.

"Yeah we heard you," he replied. "You're Erik…the sicko!"

"NO! I SAID SICKLE YOU MORON! SICKLE LIKE THE SHARP THING THAT CUT'S, NOT SICKO!" He shouted back indignantly. Ash sweated.

"Jeez, he sounds like a girl who's on her time of the month," he muttered.

"Jessie's scarier though," Meowth nodded sagely.

"Well we're already 'sicko' hearing you talk!" Luffy replied. Ash snickered at the joke. Sanji smirked at both jokes respectively. Erik trembled in rage before holding up his fingers.

"Let's see how much you laugh after getting a taste of this!" he shouted more in control now. He smirked.

"Sickle-Sickle…" he blew on his fingers and waved them in front of his face a few times, "whirlwind!" He threw his hand down. Ash's instincts screamed at him.

"Dodge!" he shouted. He managed to get out of the way of the attack and so did Meowth, Pikachu and Sanji who'd been on alert since Ash's earlier warning. Luffy wasn't as lucky, getting cut across the arm. Some grooves were cut in the ground behind him as he grabbed his arm, eyes wide.

"What was that?!" he demanded.

"I told you he uses cutting powers," Ash reminded him as he and Pikachu stood up.

"Thanks for the warning kid; I might've gotten hit otherwise," Sanji stated.

"No problem," Ash replied as he straightened up. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. Meanwhile Erik smirked up at them.

"The winds I create are just as sharp as the keenest blades in the world. Even the fiercest fighters don't stand a chance. I can rip anyone to shreds in a matter of seconds," Erik bragged then laughed darkly. He then straightened up again and held up his hand threateningly.

"Now move it!" he barked. "That dragon and those creatures are mine; stand down!"

"No way!" shouted Ash and Luffy in unison. Erik grinned as though he'd just won the fight already.

"Alright; don't move then; it's your funeral boys." Erik got ready to strike and Ash was more than ready for a fight alongside the other two. However, Nami interrupted them.

"Luffy, Ash, Sanji and pokemon alike; let's go!" she shouted. Sanji responded immediately with hearts in his eyes as they then suddenly took off up the hill again. Ash kept a wary eye on the man behind him as he ran and continued to do so even as he clambered onto the raft with the others. Sanji was at the back.

"Hey Nami; this kick's dedicated you!" Sanji cried out passionately. With that he kicked off from the mountain and the raft started its descent down the slope. Apis screamed as she held tightly onto Grandpa Ryu, Nami gritted her teeth and Luffy laughed while sitting on top of the dragon and Ash held on too, one hand on his hat to keep it from blowing off. Pikachu clung to his shoulder and Meowth clung to Apis in front.

Erik attempted to stop them but Luffy was able to cancel out his attack as they zoomed past. They continued down, picking up speed. Though Ash had been clenching himself up as they went, he slowly but surely began to relax as he started to enjoy the ride. Just then another obstacle obstructed their path.

"We're gonna hit that rock!" Apis shouted.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"AND GUM-GUM GATLING!" screamed Luffy as he began punching forward so fast that his arms and hands became a blur. Ash was amazed and was even more so as the rock shattered. They passed the patch without more trouble as Sanji, Luffy, Ryu and Pikachu managed to bat the debris away without a problem. Apis didn't look like she was having much fun.

"This is crazy; this is stupid; we're all gonna die!" she cried out in terror. Luffy just laughed.

"Not if we keep our heads down," he said. Just then his own head got caught by a low tree branch and he nearly got knocked off. Luckily, Ryu held onto him with his tail and the rubber man only stretched then sprung back when his head was free of the offending tree.

"Take your own advice!" Nami snapped. Apis cried out again.

"Another rock!" she shouted. Ash was quicker this time.

"Iron Tail Pikachu!" he shouted and Pikachu leapt forth, smashing the rock to pieces with his glowing tail. As they passed under him again, he landed back on Ash's shoulder. Ash grinned.

"Great job buddy," he praised him. Luffy was absolutely gleaming with excitement.

"It's settled…you gotta get me my own pokemon Ash; they're so cool!" he exclaimed. Ash chuckled.

"Let's get this dragon business outta the way first and then we'll see," he replied. Luffy laughed.

"Yeah alright," he agreed. After that it was pretty much smooth going down the hill. Apis had even started to enjoy the ride and now they were all joining in. Apis and Luffy were laughing and Ash was too with Pikachu. The other four were quiet but smiling all the same. Soon they reached the cape and sailed off of it, smashing the mast of a marine ship along the way before they landed on the water and started skipping like a stone.

When it was over they tried to rein in their laughter. Ash and Pikachu were splayed on the raft while laughing as Usopp and Zoro maneuvered the ship towards them.

"That should be an amusement park ride," Ash stated.

"Are you outta yer mind?!" Meowth demanded. But he was interrupted by laughter and gave up.

"Well he said he'd work it out somehow," Apis giggled. Luffy laughed more.

"I told ya so," he replied. They laughed until they were needed to help tie the raft to the back of the ship.

"Man that ride was fun," Luffy stated.

"It sure was," Apis agreed. Nami smiled down at Apis still on the raft.

"Are you sure you're okay after a ride like that?" she asked. Apis nodded her head and hummed in a positive notion. Nami turned to Luffy.

"Well, now that Grandpa Ryu's all secure we can raise anchor!"

"Yeah," Luffy agreed boisterously. "We're going to Lost Island Guys. Set sail!"

"Uh-huh and where is that?" Usopp asked deadpanned. Luffy then tried to pick a direction. The sniper sighed.

"He wouldn't be able to find his head if it wasn't screwed on," he muttered. Meanwhile Zoro just shrugged.

"Eh, we'll work things out somehow," he said.

"I hope so cuz it's not on the charts," Nami stated with a wink causing Sanji to swoon over her again. Usopp sighed again in defeat.

After everybody was back on board the Merry, they set the sails and began to sail off in an unknown direction. Luffy threw his hands in the air passionately.

"It's out there somewhere guys so let's find Lost Island!" he yelled.

* * *

Magikarp leapt out of the water ecstatically. Nami laughed.

"I guess pokeballs don't compare to the real ocean huh," she stated.

"Magi-karp, karp, karp!" the splash pokemon replied. The Going Merry was traveling at a leisurely pace to the East since earlier when Luffy spilled lunch on Grandpa Ryu's head it reminded him of where to go. Now Apis and Luffy were grinning with excitement while the rest of the crew was just happy they were going somewhere.

Meanwhile, Nami's magikarp had been let out because Ash had thought it'd be a good idea for her to get some exercise. Despite the normal stupid look of the fish he was used to, this magikarp was full of life and according to Meowth loved to swim near the surface of the ocean on clear sunny days. She was also glad to have her own trainer and was eager to pull her own weight when the crew needed her. Sanji came up beside Nami.

"Your pokemon is absolutely beautiful Nami," Sanji swooned, hoping to gain points if he complimented her fish. Of course in his book the beauty of a fish couldn't compare to Nami's but he'd learned his lesson the hard way when he'd failed to keep his mouth shut about it earlier. He'd been rewarded with a tail slap from the feisty fish. At least Zoro, Luffy and Usopp found humor in it along with Ash and Pikachu. Meowth just sympathized with the cook having been the first one to be slapped.

Nami giggled down at her fish pokemon in spite of herself. Despite its questionable looks, there was just some connection she felt with this creature from the moment she'd caught her that she just couldn't ignore. In fact, she was seriously considering having Ash help her train her and see if she could eventually evolve her into that sea monster looking version of herself.

"Oh yeah," Sanji said, pulling her back out of her thoughts. He had a bowl of food that looked like pet food.

"I tried out one of Ash's friend's recipe's for pokemon food. This stuff is great for water types like Magikarp. Wanna give it a try?" he asked them both. Nami glanced down into the water.

"Hey uh…Magikarp?" she asked. The fish glanced up. She sighed. "Ya know what; I feel I wanna give you a new name. Oh and Sanji wants to know if you'd like to try his personally made pokemon food?" Magikarp thought it over before flailing and splashing in agreement. Nami laughed.

"Alright, here it comes," she called down. Sanji then tossed the food over the boat into the water which floated on top. Magikarp ate one piece, then another and another. She smiled as she soon fell in love with the amazing flavor. She began jumping excitedly as Meowth came over too.

"She's saying yer food rocks n' I can't disagree wid er," he said. Sanji grinned.

"Well it was my first time trying out the recipes for normal and water types. I'll try making some electric type food for Pikachu next. Sound good Ash?" The pokemon trainer turned and nodded his head.

"Yup," he agreed with Pikachu copying him. Nami then turned to Ash.

"Alright, so out of curiosity, how does this whole training a pokemon gig work?" she asked. Ash was surprised by the question at first but smiled.

"Well, normally catching a pokemon ultimately makes you that pokemon's trainer. Of course if they're a certain level of power and they think you're weak then they'll often try and demand respect. It was kind of a similar problem with me and Pikachu when we started out.

"Anyways, generally there are many kinds of different pokemon and each one has its own kinds of attacks. In fact, I think I've got a book that explains it better in my bag; hold on!" He then took off his backpack and started rifling through it in search of what he was after. He grinned then pulled out the large book which made Brock's recipe book look small in comparison.

"Here we go; an encyclopedia on different Pokemon types and battling," he introduced. "I'm unfortunately not as good of a teacher when it comes to this kind of thing. I'm more of an instinctual guy. But if you have questions I'll try answering them to the best of my abilities." Nami smiled at him and took the large book.

"Wow; it's hard to think this would be stuffed in with all that other stuff in your backpack. Anyways, thanks," she replied.

"Don't mention it," Ash replied bashfully. Nami opened the book and flipped to the table of contents. From there, she went straight to the pages on what being a trainer entailed and began to read. It was a little while later as she was reading up on water type pokemon and their disadvantages plus advantages against other types. It even put in details on kinds of food and so on and so forth. She grinned down at her magikarp splashing way below but still following the ship.

"Ya know this training stuff sounds like a lot of fun," she admitted. "Now…if I could just remember what your move set was…" She trailed off trying to recall it all.

"No worries," Ash reassured. He'd been lounging with her for the past while as she read the book and had been answering some of the questions she'd had. He pulled out his pokedex again and pulled up the magikarp's data.

"Here," he handed the device over to Nami who read it over. She furrowed her brows as some of the slots were filled with question marks but shrugged it off as world difference. Instead she focused on the moves she did have.

"Okay, it says here that she knows slap, iron tail, splash, tackle, flail and hardening!" Ash hummed.

"Yeah, normally magikarp's move set is less impressive than that but I'm guessing since she's level seventeen, you only have a few more levels left before she'll be able to evolve." Nami smirked.

"Well then, I guess I'd better get started," she stated. "So it says here that pokemon level up by either battling other pokemon or practicing their move set. Since it'd be problematic to battle like this on a ship that could sink if we hit it wrong, I guess we'll have to go with the latter option for now." Ash nodded.

"Don't worry though, we can battle our pokemon against each other once we make landfall at an island. Of course we'll do this after we've gotten Grandpa Ryu home. Whadya say Pikachu; sound like a plan?" Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu," the electric type nodded. Nami nodded with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," she replied. "But for now…Tsunami; let's have you practice with speed endurance. It might not be a move but it's gonna be important to get away from other's attacks quickly while in the water!" The magikarp accepting her new name nodded in determination before she started to swim laps around the Going Merry and Grandpa Ryu's cart. In order to not fall behind or get hit by the front of the ship she had to push herself faster than ever.

It continued on like this for a while longer. Nami continued to read from the encyclopedia and ask Ash the odd question every now and again while the pokemon trainer played catch with pikachu using an empty pokeball. Meowth was once again sun bathing while Zoro and Sanji worked below deck, washing dirty dishes. Usopp was in the crow's nest keeping look out and Luffy sat on his favourite seat which was the ship's figurehead.

The straw hatted boy giggled and clapped his feet together excitedly.

"So Lost Island is out here somewhere in this direction," he spoke to himself. "I wonder what it looks like and when we're gonna see it?" He leaned back and shouted up at Usopp.

"Hey can you see anything from up there Usopp?!"

"Nope not a single thing," Usopp hollered back down. He continued to look out and everyone would glance back and smile fondly once in a while as Apis spoke with Grandpa Ryu.

It was as they were a peaceful mindset that Tsunami stopped her swimming to get a better look at the horizon behind them. Then she started flailing and trying to get Nami's attention.

"Karp, karp, magikarp, magi-magi karp!" the fish exclaimed hurriedly. Nami blinked down at her.

"What's wrong Tsunami?" she questioned. Meanwhile Meowth heard her words and was rushing to the rear of the ship to look out. He cried out in distress.

"Aw great!" he called out. Tsunami's sayin dat da marines are on our tails n' dere dey is followin' us!" Nami glanced back and cursed under her breath.

"It's true; their flags are painted with marine's sigil. We're far enough away though we shouldn't have too much trouble just yet!" Usopp called back down. Apis was somewhat worried. Then Grandpa Ryu obviously said something to get her riled up for an argument broke out between the two the next minute with Apis the only one shouting. Ash sweated some.

"I honestly didn't think those two would start an argument," he admitted.

"Jes be glad ya ain't part of it n' ignore em," Meowth told him. Ash just furrowed his brows and turned to see if Luffy had heard the news about the marines yet. However, he was stopped short of asking as he gazed upon what was coming at them.

"W-what…the heck is that?!" he demanded warily gaining Meowth's and Nami's attention. Nami froze as she stared at it and Usopp who'd come down from the crow's nest was also tense.

"Woah awesome," Luffy exclaimed after touching what looked like a surface with his foot that caused ripples to move outward. The result was the reflection of their ship became clearer.

"Hey guys do you see this?" Luffy asked excitedly. Nami remained frozen.

"Yes…but I don't believe it," she replied tightly. Luffy laughed even as he started going through the reflection.

"Watch this," he called grabbing his neck and pushing it though. The effect he was going for was ruined though as his body was mostly halfway through already. Nami and Usopp screamed in terror as the rest of the ship started to disappear into its own reflection. Ash meanwhile stared in awe of the spectacle before him.

"I feel…like I'm in a stantler's hallucination," he stated warily.

"Uh, huh," was all Meowth could conjure up. Soon though, they were through the mirror completely and now there was a thick dense fog that shrouded their entire ship. Ash soon came back from his boggled state of mind and look around.

"I guess…maybe we passed through a mirage or something?" he questioned. He noticed the cabin door open beside him and Sanji and Zoro came out looking confused.

"What's wrong; it's just fog," Zoro grumbled some. Sanji looked about.

"From the way Nami was screaming it seemed we were in danger," he stated. He then caught sight of Ash.

"Hey Ash, what happened?" he asked. Ash turned then shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure but I think maybe we sailed through a mirage of some kind. One minute we were staring at a reflection of our ship in front of us then we ended up in this fog. I think the others just got freaked out a bit." Sanji nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile Nami, Usopp and Meowth were attempting to make sense of the same situation. When they seemingly came to the same conclusion, it suddenly started raining and the waves started tossing and churning.

"Agh; what's with this stupid ocean!" Nami cried out in annoyance. Just then the ship pitched sending everybody sliding. Ash landed on the rail with an 'oomph' then caught sight of Nami's Magikarp attempting to keep up with them. At first he was amazed with how strong it was in keeping up but realized it couldn't get too close to the ship without the risk of running into it.

"Nami, recall Tsunami!" Ash shouted to her. Nami's eyes widened as she too glimpsed her magikarp braving the storm. She pulled out the pokeball and aimed it at her fish ordering her back. The red beam of light enveloped Tsunami and brought her back into the pokeball.

With that, the navigator began barking out orders to the crew to furl the sails and man the helm. They worked together hard with Apis told to go inside though she tried to help Grandpa Ryu. Ash ignored Zoro when he was told to go inside too. It wasn't his first time on a ship in a storm and he intended to do his part no matter what. Pikachu did too for that matter. Meowth meanwhile didn't get a say as Nami ordered him to work as well. Luffy meanwhile was the only one who didn't really do much as well as Grandpa Ryu though that was expected.

At some point, the angry waves and wind snapped the ropes holding Grandpa Ryu's cart attached to the ship and Apis who'd gotten past Zoro attempted to pull it back again, getting rope burns and cuts in the process. Ash made his way over when he was finished with his last job to grab the other rope and help receiving less burns and cuts since he was wearing his signature gloves still. Eventually though, Zoro had to come up and help Apis hold her end. While he did he was surprised seeing Ash's and Pikachu's strength at keeping their end taught and from moving.

However, they kept slipping on the soaked wood of the deck and had to keep pulling backwards every now and then. Meanwhile, as Apis and Ryu started another argument over the matter, Luffy came back finally doing something and lassoed his arm around one of the carts wheels while holding onto the mast for more support. It definitely made their jobs easier.

Suddenly, Sanji shouted out claiming to see a light in the distance. Nami stated it must be the eye of the storm and Usopp added that he could see an island under it. So they continued to sail on towards the speck of light seen through the tumultuous amounts of rain. Finally, they breached through the last leg and the seas instantly calmed, the rains cleared and the sun was back again.

"An island hidden by a mirage and surrounded by tumultuous seas," Nami stated. "Well that explains why no one's ever found it. It's not lost anymore though now that we've found it." Ahead of them was a peaceful looking island that didn't look like it was inhabited at all.

"It looks more like a castle that sank into the ocean instead of an island if ya ask me," Luffy commented. Ash just shrugged his shoulders.

"Either way, it's a pretty sight to see," he pointed out. Nami agreed with him with a nod of her head. Meanwhile, the boys devolved into an argument about the millennial dragons being the ones who created the place.

"Dis place act'lly kinda looks familiar," Meowth said.

"Pika, pika pi," Pikachu agreed. Ash nodded.

"Yeah," he murmured to himself. They dropped anchor and went ashore while the stronger boys pulled Grandpa Ryu's cart onto dry land. Sanji looked up at the place.

"No signs of life," he pointed out, "I wonder if anyone lives here anymore. It looks like this place has been reclaimed by nature."

"Does anyone know…where the dragon's nest could be?" questioned Nami. Meanwhile Apis had climbed onto the front of the cart to ask Grandpa Ryu the same question.

"Hey; Grandpa Ryu," she called. "Hey I'm talking to you. Jeez, we're on the island with the dragon's nest. Would you wake up and tell us where it is?!" Grandpa Ryu opened his eyes and they seemed to have their own private conversation as Apis's impatient face turned to a slight frown. Ash couldn't hear it because he wasn't close enough this time.

"What'd he say?" asked Luffy casually. Apis turned still frowning and looking somewhat lost.

"Well he said he's not sure…but he said that this place might not actually be the lost island," she said. Everyone's reactions varied.

"What?" Zoro demanded perplexed.

"You can't be serious," Sanji added.

"So we went through that frickin mirage and that storm for nothing?" Usopp questioned with a twitching eyebrow. Apis looked unsettled about the matter. However it wasn't long before Luffy picked up her spirits.

"Hey Apis," he called her attention. "See that; if the dragon's nest is on the island I bet we could spot it from up there," Luffy finished pointing up at the topmost cliff. Nami smiled and came forth.

"Right, we can't see anything from down here so why don't we go take a look. Whadya say?" She asked with Apis brightening considerably.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Great; let's go!" Luffy declared. Meowth however looked up the hill with some annoyance.

"But what if dis place really isn't da place?" he asked pessimistically. Apis faltered for a bit but Ash was there to give hope.

"So what," he declared. "The architecture of the ruins on this island has got a similar kind of design as those houses back on Warship Island." Apis blinked at his explanation and he turned to her with a smile.

"I'll bet that the two islands share a connection. Who knows, this place might even be a clue to where the island actually is but we won't find anything if we don't go check it out!" Apis brightened.

"Yeah, let's do it!" she proclaimed. Meowth sighed in defeat.

"Oh ma achin' feet," he complained.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu protested.

"He's right Meowth," Apis claimed. "We haven't even started walking yet!" It didn't take long for Meowth to quit his griping. As a punishment for his pessimistic attitude, he was stuck helping Zoro and Luffy pull the cart with Grandpa Ryu up the hill.

Usopp and Sanji were at the back with Ash meanwhile and Pikachu. They didn't complain like Usopp did and just put their backs into it as the continued on. Eventually they came upon the rest of the remains of a city. They managed to take in the sights of the ancient village as they continued their way up the hill.

"Hey Apis, c'mon ya don't wanna get left behind!" Nami called back to the girl who'd stopped to admire a top with a dragon emblem on it. She then ran up after talking to some birds.

"Guess what," she exclaimed excitedly. "I was just talking to the birds and they told me there's a building with a dragon emblem on it!"

"What?" Nami questioned.

"Really?" Usopp wondered. Apis's face was alight with excitement.

"It could be the dragon's nest!" she cried out.

"It actually sounds like a temple," Ash grunted out still pushing. "But I'll bet that'd be where we'd find our clue to where it is!" Apis ran up to him still smiling.

"Yeah, either way this is so exciting!" she agreed. Ash chuckled.

"I feel like an actual pirate now," he claimed. "Lost Island's like the X that marks the spot on a treasure hunt. First you find your way to all the clues pointing you towards the goal then you get that much closer to finding it."

"Heh yeah!" Luffy whooped. Apis giggled then for the last bit despite the boys telling her she didn't need too, she helped push and pull Grandpa Ryu's cart up the rest of the slope. Finally they made it to the top of the island and to the building with the dragon's emblem on two big stone doors.

"Ugh, please tell me we don't have to push anymore!" Usopp complained as he slumped to the ground.

"Yeah, my paws got blisters from all dis manual labor," Meowth added his two cents. Ash smirked.

"Really cuz I thought you n' Team Rocket were all for manual labor. Anything to get my pokemon anyway," he stated slyly.

"Hey, we's never had t'a pull a giant dragon on a cart before!" he snapped back. "Sides, most o' da time we get giant robots t'a do it for us and as I recall, you has trouble keepin' yer pokemon from bein swiped."

"Only cuz you guys resort to dirty tricks all the time!" Ash muttered darkly, his cheeks now tinted a slight red.

"Guys come on," Nami sighed. "Stop fighting. We need to focus on the task at hand." Ash nodded and walked away from Meowth with Pikachu slumped on his shoulder tired. He chuckled and rubbed his friend's cheek.

"I told you, you didn't have to worry about going all the way up the hill," he said.

"Pika, pika chu," replied electric type. Ash laughed again while the bird that'd brought them to this point flew away with a thankyou from Apis. Sanji looked out over the rest of the island impressed.

"Wow, whadya know, we traveled a lot further than I thought," he said.

"Thank you all so very much," Apis explained.

"Yeah nice work guys," Nami congratulated them. They then turned back to the door trying to puzzle out what to do next.

"That painting must be the dragon emblem," Nami commented.

"Yup, guess so," Luffy agreed. Sanji furrowed his brow.

"Wait; this little building's the dragon's nest?" he questioned in disbelief.

"It could just be a temple like what Ash suggest," Nami pointed out. "If so then there's gotta be a clue inside about the real dragon's nest."

"Even so, where's the door; how do we get in?" Zoro asked.

"Well duh, the door's right there!" Luffy pointed to the stone doors in front of him. Nami huffed in annoyance.

"No there's not, there's no handle or keyhole," she retorted. "If it's a door how're we supposed to open it stupid?"

"Maybe there's a hold in the building somewhere we could get through," Ash suggested. "These are ruins after all. There's just got to be a way inside."

"Uh, maybe this," Apis suggested holding up her pendant. They noticed the hole in the dragon's claw as well and exchanged looks.

"It could be," Usopp agreed.

"But it don't look like a keyhole," Meowth exclaimed.

"Well…only one way to find out," Ash said and they all waited in anticipation as Apis walked forth and reached up to put the dragon's claw from Ryu into the slot. However…

"I…I can't reach it," Apis complained.

"Heh that's cuz you're so short silly," Luffy laughed.

"Yeah so," Apis retorted. Luffy just took the claw and went to the hold himself.

"Here, let me do it," he said. However, this time before he could put the claw into the slot, the ground began to shake under them and suddenly the ground fell out from under them and they all fell into a deep carved out room. As the shock slowly wore off, they glanced up again.

"Uh guys, we're still alive right?" Usopp asked quaking.

"It sure feels that way," Zoro grunted.

"Ugh, who was it again who claimed to have a key that would open the door for us?" Sanji demanded.

"I told ya it was just a hole in da door," Meowth complained. Apis chuckled sheepishly and scratched her head. Luffy who'd been unfazed by the fall just handed her back her claw with a smile. The rest of the crew stood up.

"Well…we didn't come in the front door but we're in," Sanji stated. Apis smiled and gave a thumb's up.

"So it all worked out!" She said.

"Yeah but…what is this place?" Zoro wondered as he began to look around. Ash glanced about too.

"It looks like a temple to me," he said.

"Hey, look at that," Luffy stated and pointed up. Everyone looked up to the ceiling. Above were colorful looking paintings that'd faded with time and some holes could be seen where the ceiling had fallen from.

"Oh wow, that painting is so huge," Luffy exclaimed louder. "I wonder what it's of."

"It looks kind of like a map to me," Usopp stated.

"Maybe but it's so worn out it doesn't make much sense. What is this place anyway?" Sanji muttered. "Isn't this supposed to be the dragon's nest?"

"I dunno," Luffy replied. "Apis do you know?"

"I don't. Grandpa Ryu says he doesn't know what it is either," said Apis.

"Aw man, are all millennial dragons as useless as he is?" Usopp asked annoyed. This started an argument between him and Apis. Meanwhile, Luffy found a piece of the ceiling that'd fallen down. Usopp and Apis kept arguing with Meowth throwing in his two cents about whether or not this place was useful or not. However, after looking at it for a bit, Nami was able to determine that Usopp had been accurate in saying that the ceiling painting was a map and that it indicated where lost island was.

She explained that the picture of the island with the dome was the island they were on currently. Meanwhile the people were most likely Apis's ancestors. Nami went on to explain that Grandpa Bokuden had told them that the ancestors of the people of Warship Island came from Lost Island. Usopp suggested the dynasty of kings from the story could've been on this island and Nami agreed saying that the people here had probably worshiped the dragons like gods and that was why they made their architecture and artifacts in resemblance to the dragons they would see flying overhead to reach lost island.

"I guess that lowers the chances of this place being Lost Island," Usopp stated. Apis furrowed her brow.

"Then…where is Lost Island on the map?" she wondered.

"Wouldn't it be the one with the dragon on it?" questioned Zoro. Nami's eyes widened as she looked to the painting of was supposed to probably be lost island. However there was a huge slab of stone with the rest of the island's picture on it missing. Ash gazed up with furrowed brows and began to move about the room to get a better look at it from a different angle.

"It looks like…Warship Island," he muttered.

"What but that can't be," Apis stated. Nami nodded.

"Judging by the shape, it's the more plausible answer. Even with the majority of the stone missing the outline of the shape is clear," she explained.

"Wait a minute; if the dragon's nest was on Warship Island wouldn't it have been found already?" Usopp questioned. Ash pondered it for a while.

"Unless it's like Grandpa Ryu told Apis and the island will reemerge again," he stated. "Maybe the Warship Island we know isn't all there is? There could be a piece of it that's been missing but it's going to come back again."

"How would that make sense?" Zoro asked. Ash looked to him.

"Well where I come from, I met a legendary pokemon that would awake every one hundred years to grant wishes then go back to sleep again. Maybe Warship Island's like that and has this feature that makes part of it sink then rise every hundred years."

"Yeah, like some sort of geographical phenomenon," Nami agreed brightening up at the idea.

"Well we never know till we get t'a lookin," Meowth stated. "Besides, what's t'a say it's impossible? After all dose sea kings existed."

"He's got a point there," Zoro agreed. Apis nodded then rushed over to Grandpa Ryu.

"Grandpa Ryu is it true?" she begged. "Is the dragon's nest really back on Warship Island? Willi it raise again? Please; you've just got to remember; you've just got to!" Ash watched the scene as Ryu opened his tired eyes. Just then the dragon's eyes widened and suddenly Ash gasped as he felt a tug on his aura and suddenly he was seeing a vision like no other.

He and Pikachu together saw the dragons as they flew together. Below them was the island with the dome only the city was alive with people waving at them from the ground as they passed over. The calls of the dragons echoed in their ears and hearts as they flew on the currents of the sky, soon to come upon an island shaped like a warship and shrouded in mist. As they neared, the island was larger than they'd previously seen it.

Then just as suddenly as it'd come, the vision faded and the two were left there standing in awe of what they'd just seen. Apparently Luffy had seen it too for next he said,

"K so the dragon's nest really is on Warship Island!" Apis was surprised.

"How did you know what he said Luff?" she asked.

"It was like with Latios," Ash remembered quietly.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu agreed. The memory of seeing what Latios saw as he'd passed on. Being a part of that had really taken his breath away. This was different however because this time he'd been able to feel things. The exhilaration of flight, the freedom of the sky and the kinship of the dragons flying there. He gaped in awe at Grandpa Ryu.

"Were those…your memories?" he asked. The dragon stared at him and seemingly smiled.

 _'Yes,'_ he replied simply. Luffy turned to Ash with a grin.

"It was pretty cool right?" he asked. Ash stared then a smile grew on his face.

"Yeah," he agreed. Pikachu also smiled and nodded. Apis looked confused but decided not to dwell on it.

"You're right though, Grandpa Ryu said he just remembered. He says the dragon's nest is located on an island east of a peak that looks just like a warship." Usopp sighed.

"Perfect; why couldn't he have remembered that before we risked our lives to get here huh?" he grumbled. Ash laughed.

"Because then where would the fun be?" he questioned back. Usopp was trying to think of a feasible retort. Apis lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry for bringing you out here and possibly for something that might not even exist anymore. It was all for nothing!"

"That's not true!" Ash stated strongly gaining her attention. He balled his hand into a passionate fist and clutched it in the air as he stepped forward with a grin.

"We got to have an adventure didn't we? We learned from this island where the real nest was located and we had some fun getting here too. So what if the marines butted in at some point and we had to brave a freak storm; it's like Professor Oak is always saying, it's not the destination; it's the journey that really counts and I'll bet that when we go back to Warship Island and find the Lost Island later that Grandpa Ryu will agree that it was all worth it in the end!"

"Pika pi, pikachu, pika-chu, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreeance. The rest smiled fondly at their new crewmate's words.

"You sure are passionate about this," Usopp commented. Ash turned to him still grinning.

"Well if I've never given up on the pokemon I've encountered on my travels when they needed help then why should I start with Grandpa Ryu? I'm always willing to risk my life for a friend! Even that friend's recent I'll do what it takes to help them when they need it. It's like I told those idiots back in Loguetown…I don't know the meaning of 'give up'," He declared. Luffy threw his head back and laughed boisterously.

"Then that makes two of us!" he agreed.

"Pika!"

"Or right; make that three," he corrected himself. Usopp sighed but smiled anyway in acceptance. It was times like these he found he really admired his captain and now that Ash was pulling some of the same stunts, his respect for him was only raising for him and Pikachu.

"Ya know they've got a point. Lost Island might even be someplace else on Warship Island we haven't looked yet. So we've gotta get back to check it out," declared the sniper.

"He's right and besides, giving up isn't like you either Apis," Nami pointed out.

"Ya fall down in life, you just have to get back up," Sanji added.

"Yeah, you should never give up hope kid," Zoro spoke sagely.

"I stand by dat," Meowth added too. "If we of Team Rocket gave up den I guess we'd never be in dis world wid ya cuz catching dat Pikachu somehow got us here n' we's been chasin him since five years ago." Usopp gave the cat an odd look.

"Forgive me if I ask for a better explanation for your guy's relationship later," he muttered.

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy declared whilst throwing his fists in the air. Apis stared at them all in awe before smiled and nodding her approval. Everyone else smiled back and nodded acceptingly.

"Thank you," she said. As the crew was content with their situation, Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up and Ash felt his friend tense on his shoulder. He glanced over to him.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked. However, he needn't have pondered further as his sixth sense for danger that'd developed over the years kicked in and he was sensing another's presence from above. He wasn't the only one either as Zoro gritted his teeth and had his hands on his swords at the ready. Nami glanced at them curiously.

"Guys what's wrong?" she asked warily as she caught their actions and Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Pika," he grunted. Ash glanced up with gritted teeth to the ceiling and narrowed his eyes.

"So it's you again," he claimed.

"What a weird haircut," Zoro stated casually as he also caught sight of the man. Luffy's eyes bugged out.

"It's the sicko!" he exclaimed. A dark chuckle echoed down and around them.

"Thank you for deciphering the intricacies of that map, well done," Erik spoke up. "Now I can find the dragonite and the nest as well. But there's no point if it's at the bottom of the ocean, it looks like my only option now is take your millennial dragon. And on the other hand…" he paused with a devious smile growing on his face.

"I'll become filthy rich if I hand over those two creatures to the world government. In fact I could probably get in good with the higher ups as well. Creatures of their standing are considered the devils of the five seas and are approximately the same price as devil fruits. So…it would appear as though I've hit the jackpot."

Apis grew angered by his words and rushed forth.

"No way!" She shouted. "We don't even know if the nest really sank so stay away from him you jerk!" she shouted. Ash too came to stand beside her.

"And there's no way I'd let you take Meowth or Pikachu," he stated. "So you're out of luck!" Sanji sighed as he stared up at the man.

"You'd better let us handle this guy," he stated. "He's got sickle-sickle fruit powers. This is one nasty guy we've got here."

"Huh, sickle-sickle; him?" Usopp questioned. "He's got devil fruit powers too?" Zoro marched forth.

"Luffy," he started. "You guys go on ahead and get Grandpa Ryu to the ship." He paused then turned a grin towards his captain.

"I'll catch up with you later," he finished. Luffy grinned back.

"Heh gotchya," he agreed before he walked over to one of the walls with Usopp questioning him how they were going to get out of the temple. Luffy then suggested that he create an exit before running head first into the opposite wall. However it didn't topple. When the crew admonished him for not thinking things through, the wall next to him crumbled instead giving them an out. Sanji's eye twitched.

"I know he's hard headed but this is ridiculous," he stated. Erik suddenly jumped through the hole.

"No you don't," he declared as he fell. Zoro was ready and caught his first attack with his sword. The two then began going back and forth. Meanwhile, instead of leaving, Luffy was gazing at the pictures on the ceiling again as though attempting to put a puzzle together. Zoro took notice.

"Damn it Luffy," he cried out. "Would you quit gawking and get outta here already!?" Luffy snapped out of his sightseeing and nodded in agreement. With that, everyone loaded up on the cart again and with a mighty tug, he pulled it through the rubble of the exit and into the open air. With that they free fell until they landed on a large twisting vine or tree before beginning to slide down again.

Apis was screaming in terror again and so were the other crew members as the risk on their lives was increased with the wobbling of the cart. Meanwhile, Luffy was laughing all the while.

"Yeah, this is fun!" the captain claimed.

"Who da heck decided t'a let dis maniac drive!" Meowth cried out as they jumped off the vine and were freefalling again until they hit the ground and kept going.

"We usually make it out of things like this alive don't we?" Usopp shouted hopefully.

"Yeah but let's hope our luck hasn't run out!" Nami yelled back. Apis and the others continued screaming and Luffy laughed.

"Well guys, I guess we should look on the bright side," Usopp said after a while. "I'm pretty confident that I can say we're now the fastest moving things in this world!"

"At this speed, we won't live to tell it!" Sanji shouted. Meanwhile, Nami was balling up while holding onto Grandpa Ryu and clenching her muscles.

"Luffy do something now! If we don't slow down we'll wind up in pieces!" Nami screamed.

"Don't worry we're okay," Luffy replied with a smile. However it did little to comfort them.

"How are we okay?!" Nami screamed back. They hurtled down even faster.

"Will Zoro be alright back there?" Apis shouted worriedly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine!" Luffy called back.

"But he's up against someone with devil fruit powers. I don't care how strong he is; he's in danger!" Apis yelled back at him.

"He'll be alright; trust me!" Luffy raised his voice again.

"He might be alright but we won't be!" Meowth cried out from beside Apis. The girl also caught on and panicked.

"Luffy up ahead!" she yelled down as they approached the tunnel.

"Yeah that doesn't look good," he stated now looking somewhat more worried.

"Well don't just sit there; do something about it!" the two retorted. However, they needn't have bothered as it was then they passed through the mouth of the tunnel and continued on, crashing into a few things that broke with the speed they were going until they came out the other end and sailed out off a cliff before falling on the path again.

Everybody screamed and Luffy continued laughing as if there was no greater thrill in the world. Meanwhile Ash couldn't decide whether to laugh or to scream. After all, though he hated to admit it, he was somewhat like Luffy in the regard that he always wound up in situations such as these if they were more pokemon based. In fact, the trip down the island this time sort of reminded him of the time he'd had to re-harmonize the world after that collector had tried to collect the three birds of legend and then Lugia.

He'd been sledding across frozen tundra with a war practically going on over his head in the sky. He'd also been a primary target. So in all honesty that along with many other situation he'd been through made him indecisive on the matter so he wound up just gritting his teeth and holding on tight to Grandpa Ryu and his hat while the thriller ride continued.

"Look, we're headed right for the city's walls!" Apis called drawing Ash from his thoughts. He looked ahead and saw it was true.

"Mmmm…let's bust through!" Luffy finally decided.

"No!" screeched Nami. "Behind those walls is the cliff we followed on our way up here! If we crash through those walls, we'll shoot over the cliff and fall to our doom; there won't be anything left!"

"We could fly," Luffy suggested.

"You moron!" Meowth and Apis shouted at him. Ash's eyes widened.

"I don't think that'll matter when…" he was cut off as the cart knocked into some rubble stuck in the ground, breaking the wheel on that side and turning the cart automatically to the left as soon as it hit the ground.

"Our wheel comes off," Ash finished dazed right before they crashed into a wall on the slope leading into the city then sent them rolling backwards. They crashed into the wall again to change direction then finally off the slopes leading to the city they began to slide down fast again towards where the Merry was parked.

"I don't believe it, we're all still alive," Nami cried with relief.

"And we somehow managed to hang onto the cart this whole time without being thrown off!" Usopp stated. Just then they hit a rock that stopped the cart dead and threw Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Meowth back into the ocean.

"You jinxed us!" cried Meowth as he flew through the air then landed with a splash. Luffy then got up from the front and glanced back with a wide annoying grin.

"I told ya we'd make it!" He exclaimed. Ash and Pikachu just slumped with relief having managed to stay on the cart even at the end, to their knees.

"That was a close call," he breathed out.

"Pika, pika-chu," agreed Pikachu. Luffy glanced back at the others in the water.

"Well, quit layin' around; we gotta go!" he declared. The other four crew members weren't as enthusiastic.

"Oh please," Nami bit out harshly.

"He's dead," Sanji growled. Usopp's words were muffled as he was bottom up and his head was underwater.

"Are ya outta yer mind!?" Meowth demanded hotly. Luffy ignored them though and got to work getting ready to reattach the ropes.

"Luffy," Apis cried out. "The bird says Zoro's in trouble. Whada we do; we gotta help him!" Luffy looked towards where he thought Zoro was. Meanwhile the others were getting up, trying to ignore how angry they were with their captain at the moment to wonder about Zoro. Luffy just grinned.

"Guess I'm just gonna hafta grab him," he claimed. Ash was curiously wondering whether he was going to go and help Zoro as fast as possible. However, a while later as they were ready to set sail and Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs, Zoro's name, he watched incredulously as Luffy threw his arm out a long distance and caught Zoro's shoulder and gripped firmly with his hand thanks to Apis's help with the binoculars.

"So cool," Apis said as she watched through the ocular device. Ash sweat-dropped.

"Not for Zoro I don't think," he commented with Pikachu nodding and speaking up in agreement. Idly he wondered if he had to fear for his own safety with a rubber stretching captain who could reach long distances. Luffy pulled and Zoro began to fly towards them at a fast pace.

"AGH, LUFFY I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THIS," the swordsman cried out in annoyance as he was pulled harshly onto the ship with a thump.

"Whoops, sorry," Luffy apologized for the harsh landing.

"If you ever do that again, I'm gonna chop ya into little pieces," Zoro threatened though it didn't sound that intimidating when his breath was tight and he sounded constipated from the pain. As soon as everyone was safely onboard and Grandpa Ryu secured, the pirates set off once more to brave the journey back through the storm and onto calmer waters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, we're out!" Luffy claimed as they reached the calm waters from before back on the other side of the mirage. Sanji puffed out some smoke from his cigarette as he watched the phenomenon happen this time.

"This mirage weirds me out," he muttered.

"Oh no, da marines er right dere!" Meowth shouted and pointed out towards the parked ships on the water.

"Oh just great!" groaned Usopp. They could hear the commotion going on, on the enemy ships from where they were. Nami gritted her teeth.

"We're gonna have to outrun them," she claimed.

"Aw, but why can't we fight?" Luffy complained. Nami sent him a hard glare.

"Because we've got Apis and Grandpa Ryu with us," she said. "If it becomes desperate then and only then are you allowed to attack!" Luffy continued to pout.

"Fine," he huffed. They sailed past the marines who were busy getting things in order after their initial shock of seeing the pirates back and seemingly coming out of thin air. It wasn't too long till they gave chase though although the Merry remained in a good lead and was farther away.

"Woohoo; eat our sails!" Usopp shouted back. "You'll never catch us ya bunch of loli-gaggin slowpokes!" Nami continued to stare straight ahead in thought.

"The Going Merry is faster and more agile than those bulky marine ships but once we stop at Warship Island, they're going to catch up," she pointed out. "Guys, what're we gonna do then; do we even have a plan?"

"We'll be okay," Luffy spoke confidently.

"Oh yeah; how?!" demanded Nami. Luffy just turned back with a manic grin on his face.

"All we have to do is find the dragon's nest on Warship Island so Grandpa Ryu can get better then help us out," he said as if it were obvious.

"That's easier said and done Luffy," Sanji explained. "The nest could be at the bottom of the ocean for all we know."

"We'll search the bottom of the ocean then," Luffy countered.

"Big talk for someone who can't swim," Zoro grumbled. He had a well-developed welt on his head and he looked ticked. Meowth wisely stayed away from him.

"No!" Ash spoke up confidently. "It's gonna be there. I can feel it!" The crew gave him an odd look. Only Luffy determined he was telling the truth and nodded with a wide grin.

"Yeah, absolutely," he agreed. Nami furrowed her brow at him.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned. Ash just continued to stare ahead of them with Pikachu.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've just got this feeling that it's really gonna be there." She sighed.

"Well let's just get back to Warship Island and hopefully avoid any entanglements with the marines," she said. However as it would seem, luck just wasn't on their side. No sooner had the words left her mouth than a rather large marine ship was making its way towards them from the opposite direction. Sanji was the one to point it out.

"Oh cool; look at that! It's a gargoyle!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. Zoro gave him a look that asked if he was serious at the moment.

Just then a whole fleet of ships emerged from just behind the larger one and began to move into formation.

"Holy Miltank!" exclaimed Meowth.

"How many are there?" Ash asked flabbergasted.

"Tch, you'd think that the marines had sent every available ship in their fleet after us," Zoro stated with gritted teeth.

"Unbelievable; how badly do they want that dragonite and the pokemon?" Sanji demanded.

"Isn't the number of ships surrounding us enough of an answer?!" Nami snapped. Suddenly they were interrupted as from every ship in the now formed circle around them there came a heavy rattling sound as three rows of chain links were established between every one of the marine vessels and connected to their neighbours. The flagship meanwhile remained on the outside in wait.

"What'll we do; they have us blocked off!" Apis cried in distress. Usopp had his arms crossed with a grin on his face.

"We get onto those ships, fight off the marines and cut those links. It's our only choice," Usopp declared sounding rather brave. Apis's eyes brightened in admiration.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "You mean you're really gonna do that Usopp?" she asked. Usopp remained in his cool pose for only a few seconds before declaring that Zoro, Luffy and Sanji should go ahead causing both Apis and Meowth to deadpan.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked.

"Because dere's not'in t'a be surprised about when it comes t'a dis chump!" Meowth glowered.

"Oi, who you callin' chump, chump?!" Usopp demanded.

"Who else has got not'in goin fer im' 'cept his nose n' lies? If ya was in a contest wid Pinocchio, ya'd win fer bein' such a bad liar, yer nose 'd be twice as long!"

"Hey you take that back! I'm a better liar than Pinocchio ever was and besides I don't see you jumping into the fray!" Usopp shouted back.

"Cuz unlike you's, I'se got a brain!" the cat yelled back. From there the two ended up in another scuffle with each other until Nami promptly bonked them on the noggin not in the mood for their shenanigans. Meanwhile Zoro stepped forth with a grin on his face.

"Actually it's not a bad idea," he smirked. Apis's eyes widened.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Are you serious? Even if you tried that there's no way you'd survive!" However Nami placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Apis," she reassured. "Things 'll work out. Just promise me you'll make this raid quick guys." Sanji sent a grin back at them.

"With all my heart," he replied as Luffy called out,

"Alright, let's go!" Nami turned towards Ash.

"Ash, there's no telling what those marines are planning so how about if you, Pikachu and Meowth guard Grandpa Ryu in the back while we guard the ship from possible cannon fire?" she asked. Ash smirked and twisted his cap around again so the bill was in the back.

"You got it," he declared. She nodded as he ran to the back of the ship then proceeded to shimmy down the rope with Pikachu and a reluctant Meowth. As soon as he was on the raft he shared a glance with Grandpa Ryu.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure those marines don't get close," he promised. Then he turned to Meowth and Pikachu.

"Guys, let's keep our eyes out. Meowth you take that side, Pikachu that one and I'll stay here okay?"

"Right/Pika!" they chorused together. Right around then was when the marines began firing on them. While no cannon balls had come close to the raft, it was growing increasingly difficult to steer the Merry away from them all. Ash had Pikachu at the ready to bat away any stray cannonballs with his iron tail attack. Meanwhile, Meowth would do his best to bat them away with fury swipes and Ash would use the piece of wood from the raft that'd broken off as a bat for his end.

They did their best to stay upright even as the cannonballs rained down around them causing the waves to push them around. Suddenly Apis was running down the rope connecting the raft to the ship.

"Apis, what're you doing down here; it's dangerous," Ash stated. She gave him an unamused look.

"Oh really; I hadn't noticed," she said. Ash furrowed his brows at that as he watched her go over to Grandpa Ryu to comfort him. It was as Usopp stared down at them from the back of the Merry, declaring he'd give his all to protect Grandpa Ryu that two cannonballs hit near the back of the Merry making it seem like she was bucking in the water. It promptly sent their sniper flying to the other end of the ship.

While Usopp was crying out they were doomed, two cannonballs were shot and were about to hit the ship and the raft. However, Luffy sent one back with a Gum-Gum Balloon attack and Pikachu smacked the other away with iron tail. Suddenly they heard a call of distress.

"Hey; what're you doing out of your ball! This is serious; get back here!" Nami yelled. On deck in the lounge area that also housed the steering of the ship, Tsunami had left her pokeball and had started hopping while flailing her body away from her trainer wanting to help. She had to make it to the water.

"What the heck is it trying to do?" Sanji wondered from where he stood ready on the quarterdeck. Luffy glanced back at it as it began making its way over to the side of the ship.

"I think it's trying to leave," he stated bluntly.

"So it's a coward then," Zoro muttered. They didn't have time to ponder for long as soon another cannonball landed near them and sent Tsunami flying over the rail into the water. Now in her element, she began to swim off to do what she needed to.

"Who cares at the moment," Nami snapped having come out of the helm room. "The flagship is getting ready to fire that giant assed cannon at us!"

"So? I can just bounce this one back too," Luffy said casually.

"We need a permanent solution!" Nami snapped again. "I'll turn the ship around, you guys work the rear sail; go!"

"Right," Luffy and Zoro agreed together then ran to do their job. Meanwhile, Usopp had taken a post at the Merry's side cannon. He had his goggles over his eyes as he lined up his shot. Finally he was ready.

"You like shooting cannons? Alright you bunch of marine thugs, I got a shot for ya; EAT THIS!" Usopp hollered then shot the cannon. He only needed one shot to destroy the cannon that'd been aimed for them.

"Yeah; alright Usopp," Ash cheered from the raft.

"You're amazing!" Apis added. Usopp was distracted from his current fight with Sanji and Zoro. He accepted the praise with a thumbs up and a smile right back. Luffy then came over to look into Ryu's eyes.

 _'_ _This journey is becoming more and more troublesome for you all. I'm sorry,'_ Grandpa Ryu apologized. Luffy just smiled back.

"It'll be fine," he said. "All you have to do is keep protecting Apis and we'll handle the rest." Ash smiled too.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We're a lot tougher than we look," he reassured. Usopp furrowed his brows at them.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked.

"Grandpa Ryu," Luffy replied simply, not taking his eyes off the old dragon. Usopp didn't seem to believe him so he turned to Ash who laughed.

"Sorry Usopp. Luffy and I can just understand him. I think it'd be too complicated to explain the complexities right now though." Usopp sighed.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Now's our chance," Nami declared. "If we act quickly we can cut through their barricade and clear a path out of here!"

"That's a great idea!" Sanji agreed instantaneously. Zoro turned to their captain.

"Luffy?" he pressed. Luffy grinned.

"Right," he nodded. "Now Gum-Gum…Bridge!" he declared as he threw his arm back then forwards, stretching until it connected to one of the enemy ships. Once Zoro and Sanji had run across, he leapt up and hollered at Grandpa Ryu not to worry one more time as his body was pulled over to the other ship. Ash smiled in their direction. No sooner had they disembarked than everyone still on the Merry could hear the fighting starting up.

They watched as the chains began to get cut however Nami frowned.

"What's the matter Nami?" Ash asked while Usopp celebrated.

"I'm just kind of disappointed that Tsunami would abandon us. She exited her pokeball on her own and disappeared into the sea. I wonder what she's doing." As soon as she finished asking the question, another enemy marine ship began to make noise.

There was a sickening explosion of sorts from the other side of the link and they turned to see that the bottom of one of the ships had blown up and now it was starting to sink under the waves.

"What is that?" Usopp wondered. Nami grabbed her binoculars and looked out her eyes widening.

"No way," she exclaimed.

"What?" Ash asked. She continued looking through her binoculars.

"It's Tsunami," she explained. "She's glowing and ramming into the bottom of the marine ships. She just broke the bottom of that one." Ash's eyes widened.

"Woah; talk about a strong magikarp. She must've wanted to help us out and decided to act alone." Nami lowered her binoculars with a smirk.

"Despite some of my previous judgements, I believe I'm really starting to like this fish," she said. Ash laughed.

"Yeah," he said in agreeance. Nami then turned to Usopp to help her to move the ship towards one of the exits. As they began to move however, something hit the water just before them, forcing them to turn away before they suffered damage. Ash started looking around for the cause when his eyes fell on the culprit. He narrowed his eyes.

"You," he said. Erik the whirlwind just chuckled mockingly.

"Me," he replied cockily. The rowboat he was being brought in drew ever closer to the raft. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Stay back; you're not getting your hands on Grandpa Ryu or my friends," he shouted.

"That's right!" Apis yelled out defiantly. She was now standing protectively in front of Grandpa Ryu but behind Ash as the boat hit the edge of the raft.

"We're not letting you hurt Grandpa Ryu no matter what you sicko guy!" she shouted again. Erik developed a tic mark over his eye.

"It's not sicko, it's sickle you brat," he hissed at her. "Enough! You've lost now hand over the millennial dragon and those demons!" Apis strengthened her stance.

"Forget it!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu, Meowth!" The two pokemon appeared by his side causing Erik to smirk.

"Oh please, you really think you stand a chance against me?" he mocked. "Fair warning little pirate, my last wind slash missed you on purpose. That was just a warning so you should know the next one will cost you."

"Your wind slash isn't so great," Ash refuted. "After all I've been through worse attacks than that before!" Erik gritted his teeth.

"You insolent brat!" he shouted. "You really don't get it do you? Unless you listen to me, I could destroy your ship in one go!" Ash didn't back down. Instead he grinned.

"Yeah, I figured you might try something like that," he admitted. Erik grew wary of the grin. "Guess I'll just have to get you away from the ship then huh."

"Tch, and how will you do that?" demanded the mercenary. Ash's smirk grew.

"Meowth…protect Apis and Grandpa Ryu," he told the cat scratch pokemon who stared up at him in confusion. However, just then Ash moved with an uncanny speed that neither Erik nor anybody else expected except for Pikachu having been his partner for quite a while.

Ash personally rushed and body slammed Erik, throwing him off balance and rocking the little rowboat in the water.

"Now Pikachu!" he hollered as soon as the boat was about an inch or two off of the raft. Before Erik could properly recover, Pikachu was already bring an iron tail down on the water creating powerful enough waves that sent the boat far away really fast from the raft and the Merry.

"Ash/Twerp!" cried Nami, Usopp, Meowth and Apis.

"Thunder," Ash called next and Pikachu managed to knock out the two rowers in the rowboat. However, Erik was still standing. He gritted his teeth as he brought his fingers up in his signature way before his move, the wind slash.

"You're going to regret that kid," he glowered. Ash gritted his teeth in defiance ready for anything. Erik lunged planning to finish him off right then and there but Pikachu blocked the attack with iron tail effectively while Ash grabbed one of the paddles from the rower's as a potential weapon.

And thus began the fight between pokemon and trainer versus the vain mercenary. Erik would throw insults at him but Ash would refuse to rise to the bait. Despite being in a rowboat on the open water, Ash was pretty agile as well as balanced and resourceful. He acted as a booster for Pikachu when he needed to use a long ranged attack.

Ash was slashed at here and there and was starting to bleed from his cuts but he wouldn't relent. All he had to do was keep Erik busy while his friends escaped the barricade with Grandpa Ryu. He had faith that Meowth, Nami and Usopp could protect Ryu and Apis from the marines. Meanwhile, Zoro, Luffy and Sanji could handle themselves and their friends as well.

"Agh quit moving around!" Erik shouted growing more and more annoyed as time went on.

"No thanks," Ash replied with a pant. He landed again behind Erik, breathing hard. His strength was waning as he continued to lose blood but he refused to back down. Pikachu was the same way. Every now and then he'd shoot off a thunder attack but it was only getting weaker as he slowly exhausted his energy. If only they had room to do volt tackle.

Meanwhile the marines continued to fire on the Going Merry from all sides, only being interrupted as Tsunami made her way around the ring, sinking vessels with her unknown move. Usopp had taken to firing the Merry's cannon again at enemies while Nami continued to steer their tiny vessel away from the cannonballs.

They couldn't leave yet without Ash and so they were attempting to regroup and rescue him and Pikachu. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro had made it back onto the Merry to come up with a plan.

"That idiot!" cried Nami in frustration as she tried to steer. "Why'd he have to jump into the fray like that without thinking?!" Meowth sighed.

"I wish I knew," he said. "Dat kid's done stupider t'ings d'o."

"The kid's either really brave or really stupid," Sanji admitted after taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Either way, he and that mouse have got guts and that I can respect," Zoro stated with a smirk.

"Whether he has guts or not is not the point!" Nami snapped at him. "He was foolish to take on that sickle guy."

"I think you mean sicko," Luffy said.

"Shut-up and just keep those cannonballs off of us!" yelled Nami. The boys complied as they continued to maneuver the ship over towards their comrade on the water.

Ash and Pikachu were growing winded. However, the adrenaline, motivation and determination still burned bright within. Erik too was quickly becoming tired of this game. He growled as the boy and rat monster dodged another blow even if just barely. They stood across from one another in the little boat at separate ends; the marines who'd been rowing earlier having awoken at some point and made to swim away from the crazy two with self-preservation on their minds.

"You know you can't keep this up forever," Erik bit out annoyed. Ash just smirked.

"I don't need to," he replied. "You're growing tired too and you wouldn't dare use one of your most powerful attacks. If we capsize, Pikachu and I'll be fine but you'll sink to the bottom. Isn't that how devil fruits work?" Erik gritted his teeth.

"You also know that if you risk attacking my friends from this distance then I can easily take you down while your back is turned. Then you won't be able to get your hands on Grandpa Ryu or our pokemon." Erik did his best to keep his cool. Somehow, someway he had to get the drop on these two. But how to do that was the biggest question wasn't it?

He glanced at the pirate ship the boy had been on and took into account its position and speed of which it was headed straight for them. It take some time for it to get here but the closer it got the more deadly his slashes would be. However, he turned his back on the rat and the brat then they could just as easily cause as much damage to him or even shove him into the ocean. But perhaps that was the key. Erik grinned as he straightened up and looked down his opponents. He now knew how to beat them.

"Hm, that's true," he agreed. "Should you catch me with my back turned I'm a dead man. And should I accidentally slice up this boat it's the same ending." He paused for but a moment before his grin deepened into a snarling smirk of triumph.

"But still…" he started as he abruptly turned around getting an attack ready to fire on the ship. "I wonder how well your plan works if your friends are sinking to the bottom of the ocean before you can stop me!" As he hollered and raised his hand to send out a slash, Ash rushed forward ready to attack with Pikachu. Although he was fast in his own right however, he couldn't have predicted that the man would turn around again swiftly and use the attack he'd been aiming at his friends to slash the boy deeply across the chest at near point blank range. Ash cried out in pain as the force sent him flying far away and overboard into the water.

Pikachu was shocked – pun not intended – as he watched his friend go sailing. The sickle man had managed to get the drop on them as soon as he'd threatened their friends. The little electric mouse gritted its teeth but remained on guard. What could he do now? If he suddenly rushed to save Ash then the sickle man might capture him and if he stayed too long, Ash could drown or his wound could worsen. What to do!

"It seems your friend decided to take a swim with the fishes," Erik taunted as he approached him and Pikachu began to back up, teeth gritted and cheeks sparking in anger.

"Pika…" he growled out warningly. Erik scoffed.

"Oh please; I've had enough time during our little scuffle to watch all your moves. You have nothing that can surprise me anymore and I can easily catch you like this. Just give it up rat otherwise your other friends shall join your cap wearing friend at the bottom of the ocean." He stepped closer, Pikachu stepped back.

His teeth gritted, he was prepared to go out fighting if that was what it took. However, just then a head burst through the surface of the water. Sopping wet and supported by Nami's magikarp, Ash sputtered, coughing up sea water and wincing as the salty waves burned his cuts. By some miracle his cap was still on his head.

"Atta girl Tsunami!" cried Nami from the Merry as the ship drew closer. Erik gritted his teeth.

"So you survived?" he stated bitterly. "Hm never mind; you've still lost!"

"Not yet Sicko," Luffy taunted as he sent his rubber arm out and managed to snatch Pikachu from the boat and haul him back onto the Merry; albeit a little too fast for the electric type's liking. Ash finished his coughing fit and glanced up at the approaching ship in surprise.

"Guys!" he exclaimed.

"You idiot!" snapped Nami. "Why'd you have to go charging in like that? We could've come up with something else! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ash blushed but furrowed his brows.

"Oh and what plan did you two have? If I hadn't done anything he would've already taken Grandpa Ryu!" Nami growled down at him.

"Damn it you're just as bad as these three!" she shouted back.

"If by that you mean gutsy, then yeah," Zoro stated with a smirk. Nami promptly smacked over the head right where his earlier welt had been causing the swordsman to grumble at her irritably.

"Enough! Just get back on the ship you!" She ordered. Ash grumbled something under his breath as Tsunami helped him get back to the ship. However a sickle slash was on its way in a matter of seconds. Ash caught on.

"Iron tail!" he yelled and Pikachu having recovered from the landing complied, leaping up and using a powerful iron tail to cancel out the attack. Erik smirked.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" he asked grinning maliciously. Ash narrowed his eyes at the man as the rest of the crew stared.

"Of course not," Luffy said. "How could we forget a sicko?" A vein seemed to pop in the man's head.

"For the last time you imbecilic ignoramus; it's sickle! Sickle; sickle; sickle!" The man had stamped his foot on the boat with every word. Zoro lifted a brow.

"Wow and I didn't think he could get more pathetic."

"Yer tellin' me," Usopp agreed. Meanwhile, Ash was trying think. He knew it was only a matter of time before Erik stopped his tirade long enough to pull himself together. When that happened then he'd attack again. Ash thought it through before a smirk developed on his face.

"Hey Luffy!" he called up. The straw hat captain leaned over to look at Ash still in the water.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Think you can make a bridge with your arm to his boat like what you did with the marines?" he questioned. Luffy grinned.

"Sure; got a plan?" he asked back. Ash nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Pikachu; it's time to show this guy another ace in the hole." Pikachu was on the railing and ready.

"Pika!"

"Great now what's he plannin," Meowth wondered.

"Alright now Luffy!" Ash cried and Luffy called out his move, sending straight for the boat interrupting Erik's rant. Erik looked at the limb questioningly. Ash smirked in the water.

"Now Pikachu…Volt Tackle!" Without missing a beat, Pikachu was up and running along the length of Luffy's arm. He seemed go faster and electricity started to envelope him as he moved. Erik didn't have time for dawdling. He attempted to cut the attack away with a wind slash however the volt tackle was too powerful and knocked the attack away. Then once he arrived, his body connected with Erik's and not only electrocuted him but obliterated the little row boat and sent Erik flying far away until he landed on one of the still floating marine vessels.

Luffy then managed to pull Pikachu back and instead of landing dizzily on the deck this time, the little mouse landed on the railing gracefully and began dancing about in victory cheering along with Usopp, Nami and Luffy. Ash was laughing at the show.

"Great work buddy," he called up. Pikachu put a paw behind his head and scratched it modestly while a blush developed on its cheeks.

"Pika, pikachu," he replied. Ash laughed as he friend acted bashful. Meanwhile, Sanji let down the rope ladder so he could climb aboard, leaving Tsunami to watch him from behind in the water. Once on the deck he collapsed winded.

"That was definitely some ride," he claimed. Sanji chuckled as he brought the ladder back up again.

"No kiddin' but don't get too comfortable. We're still surrounded by enemy ships." Nami nodded and caught Tsunami about to leave in order to continue her assault.

"Hold it little miss," she ordered, halting the magikarp. She brought up the pokeball.

"I think that's enough destruction for now. We just have to focus on getting out of here." The magikarp allowed herself to be returned to her ball and Nami pocketed it.

"Alright; now's our chance to get out of here. Head for the nearest opening and avoid cannon fire!" she ordered.

"Right!" the males spoke simultaneously. She then turned to face Grandpa Ryu and Apis still on the raft down below.

"Hang in there you two; once we break through we're on our way to Warship Island and the dragon's nest!"

"Okay," Apis called back. "You hear that Grandpa; we're getting close. You can get better soon!" She continued to reassure the dragon. Meanwhile, Usopp was helping to patch up Ash and Pikachu. Ash hissed as the alcohol rub hit his open wound and he flinched back on reflex.

"You know this is your own fault for being so reckless!" muttered the sniper. Ash chuckled.

"This coming the guy who fired a cannon at the flag ship?" he pointed out. Usopp looked like he was about to retort but thinking it over he just shook his head and continued to work.

"Touché," he consented. While Usopp used the minimal first aid experience he knew on Ash's and Pikachu's wounds, the Going Merry drew closer to one of the gaps. However, before they were home free, they heard the loud voice of a man shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Blast it all! If I cannot possess the dragonite or those monster then no one will. Shoot them now!" he hollered. It didn't take long for the whistling of cannonballs to fill the air along with the heavy impacts with the waters around them. The ship rocked unsteadily.

On the raft, Apis did her ample best to stay on her toes. When she finally straightened up again, she noticed an incoming cannonball. She picked up the makeshift bat that Ash had been wielding earlier and rushed forth to defend her friend. However, the cannonball was too powerful and so upon impact with the seemingly strong stick, Apis was caught in the explosion of splinters and shrapnel with a scream escaping her lips.

"Apis!" Nami cried in horror.

"No!" Ash shouted, pushing away Usopp's hand and rushing to the back of the ship. The little girl had fallen down beside Grandpa Ryu and appeared to be unconscious while covered in many cuts with a few pieces of wood and shrapnel sticking out of her skin. She was lucky they hadn't gone any deeper.

Grandpa Ryu meanwhile seemed to snap out of whatever funk he'd been in previously as he moved his head over closer to his little friend. He nudged her gently but the girl did not move. A dam of memories burst within his mind. He remembered the moment that he'd first met the little human girl looking for a chance to help him. She'd come back more often with food and sometimes stories and flowers to put through his feathers or on his head. They were probably some of the most happiest memories he had of her. To see her like this; hurt because of his own selfish desire…it was too much.

Slowly but surely, the weathered dragon began to stand up; a new kind of energy pulsing through his aged body. He stood to his full height and let out an impressive roar that shook the waters and terrified the marines and some of the straw hat crew. Ash stared on in amazement despite the ringing in his ears. A dragon's roar truly was a sound to hear and respect; especially a roar of determination.

The old dragon then began to flap his wings, fast, faster and faster until they began to lift him slowly off of his raft and into the air.

"I don't believe it," Meowth gaped in awe. "He's able t'a rise just to protect dat lil' girl." The rest of the crew remained silent as he rose from the raft then started to head off towards the flag ship.

"Hey! You're goin' the wrong way!" Nami shouted after him. Ash only shook his head.

"No…he's going to attack them for hurting his friend," he spoke in awe. "He'll defend Apis with his life!"

As the dragon neared the flag ship, Commodore Nelson – the fat fart that'd led this expedition – became less and less brave in the face of the approaching beast with aged but still sharp enough fangs to strike fear into the hearts of enemies. Ryu let out another powerful roar that shook the waters and Nelson panicked. He immediately ordered his men to shoot down the dragon.

If Grandpa Ryu had been in his hay day, he could've easily maneuvered out of the way of the blasts and could probably take a few as well. However, he wasn't in his hay day and so when the many fired cannonballs hit him, he slowly began to lose his energy and fell from the sky. He landed with a crash in the waters.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Luffy shouted. He didn't wait, he reacted by jumping into the air and rocketing himself over to the downed form of Grandpa Ryu. Meanwhile, Apis had slowly been coming around since the Straw Hats had gotten her back on the deck and when she was awake again, despite her injuries she rushed to the railing to look on in horror at Grandpa Ryu floating in the water. Her eyes filled with tears as she cried out.

"GRANDPA!"

Ash himself was letting lose tears. However his expression was one of pure anger. Pikachu looked ready to blow a fuse. Meowth was just shocked and so he stood there stunned silent beside Usopp and Nami.

Luffy was out on top of Ryu's back attempting to rouse him again before he could sink beneath the waves. Apis continued to weep.

"Please don't die," she begged. Her happy go lucky attitude had been replaced with sorrow and fear. Ash trembled beside her.

"Those bastards," he hissed. If the rest of the crew weren't so shocked by the turn of events, they probably would've realized that this was the first time they'd heard Ash swear. He'd swore before but it wasn't a common trait since his mother had conditioned him to be more polite than that. But not even Delia Ketchum could completely stop her son from expressing his rage in such a way and in such a situation.

"Grandpa Ryu," Nami uttered fearfully.

"Damn those marines," Usopp agreed, banging a fist on the railing of the upper deck. Zoro gritted his teeth.

"That's not good," he stated the obvious though nobody chastised him.

"I don't think he can swim," Sanji tacked on. Matters were only made worse a few seconds later as the flag ship fired a harpoon with the intent to drag in the dragon's carcass. Usopp, Nami and Apis gasped in horror. Pikachu and Ash gritted their teeth unable to do anything from so far away. However, they needn't have worried as Luffy caught the offensive projectile in one go.

A few more seconds passed before the same male voice that had called out before to shoot down the dragon was laughing and calling across the waters.

"You have no idea the value of that stupid animal you're standing on! You can keep the dragon; I just want its bones. With the dragonite in my possession nothing can stop me from attaining the ultimate power; everlasting life!" Nelson continued laugh.

Back on the Merry, the crew had been able to hear since they were closer now and Ash was seething. He just had to make that guy pay. However the commodore wasn't done bragging yet.

"And with the capture of those little monsters. I'll be promoted and have a higher standing in the marines. After all those creatures are a menace to the world government and so they've ordered the capture of any that happen to be in the vicinity. And now that I've seen how they work, I believe I'll be taking that boy that controlled them and the girl with the fish into custody!" Nami's eye twitched.

"So now I'm the radar? He can't be serious!"

"Don't worry Nami-swan, I'll make sure the marines don't lay a finger on you!" exclaimed a noodle dancing Sanji. Ash was grinding his teeth harder.

"He'll get my pokemon over my dead body!" he hissed.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu growled in agreement. Honestly Usopp hadn't known mice could growl. However, once again they wouldn't need to worry because now Luffy looked really tense. The next minute he was yelling at the top of his lungs as he reeled back and threw the harpoon back at the flag ship. Onboard said ship, the harpoon had just missed spearing Nelson and his men through. His paper fan however hadn't survived.

"This dragon has a name! It's Grandpa Ryu jerk; ya got that?! And he has every intention of keeping his bones to himself!" Luffy shouted back at the commodore. "On top of that, Nami's my navigator, Ash is my pokemon trainer, Pikachu's a lightning mouse, Meowth's an awesome cat and Tsunami might be new but she's my demolition expert! They're my crewmates and friends and I won't let you touch a single one of em, YA HEAR?!"

Ash was surprised as were the other pokemon listening. Nami had already heard a similar speech when Arlong Park was destroyed but it always made her feel great to hear such things again. Ash meanwhile hadn't thought their friendship had run so deeply for Luffy to claim that not only was he someone he'd be willing to protect but his pokemon and Meowth and Tsunami too. Then again…he'd risked his own life for kind hearted strangers from time to time as well as his friends. So…could he and Luffy really be that different he wondered.

"YOU TRY MY PATIENCE! FOR YOU'RE INSOLENCE YOU CAN SINK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA WITH YOUR DRAGON AND YOUR SO CALLED CREWMATES!" the commodore screamed back. "NOW PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! DESTROY THAT OBNOXIOUS BRAT AND HIS FRIENDS!"

With that the marine flag ship and other ships began to get ready. They started aiming their cannons into place while meanwhile Luffy was drawn back into a conversation with Grandpa Ryu.

"Damn it; just when we thought we were home free too!" cursed Nami. Ash meanwhile stared out at Luffy still in shock.

"It's no use," Zoro spoke up getting the younger boy's attention. He smirked at him. "Even if you've only been a part of the crew for a short amount of time; Luffy will fight for you no matter what the cost. We all will. That fate was sealed once you agreed to join kid." Ash blinked then smiled as he turned back to look out at Luffy and Grandpa Ryu talking.

"Yeah," he agreed. Suddenly he felt something deep within. His aura was sensing something. He turned to Pikachu.

"You feel that buddy?" he asked. Pikachu was looking about with widened eyes as well.

"Pika," agreed the mouse.

"Um…feel what exactly?" questioned Usopp. Meowth blinked.

"Hey I can feel it too," he stated. Usopp furrowed his brows. However, the rest of the crew didn't have long to wait for an explanation as one presented itself in the sudden quaking of the waters and it wasn't cannonballs this time. In fact it sounded a lot like an earth quake.

"Great now the water's shaking?" cried out an exasperated Nami. "As if we don't have enough problems."

Ash ran with Pikachu on his shoulder to the side of the ship to look over into the waters. Something was rising towards them. He blinked in astonishment.

"This is it isn't it?" he whispered to no one in particular. Zoro who was nearby heard him.

"What's it?" he asked. Ash pointed down into the water and Zoro came to see, seeming to grow shocked as he watched the same thing rising.

"It's just like Grandpa Ryu said before," he stated. "The dragon's nest will rise again." Nami blinked in astonishment as well as she watched the phenomenon occur around her.

"So then…this is the resurfacing of Lost Island," she breathed out.

"Go figure da island was under da water da whole time," Meowth stated. Just then they heard Grandpa Ryu roaring again. They all glanced up and saw that his head was facing the sky as he called into the air.

"He's calling them," Apis whispered. Usopp blinked.

"Calling who?" he asked.

"His friends," Ash stated. "He's callin the other millennial dragons. He's saying it's time. This is definitely the place then." Apis grinned beside him.

"That's right! Lost Island is rising again and it's time for all the other millennial dragons to come back! We did it guys! We got Grandpa Ryu back to the Dragon's nest!"

"Alright!" Ash cheered and just for the moment, he joined Apis with Pikachu as they danced about the deck happily. Meowth joined in and Nami smiled endearingly at the sight. They were interrupted as Usopp stuttered and asked what something was and they turned to see a squirming shadow drawing closer towards the island.

Eventually the shadow split up into countless numbers of millennial dragons, all younger than Grandpa Ryu but with the right amount of age that spoke of their many travels.

"Who knew Grandpa Ryu had so many friends!" exclaimed Usopp. Nami's expression turned from shock to awe.

"A who army of dragons!" she added. They flew about, their calls being echoed through the air. Meanwhile, Grandpa Ryu gave out one final proud cry before collapsing again into the water exhausted.

"Oh no, Grandpa Ryu," cried Apis. Usopp held her back however before she could go out there and get hurt.

"Hold on; just let Luffy handle it," he told her. Reluctantly she nodded. Meanwhile, they watched as Luffy stood up on Grandpa Ryu's back. The commodore Nelson was laughing so loud now it was growing irritating for those who disliked him.

Luffy then threw his hand up to the dragons circling the rising island and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"GUM-GUM…" he called out. They could hear him even though he was so high up now. They watched in fixed fascination as he brought down his now stretched out leg towards the battleship.

"BATTLEAXE!" he hollered. His entire leg cut through the middle of the flag ship leaving no way to repair it. Once his leg twanged back, it was already sinking to the bottom of the sea. The part that wasn't submerged was where Luffy started to stand up again. One look from the man that'd destroyed their flagship was all it took for the marines to run with their tails between their legs, ready to get the hell out of there as fast as they could. This ended up with the still remaining attached ships colliding into one another when they forgot to unhook the chains.

"Awesome!" Usopp shouted. Ash was still reeling with shock. True he'd seen similar feats done by very powerful pokemon but he was still getting used to the idea that a human being could hold so much power. Soon after, their captain reappeared slamming into the deck of the Merry after executing the same feat as before but without the battle-axe bit.

While Nami chewed him out for almost destroying their boat, Apis rushed towards the railing closest to the spot where Grandpa Ryu had been previously. He'd just finished sinking below the surface. Ash followed. Apis stared out, tears appearing in her eyes as she crumpled to her knees.

"Grandpa!" she cried. Just then the island began to rise some more. Apis only continued to cry.

"It's not fair. Why'd you have to die? Just when we've reached Lost Island too. You were supposed to get better by coming here! That's what you told me!" She sniffled. Ash glanced back at Luffy.

"What happened out there Luffy?" he wondered in a soft voice. Luffy approached from behind.

"He told me…what really happens when the millennial dragons come here," he responded just as softly. Apis turned to regard the Straw Hatted captain who looked down at her.

"Grandpa Ryu was telling you the truth," he continued. "He told you that if he returned to the dragon's nest he'd get his energy back and he will. He's already gotten his wish thanks to you. The voices of the other dragons confirm that!" Apis's eyes widened as suddenly there was an ever greater tremor from below.

Now the Lost Island was rising quicker as the dragons above circled it. The tremors continued to worsen as it drew closer to the surface and as the first bits of land appeared, the unlucky marine ships that just so happened to be in the way got speared through by rocks. The Straw Hat crew watched in awe as it occurred.

"To think," Nami spoke up in amazement. "That we're able to witness such a historical geometrical event."

"Why's is so historical?" questioned Meowth.

"Because the reason for the name millennial dragon has nothing to do with their life span. It's because they migrate only once to this island every one thousand years and by no arbitrary means is that schedule they decided to stick to either. They only visit once every one thousand years because that's the only time the island surfaces and that's the reason that the island's called Lost Island. Anyone who was around to see it last time is long gone and so we're the next generation that gets to see it."

"Wow," Meowth breathed. "It's almost like dose scientists' dat do fossil regeneration are behind dis only…"

"It's a completely natural phenomenon," Ash finished. He and Pikachu could scarcely believe their eyes as they took in the rising island.

"What the professor wouldn't give to make a discovery like this," he stated bluntly.

It took a while but soon the tremors began to decrease until finally the island was still and in place for however long it would stay. The crew could only stare gob smacked at the sight save for Luffy who was wearing an entirely excited grin on his face. Apis looked like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is this really…" she questioned. Luffy chuckled.

"Yup, it is. Now I can see why Grandpa Ryu was so anxious to get back here," he stated. Ash nodded.

"I remember seeing bits and pieces of it before…when Grandpa Ryu showed me some of his memories by accident but this…this is even better than that."

"Pika, pika-pikachu," muttered Pikachu in agreeance.

"The dragon's nest," whispered Apis. She stared at it for a bit then her eyes landed on something all too familiar to her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Ah, no way!" she exclaimed. Ash turned then followed her line of sight. He felt his own gut wrenching feeling. As soon as the rope ladder was down, Apis scrambled down it and took off in a run.

"Hey, Apis!" Sanji shouted after her.

"Come back," Usopp also hollered. However, they were cut off as Ash too began running after Apis.

"Apis wait up!" he called after her, his own worry growing as they got closer. They arrived at part of the island where there was still a pool of water from the rising of the geometrical mass. In the middle of the same pool, lay a prone figure not moving.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Apis shouted. She began to wade into the pool, not caring if her dress got wet.

"Grandpa!" she shouted again. Ash had waded in from behind her but came to a halt as he sensed with what little control over his aura he had that the figure before them was not going to wake up ever again. His throat tightened.

"Please get up! Grandpa Ryu," Apis continued to beg.

"Apis," Ash spoke up trying not to choke on his words. This was almost as bad as the time he and his friends had almost lost Celebi. He wondered to the side if this what everybody had felt when they'd thought they'd lost him.

"Apis…he's…he's not getting up," he said quietly as silent tear entered his eyes. Pikachu also seemed ready to cry.

"No…he can't…that can't be true," she said in shock. Then she became angry. "There's no way that's true; you're lying!" She shouted. Ash gritted his teeth as he shook.

"I…I wish I was really but…I can sense that his aura…it just went quiet. I'm…I'm sorry!" He could feel the lump in his throat getting slightly bigger. He hated to have to lose friends even if they'd only been recent. It truly shook him to his core. Apis would've continued her rant if she hadn't known from his tears that he didn't want this either even if it was the truth. She bit back her smart remark and started crying again. Pikachu lowered his ears sadly and shared in their sorrow.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she wept. "I was supposed to help Grandpa Ryu find Lost Island and the dragon's nest. He was supposed to get better when he came here like he said!" The rest of the crew had followed the two and had heard the conversation.

"Oh Apis," Nami said sadly.

"Listen to me," Luffy suddenly spoke up catching their attention. "Grandpa Ryu was lost and lonely. He didn't have a friend till you came along. Then…everything changed for the better. And he wanted you to know that for all the centuries he's been alive, this last year with you was the happiest he's ever known." Apis stared at him with wide eyes and Ash and Pikachu had their heads bowed in respect.

"Wait are you saying you can understand the dragon?" questioned Nami. Luffy's expression didn't change as he stared down at Apis, Ash and Pikachu.

"It just came to me," he stated.

"Are you making this up?" Usopp accused. Luffy frowned now.

"No, that's what he said!" he retorted confidently. Usopp and Nami sighed. Apis continued shaking.

"You're a liar!" she spat. However, it wasn't directed at Luffy, she was turned to face Ryu's unmoving form.

"If this is the place you always talked about…then it should heal you and make you strong again like you promised me! Talk to me! You have to get better!" She shouted. Her sobs wracked her body uncontrollably. Ash was doing his own best not to join her. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Luffy," he asked quietly getting his captain's attention. "Just what…is this island for then? I know you talked to Grandpa Ryu before he…ya know…so…what did he tell you?" He wanted to know badly and yet he was afraid. He knew there just had to be a reason that Grandpa Ryu was dead and not able to get better or as Professor Oak would claim; a hidden meaning in words. If Grandpa Ryu had told Apis this place was supposed to heal and make him better then what exactly did he mean by that? Luffy smiled at the trembling boy.

"He said thank you to you too Ash," he stated. "He also told you an' me that we should make our auras stronger – whatever that means – but he said that this island doesn't reverse time. He was going to die someday and he wanted to die here on the dragon's nest. He said that millennial dragons return to the nest every thousand years and are reborn again." Ash's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really…Grandpa Ryu said all that?" asked Apis after she wiped her tears away. Luffy only nodded then pointed off into the distance.

"Over there," explained. Ash, Pikachu and Apis turned to see one of the skeletons of the dragons past. By it was an oval shaped stone that was the same colour and material. Suddenly cracks began to form along its entire body until finally a tiny head burst out from the egg. It began to cry out with new life.

"A baby millennial dragon!" exclaimed Apis. After the infant had cried out four dragons landed nearby and began to gently nudge the little guy awake. When it raised its head and opened its eyes to show that they were the same as Grandpa Ryu's had been. Ash felt his breath catch in his throat and his tears of sorrow shifted to tears of joy when he heard the baby dragon call out to them. Beside him Apis began crying in happiness as well and on his shoulder Pikachu was cheering and nuzzling him in excitement which caused him to laugh.

He then turned to Apis with a teary eyes smile.

"Why don't we go now okay? They deserve to be left in peace." She turned to him after drying her tears on the sleeve of her dress then beamed a smile at him.

"Right!" she agreed and so she followed him up the slope to where their friends stood waiting with smiles of their own. Nami was looking the place over again.

"At first I thought this place was a graveyard but no…it's more like a place of renewal. A place where old and new life may come together." Apis smiled up at her and everyone.

"Thank you," she said. "You all risked so much to bring Grandpa Ryu back to the Dragon's Nest. I always knew this place was important to him but I never knew why until now."

"Apis," Nami spoke fondly.

"This is a place of miracles. Now I understand why my ancestors went to so much trouble to build a temple." She stared down at the ground in thought for a bit.

"Thank you most of all Luffy and Ash and Pikachu," she turned to the three who'd been the most helpful on their journey. Then she looked up with a smile.

"So let's go home!" she exclaimed. "Everyone's probably worried. Won't they be surprised?" Luffy grinned back.

"Yeah," he replied. Ash chuckled.

"Alright; let's get Apis home safe. It's time to celebrate!" proclaimed the captain. With that the oddball crew and their extra passenger began to leave, the captain demanding food from the cook along the way. Ash and Apis had one last look back to say their silent goodbyes to Ryu and joined the rest.

A sudden scream called their attention to a cliff just above them. There, a recovered Erik the Whirlwind had just slashed Commodore Nelson, possibly killing the man. He then propped his hair back up where it was supposed to be on his head the way he liked it and stared down in contempt at the pirate crew before him; particularly at a single boy and his pokemon beside his captain.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik the Whirlwind glared down harshly at the pirate crew before him. His gaze lingered souly on the boy in the baseball cap and the electric rat on his shoulder that'd caused him so much grief. Ash meanwhile was gritting his teeth. Now that he was patched up thanks to Usopp, he could go another round if he had to.

"You don't know when to quit do you," Luffy stated somewhat annoyed. Erik just smirk snarkily.

"Quiet fool; you may've been able to buy yourselves some time but you'll never defeat me!" He opened his arms, taking in the glorious sight before him.

"My, my; what a most exquisite view. It's positively radiating with potential. The dragonite completely surrounds us; it's everywhere; it's simply beautiful!" cried out the vain man.

"So what," Nami snapped. "Break open every dragon fossil on the island; it won't yield your precious elixir!" Erik's grin didn't disappear.

"Well then; I'll just improvise. Maybe…instead of just wasting my time with old fossils, I'll just use some of the fresh supply in front of me! Surely you realize that fighting me would be an exhausting lesson in fleeting futility. And since I'm not a marine; the obtaining of those little monsters doesn't interest me as much. Let's keep things simple and split the treasure!"

Ash could hear his teeth grinding again and his body was tensed. He just couldn't stand guys like him.

"No thanks," Luffy replied bluntly. Erik seemed to take offense to that.

"Fool! You're turning your back on eternal life?!" he screamed

"Yup," replied the captain.

"What's wrong with you?! There's no one who would stave off the chance of dying! Don't let the fact that you have devil fruit powers lure you into illusions that you can somehow cheat death without the elixir of immortality. Even you have to be afraid of dying!" Meanwhile Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were just smirking probably remembering the time in Logue Town. Meowth remembered too as did Ash.

Ash himself smirked at the implication. He himself didn't fear death since he'd faced it so many times before. He'd been digested by a tree; he'd once had a chandelier drop on him and his spirit lifted from his body; he'd even drowned. At some point he believed he'd been turned to complete stone although that felt more like a dream but either way he hadn't stayed down for long. True some of it had to do with insane luck and the help from legendaries but other times it was because his aura had come through and maintained his life force until his body had been revived. That was how he survived being crushed by the chandelier in that spooky mansion on his way to one of the gyms in the Kanto region. He'd gotten a Gengar out of the equation too.

Ash shared a conspiratorial glance with Pikachu and the two giggled at the thought. Meowth sweat dropped nearby also recalling several times the kid had bitten the dust and ended up back on his feet later not to mention how many times he and team rocket had blasted off to ridiculous heights after an explosion or an electric attack then somehow always survived the landing.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Zoro explained. "Luffy 'll die smiling if he accomplishes what he's set out to do. So back off!"

"And don't get the wrong idea about us either," Ash added in. "We're a lot tougher than we look!" Erik scoffed.

"Find then," he huffed. "I can accept that you dragon and monster lovers won't share in the elixir of immortality. But you shall still bear witness as I rip the dragonite from their bodies!" Apis's eyes widened in fear and she bolted off towards the man.

"No don't!" she cried out in horror. Erik raised a hand and sent a flying slash at her.

"Stop right there!" he hollered. Usopp was quicker though.

"Apis," he cried as he tackled her to the ground and dodged the blow.

"Why did you do that?" Apis demanded of Usopp once they'd caught their second wind.

"He'll rip you to shreds," replied the sniper. However Apis developed a very determined look in her eye.

"I don't care what happens to me. I have to protect the dragon's nest even if it costs me my life. I can't let men like him destroy it!" she claimed. "I won't let you hurt these beautiful creatures!" shouted Apis. Luffy smiled and nodded and Ash stepped forward.

"So…you continue to insist on defying my every word," spoke Erik. "Fine! For that; all of you can die!" He brought his fingers up.

"Sickle-Sickle…Whirlwind!" he cried. He sent two slashes in the mark of an X at Usopp and Apis. The two screamed but something jumped in the way taking the full brunt of the slashes. They opened their eyes and saw Luffy standing there. He'd dropped to his knees for a bit in pain. Zoro was ready to draw his sword in case the man attacked again while his captain was downed. However, Luffy was standing up in no time.

"Don't worry," he spoke confidently as his hat shadowed his eyes. "I'll deal with him." Zoro grinned and re-sheathed his sword. Ash stepped up beside Luffy with Pikachu.

"Don't forget us. We can't just forgive what he helped do to Grandpa Ryu. That and he was after my pokemon and I won't stand for it!" Luffy gave a side glance then looked back at the man before them.

"Stay here!" he stated strongly causing Ash to falter. He looked up at Luffy.

"But…"

"Captain's orders," he commanded. Ash felt somewhat angry at this.

"What is it cuz Pikachu and I got hurt once or is it cuz you think I'm just some kid?!" he demanded angrily. Luffy didn't turn as he began to walk forward.

"We're similar you and I," he admitted surprising Ash. "And there's no doubt you and Pikachu are stronger than this guy. That's why…there's no use for us to fight three on one. He's not worth more than one man. Besides…I made a promise!"

Ash was stunned. He was so used to people calling him a kid and mistaking his age that he more oft than not felt underestimated. Pikachu was then on the same end as he was when that happened. Some assumed he was still a newbie just starting his pokemon journey despite his many televised appearances because of the leagues.

However he could tell that Luffy didn't see him as weak. He believed in his strength. However he didn't believe that Erik was worth more manpower. Reluctantly Ash relented and bowed his head some.

"Okay," he said simply. He then watched along with the rest of the crew how Straw Hat Luffy defeated Erik the Whirlwind. First he raced up the hill spinning his arm and getting ready to punch. The sickle man also readied an attack and then the two were sent flying at one another; Luffy's arm getting cut up in the process. It was enough to make the opposing man leap back nimbly until he was far enough away that Luffy's arm couldn't reach with the current momentum and because of the cuts.

"You'll have to do better than that rubber boy," taunted the mercenary. The taunts continued until the man threw a rapid fire wind slash attack that Luffy promptly ran right into. Ash winced as he thought of how bad those cuts had hurt before. One alone was more than enough to sting for a while.

However, Luffy despite get cut up more managed to jump into the air above the attack after cancelling out the sharpness of the wind so that it wouldn't harm the rest of the crew standing a ways down the hill behind him. Once in the air he called out his next attack which included him sending his arms forth to hold down Erik's arms at his sides before he stretched back his head and brought it forward to head butt the man, breaking his ridiculously thin sun visor shades in the process.

Once Luffy's head was brought back and Erik had been sent spout over kettle backwards, the straw hatted captain cried out his next attack which was him sending both his arms out and striking him with the palms of his hands in his back. The Sickle-Sickle man went flying far, far away from the island until he was just a twinkle in the sky. Meowth observed in awe.

"Huh, so dat's what a blast off looks like from da ground," he commented. Luffy's arms twanged back and grinned cheekily after the guy.

"You lose," he sing sang like a kid would after they'd won a victory in a board game. Ash could see why Luffy had decided to fight alone this time. The man truly hadn't been worth it. If he and pikachu had been fighting him on land rather than a row boat on the ocean, he was positive they could've defeated him easy.

"I guess…that's all over now," he stated. He turned to Pikachu on his shoulder who gave him an affectionate nuzzle to the cheek which Ash returned in kind with a massage of Pikachu's outer cheek. The electric type squealed in delight.

It wasn't long before the towns people of Warship Island crept down to see the sight. They were amazed that the stories of old weren't just legends. The crew watched from a distance behind the villagers. Even Grandpa Bokuden had come down and stood beside Apis. The sight of the dragons before them was truly a sight to behold.

"Does anyone have any idea how long this island will stay at the surface?" questioned Nami.

"What I'm wonderin' is where dese dragons go when dey gotta go," Meowth stated. Usopp shrugged his shoulders then cupped the back of his head casually with his hands.

"I dunno but when the island does sink again, the millennial dragons will probably migrate back to it." Apis looked slightly saddened.

"They'll all fly away including the baby dragon. I'll never see them again," she stated. Her grandfather placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at her grandfather in thanks. He turned around to face the crew that'd protected his granddaughter and her friend through thick and thin.

"Well…now that that's done; how about a helping of my special pork buns before you go," the grandfather suggested. Ash, Meowth, Nami and Pikachu all grew faces of slight panic. Nami waved her hands in front of her.

"Ah no; thank you but no. We've gotta get back to our journey right away!" Nami hurriedly and politely declined.

"Y-yeah, wouldn't wanna keep da seas waitin right?" Meowth tacked on.

"Besides, we've already had some," Ash also added. Luffy looked at them oddly.

"I'm hungry; I could use something to eat – agh!" Luffy was cut off with a fist from Nami to the head. Ash wondered how that could've possibly hurt a rubber man.

"Guess we'll just take the recipe if you don't mind," Sanji said. Grandpa Bokuden was none the wiser to their tiptoeing around his offer.

"What a shame. It won't take long and I can pass the time by telling you the legend of Lost Island. The first king was named Ishgranagm and his son Pohniphontus had…" he continued to ramble on.

"We've already heard about it," Nami tried pathetically. Ash meanwhile decided to tiptoe to a vantage point where he could slip away easily if it continued like this. There was no way he or Pikachu was sitting through even a minute of that story again.

* * *

"Alright! Time to set sail for the Grand Line!" Luffy declared happily as he sat on one of the railings of the ship. The rest of the crew watched Apis the most as she and the villagers had come to see them off.

"Apis; you sure you don't wanna come?" asked Luffy. Apis shook her head and smiled back up at them.

"I've become friends with each of you and I'd love to become part of your next adventure," she admitted. "However…my place is on this island. Grandpa Bokuden can teach me all of the rituals and customs I'll need to protect the dragon's nest. Just as my ancestors did before me. That would be the absolute best honor and someday the baby millennial dragons that're hatching now will return as full-grown adults."

"Yeah that sounds nice," Usopp admitted. "Hey hold on! These baby dragons won't be back for another uh…another thousand years. That's crazy!"

"Give the girl a break," Sanji chastised. "Why ya gotta be so damn cynical?" Apis just smiled and shook her head.

"Mm, mm! It's okay; I understand and it's exactly what I'm expecting. I won't live long enough to see these dragons grow up but my children's children will! That's why I have to stay to protect them until the next generation comes along to relieve me!" Usopp furrowed his brow.

"Apis, that's pure crazy talk," he stated. Ash meanwhile just laughed.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said. "It's just like the professor says. Sometimes a little crazy is a good thing!" Usopp gave him a look.

"What kind of professors are you learning from?" he wondered incredulously.

"It was you guys who taught me acting a little crazy isn't such a bad thing," Apis pointed out. Luffy puckered his lips in a pout and spoke childishly.

"I'm not crazy," he said. The rest of the crew save Ash and Pikachu gave him such a gob-smacked look that it sent the other two into fits of laughter along with Apis. While some of the crew opted to argue that he indeed was crazy, the rest set the sails and soon they were pulling away from Warship Island. They waved back behind them.

"See ya!" Luffy called back with a thumb's up gesture.

"Apis; I want you to do me a favor!" yelled Usopp. "Never forget about Usopp; the bravest warrior on the sea!"

"Bye-bye!" Nami shouted.

"Take care of yourself and the dragons okay!" Ash added with Pikachu also saying,

"Pika, pikachu…pikachu-chu pika!"

"Goodbye guys! Take care!" Apis shouted back. "So long!" She'd begun running along the shoreline still waving after them.

The crew added a few more farewells as they sailed away until they could no longer make sense of her words and soon, the cheering and shouting died down as they grew farther and farther away from Warship Island.

"Do you really think she'll be able to protect the nest all by herself?" wondered Usopp.

"I'm sure she'll keep the nest safe," Nami nodded. "Apis may be little but she's fearless and determined to protect the dragons. Yeah; she'll be alright."

"Nami's right as always," Sanji stated.

"Sides, it's not like she's all alone right," Meowth added.

"She'll be okay," Luffy said. Zoro smirked beside him.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"She was like a full blooded member of this crew!"

"She sure was," Zoro agreed again.

As the crew dispersed from the upper back deck to go do their jobs, Ash stared at the spot where the island was soon to disappear. He became lost in thought.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked. Ash smiled still staring ahead.

"It's just…I can't stop thinking about all of the crazy things that've happened since we've gotten here. First we're separated and I'm whisked away by an adventurous pirate crew. Then I'm fighting with Meowth as an ally against pirates, thugs and marines. That weird man with the tattoo mentioned something about knowing my father and the marine guy knew my last name already. Then we find you, get to Warship Island and Grandpa Ryu tells me about some great power I'm supposed to have and that this world could end if people like me and Luffy die.

"I dunno about you but…I get the feeling that things from here on out or at least…once we reach this Grand Line place…things are just gonna get crazier." He paused for a moment. "Think we can handle it?"

"Pi pika, pika, pikachu; pikachu chu pikachu!" Pikachu stated, finally giving a fist pump with his paw at the end. Ash smirked and laughed.

"Alright," he agreed strongly as he straightened up. "Then let's do it! Together like always!"

"Pikachu!"

* * *

"Eh navigator! Dere's dark clouds up ahead n' I sense da comin's of a storm!" Meowth called down from the crow's nest. Nami had thought he should start pulling his own weight while on board the ship and so had dubbed him lookout with Zoro.

Luffy stretched his arms up to the crow's nest to get a better look as Nami murmured to herself over the sea chart she'd been reading. Getting excited, Luffy started to pat Meowth harshly on the back causing the scratch cat pokemon to do as his pokemon type implied to the captain so he wouldn't fall from the crow's nest. This did nothing to deter Luffy's mood however as he then started to do the same to Zoro asking if he could hardly believe they'd made it this far and were close to the Grand Line at last.

Ash watched the scene with Pikachu from the deck fondly with a smile on his face. He turned towards Pikachu.

"Well, here we go; there's no turning back," he stated. Pikachu nodded. "Soon we're going to be on a whole different ocean and hopefully…we'll find all our friends again and Meowth's friends too.

"Pika, pika-pika pikachu?" he asked. Ash shrugged.

"I dunno…I've never really met the guy since I was small so I don't really have that many memories. But even so…I also believe there's something to this world that we're missing. If there are already pokemon like that man's Salamence and Tsunami here then…are our two worlds connected and if so how? Heh, what the professor wouldn't give to learn about an entirely separate world of pokemon with different people and such right?" Pikachu smiled and nodded. Nami watched from her place up in front of the galley door.

"Hey Ash?" she questioned drawing the young boy's attention. He craned his head up to look at Nami standing over him.

"Yeah?" he replied. She stared at him for a bit longer before proceeding with her question.

"How is it that you can understand what Pikachu's saying? He doesn't speak English like Meowth and he and Tsunami just repeat their own species name over and over again in special beats. Grandpa Ryu didn't even talk and yet you and Luffy now that I mention it could hear what he was thinking? I dunno I just find it odd." Ash blinked then looked back at Pikachu with furrowed brows.

"Actually…I don't really know what he's saying," he admitted. "But it's more like…I can feel what he intends to convey through his emotions in his aura. Ever since I was young I guess I've had this way with Pokemon. Sometimes they'd come and find me when I was alone but nobody guessed it was because of my aura. Pokemon just naturally get along with humans sometimes and with Pikachu well…I guess the longer I've spent with him the more I've been able to sense his feelings.

"When I first used my aura outwardly during our adventure with Lucario, I started to feel more of my pokemon's emotions and what those emotions wanted to tell me. Pokemon are smart and some are almost pretty much equal to humans in intelligence which is why we'd never eat or hurt them because it'd be disrespectful. They might allow us to train them for battles but they also have great power an influence in our world that to take them for granted is like telling mother nature you're above her abilities.

"I'm not entirely sure how pokemon can understand humans all the time but I'm pretty sure most of the communication between human and pokemon is aura based to some degree. I'm not the only one who can understand pokemon like this in my world so it's not uncommon and sometimes nobody really questions why they just accept it for what it is."

"I see," Nami said, nodding in some mild understanding. She glanced up at Luffy avoiding getting kicked by Sanji on the lower deck for coming down to pat him on the back too in excitement.

"And you say that according to Grandpa Ryu, both you and Luffy have this similar power and that if people like you die in this world then we're doomed?" Ash shrugged.

"That's what he told us. Then he was really cryptic mentioning something about the will of D, whatever that means. It could have something to do with Luffy's middle initial but then again it could also have something to do with something else," Ash stated. The two smiled as Sanji finally landed a kick on their captain's head for nearly patting him overboard. Now he was off in search of Usopp. Nami also glanced up at Meowth.

"What about Meowth then? He seems to speak human just fine!"

"According to him, he taught himself how to act human to impress a female meowth who was into higher class things but then she broke his heart later when she thought he was a freak. Later he joined with Team Rocket I guess." Ash had stood up now and was stretching himself out. Nami smiled.

"That's an interesting story," she admitted while he began climbing the stairs with Pikachu right behind him. Once on the upper deck, he followed Nami into the lounge area.

"To be honest, I can never tell which stories told by Team Rocket are true or false."

"That's another thing," she spoke up. "Who is this Team Rocket? You said you knew them but it doesn't sound like you're on good terms all the time."

"Well, we met in the Kanto Region and they were attempting to steal some pokemon from a pokemon center; basically a hospital for injured pokemon. Team Rocket is a criminal organization that specializes in stealing pokemon from trainers or going after things that don't belong to them. There are three members though, that've been chasing Pikachu and I since the Kanto Region all the way to the end of Sinnoh. Meowth is one of them. Then there's a man named James with light purple hair and Jessie with deep magenta hair. Their main objective has been trying to steal Pikachu from me since they think he's a rare kind of Pikachu – though I won't deny he's special."

"Pika, pikachu," Pikachu spoke bashfully. Ash chuckled.

"If they're not trying to steal Pikachu first hand they're up to some other kind of mischief and they add stealing Pikachu to it later usually with these ridiculously expensive and huge robotic contraptions or some elaborately planned out scheme that eventually backfires on them. Honestly, they're more of a constant annoyance rather than actual bad guys. Meanwhile the rest of Team Rocket doesn't necessarily care about them and they do other kinds of things that aren't as easily stoppable. I'm not entirely sure what they might be but I've only ever gotten involved with other groups mischief when my friends and I were in the right place at the right time."

"Sheesh, you make em sound like practically harmless flies an' we're supposed to pick the others up?" questioned Usopp who'd been working the steering. Ash just shrugged.

"We already promised Meowth that we'd find them and besides I honestly think that even you and Nami could take them in a fight if they were playing on causing trouble. Oh and that reminds me," Ash stated suddenly with a very annoyed look.

"What?" asked Nami.

"They have their own motto that they say before going into battle. So that's something to beware of too."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Usopp stated. Ash's expression darkened more.

"That's what you say the first few times. I've been listening to them say basically the same motto for five years!" Usopp cringed.

"Okay, I get it," he replied. Nami just shook her head.

"Okay whatever. As interesting as this conversation has been, it's time to focus on the next phase of our journey," she claimed.

Later she was slamming her hand down with a chart on the lunch table after everything had been eaten and everyone had been gathered in the lounge area.

"Take a look," she commanded them. "I'm familiar with the rumours and these drawings confirm it. As unimaginable as it may seem, the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain!"

"Mountain?" questioned Luffy.

"You's gotta be kiddin," Meowth exclaimed even though he was looking right at the sea chart.

"So what; we crash into it?" questioned Zoro.

"I'm with the cat on this one," Sanji stated as he breathed out a trail of smoke. Meanwhile Usopp was starting to struggle with the steer stick.

"I didn't believe it but the map's clear! The mountain appears to be riddled with small canals so we might have to go up and over it."

"Ah, sounds like fun," Luffy spoke through the glass he was holding in his mouth. Zoro however looked skeptical.

"What're you talking about? Even if there are canals or whatever, a ship can't climb up a mountain," he said.

"Pika, pika, pikachu chu-chu, pika pi!" Pikachu pointed out. Ash nodded.

"Pikachu's right. We did just witness an island that'd been at the bottom of the ocean resurface not too long ago. Maybe this is another geographical phenomenon beyond our comprehension like if the water currents were strong enough to pull a ship up the mountain?" He pondered. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Oh please!"

"That could be the case," Nami admitted. "Besides the map says the mountain's the entrance no matter what!"

"That's right and if Nami says it can be done then it's true!" Sanji defended the lone woman while glowering at Zoro.

"Yeah well remember that map was stolen from Buggy the Clown," Zoro pointed out. "Can we trust him?"

"If you'd take a moment to notice; the rudder's stuck!" shouted Usopp. "A little help over here might be nice!" Nami sighed.

"Sanji would you give Usopp a hand; I can't think with all his shouting!" Sanji was all too happy to help out and so was by Usopp in no time to lend a hand. However that didn't seem to help as neither with Sanji's help or his own strength could the rudder be turned. Ash furrowed his brows at it.

"Uh, does this current seem unusually strong to anyone else?" asked Usopp. His face was becoming red with exertion. Nami's head shot up.

"Usopp what'd you just say?" Nami inquired.

"I asked if any of you noticed the insane strength of this current?" repeated the sniper. Meowth perked up.

"Now dat ya mention it, it kinda feels like da boat's goin' faster dan before," he admitted.

"Current?" pondered Nami before her eyes lit up with realization. "That must be…" she trailed off to look at the map.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"The canals do go up the mountain!" she exclaimed. "Ash was right!"

"Ahem," Ash cleared his throat and pointed to Pikachu. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Pikachu was right," she corrected. "Anyways look here. This is where the guiding light was directing us to. This spot on the Red Line; notice how it's called 'Reverse Mountain'. These green lines represent canals or artificial waterways. If major currents from all four oceans flow towards this mountain what do you think's going to happen?" she asked. Ash leaned in, his eyes widening.

"Wouldn't the water currents force water up the canals and collide at the top?" he asked. Nami nodded.

"Yes, they would then they would flow straight down this other canal into the Grand Line. Now Reverse Mountain is a winter mountain so it's cold right? That means that any surface currents that don't flow up the canal will be forced down as they cool. Anything riding those currents would be pulled down as well. If we screw up and miss the entrance to the canal, the Going Merry will be carried straight into the Red Line's rock face and likely be destroyed. Ship and crew would be sunk to the bottom of the sea. Understand?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, cupping his chin in his hand; a childlike look of wonder on his face. "Simply it's a mystery mountain. Heh, heh, heh!" Nami hung her head and sighed.

"No that's not my point at all," she huffed. "Anyways, since we're positioned on this current, we shouldn't run into any problems getting to the summit of Reverse Mountain. Only thing that would hurt us now is if something went wrong with the rudder!"

"Nami you're a genius!" exclaimed Sanji. Ash furrowed his brows.

"Then should we maybe stop trying to steer the rudder then?" he questioned giving a look to Usopp. "I might not be as experienced at sailing but I've had my fair share of boats and I've learned that if you try to fight the currents, the rudder could break. If that happens we'll be left without anything to steer with." Now Usopp furrowed his brows.

"But what if we wind up off course?" he asked. Ash thought it through.

"Well…I'm sure we could find another way to get us on course again without risking the rudder snapping on us." He protested. Usopp sighed though he kept his hand on the rudder just in case. Zoro meanwhile scoffed.

"Call me skeptic but…ships don't climb mountains!" he stated firmly.

"Maybe not, but accordin' to da navigator, dey can sail up. Jes t'ink of it as a rolla-coasta. Da ship's da rolla-coasta car n' da mountain's canals er da tracks. E'der way, we's gonna find out sooner den later." Stated the cat scratch pokemon with a shrug.

"You seem oddly accepting of this Meowth," Ash pointed out. Meowth just shrugged.

"Hey, wid all da adventures you n' yer twerpy friends drag us on, room fer skepticism in dis cat has taken a back seat." Ash furrowed his brows.

"What is it with you guys and that nickname for us?" he wondered. "It's like you can't think of anything better to call us."

"Eh, dere's nut'in wrong wid a classic!" retorted the cat. Ash shared a glance with Pikachu and the two simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I've heard stories actually," Sanji spoke up with a grin. Luffy shared a grin with the cook.

"Stories about the mystery mountain?" he asked.

"No," Sanji said shaking his head. "What I have heard is that more than half of the people who try to make it to the Grand Line die before they even get there! Whatever we find; it isn't going to be easy." Meowth gulped alongside Usopp.

"With Nami's explanation…" the sniper started.

"I don't blame em fer dere circumstances. We're practically on a suicide mission!" Usopp gulped again. However, there wasn't any room for debate as soon, the waves outside picked up and soon they'd entered the storm.

"Sanji can you get the sail?!" Nami barked.

"Anything for you Nami!" proclaimed the cook. "Luffy help me!" he added harshly. The two promptly exited the cabin to go pull in the sail. Ash stepped out in a rain parka that'd been in his travel bag to get a good look. It didn't take long for him to spot something through the downpour.

"Hey what's that?" he yelled over the heavy rain. On the main mast, Luffy squinted his eyes then grinned.

"It's the mystery mountain!" he exclaimed. "Hey guys I see the mystery mountain!" The rest of the crew came out of the cabin to get a good look.

"Gah, that's insanely huge!" cried Usopp.

"Wow, the entrance to the Grand Line!" breathed Nami. Luffy laughed as they got closer.

"Oh wow; awesome it's bigger than I thought!" he exclaimed.

"I can't see the top; it's taller than the clouds!" shouted Usopp.

"Dat's da biggest mountain I ever saw," Meowth yelled in terror. He was not looking forward to this in part especially because he didn't particularly favor water. Suddenly the ship jolted and they were beginning to be drawn in faster and faster to the looming rock. This caused them all to lose their footing – thankfully nobody fell overboard – and Luffy fell from the mast, bouncing up and down as his hands still remained attached to the rigging.

"We're getting sucked in," he shouted the obvious. "Hold the rudder steady!"

"On it!" shouted Sanji and Usopp.

"Wait!" Ash yelled at them. "If you fight these kinds of currents then you're gonna break the rudder!"

"Well then what do you propose Mr. Genius!?" snapped back Usopp. Ash gritted his teeth as he held onto the railing.

"I don't know yet!" he shouted back.

"Nami!" Luffy screamed, still bouncing about. "Where's the entrance?! If we keep this heading we're going to crash into the rocks!" Nami gazed straight ahead into the storm. Then after a bit she smiled.

"Nami, Give us a direction!" shouted Usopp. He was ready to run into the lounge area to steer at any given moment.

"Keep bearing straight ahead!" she shouted. Usopp's jaw nearly unhinged.

"You can't be serious!" he retorted.

"Dere's nut'in but rock straight ahead!" exclaimed a frantic Meowth.

"Pika pi!" shouted Pikachu. Ash was standing right next to Nami and caught what Pikachu was trying to say. He stared straight too.

"No wait! There's a crevice coming up in the rock!" he yelled. "It might look slim right now but I'll bet it's wider up close! That's also where the current's leading!" Usopp blinked.

"Are you absolutely sure?" demanded the frightened sniper.

"Yes! Don't change our course and don't fight the currents!" yell back Nami. Luffy leapt down, using his hand to grab a hold of the railing they were at. Once he landed he turned to Nami.

"Have we made it? Is that the canal entrance?" he asked somewhat excitedly and somewhat with caution. Nami continued smiling.

"More than likely," she stated. Luffy grinned, the feeling of caution being swept under the rug for excitement. Meanwhile Zoro had taken to looking through the rain with some binoculars. He could hardly believe his eyes.

"I've gotta be dreaming," he stated though he continued to stare. "Impossible! The ocean really is flowing up the mountain!" As they drew closer to the entrance, they managed to catch sight of the many stone arches lining up the canal to a certain point.

"We've gotta enter those water gates just right!" she said. "Or we'll crash into the Red Line and be smashed to pieces!" Suddenly the ship began drifting towards the right.

"We're drifting off course; gotta go more to the right!" shouted Luffy.

"Right!" yelled Sanji and Usopp as they ran into the steering room.

"Don't battle the currents!" shouted Ash.

"But what else can we do?" demanded Sanji. Ash was watching their impending doom creeping up on them while the crew panicked. Suddenly he came up with an idea. He turned to Meowth.

"Use screech to push us back on course!" he yelled. Meowth's eyes widened.

"But I…"

"You can do it!" he yelled back. Meowth was surprised but decided they didn't have time to be choosey. He rushed to the front of the ship that was coming dangerously close to the first stone archway. With that he took a big breath and let out one of the most powerful screech attacks he'd ever accomplished, aimed directly at the waters between the ship's bow and the archway's beam.

The soundwaves from the attack, though not nearly as strong as a sonic or supersonic attack were enough to slow their approach to the archway and turn them back towards the center even if only by a little. The stone arch managed to scratch some of the paint off the railing of the ship and even chip some of its wood but soon they were past the danger and sailing upwards.

While the crew cheered, Meowth was ready to collapse. When he fell backwards to feint, he felt two strong arms catching him. He glanced up to a Manic grinning Luffy.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed. Ash and Pikachu approached him too.

"You alright Meowth?" he asked. Meowth took a deep breath for some much needed air before answering.

"Never better," he replied out of breath still and with an added thumbs' up with his paw. Meowth panted some more then smiled a genuine smile at the twerp.

"T'anks," he said. Ash blinked in surprise.

"For what?" he asked. Meowth chuckled.

"Fer believin' in me," he replied. Ash was surprised with the answer though he and Pikachu both smiled back at the little feline.

"Sure thing," he said. Meanwhile, Sanji and Usopp were dancing together and Nami was laughing as she took off her raincoat to let it fly in her grasp behind her in the wind.

"We made it!" the boys cheered.

"Now it's just a straight shot to the summit!" Nami cried joyously. Once Meowth had caught his second wind, he, Luffy, Ash and Pikachu ran up to the bow of the ship near the figurehead to see where they were going. Smiles all on their faces and laughter in the air. The Straw Hat pirates were leaving the East Blue behind them for the grandest sea of all.

"Now dis is a view!" claimed Meowth Ash laughed.

"This one's definitely being filed away as unforgettable memory," Ash agreed. Now the whole crew was near the front of the ship with great smiles on their faces. However, it would seem their moment of celebration would be cut short. Just then, Meowth sensed someone else other than his current crewmates beside him. He turned to his right and the startled cry he gave alerted the rest.

"Curse you, you damned pirates!" shouted none other than Erik the Whirlwind at them from the railing of their ship.

"He's back," exclaimed Nami.

"It's the sicko guy," Luffy stated. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Not this guy again," he grumbled. "What's he doin' here?"

"Damn it," cursed Sanji.

"Thought swirly head was dead," commented a surprised Zoro.

"Yeah, I did too," Luffy agreed.

"Shut-up!" Erik shouted. "I despise the entire lot of you. Thanks to your meddling I have no chance of obtaining dragonite! That alone seals your doom! At least I'll have the satisfaction of collecting the price on your miserable little head! Make it easy on yourselves and surrender at once!" The Straw Hats all tensed.

"Now what?" demanded Sanji. "I hope someone has a plan cuz if he starts using those wind slashes there's no telling what he'll rip apart!" Zoro had gotten into a ready stance.

"We'll only get one shot at this," he stated. Meanwhile Erik began laughing.

"You should see the looks on your faces," he taunted them. "You can't lay one finger on me!" However as he continued to laugh, a rather irritated female voice spoke up.

"Oh look, it's dragonite!" Erik the Whirlwind immediately began looking for it.

"Oh where?" he demanded.

"Tsunami be a dear and get this idiot off our ship with a slap please," spoke the female's voice again. Before Erik could react, in a beam of red light an angry red fish appeared right beside the vain mercenary. It the last thing he saw before the fish promptly smacked him overboard with her powerful tail, skipping him like a stone in the water before going under the powerful currents.

"Good girl; now return," Nami commanded as she reclaimed her magikarp in a flash of red light that pulled the fish back into its pokeball. The boys of the crew save for Ash all smacked the palms of their hands with their fists as if just realizing something.

"Nice one; good thinking," they spoke simultaneously while Nami Waved goodbye to the swirly haired man. Ash felt a sweat drop forming on his brow as did Pikachu. Nami just smiled.

"I'd be worried he'd show up again if not for the fact he couldn't swim," she added.

"With the strength of this current, being able to swim wouldn't matter anyway," Usopp clarified.

"That was so brave of you and Tsunami!" claimed Sanji with a single heart replacing his visible eye. He'd probably get extra points for complimenting the fish. The crew began to laugh it off.

"Dat still don't change da fact dat we prob'ly just outright killed a guy," Meowth pointed out. Ash shivered. Nami's face developed a frown.

"Hey, it was either him or us! Which would you have rather' it be?" she demanded. Meowth gulped at the implications then sweated some.

"Point taken," he replied.

"Woah, look how high we are; we're in the clouds!" claimed Luffy. He now sat on the Merry's figurehead, staring ahead in excitement. A while later and they were no longer in the clouds but above them with Luffy wasting no time in pointing that out as well.

Soon the top where the waters of all four blues collided was in sight. Nami beamed happily.

"It's amazing; we've done it! We've reached the summit!" They continued on, the waters colliding turning to ice thanks to the altitude before shattering again and causing rainbows to appear. Ash and Pikachu looked on in amazement, laughing all the while. Soon the ship sailed into the air a bit off of the 'going up' current and they remained there for but a moment before gravity took its course and sent them back down onto the 'going down' current.

Along the way, the crew recalled their reasons for coming this far. Zoro, to be the worlds' greatest swordsman. Sanji, to find the All Blue. Nami, to draw a map of the entire world. Usopp, to become a brave warrior of the sea. Meowth, to find his missing friends. Ash and Pikachu, to find their friends and continue their pokemon journey. And finally Luffy, to become the king of the pirates by finding One Piece.

The grandest sea of this world was lain out before them. It was time to see what she had in store for this crew.

* * *

"Eh…what's dat?" wondered Meowth. His ears were perked and listening to something in the distance. He turned to Pikachu who was also listening to the weird noise.

"Ya hear dat too?" questioned the scratch cat pokemon. Pikachu nodded.

"Pika!" he confirmed. Meowth suddenly felt wary of what was beyond the second layer of clouds they'd just entered. The sound came again and this time, more than just the pokemon heard it.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Zoro with a raised voice. Nami only turned to him with a smile.

"Huh? What's that?" she yelled back.

"That groaning sound! Didn't you hear it?!" he reiterated. Nami turned back around front.

"It was probably just the wind. At this speed everything sounds distorted!" she called.

"But we's can hear it too!" Meowth shouted. "N' me n' Pikachu got advanced hearin'. It sounded like the call of an animal!"

"An animal?" questioned Ash.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

"How can you know for sure?" Nami asked. However, they needn't have answered. A louder much more discernable sound could be heard through the cloud cover. Usopp attempted to get a better look with his goggles out of curiosity while Sanji climbed the rigging.

"Nami! I see a mountain up ahead!" he shouted down. Nami turned confused to the cook.

"What that's impossible!" she refuted.

"But it's right there; I can see it!" Sanji called back. After some squinting Ash could make out a large shape coming into focus through the clouds.

"I see it too!" he said.

"Who cares!? Go!" Luffy cried in delight, all too absorbed in enjoying the ride down the mountain.

"After we pass the twin capes up ahead there should be nothing but ocean!" Nami explained. Just then they made their way out of the cloud bank to see a terrifying sight.

Everybody screamed.

"IT'S A BLACK WALL!" Luffy hollered.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Nami shouted at him.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" demanded Zoro.

"AH, HUH; IT'S A WHALE!" screamed Usopp. "WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!"

"Should we fight?" questioned Luffy, now finished with yelling.

"IDIOT! HOW'RE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT A HUNDRED TON WHALE!?" Nami screamed.

"WE'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING! OUR PATH IS BLOCKED! HOW DO WE ESCAPE?!" Usopp hollered again.

"Calm down!" Sanji told them. "If this creature looks like a giant wall to us; we must be a speck!" Nami's eyes widened.

"That's right! It's highly possible that this thing doesn't even know we're here!"

"Dat don't change da fact we'll crash if we's don't do somet'ing! N' I highly doubt a screech attack's gonna work!" Meowth added.

"We're gonna run right into it unless we change course," Zoro agreed. "Look! We can get by on the left! Port; hard to Port!"

"Right!" called Usopp. He and Sanji rushed into the helm room to steer the ship. Thankfully because Ash had kept them from fighting the currents on the other side of the mountain; the rudder was still in-tact. With a simple bout of maneuvering the rudder so it didn't break in the down current, they managed to slip by the whale and began to slow down. As they sailed by; Ash could hardly believe his eyes.

"It's bigger than a wailord," he commented. This statement seemed to doom them.

"Really?!" exclaimed Luffy. Then he yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"HEY WHALE!" he screamed as they were passing the beast's eye. It took a moment but soon the eye was moving to look at them. The crew's faces were horrorstruck. Luffy meanwhile was waving happily.

"HI WHALE! ARE YOU AN AWESOME POKEMON?! IF YOU ARE; BE MY FRIEND!" The whale stared at the petrified crew on the tiny ship before it opened its large mouth and let out another call. The ship and the water shook. The next thing they knew; they were on their way inside of the wale's mouth.

"Please; no!" cried Nami pathetically. Tears flowed from her face. The crew all screamed as they were drawn in.

"Ash; I blame you for this!" cried Usopp.

"It was an innocent observation! How'd it end up like this?!" Ash yelled back in confusion. Luffy almost got blown overboard but held fast to the railing.

"HEY WHALE! I SAID BE MY FRIEND! I DIDN'T SAY EAT ME!" hollered the captain. Another sound came from the whale causing them to cover their ears. Even so, Ash thought he heard a voice in his head like with Grandpa Ryu.

 _'Don't worry; you're not food yet,'_ it said. _'But inside, my friend will be able to tell if you're good people or bad people.'_ Ash blinked. In all honesty; he didn't know what to make of that. He shared a glance with Pikachu who'd heard the voice as well. Luffy meanwhile was too busy yelling at the whale to have heard anything and the crew was still screaming.

The mouth of the whale closed shut behind them and Ash and Pikachu for some reason felt calmer.

"Hey Pikachu," he spoke lowly so only his friend could hear as the rest of the Straw Hats screamed or yelled at the whale. Pikachu turned to regard his best friend.

"Do you think…that that was the whale right now?" he asked. Pikachu blinked; thought it over then nodded. Ash just nodded too, seeming to accept it.

"I guess…we're gonna see what's in store for us once we reach the stomach," he stated. Pikachu nodded again with a quick squeak of his species name in confirmation.

They didn't have long to wait until they were under blue cloudy skies again. …which was the weirdest thing since they could've all sworn they'd been swallowed just a second ago. Luffy of course thought nothing of it.

"Oh, we're outside again. That's nice!" he stated. Meanwhile everybody else was at a loss as to what had just happened.

"So…whadya think?" Nami asked in shock.

"I don't know what to think," Zoro grumbled in irritation.

"Is this even real?" Sanji asked. "Cuz I know exactly what I saw and what I felt. We were swallowed by the whale." Usopp who'd been having trouble finding words finally managed to ask a question.

"Is this a dream?" he wondered. Meowth was looking about in shock as well.

"Dere's no way dis is possible…right? I mean usually when ya get swallowed by somet'ing it's all dark inside." Meanwhile Ash was staring at the sky; more specifically at a single cloud and bird right next to it. At first it appeared the two were moving but instead after looking at them for a long time; he concluded they were stationary.

Meanwhile, the smell surrounding them held traces of the salty ocean within but there was something else there too; not related to the ocean.

"I'd say the dream idea's a fair guess," Zoro admitted. Ash started viewing the island with a house on it. At first glance it seemed like an island but perhaps…it only looked like an island for appearances.

"Then what's with this island and the house?" wondered Nami.

"Illusions?" Zoro suggested.

"Maybe there's somebody inside," Luffy said. Ash recalled what he'd just heard. _'My friend will be able to tell if you're good people.'_

"Maybe…this is where the whale's friend lives?" Ash suggested to Pikachu. Pikachu tilted his head some.

"Pi-ka," he replied slowly. Just then, something began to surface just in front of them. It was a giant squid that towered above them all. Ash tensed, ready for a fight along with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Dat's an illusion?!" exclaimed Meowth.

"A great big squid!" screamed Usopp and Nami as Sanji and Zoro prepared to attack. Luffy began to salivate.

"Cool! This place has food!" he exclaimed

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Meowth.

"You have to ask that?" cried Usopp. Just then, before they could do anything about the unexpected guest, three sharp harpoons were shot through the squid's body causing it to fall backwards, dead in the water. Zoro and Sanji prepared to defend the ship should they have to.

"Looks like someone's home," Zoro stated with a tense grin.

"Let's hope it's a person," Sanji added just as tense. Nami turned with some tears falling from her eyes.

"I've had it," she whimpered, "Let's go."

"Giants squids; guys with harpoons?" Usopp paused. "And Luffy's lost already," he whined as he saw the stars in his captain's eyes. Just then a figure came to stand shadowed in the doorway of the house before them. Usopp was on his feet pointing and getting freaked.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! We should fire our cannon there! Now!" exclaimed the sniper.

"No; hold on a sec," Sanji told him. "Someone's coming out." As they waited, they watched as the person in the doorway and still fairly hidden began to haul on the ropes to bring the giant squid closer to his house. The man stepped out more then, catching the light on his person and being revealed to the crew before him.

He was an odd sight to say the least. He was strongly built, a bald spot atop his head encircled around the sides by what appeared to be flower petals that were purple near the base with spots speckled further out and the tips were yellow. Under these petals was white hair reaching to brush his shoulders while a beard that looked like it could be a mustache that fell from his upper lip hung from his chin.

He had on a tropical pink based shirt with green tassels coming from the chest line, hanging over a yellow middle stripe that had purple circle patterns going around the torso. Below he wore simple light blue pants and beach sandals. He also wore a green kind of necklace around his neck and there was a bunch of bracelets on one of his arms that also had a scar partially hidden under the short sleeve reaching down his bicep.

In truth, he was probably the oddest human being Ash had seen. True that some of the contest competitors in the contests May and Dawn had participated in had pretty queer costumes and Team Rocket could dress weird too. Then there were some trainers that took the theme of their pokemon types too far like Harley and some others but this man's outfit was only one weird thing added with his body build.

"It's a…" Sanji trailed off.

"Flower," Zoro stated plainly.

"So cool!" Luffy said practically drooling. Sanji shook his head.

"No it's a…person," Sanji finished his earlier thought.

"Are ya sure?" questioned Usopp.

"That old man just killed a great king squid with just one shot," Nami awed. Sanji furrowed his brows.

"The question is why? Was he trying to save us or is he just fishing?" he pondered. The man finished reeling the squid in as far as it would go. Once he'd secured the ropes to something, he began to walk from the doorway of his cottage, giving the crew on the ship a suspicious almost mistrusting look along the way. The look put many crew members on edge. They waited to see if he'd say anything. Instead, at the end of his walk he plopped himself down in a lawn chair and opened up a newspaper to read. Sanji seemed to have lost it.

"You gonna say anything!?" demanded the cook irritably. The man slowly lifted his head to look at Sanji and the crew coldly. Usopp slipped under the pressure as well and was already ready to go below deck where the cannons were.

"Hey you wanna fight? We'll fight! We got cannons back here ya bastard!" yelled the sniper. The man's cold gaze suddenly intensified as though daring the sniper to go ahead and do just that so he could see what would happen if he did. The crew save Luffy and a confused Ash became intimidated. There was silence for a spell…then,

"You try it and someone's going to die!" the man replied gruffly in a manner that made it seem as though he was threatening them. Usopp, Nami and Meowth all squealed in terror while Zoro tensed his muscles, Luffy continued to stare, Ash and Pikachu were still trying to figure the guy out and Sanji was also tense as Zoro, ready to defend the crew no matter what it took.

"Oh yeah," he replied intensely to show he wasn't going to let him intimidate him. "And who's that?" he asked almost like he was threatening the man back. There was a long silence for a bit.

"Me of course," he replied simply. Ash snorted into his hand trying to contain his laughter. Pikachu was also covering his mouth trying to stifle giggles. Luffy was grinning wide, about to burst with his own laughing fit. Meanwhile Sanji didn't take the retort so well.

"Excuse me?!" he screamed at the man. Zoro place a calming hand on the cook's shoulder, somewhat glad to see him riled up but not entirely wanting him to go and attack a potential ally.

"Ease up there bud," he said.

"The old bastard's mocking us," hissed Sanji. But he took a step back as Zoro stepped forward.

"There's a couple things we need to know," Zoro spoke up with a smirk on his face. "Where are we and who are you?" The old man's gaze intensified harshly yet again. Yet again it took him a while to respond.

"You've got some nerve stranger," the man spoke up again as though scolding a child. "It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking a question of someone you've just met!" Zoro seemed taken aback by the sudden lecture but recovered to begin offering his own name.

"If you must know, my name is Crocus and I'm the lighthouse keeper of the twin capes. I'm seventy one and a half years old; Gemini…" he continued to list off personal facts while Zoro was looking about ready to chop the guy's head off, stating he'd kill him while this time Sanji was trying to calm him down. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were trying but failing to suppress their laughter and Luffy was just laughing out right as he slapped his hand on the Merry's figurehead.

"This guy's hilarious!" he exclaimed earning glares from both Sanji and Zoro.

"On what planet?" demanded Meowth.

"Apparently this one," Ash snickered back. "I think this was the 'friend' the whale was talking about!" This earned him odd glances from his crewmates and Crocus who was sitting and staring at them in his lounge chair.

"What do you mean?" demanded Usopp. Ash blushed some.

"Oh well…as we were being swallowed, I heard the whale talking to me the way that Grandpa Ryu did before. He told me not to worry and that he wanted us to meet his friend. At least that's what Pikachu and I got from it."

"But dat can't be right," protested Meowth.

"Yeah, the sky's right there," pointed out Zoro who'd finally calmed down enough. Ash only shook his head and pointed upwards.

"It might look like the sky but it's just like what happened when we accidentally got swept into the Calm Belt. Nothing in the sky's moving; not even the birds. Besides, it doesn't all smell like ocean in here. I think this is the whale's stomach!"

"But…it can't be," Nami stammered. Meanwhile Crocus scoffed.

"Well at least one of you has a brain," he stated.

"WHAT?!" asked an enraged crew minus the captain and Ash and Pikachu. Crocus paid them no mind as he returned to his paper.

"Wait, if we were eaten; what's going to happen to us?! I don't wanna be digested!" complained Nami. Once again, Crocus's eyes intensified and it took a while for him to build up for and answer. This caused the three who actually found it funny to laugh again though Ash and Pikachu had dulled it down to a snicker.

"STOP DOING THAT!" screamed the rest of the crew however. Crocus huffed.

"What's the matter?" he demanded. "Haven't you ever heard of a good running gag? At least your friends seem to get it."

"THAT WAS A GAG?!" they replied just as loudly. Luffy seemed to get a good idea.

"Hey, maybe I should have my own running gag," he suggested.

"HELL NO!" the crew screamed once again in unison. Ignoring their antics Crocus raised a finger to point just behind them to their left.

"The exit is over there," he said.

"WE CAN GET OUT?!" Luffy's eyes were big.

"Wow! This whale has clouds, birds, an island, a funny old man and a door! This is the awesome-est whale ever!" Ash laughed at his captain's wonder at the whale. He then approached the railing to address Crocus.

"Hey Mr. Crocus?" he called.

"Just Crocus kid; I don't go by Mr." the man replied. Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright; Crocus, is it true that you're this whale's friend? He told me he was only swallowing us so we could meet you because Luffy asked him to be his friend earlier." Crocus observed Ash curiously.

"You did mention that you could hear him speaking to you earlier didn't you," he murmured. Ash nodded. Crocus hummed.

"I wonder…do you have it?" he muttered to himself. Ash only tilted his head in confusion for a bit. He shook it clear a second later.

"The answer is yes. I am this whale's friend," Crocus continued. "The extent of our friendship is fifty two years long. His name's Laboon."

"Laboon," Ash repeated under his breath, determined to remember it. Meanwhile, Meowth was shaking his head in exasperation.

"Great, da ton o' whale dat swallowed us has a name," he bemoaned.

"Hey old guy," Luffy spoke up. "How's there a sky in here? Did this whale eat a piece of it?" Nami's eye twitched.

"That doesn't even make sense," she hissed. Crocus turned to Luffy; waited for a bit then grinned.

"Call it a doctor's playful mind," he stated. "It's a mural I painted to liven things up a bit. It's as your friend said, it's not real."

"Oh okay, so it's a pretend sky," Luffy simplified.

"Precisely," Crocus replied. Nami sighed.

"Can we just get out of here already? If we stay too long, I don't wanna think what'll happen if the gastric acids start to break apart our ship."

"You'll sink of course," Crocus supplied.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" screamed Nami. Crocus just shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly the entire world seemed to start shaking. The whale was making noises again and the stomach acids mixed with seawater were pitching the ship about along with the little island Crocus was on. Meowth's eyes widened.

"Look, dat's no island, it's a boat like what we's got only it's got a different bottom!" he pointed out. Nami followed his line of sight.

"It's made of iron," she pointed out. Then her face fell. "A much more suitable material for inside a stomach than wood."

"Oh great; if we don't figure out a way outta here soon, we're lunch!" Usopp muttered pathetically. "Hey what's with this freaky whale?" He then demanded. Crocus turned calmly towards him as though he'd experienced this kind of thing before.

"He's very angry," he said. Ash furrowed his brows. "These aftershocks are a result of him hitting his head against the Red Line.

"What?" Zoro and Sanji asked in unison.

"That explains it; why he had such deep scars on his forehead," Nami realized. "Not to mention all the strange howling." Ash didn't like the feeling he was getting from this.

"Why's he doing it?" wondered Usopp. Nami knew the answer, her heart clenching painfully at the idea.

"It's…because he's suffering," she choked out. Usopp's eyes widened.

"It makes sense," he claimed. "What's going on though?" Nami sent a scowl at the old man.

"Maybe this old man's trying to kill the whale from the inside!" she bit out.

"No, that doesn't add up," Ash protested. "Earlier, I know Laboon referred to him as his friend! There must be another reason!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" demanded Nami slightly angry. Suddenly the whale howled again and the only ones who could understand him froze. Ash began to shake while tears began to form in Meowth's eyes.

"Pika pi!" exclaimed Pikachu in empathy.

"What's going on? What's he saying now?" Sanji asked. Ash blinked, tears starting to form in his own eyes. He then rushed to the railing.

"Hey Crocus!" he shouted, getting the old man's attention. "Please; why's Laboon in this much pain?! Answer me! Who's he calling out to?!" The crew watched as Ash became even more emotional.

"Ya got two seconds t'a tell us da truth ol' geezer! Dere's nobody who should be in dis much sufferin'!" shouted Meowth. "Did you do somet'ing?!" Crocus continued to stare at the three even as Pikachu opted to remain silent, just glaring straight at the old man waiting for an answer.

"That's a tale…I'll have to regale you with at a later date. Right now…I need to do my job. You kids just try to stay afloat!" he shouted as he dove into the stomach acid.

"Is he crazy, the acid 'll eat him alive!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Ash, Meowth, what's going on?" demanded Nami. "What did you hear?" Ash turned to her, tears on the rims of his eyes and his teeth biting on his lower lip.

"He's saying…come back," Luffy answered for them, seeming to understand as well. He sat calmly on the Merry's figurehead listening to the wails of the whale. Ash turned away and clutched the railing of the ship.

"It's more like…he's begging," he added quietly. "Begging for somebody to come back to him. It's like…someone abandoned him here. Someone…left him alone!" And though he spoke softly, the crew could tell his shoulders were tense and he was shaking. It wasn't with sadness – though that might've been present too – but instead, with some untold rage.


	8. Chapter 8

_It was a sunny day as was per the norm but with a hint of something later to come in the air. Ash, Pikachu and friends were lost in the forest as was quickly becoming the norm for their little group. While Ash searched excitedly for new pokemon to catch and add to his collection – if only to beat his ultimate rival, Gary Oak – Misty was complaining at their lack of progress._

 _They were in the middle of trying to reach Vermillion city so Ash could battle at the next gym. They'd just figured out which way to go when they stumbled upon a lone charmander sitting atop a big rock. Excited by the prospect of catching a new pokemon, Ash whipped out his pokedex and scanned it. He'd been thinking on picking Charmander as his starter pokemon before but since he'd gotten up late that morning thanks to a late night, he' been unable to get any of the original Kanto starters. Not that'd he'd ever trade Pikachu for the world._

 _But regardless of his first slip up, he was determined to catch this one here in the wild. Brock and Misty had pointed out that it wasn't in the best of health and suggested that Ash catch it so they could bring it to a pokemon center. However, the charmander only ended up batting the pokeball away as soon as he'd thrown it._

 _He and Misty thought it a good idea to battle it in order to weaken it but Brock had pointed out how weak the tail's flame was. Ash tried the pokeball again but this time it escaped and threw the ball back so that it hit Ash in the head. That'd been when Pikachu had talked to it and through a quick game of charades – since Ash's communication with Pikachu was just beginning to grow – they deduced that the charmander was waiting for its trainer to return for it._

 _Deducing it'd be best for the trainer to properly take care of it, the group left and ended up having to rush to a nearby pokemon center along their route to get ahead of the rain. As they were sitting to eat, Brock wondered if anybody had gotten charmander before the bad weather had set in. That'd been when a group of boys started admiring the amount of one trainer's pokemon. The horrible truth had been heard from there._

 _The trainer spoke of one of his pokemon, a charmander, losing a battle against a weaker opponent. So to get rid of the weak pokemon, he'd released it then told it to stay and wait for him to come back on a rock since he wouldn't stop following him around. He'd left and wasn't planning on going back for it, betraying the little charmander's loyalty._

 _With that, Brock had stalked over to demand that the boy go back for the charmander because of how weak it was and if its tail's flame went out it'd die. However, the boy blatantly refused and all violence was stopped by the nurse at the center._

 _Without many options left, the three rushed back out into the storm to rescue the charmander that was attempting to brave the elements by covering its tail with a leaf. By the time they arrived, a flock of spearow was attacking the little guy._

 _Ash threw a rock at them to draw them away. Pikachu managed to get rid of them once and for all with a powerful thunder shock – accidentally hitting the trainers too – and then they'd seen how much worse for wear charmander was. Ash was determined however and he made sure to keep the tail flame lit as they raced back to the pokecenter through the storm battling cold winds and harsh downpour._

 _Once they got to the center, Nurse Joy had to rush the little fire type into emergency surgery; his condition critical. Luckily though, with the help from Nurse Joy, it would be better in the morning. After a long night of stressful waiting the three trainers fell asleep in the lounge area._

 _The next morning however, charmander had gone missing and they'd surmised he'd gone back to his rock to wait for his trainer again. Even though it'd irked them, they couldn't put a dent in charmander's undying loyalty to its trainer and so had set off for Vermillion City again._

 _And then that was when they'd all fallen into another one of Team Rocket's traps; a classic pitfall. Afterwards they'd attempted to catch Pikachu and the little electric type had run away from the trap it'd avoided so they couldn't catch him. However, it was all in vain as their stupid balloon trap had him in seconds._

 _When it seemed like Team Rocket would get away with their nefarious plot, Charmander had returned and managed to aid the trainers and Pikachu by scaring the criminal trio off with a powerful flamethrower._

 _Once they'd gotten out of the hole, they said their thanks. Ash offered charmander a spot on his team but at the same time, its trainer returned having seen it defeat Team Rocket and wanting to reclaim it. That bit had grinded all their gears in the wrong way and charmander seemed unable to decide. That is until the trainer opened his big mouth and bragged that he only wanted strong pokemon and there was nothing wrong with leaving behind a weakling._

 _He only wanted charmander back for the strength it'd gained during its suffering and Ash was close to socking the guy himself or letting Pikachu shock him despite the rules against violence between trainers. He'd have his license revoked and Gary would have something else to taunt him with not to mention he'd disappoint the professor and his mother._

 _However, the trainer's words had made up charmander's mind. It wasn't some tool to be used like that and so when the trainer attempted to reclaim charmander, the fire type sent the pokeball flying back into its trainer's face and chased him off with his flame thrower just like he'd done Team Rocket with Pikachu adding a little electric shock to the equation._

 _After he was gone, Charmander literally jumped into Ash's pokeball and officially joined his team. That'd been a happy day then._

Now that little Charmander was a fully grown and powerful Charizard. Ash never regretted saving him even if he did become rather 'moody' during his next phases of evolution. In the end, it all worked out for the best.

Ash could also remember his chimchar, now a strong infernape. Paul, his rival in Sinnoh had gotten rid of chimchar when it proved too weak for him in his battles. In a way, he was just like charmander's first trainer, Damian. The way they could just abandon their pokemon, their friends like that sickened him to the core. And to think that right now…Laboon was more than likely suffering from the same thing…it just made him all the more enraged. He silently prayed alongside Pikachu that whoever had made this creature suffer, pay for it someday in some way. He partially wished he could be there to see it as well.

The ocean of stomach acid surrounding them pitched and surged like nobody's business and yet…Ash could only remember the past and grow angrier every time he heard the whale call out. He didn't even pay attention when Crocus managed to resurface by the ladder on the doorway – their only exit – and climb up. When he was halfway up the ladder though…

Two doors at the top of the ladder on a platform burst open and two oddly dressed people stood with sneers on their faces.

"Today…this whale is ours!" claimed the man.

"You lose!" added the girl.

"Bye-Bye baby!" they shouted together as they fired their bazookas towards the wall of stomach.

"NO!" cried Crocus. Even with his great strength and speed, he'd never get there in time. Ash was finally pulled out of his deep thoughts by the sounds of the guns. His eyes widened. He was unable to do anything. Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Oh no; the whale!" he shouted.

"Defend with iron body!" cried the only female voice of the crew. In a beam of red light, Tsunami was out of her pokeball, swimming fast in the acids then leaping up and taking the hits from the bazookas in stride; her entire body glowing as her body stopped both shots at the same time in one big explosion. She suffered very minimal damage to herself and could probably sink another marine fleet too.

"Nice goin' Nami," cheered Meowth and Usopp. Ash gritted his teeth and turned to the two intruders who were stunned to see their shots hadn't worked but were quickly reloading and getting ready to fire again.

"Oh no ya don't; Pikachu shock them out of commission," yelled Ash. Pikachu did as commanded and the thunderbolt hit dead on target. As the two limp figures fell, Luffy stretched out and claimed them before the stomach acid could while their bazookas were lost to the murky greenish depths.

"Who are these wierdos?" wondered the captain. "And why'd they try to kill the whale?"

"Who cares about that; where'd the old guy go?" demanded Zoro. Meanwhile Sanji was in between swooning over the new beauty before him and chastising Ash and Pikachu for harming a lady. The lecture went over their heads as so did many of Brock's had before.

Soon the waves surrounding them calmed and the green sea was back to normal. The two electrocuted people were also coming around again too. The whale let out a last wail before it quieted.

"I don't claim to speak whale; but it seems to have calmed down a bit," Nami stated as she returned Tsunami.

"Yeah, it seems that way," Zoro muttered. Ash looked about.

"I think…that old man did something. Hey…didn't he say he was a doctor earlier?"

"When'd he say that?" asked Usopp.

"When we were asking about the sky, he said it was a 'doctor's' playful mind," Ash reiterated.

"Oh." Just then a groan was heard and the two 'weirdos' as Luffy had dubbed them came back around. When they realized they were on a pirate ship, they tried to determine what they should do.

"Listen, we've saved your lives for the time being," Zoro spoke up to the two. "But you'd better talk and make it quick!" The woman was trying to edge away from Sanji now.

"Mr. Nine; these heathens are pirates," the blue haired woman spoke to her partner in a hushed but still hearable voice.

"Yes; that's painfully obvious Ms. Wednesday. But if we speak to their humanity and compassion; they should understand our plight! Maybe…" replied the man. Ash deadpanned.

"You know we can hear you right?" he asked. The two flinched and glared slightly at the boy. They recognized his voice as the one that commanded the electric attack on them. They noticed the yellow mouse like creature on his shoulder and gulped as its cheeks sparked showing it wasn't happy with them.

"You parasites are still here?!" demanded a gruff angry voice from the human sized doors at the top of the ladder. Everyone turned to see that Crocus had returned and he wasn't too pleased.

"I grow weary of this and for the last time…as long as I draw breath, you will not lay a single harmful finger on Laboon!"

"So he's back," Luffy stated. Just then, the woman started laughing and the two 'weirdos' stood up.

"You can't bully us into abandoning our mission," laughed the woman snidely.

"We were sent here to hunt this whale and that's exactly what we're going to do! And this time we won't let you interfere!" The man stated.

"Really? How ya gonna do dat wid-out yer fancy guns?" Meowth questioned unimpressed. Ash furrowed his brows.

"I feel like I'm looking at this world's version of Team Rocket but without a talking pokemon," he admitted.

"How insultin'," Meowth retorted. "Dese jokers don't even have a snazzy uniform. Dey's clowns!"

"Hey; who're you callin' clowns?!" demanded the man hotly.

"Da ones dressed like em," Meowth retorted.

"Why you little…" growled the girl. Meowth would've been frightened if he hadn't been working with Jessie for most of his life.

"I don't think you realize you're position right now," stated Zoro with a slightly manic grin on his face.

"No kidding," Nami continued sauntering forwards seemingly without much of a care in the world. "Not only are you on a ship with pirates as I'm positive you've realized but you're without your weapons you came with and stupid enough to believe that we're just going to let you're attempted murder on this creature slide. Though we're new here and don't know much of the story; this poor thing has suffered enough already without you trying to kill it. You'd be wise to leave well enough alone!"

The two 'weirdos' seemed to be offended by that. They got into ready stances with sneers on their faces.

"You impudent girl; you've no idea who you're messing with," the man snapped.

"You're the ones who ought to be wise and stay out of our business," added the woman snidely. "There are people starving and you're here being selfish and keeping this whale to yourselves!"

"This big fat piece of blubber would be able to sustain our town for quite a while. We're experiencing a food shortage ya know! So we've been sent out here to get this whale back to our home! To fail this mission would be to doom an entire civilization. Would you care to have that on your conscience?!" demanded the man.

"We're pirates," Zoro stated bluntly.

"And besides that," Ash added, stepping forward. "If you really are experiencing a food shortage and if Crocus already knows you, I'll guess that you've tried this before. Normally someone so desperate would move on and find another source of food!"

"Don't talk to us like we're the kids, kid!" snapped the man. Ash gritted his teeth.

"I'm not a kid," he growled back.

"Whatever; the joke's on you," the woman known as Ms. Wednesday apparently retorted. "Because we've got more than just bazookas. We're not so ill prepared!"

"Neither are we," Nami stated. "We've got a rubber man with a thirty million bounty on his head, a swordsman as a first mate, a sniper, a kickass cook, a pokemon trainer, me; the best damned navigator you're likely to meet and we also have pokemon.

"The cat can scratch you to kingdom come, his screeching can make you deaf and his speed is incredible. I have a fish that can sink entire marine fleets simply by ramming into their hulls and finally that little mouse on my friend's shoulder can wield the power of electricity. Since there're two of you and basically nine of us; ten including the old geezer; how well do you think your chances of winning really are?"

The two began to sweat profusely. True they had more weapons – if only a few – but their arsenal sounded pretty impressive as well. Not to mention that if they were stupid and underestimated the rest of the crew after two of them managed to negate their attack then knock them out so effortlessly – well they'd be up a creek without a paddle. In other words; they were screwed.

Since that was the case, they didn't try fighting it when they were eventually tied up so they couldn't try anything and the Straw Hats were lounging about on Crocus's island.

"So who are these two anyways?" asked Nami of the old man. Crocus tsk'd in annoyance.

"Just some locals from one of the next islands only concerned with filling their greedy fat bellies! But it's as I said before; I won't let them harm Laboon no matter what!"

"Tch, stubborn old man," muttered the woman annoyed.

"What was that?" demanded Nami. The woman quickly grew fearful.

"N-nothing!" she replied. Nami gave one last withering glare before turning back to Crocus.

"So…what is Laboon's story," asked an oddly resigned Ash. Crocus studied him for some time before sighing; leaning back to begin the tale.

"An unfortunate and tragic tale that began about fifty years ago," he replied. "Ya see, Laboon is a magnificent creature; an island whale native to the West Blue. Inside Laboon's body beats the heart of a human. All who see Laboon ask the same questions. Why does he continually strike his body against the Red Line? Why does he keep howling at Reverse Mountain? Listen closely and I shall reveal Laboon's story." Everyone had their eyes on the old man awaiting the tale he'd tell.

"One fine sunny day, while I was fulfilling my duties as the lighthouse keeper; some good natured pirates came down Reverse Mountain. They were followed by a baby whale, spry and chipper whom I would soon come to know as the one and only Laboon.

"Laboon as I said is an island whale; one of the biggest species of whale in the world. Laboon had developed a bond with the pirates, traveling with them for much of their journey. But knowing the dangers of the Grand Line, the pirates chose to leave Laboon behind in the West Blue. But the stubborn little whale followed them anyway.

"As a general rule, island whales are social animals and travel together in family groups. I suspect that Laboon had somehow come to feel that those pirates were his family. The wear and tear on the pirate ship was quite severe so they stayed here for several months. In that time, I too was able to forge a close relationship with them. Thus, when the day of their departure finally arrived, the pirate captain said to me,

"I have a favor to ask of you my dear friend. Could you look after Laboon for a few years? When my men and I have completed our voyage around the world, we'll be back." Naturally I accepted. Then he says to Laboon, a gentle hand patting his little head,

"Listen Laboon, we're taking our ship to the end of the Grand Line. Until we return, I need you to wait for us here with Crocus. You can't come with us; it's too dangerous, even for a mighty whale like you. Don't worry, three years will pass by like a flash. And don't forget…no matter the distance, our friendship lasts forever!"

"After, it didn't take too long for them to leave. The crew set sail and even though Laboon tried to follow again, the captain reaffirmed that they'd all return for him. That…was fifty long years ago."

"Fifty years?" questioned an astounded Sanji.

"So Laboon's been waiting all this time for his friends to return?" Usopp asked. The shock was plain on their faces.

"No wonder he's upset. That kind of wait would drive anyone crazy!" exclaimed Nami. Crocus nodded. His eye then drew upon their ship sitting near his own. He got up from his chair with a popping of the joints.

"Well, c'mon, I'll finish the story outside. Yer ship's not gonna last too long if it stays in here. I'll lead ya out n' don't forget those two riff-raff."

"Right," Luffy agreed. The Straw Hats got together and began to get ready while hauling their two captives on board. Ash meanwhile was feeling slightly numb. He trembled some as they began to sail out through the big double doors Crocus had opened.

"Pika, pikachu pi?" questioned a concerned Pikachu. Ash glanced up and smiled at his friend.

"No it's fine. Thank you," he said.

"This is some canal," Zoro commented as they sailed down the tunnel. "Amazing a whale like this is still alive with a hole in its body."

"I suppose you're responsible for this?" questioned Sanji of Crocus who sailed on his own boat right beside them.

"Merely a doctor's playful mind," the old man said.

"Doctor?" questioned Usopp. "So Ash was right; you're really a doctor?"

"That's right; legally certified," he replied. "I also ran a clinic on the cape once upon a time. Before that, I served as a ship's doctor."

"Really?" asked Luffy excitedly. "That's great; then join us. We need a doctor!"

"Don't be ridiculous; I no longer have that kind of energy," Crocus refuted. Now they were at the door that would lead them outside again. Crocus slowed his island boat so he could climb up the ladder to open the hatch.

"Exploring the seas is a young man's perk," he continued as he climbed.

"What kind of doctor hollows out the inside of a whale?" wondered Sanji.

"I dunno; dis whale's purty big. If he's been rammin' against da mountain all dis time; he's sure t'a build up some damage!" Meowth pointed out.

"The cat's right," Crocus responded; having reached the top. "With a creature this size it's virtually impossible to treat it from the outside. Therefore I devised a more drastic solution. Anyways; here's the exit!" He began to turn a crank and the doors leading outside of the whale came apart to let in the sunlight. Luffy was laughing all the while.

"The sky!" shouted Luffy excitedly. Now that they were out, Usopp wasted no time in getting back on the topic of the whale.

"Don't you think that fifty years is a bit extreme? Those pirates sure know how to test someone's patience."

"Idiot; don't you get it?" snapped Sanji. "This is the Grand Line. His friends are dead! That whale can wait forever; they won't be back!" Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Sad to say but that's probably true," Nami explained. "Back in the day when those guys traveled the Grand Line, it was an uncharted sea; a thousand times more treacherous than it is now!" Usopp turned an exasperated frown on his crewmates.

"Why're you guys being so pessimistic?!" he demanded. "You don't know that they're dead! They could still come back for him! Come on have some sympathy will ya? I thought it was all very touching; I mean a whale still believing a promise his friends made despite all these years; that's a true bond! Right pops?!" he turned slightly choked up on the sentiment towards Crocus who was adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed," he agreed. "But the lesson here is that reality is cruel. Laboon's cohorts aren't dead. The truth is they abandoned their quest. I learned that they turned tail and left the Grand Line!" Usopp's eyes widened.

"How'd dey do dat?" wondered Meowth. "Da only udder way out is t'rew da Calm Belt n' dat place is crawlin' wid sea monsters!"

"I don't believe it," exclaimed Usopp who'd turned to look at the magnificent whale beside them. "I mean, why abandon him like that?"

"You say they abandoned the Grand Line? Well…do you know if they survived the Calm Belt?" asked Nami. Crocus sighed; his true age showing through.

"I can't claim to know exactly what became of them but I doubt they'll ever come back here again. Seasons, weather, currents, wind direction. On the Grand Line these laws seem to defy the very laws of nature. Common sense is useless and the terror of that fact can be quite overwhelming." Sanji gritted his teeth.

"So if I've got this straight then what you're saying is that these pirates were a bunch of cowards who cared more about saving their own asses than keeping a promise to a friend!"

"Why would anyone abandon such a loyal creature?!" demanded Usopp. "Just look at him. It's cruelty on a grand scale!" Ash gritted his teeth. He was trembling. Nami turned to Crocus.

"But if you know all this, why haven't you told him? Laboon can obviously communicate with you. He seems to understand humans quite well for a whale."

"I did tell him," replied the weathered old man. "Down to the last miserable detail! And that was the day Laboon began to howl at Reverse Mountain. Soon after, he began slamming his body against the Red Line. It's as if he believes that wall is what keeps his friends away and by breaking it he can clear their path for their return." Sanji let another trail of smoke leave his lips.

"I admire his dedication," he admitted.

"Never gave up em," breathed Usopp in awe. Crocus sighed.

"He refuses to believe me because then he'd have to admit that it's over and that terrifies him more than anything. There's no way for him to go back to the West Blue. So what we have is a paradox of tragic proportions. Laboon is a lost soul, dying to live with his friends but won't stop killing himself to reach them."

"Tragedy," muttered Sanji. "Still, for all the grief those pirates put him through, they did the same to you by saddling you with their burden!" He took another drag on his cigarette then breathed out.

"I mean…you've done enough for Laboon. What about you?" Crocus shook his head sadly.

"The scars on his hide are deep, those in his heart are even deeper. He needs someone to tend his wounds and I'm all he's got! For years he's battered himself while I've patched him up; a strange friendship but it works."

"Hey Ash…you okay?" wondered Luffy, drawing their attention to the trembling boy whose face had tears rolling down its cheeks. Nami looked saddened.

"Ash…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It's like…charmander all over again," he stammered. The other Straw Hats exchanged looks. The boy trembled as tears slipped past his defenses and hit the rail he was clutching.

"It was just after the beginning of my pokemon journey and Charmander's old trainer thought he was weak and unable to really battle. But Charmander wouldn't stop following him around because he was too loyal. So he left him on a rock in the middle of the forest and promised he'd come back for him later but he wasn't planning on keeping that promise any time soon.

"Charmander had been hurt in his previous battles, his tail's flame; essentially his life force, was dangerously low and a storm blew in too. When we realized what'd happened then got back to that rock, he was being attacked by wild spearow and trying to keep his tail's flame out of the pouring rain. He was critical by the time we got him to the pokemon center for help."

The crew watched as their youngest member shook with untold emotion. Nami came over and gently tugged the boy into a much needed hug to chase away the bad memories. He accepted without hesitation. They were all distracted by a sickening splitting of wood and the yelling of Luffy as he ran up the whale's body with the ship's mast.

"What the hell is that idiot up to," Sanji huffed.

"Ya gotta watch him every second," Zoro added perplexed.

"We've been watching and look what happens," the cook refuted.

"Does nobody else notice he literally ripped da mast off our boat?! How can ya all be so calm?!" demanded a shocked Meowth. Luffy suddenly called out an attack and stabbed the freshest looking wound on Laboon's scarred head.

"I doubt he's aware of it," Zoro stated still staring at the sight of their captain stabbing Laboon.

"And now it's on top of a whale," Sanji sighed.

"Why'd he do that?" wondered Usopp. Ash was less calm. His eyes widened and he escaped Nami's embrace to stare in horror.

"What the heck's he doing?!" he demanded.

"Hey Luffy stop tearing up the ship!" Usopp shouted. Meanwhile the whale's eye seemed to water and he slammed back into the ocean crying out in pain.

"YOU ASS! LUFFY STOP!" Screamed the majority of the crew. Laboon meanwhile grew angry and so he leapt up into the air and slammed Luffy down onto the twin capes. Crocus's mouth hung agape.

"THE BOY! HE'S DEAD!" screamed the old man. Nami meanwhile just looked annoyed.

"Oh don't worry, it'll take way more than that to kill Luffy!" Nami shouted back at him. In fact she sounded as though she was going to do just that when whatever this was, was over.

"Why's he hurting Laboon?" Ash demanded.

"Pika pi!" exclaimed Pikachu. Meanwhile, Laboon had made his last injury even worse and it was spurting blood as he got ready to attack Luffy again. Luffy jumped up but got whacked down again with the tail of the beast. Once up again, he punched Laboon in the eye only to get thrown into the lighthouse wall.

"What does he think he's doing?" demanded Usopp.

"I'm sure we'd all like t'a know!" screamed Meowth. Luffy leapt up again and punched Laboon in the head sending him backwards for bit off balance but the whale was back throwing him into the lighthouse.

"You wanna let us in on your plan before you kill yourself?!" demanded Zoro. Laboon charged Luffy again.

"IT'S A DRAW!" Luffy spoke loudly. Laboon froze in surprise, unsure of what to expect and quite confused as Luffy got up and replaced his hat on his head. He then stared the whale right in his eyes.

"I'm stronger than I look," he continued. "But I have a feeling you knew that. I can always tell when someone's itchin' to fight. Well if you want a battle; I'll gladly give you one. Your shipmates used to spar with you didn't they? You miss it. Well I can rival anything they threw at ya.

"Tell ya what. After me and my friends travel the Grand Line, we'll come back here and find you. And then you'd better be ready for a rematch!" Luffy finished and Laboon's visible eye was filling with tears of happiness and relief. Ash stared in awe at the man he'd taken to recently calling captain.

"He's…almost like a pokemon trainer," he realized. "He can understand animals and the pokemon he's met…just like…me…and my friends could!" The rest of the crew had stopped worrying and were smiling at the scene before them. With that all said and done, Laboon threw his head back and howled in joy.

About an hour and a half later, Laboon's head had a poorly drawn symbol of the Straw Hat's jolly roger on his head. Luffy was commending his work and telling Laboon that the mark was a symbol of their promise and that he couldn't go rubbing it off by hitting his head against the mountain since it was a rushed paint job. Ash watched in awe, with a smile on his own face.

Meanwhile Usopp was doing his best to repair the mast so they could travel to their next destination. The two captives they'd had tied up had apparently escaped and Tsunami was enjoying a nice swim in calm waters; not even the least bit intimidated by the giant whale. In fact, once Luffy was done his painting and was getting cleaned up, she struck up a conversation with the island whale.

Later Nami found herself sitting with Ash and Pikachu at an outdoor wooden table surrounded by wooden log stumps for chairs. Nami stretched towards the air with a sigh.

"Okay then, I finally have some peace and quiet so I can work on a plan for the Grand Line journey," she said, setting her compass down. Ash was feeding Pikachu some berries from his backpack. He glanced over to see the opened compass on the table and frowned.

"Um Nami? I'm not so great with directions and navigating but…do all compasses spin like that?" he wondered. Ash was unprepared for the scream she issued next and quickly covered his ears as did Pikachu after the initial scare wore off.

"Do you mind; keep it down," Luffy grumbled from where he was.

"Is there a problem my dearest Nami? If it's food you're worried about; say no more!" exclaimed a love struck Sanji. He'd arrived on the rock holding various different plates with the elephant tuna he'd won in different dishes.

"Someone say food?" questioned Usopp, also climbing up the rope. Nami looked ready to either cry or strangle someone.

"You idiots! The compass is broken! The needle just spins; it won't stop!" Luffy, Usopp and Sanji – still holding the large plates somehow – leaned in for a closer look.

"Huh, yeah you're right," Sanji stated.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting dizzy," Usopp said as he watched it spin.

"Woah, this is cool!" Luffy exclaimed. Ash leaned in too to get a better look while also trying to bring up his knowledge of how compasses should work.

"Maybe…it's not the compass," he suggested. "We could just be in a place with a weird magnetic field around us. I've been to places like that before and sometimes it was pokemon that caused it too."

"It is sadly apparent that none of you possess the slightest knowledge about how things work here," Crocus spoke up. "The kid's half right but seriously; did you all come here to die?" Luffy was distracted with the elephant tuna and Sanji was keeping an eye on him but Nami, Ash and Usopp payed close attention.

"There's nothing wrong with your compass. The Grand Line has little regard for the rules of the sea. Common sense is useless in this place." Nami's brows furrowed.

"The needle; why does it spin?" she asked.

"Because as your friend said, we are surrounded by a powerful magnetic field. The islands here are riddled with magnetic minerals which cause all sorts of abnormalities. Also the winds and currents lack constancy in their patterns. As a navigator; I'm sure you can appreciate this dilemma." Nami looked for the first time; a little lost.

"So then…if we don't have a way to tell direction then this whole trip is hopeless," she stated. Ash turned to her with a smile.

"Not necessarily Nami. That just means this place must have a different set of rules when it comes to traveling. I mean, those two we caught earlier had to have gotten here somehow right? Maybe we just need a different kind of compass."

Nami seemed slightly skeptic but nodded and turned to Crocus again.

"If you were on a ship before; how do we navigate this sea?" she asked. Crocus smirked.

"If you have any hope of navigating the Grand Line, you're going to need a log pose to guide you," he replied.

"Log pose?" questioned Nami. Crocus's explanation was interrupted.

"Eh, why ya hoggin' all da food for! We's gotta eat to ya glutton!" shouted Meowth. When they turned, everyone could see that Luffy was almost halfway done with the elephant tuna.

"THAT'S NOT JUST FOR YOU!" Sanji shouted, kicking his captain in the face. He picked up a still pretty full plate and began trying to keep Luffy off of it while the straw hatted captain continued to go for it. Meowth was helping somewhat as well. Nami, Ash and Pikachu stared at them deadpanned.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in a quieter vicinity," suggested the pokemon trainer.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Nami sighed. They began to leave.

"Does that include me?" questioned Ash as he began to follow her and Crocus away from the noise. She sent him a scathing glare over her shoulder.

"You fought a devil fruit user by yourself on the open water without any regard to your own safety or future circumstances. That was idiotic!" Ash blinked. He then thought back on that time and a few other times in his past on a pokemon journey then blushed. He chuckled.

"Can't argue with you there," he agreed.

"Anyhoo," Crocus started once they were far enough away from the fighting boys. "A log pose is a specially designed compass that can record levels of magnetism. Only a fool courting disaster would attempt to travel the Grand Line without one." Nami frowned then groaned.

"Oh great; where are we gonna get a log pose?" she demanded. Just then, something clinked nearby and rolled over towards them, stopping when it tapped Ash's foot. Noticing it first, Pikachu climbed down his trainer's back to get a good look at it. Then he brought it back up for Ash to see. He blinked then held it up to Crocus.

"Hey um, this kind of looks like a compass; is this it?" he asked. Crocus turned slightly surprised.

"Yes it is. Where'd you get that just now?" he wondered. Ash just shrugged.

"I dunno; I think Pikachu just found it on the ground," he replied.

"Hey Ash, that weird thing's mine! I found it first!" called Luffy as he continued to fight somewhat futilely for more fish. Ash only blinked.

"Um…" he tried to respond but instead Nami stalked over and smacked Luffy upside the head. She then proceeded to yell at him for keeping something like that hidden in the first place. After she simply answered Luffy's question of why she'd him, she came back. Ash and Pikachu along with Crocus had developed a sweat-drop on their brows.

Nami began to look over the compass more.

"Huh, but there isn't a dial face on this thing," she stated.

"You don't need one," Crocus confirmed. "It's a special brand of magnetism that runs through the Grand Line islands; complete with its own set of rules that makes it possible to get around. By recording the level of magnetism between two islands, you can chart a route from one island to the next. The log pose method is really the only choice since the magnetism here presents huge problems for conventional navigation.

"As it turns out, Reverse Mountain is a great starting point. It produces seven levels of magnetism but it doesn't matter which one you chose to start with. Eventually all of them will pull against each other and form one route; and the island at the end of that route…is Raftel. The last and most mysterious in the Grand Line. It's very existence was confirmed by the king of the pirates; the only known person to have traveled the Grand Line in its entirety."

"Raftel," Nami whispered. "That…could be the very island where the One Piece is hidden." Ash seemed to ponder that for a bit.

"That's the most prominent theory…but no one's been able to set foot on Raftel Island since," the old man replied.

"Heh, don't worry," Luffy suddenly said coming up beside them. "We'll know soon enough." His grin was wide. Then Ash remembered.

"Oh right; you want to find One Piece and become the next Pirate King, right Luffy," Ash said. Luffy nodded. Nami sighed.

"Finally gave up trying to eat the rest of that fish?" she asked mildly amused. Luffy's grin turned into a childish pout.

"Humph! Sanji said he'd switch me to vegetables and fruits only if I didn't stop." He muttered. Nami laughed lightly. Ash turned to Crocus.

"Hey do you know where we can get more of these log poses?" he asked. "You know; just in case one breaks!"

"What makes you think this'll break?" questioned Nami. Ash and Pikachu deadpanned simultaneaously.

"Didn't Luffy just finish ripping off our ship's mast to challenge Laboon earlier?" he asked simply. Nami's face paled.

"So, how about a backup huh?" she asked hopefully. Crocus chuckled.

"Very well…I shall give you my own as a thank you for helping Laboon. It's probably a sturdier model anyway so it won't be broken so easily should the time come when you need another." Nami nodded. She then handed the log pose back to Ash. Ash blinked in surprised.

"Here, I know you said you're not great at directions but hopefully it doesn't break too soon. I'd feel a lot safer if you held onto it." Ash blinked then nodded, taking back the log pose offered to him.

"Aw, but I found it first!" Luffy complained. Nami pinched his cheek hard, not letting go.

"You don't get shiny new things because you always break them. No way in hell am I letting you hold onto something this important. You might be the captain but I'm your navigator got it!?" Her tone left no room for debate.

"Yesh, Nami," Luffy replied before she let his cheek snap back in place.

"Hey, everyone who's not Luffy; the rest of the elephant tuna's yours for the taking!" Sanji called. Again Luffy pouted sounding more like a scolded child for doing something bad but wishing to do it again anyway.

The rest of the crew gathered around the table with the elephant tuna while Crocus retrieved his own log pose from the lighthouse. Nami explained some of the things Crocus had told her to the boys who hadn't been present just in case they could use this information later themselves. Usopp meanwhile furrowed his brows.

"Okay, I understand why we need a log pose but…why'd you give one to Ash?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Ash. Usopp just shrugged.

"It's just…ya know…in your stories about pokemon journeying you seemed to mention getting lost an awful lot! Do you even know how to read a regular compass?" Ash blushed.

"Of course I do…sort of. I'm still learning ya know and besides it's not like I'd end up going around in circles."

"Yeah, that's Moss Head's job," Sanji stated.

"What you say, crap cook?" glowered the swordsman. He'd been havin a nice nap before someone had woken him up for dinner. Sanji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just stating facts," he replied. Zoro grumbled at that but was for the most part ignored.

"But still, you are pretty reckless yourself," Usopp pointed out. "I mean back there with that Erik guy…"

"So? If I hadn't done that then he could've taken Grandpa Ryu. Sometimes you need action besides just a plan which I did have by the way!"

"Were you planning to just swim back to the ship once you were done with Pikachu on your back?" asked Nami. Ash's blush deepened a bit.

"Yeah but I've swum long distances before. I'm stronger than I look!"

"Even if you were weakened from all those injuries?" Sanji tacked on. His blush intensified and he stayed quiet. There was silence.

"Okay, so maybe I don't always think things through; that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing all the time. I'm pretty sure I can follow a needle!" He added the last part sarcastically and pointed a glare at Usopp. The sniper just shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Usopp sighed. Ash's frown deepened; a tic developing over his right eye.

"Come on guys, have a little faith," Nami said. "I gave Ash the log pose because Luffy probably would've broken it already and because if we ever get separated on the high seas, he can use it to help find us again. Plus it's always good to have a backup in case something goes wrong." Usopp sighed.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he stated. "Though the idea of a kid navigating without too much knowledge about another world he's in, isn't all appealing." Ash's eye twitched.

"I'm not a kid," he glowered.

"You're smaller than us," Luffy pointed out from the sidelines since he'd been banned from having more of the fish.

"What's that got to do with it?!" exclaimed the cap wearer.

"Pika, pika pi; pikachu chu!" Pikachu said. Meowth nodded.

"Yeah, old guys can be shorter dan ya too," he pointed out.

"Yeah well you're younger lookin' than an old man," Zoro stated. "So I honestly think it's the former option."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Usopp apologized. "But you look no older than ten or eleven at best. So in technical terms you're a kid!" He nodded as if he were some sage.

"You can't just judge me like that!" Ash refuted angrily.

"You do kind of act like a kid," Sanji pointed out. He blew another trail of smoke. Ash banged his fist angrily on the table.

"Damn it guys; I'm fifteen!" he shouted. Everyone silenced. Crocus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Fifteen you say?" he asked. "Well…I've seen stranger things in this world."

"How is that even possible?" asked Usopp. Ash realized he'd lost his temper and did his best to calm down.

"I don't know," he said after a while, picking at his helping of tuna. "I mean…I know I've been alive for fifteen years. I started my pokemon journey on my tenth birthday like all of the other kids five years ago. But about two years later, my mom noticed something odd about me when I came home to Pallet town. I hadn't grown even an inch since my tenth birthday.

"She had me see the doctor and they ran a few tests but…they couldn't figure out how I was still the same size. I was healthy and everything checked out. Meanwhile as time went on, my friends all began to grow past me. I occupied my time with training my team and going on pokemon journeys so I wouldn't notice but…whenever I saw someone again after a long time…they'd be taller and me…I'd still be just the same." He'd quieted down some since his initial outburst.

Truth be told, sometimes the bringing up of his biological flaw bothered him so normally his friends wouldn't talk about it. He had to admit that when May and then Dawn had discovered he was actually older than them, their faces had been priceless. However, sometimes he'd get made fun of because of his height or because he was still just some 'kid' who didn't understand the world and more oft than not, he'd be mistaken for a newbie trainer in new regions even though he'd been on worldwide television in one of the leagues not too long ago.

Sometimes he'd rise above and ignore what others said or talked about. Sometimes, he wouldn't let this feature bother him. However, now – in another world and surrounded by practically adults not familiar with his circumstance – he felt the weight of it on his shoulders.

Usopp felt like an asshole. Not only had he underestimated Ash but he'd openly called him a kid to his face, unable to believe he was anything else or even older than he originally thought he was beside Apis. She'd appeared either seven or eight; maybe even nine?

"I'm…sorry for what I said Ash," he apologized embarrassed. Ash just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper. I guess I do still have a tendency to act childish despite my age. I'm used to it," he sighed. This only made Usopp feel worse.

"I'm sorry too," Sanji said.

"Same here," Zoro added. Nami was looking sorry too.

"Wow Ash…I had no idea," she spoke quietly.

"Heh, you're pretty short for a fifteen year old," Luffy laughed.

"Quiet you!" hissed the crew. He went back to pouting still eyeing the elephant tuna but having his tiptoeing hand slapped away from everyone's plates. Ash laughed some at this.

"Hmm, you say your doctors couldn't figure out why you couldn't age?" hummed Crocus in amusement. Ash glanced up but nodded at the old man.

"Yeah, that's right," he said. Again the old man hummed.

"I wonder…if you wouldn't mind, if I could have a look see myself and see if I can't at least give you a hint." Ash blinked.

"You'd do that?" he asked. The old man nodded.

"It wouldn't take too long. You could be sailing by evening." Ash glanced at his crew who were all smiling for him.

"Go ahead!" Luffy nodded. "Take all the time you need. If only to give you some peace of mind!" Ash smiled back.

"Thanks Luffy; guys," Ash nodded. Then he stood and followed Crocus towards the lighthouse. He'd surprisingly eaten his helping of food.

* * *

"My…DNA?" questioned Ash as he sat on the table after his examination. Pikachu sat beside him and listened intently. Crocus nodded wisely.

"Based on the samples I took, your DNA in general is surprisingly unstable for a human being. At first it's hard to tell which how I'm guessing your doctors missed it and I couldn't say for sure what caused this but evidently when your body reached ten years of age; it stopped growing because going any further wasn't possible at that stage. It's actually similar to how a pokemon, as you call em, ages." Ash blinked, exchanging a look with his electric type.

"I didn't think you knew anything about pokemon," he admitted. The old man chuckled.

"Yes well, I've been around. Even though those creatures haven't been much an occurrence since recently, they have been around for quite some time. Although not many people have much knowledge of these creatures I've had the privilege of nursing one and studying it; a feisty little lileep I believe the name was.

"It was injured after a hefty battle and I took pity on the creature and treated it. I learned that its DNA too was unstable and it remained that way until the day it evolved into cradilly. It would seem that the unstable DNA in pokemon is the cause for most evolution in the first place; almost like their genetic code is trying to choose between another or more which one it likes the most. Perhaps…as a resident of a pokemon enriched environment…you too possess these similar aspects that most pokemon possess. It makes sense when you think of it. After all, deficiencies in human DNA can occur and thus create diseases within the body or a deformity from birth. It's a pretty touchy thing, DNA."

Ash thought over what Crocus had told him. It did kind of make sense when he thought about it. However, could that mean that he was similar to pokemon? Did he have his own set of evolutions or was he stuck like this for life like the others that didn't evolve?

"There's more," Crocus spoke up, calling back the boy's and his pokemon's attention. "I'm a weathered old man who's practically seen the whole world already. I know how to 'sense' shall we say for things that wouldn't appear apparent to anybody else. I was able to detect a burning light within you; an energy bursting to come forth like a baby star just starting to burn." Ash blinked.

"You mean my aura?" he questioned. "I already know about that. I awakened it a while ago but I can't really do much with it. I can sense what my pokemon and others around me are feeling faintly and then more intensely if I actually focus hard enough. Then there are times when others have been able to help me harness it to use in a crisis. Other than that though; I don't think I've had to use it that much." Crocus hummed in thought.

"A shame really," he stated. "In this world it's called something else; something I'm sure you'll face later on along your journey. If you want my advice kiddo, you should work on training that ability more while you're here. It'll help you a hell of a lot in the future." Ash only nodded as he slipped off the table and reclaimed his cap. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind," he agreed. Crocus smirked and chuckled.

"Well, that's it for the examination kid. Just to confirm it though, your crew should try getting a doctor and have them check you out for a second opinion just in case. Let's got meet up with your friends," he said. Ash furrowed his brows.

"I thought we'd established I wasn't some kid," he pointed out. Crocus threw his head back and laughed.

"Ten; fifteen, it doesn't matter. I'm still years, yer senior and so that makes you a kid along with your friends on my radar." Ash blushed and grumbled incoherently. Crocus continued to chuckle. However as he reached for the door handle, he realized the kid had stopped following him. He turned back.

"What is it?" he asked. Ash felt a nervous sweat break out over his brow. He gulped said nervousness down and proceeded with his question; his eyes shadowed by his cap and his head tilted to the floor.

"So…you've practically been around this world already huh?" he asked. Crocus wasn't sure where the boy was going but nodded.

"Yes, that's right. I partly left to go and see what happened to Laboon's friends. But yes; I've been around the world." Ash nodded.

"And…you keep up to date with things?" he continued.

"Yes," replied the lighthouse keeper. Ash gulped again.

"My full name…it's Ash Ketchum. Do…do you happen to know or have heard of someone else with that last name?" He waited in silence. If he'd have lifted his head he'd have seen Crocus's widened eyes. Running through the old man's mind now were memories of old; memories of a man who wore a weathered and beaten up baseball cap; could tame the creatures that nobody in this world knew about and had become quite the impressive enemy to the World Government. He and his unique monsters had been his crewmates for a time. Nowadays, he was enemy number one to the World Government right next to Monkey D. Dragon on the grand scale of things.

He silently cursed himself for not realizing the connections sooner. Ash Ketchum…and now that he thought of it…Monkey D. Luffy. Christ; was this coincidence or purely fate? He sighed as he rubbed at his temples. He was growing too old for this kind of drama. He sighed.

"Yes…I know a man by that name. If you're the one he used to blab on about then I can only wonder at what may lie before you and your crew. But anyhoo, we should get back to your friends." Ash looked like he wanted more answers but nodded after a while and followed him outside.

"Thank you," he whispered to Crocus once they were closer to the crew. As soon as they arrived, Crocus's eyes widened at the sight before him and Ash was surprised as well. The old man growled.

"What are they doing here again?" he asked angrily. Nami turned to him.

"We're gonna give em a ride to Whiskey Peak where they live," she replied. "Ash has their log pose but they don't have a boat. Also…don't give it back to them no matter what," she whispered to Ash. The boy only nodded confused.

"I wouldn't take them anywhere if I was you," Crocus stated. "They're untrustworthy. And they'll only come back to attack Laboon again!"

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen," Nami clarified. "But unfortunately Luffy's captain and he wants to go to Whiskey Peak. The captain's word is final!" Crocus sighed but nodded.

"Still, you should be careful which way you go from here," he said. "Once you've set out, you'll be committed to following that course no matter what." Luffy nearby chuckled.

"Eh, no biggie," he said nonchalantly. "If we don't like it we'll just go a different way next time," he said. Crocus grinned.

"I see. So that's how it is," he stated with a grin of his own to match Luffy's. The straw hatted captain then sprung up to his feet from the crouch he'd been in.

"Alright; let's get going," he declared. "Now that Laboon and I have an understanding, I can leave with a clear conscience!" The boy started stretching. The woman who'd attacked the whale earlier seemed confused and slightly annoyed by his happy go lucky attitude.

"Just who do you think you are anyway?" she demanded. Luffy addressed her and the Mr. Nine character with his signature grin.

"What's that…me?" he asked. "Oh I'm the man who'll be king of the pirates!" he stated strongly. Crocus smiled too and chuckled while the two odd characters made an odd sign with their hands and stifled their laughter.

It didn't take long for them to be ready to set sail. Nami checked again to ensure the log pose was set on Whiskey Peak. Then without further ado, everyone said their goodbyes and were soon sailing far away from the twin capes; Laboon sending them off with a goodbye of his own as they went. While Usopp, Sanji and Luffy danced for joy for their continued journey, Nami approached Ash who was staring ahead into the sunset with a far off look.

"So, what's the verdict?" she asked.

"Wha…huh?" asked Ash as he came back to reality and turned to see Nami smiling beside him. She giggled some. Though he was chronologically fifteen, he still looked cute like a child. He kind of made her think of a little brother.

"Well? Did Crocus help you find a hint to why you can't age?" she inquired. Ash smiled then looked back out across the water.

"Yeah," he replied. "He said it had something to do with my DNA. Apparently it's not stable much like how a pokemon's DNA is unstable before they evolve. I don't really know how it's supposed to work but he thought I could be like the pokemon. Maybe my body's just waiting for the right time to change." Nami smiled.

"Well that's good to know," she said.

"There was something else," he added. She listened. "He talked about how I should probably start training to use my aura and…I asked him if he'd heard my last name before. He said he knew a man named Ketchum and that he used to talk about me. I think…now more than ever…my father is in this world as well." When he turned back to look at Nami her expression was one of shock. Noticing that he was staring at her confused, Nami shook her head clear.

"Ash…there is a man with the same last name as you in this world," she admitted. "He's big news and is in the papers a lot because he's known around the world as a nefarious criminal. Nobody knows what his real motives are but he's a big time pirate said to be able to tame demons."

"He's a pirate?" asked Ash perplexed. Nami shrugged.

"Well yeah. His full name is…Carter D. Ketchum. Does that ring any bells?" she questioned. Ash trembled beside her for a bit before allowing himself to breathe.

"So it's true…my dad really is in this world. Crocus said he mentioned me to him a lot so that must mean…he never forgot me." He'd gone quiet.

"Ash," Nami called softly with concern.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu. Ash trembled some more.

"Maybe…I dunno but maybe…well I was always mad with him for just leaving mom and me like he did. He said he was going on another journey to her then he left but the longer time became between his departure and his expected return, it became apparent he wasn't coming home anytime soon. Mom searched for him but nobody had seen him in quite a while. He'd just vanished into thin air and that always made me angry because it would make mom sad and cry sometimes even though she tried to hide it from me.

"But…what if…what if what happened to me and Pikachu and Meowth and Team Rocket happened to him too? He could've just gotten stuck here with no way back; it might not have been his fault." He'd quieted again after his initial rant. The possibility that his father had never intentionally left him and his mother filled him with a sense of hope he'd never known before. Granted he didn't want to become too hopeful in case it wasn't true but…

"I think…I have to see him," he stated with conviction. "One of these days, I need to find him and talk to him. I just…I really need to know." He felt a comforting paw on his upper arm as he slumped forward on the railing and a comforting hand on his opposite shoulder. He glanced to Pikachu then up at Nami then smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Nami replied.

"Pika; pika, pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"But Ash, finding one of the number one enemies to the World Government isn't going to be easy. Sailing the seas takes time and according to Crocus the time for a log pose to set at each island varies. You could be stuck with us for a pretty long time; even longer than the time needed to find the rest of your pokemon team and Meowth's friends. Are you sure you can wait that long while fighting off marines, other pirate crews and the elements?" Ash was silent for a moment as he looked down to ponder the question. However he looked up with a stronger resolve burning in his eyes than when he went to battle gyms or the leagues he was so fond of.

"I have to do this!" he claimed. "Not just for me but for my mother too! We both need to know the truth and even if that takes as long as all that…I know now I'll never be able to face home or my mom again until I find that answer. So I'm ready…to sail with your crew in order to reach that goal for however long it takes!" He turned to Pikachu. "Besides, this could be the greatest pokemon journey anyone's ever had. Are ya with me buddy?"

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu while jumping into the air with vigor and ready for anything. Nami smiled and shook her head at their antics.

"Well alright. But remember…if you ever need someone to talk to and if the other guys are being idiots just come and find me." Ash smiled back at her.

"Thanks. And if you need help training Tsunami then I'm available," he replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said before she headed out to do her job. Ash returned to gazing at the setting sun before him.

"Well Pikachu," he said after a while. "This is it. There's no turning back!"

* * *

Pikachu looked around at all the flecks of white as they fell gently down. He cocked his head curiously before sticking out his tongue to catch one on it and once a cold fleck landed, he brought his tongue back in and tasted it. Yup that was real snow.

The little electric type smiled and squealed with delight. Ash chuckled nearby now wearing a winter time get up that Nami had bought for him back in Logue Town; thinking of the future and the probability of actually finding help for him.

"Perfect; all done!" Luffy declared proudly as he put the finishing touches onto his snowman. "Well look who just dropped in. It's Mr. Snow Barrel!" The snowman had a body and a head with a green cape – one of the tablecloths from the lounge room – and for arms and a nose he'd used the rungs to the ladder leading down the mast to the boy's room.

On top of its head was a precariously place barrel for a hat and the eyes were made from a cannonball he'd gotten Zoro to cut in half before he promptly fell asleep for a nap. The mouth was a red bowl he'd gotten from the kitchen. It made it look like the mouth was wide open with a big smile as it was shoved into the top most snow ball. Meanwhile, Luffy's straw hat had accumulated snow; enough so the red rim was hidden but the cheery captain didn't seem to notice.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Usopp laughed over boisterously. "You call that pathetic blob a snowman?" he questioned.

"What?!" exclaimed Luffy. He'd turned to see that Usopp had truly created a work of art. Ash himself was impressed. The figure of a snow woman sitting with her body twisted slightly to where her legs pointed. She seemingly sat on a mound of snow with a backing made to look like a throne.

"Behold…a soulful work of art!" the sniper declared. "A snow queen!" A scoff could be heard nearby.

"You idiots don't know nut'in bout art. Get a load a dis!" Meowth shouted prideful. His was just as artistically done as Usopp's Snow Queen. It was a sculpture of a battle arena with very intricate detail in the middle; two doll sized figurines stood. Meowth himself was standing over a defeated Pikachu by his hand or rather paw. To say the electric mouse was unamused would be an understatement.

"Pika…" the mouse pokemon growled. "Pika, pika pi!"

"Of course it's a real interpretation," Meowth refuted. "I call it; 'Victorious Finale'! How dya like dat?"

"Oh please; that thing's tiny compared to this," Usopp retorted.

"Mine took more detail," Meowth argued. Luffy and Pikachu exchanged a look at the two arguing and seemed to get a similar idea. Ash recognized the look on his friend's face.

"Uh oh," he said. Luffy laughed.

"Nice; nice," he said. "But can your lady do this?" he asked as he hit the back of the arm of his own snowman and sent it flying straight through snow queen's head.

"And can you defend against this?" he asked again as Pikachu shocked Meowth's work. The two competitive artists stood frozen by their destroyed works for a bit before freaking out.

"AGH; WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" shouted an enraged Usopp as he attacked Luffy's snowman with a kick.

"You t'ink yer so funny eh?" demanded Meowth of Pikachu as he attacked. Pikachu easily dodged the fury swipes and sent Meowth flying with a whack of his regular tail into the rest of Usopp's snow queen. Meanwhile, Luffy had gotten angry at Usopp for destroying the head of his own snowman. And thus began the big battle between the four; turning on one another either with regular attacks or chucking snowballs at one another.

Ash couldn't help but laugh at their playfulness but was forced to dodge a snowball from Meowth. He grinned.

"Oh it's on," he called. He joined the fight. Despite Luffy's and Usopp's heated words at one another and Meowth's constant death threats; it was a nice atmosphere where play was the main attention of the five combatants in this snow war. Their laughter or arguing could be heard across the deck. The rest of the crew remained out of the fun; either shoveling or navigating or well…napping for no apparent reason. Although how one could sleep soundly without a care in the cold was beyond reason in this weather.

Ash laughed and fell back into another pile of snow out of breath. Despite his high energy reserves, he was still below the energy levels of Luffy and Usopp. A short break would do before he had to go back out there. Pikachu apparently had the same idea and plopped down beside his best friend in the snow.

"Pika, pika chu, chu pi-ka!" he exclaimed. Ash laughed.

"You said it; he agreed. He then noticed something odd on his right wrist. He furrowed his brows then sat up to get a better look at the device he'd attached there. He blinked.

"The needle's…pointing behind us?" he questioned. He suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut and stood up again.

"C'mon Pikachu. We need to check with Nami!" Pikachu nodded and clambered up his shoulder. The two then made their way upstairs and into the lounge area where Nami sat attempting to keep warm. Nami looked up from a hot beverage Sanji had prepared her before he'd gone to shovel. He called to her over his shoulder from outside that's he'd continue doing it just for her.

"Yes, yes, fine," huffed the orange headed girl. She turned her attention to Ash.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Um Nami…I think we're off course," he said. Nami furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean? I just checked our course not too long ago and we were still headed towards Whiskey Peak." Ash bit his lip.

"Yeah but…I just saw my own log pose pointing in the opposite direction. Does that mean it's broken or something?"

"Huh?" Nami asked with slightly widened eyes. She raised her own wrist to check their heading again just in case. It was a good and a bad thing she did. Really it depended on if you were in the room to hear her ear splitting scream of distress; same as she committed back at the twin capes. Luckily however, Ash and Pikachu saw this coming this time and were able to shield their ears beforehand.

Nami pushed past him out onto the deck where Usopp, Meowth and Luffy were in the middle of throwing their next snowball.

"Hurry! Make a hard turn; one hundred eighty degrees!" she shouted. Usopp furrowed his brows.

"A one eighty? Why would you want us to turn back?!" he demanded.

"Did you forget something?" asked Luffy.

"Betta not be unimpoytant," Meowth muttered.

"The ship is turned around! We're sailing in the wrong direction!" shouted Nami. "I only took my eyes off the log pose for a second. I thought the waves were calm. If Ash hadn't seen the change in his own pose, we could've wound back up at the capes already!"

"You're not a very good navigator, are you?" questioned Ms. Wednesday snidely from her seat at their kitchen table. She and Mr. Nine were wrapped up in blankets trying to keep warm. Nami turned a stormy look on her.

"You can't trust anything here," Ms. Wednesday continued. "Not the wind; sky; waves; clouds. Nothing is as it seems in this sea. The only way to get reliable direction on the Grand Line is with the log pose. Everyone knows that." Mr. Nine snickered. However, the two's snide expressions were changed to ones of pain as Nami literally picked them up then kicked them out of the lounge area, screaming.

"Shut your condescending mouths and do something useful around here!" she yelled. Ash sweat dropped. Yup; Nami was definitely a 'red' gyarados. She then got back outside to start yelling orders to the crew. Ash wisely followed her outside so he and Pikachu could help and avoid her wrath.

The next hours were hell on the high seas. After the ship was turned even slightly, they were met with new weather patterns that began to melt the snow off the ship; springtime gale winds blowing up. Then a fog rolled in and their ship nearly crashed headlong into an iceberg. They managed to just graze it but it'd opened up a hole in the bottom of the Merry. Usopp rushed to patch it up.

Just then, the wind started to pick up again and huge storm clouds rolled in. The winds grew wilder, nearly capsizing the ship and Sanji hurriedly brought out snacks to keep the crew's energy up. However, there was barely time to eat. The main sail was ripped some by the wind and on the verge of tearing. The leak below deck still needed repairs and something else below deck was damaged.

Lightning flashed; rain fell. Basically it was like Mother Nature was vomiting weather all over the place. The crew didn't get a moments rest. Blisters formed then burst from working with ropes. Usopp and Meowth received many splinters trying to fix up below deck. Ash's muscles were screaming at him to let up on all of the strenuous activities but he didn't dare. It seemed they would die just trying to reach the first island of the Grand Line.

So when later, the sun was shining; the waves calm and no more danger was in sight. Ash stared up at the sky in a daze from where he'd collapsed on the deck.

"How…in the hell…did we survive that?" he wondered perplexed.

"Pika…pikachu…pika…chu~," groaned Pikachu as he lay there next to Ash, droopy eared. Meanwhile, Zoro who'd somehow slept through the whole thing was waking up and stretching himself out. With a yawn he stood up claiming he was well rested then came over to see the rest of the crew excluding Luffy collapsed on the deck. He quirked an eyebrow at them

"Hey c'mon…I know the weather's nice but that's no reason to be lazy," he said. "Hey; we'd better be going in the right direction," he then chastised Nami. Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Meowth all shared a non-pleasant thought towards the swordsman. Ash meanwhile sat up some and leaned again the side of the ship breathing hard. Zoro came over, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"What's with everyone?" he wondered.

"First of all," Ash began giving a rather confused and slightly annoyed look. "How could you have possibly slept through all of those freak weather patterns 'and' stayed in the same position the whole time?" Zoro cocked a brow again.

"What you talkin' bout?" he asked back just confused. Ash sweat-dropped.

"Never mind," he sighed. Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

"It's…called…Narcolepsy," Meowth bit out bitterly as he too sat up. "He's like a snorlax just wid-out da added blubber."

"That supposed to mean something?" growled Zoro. He didn't know what the cat was talking about but he didn't appreciate the attitude and the glare he was getting from the cat. Said cat hissed at him; something he'd done his best to control since he learned how to act human. Sometimes however it would come forth in certain situations. For example; in the situation where somebody's slept through hell and becomes the envy of those around him.

Zoro caught sight of Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine splayed out like the rest of them. His eyebrow quirked once more.

"What're you two doing here?" he asked.

"You fool!" shouted Mr. Nine in exaggerated yet exhausted outrage.

"We're on a side mission to take them home. Their town's called Whiskey Peak," Luffy stated from where he sat up at the front of the ship looking like he hadn't just been through hell with the rest. Another one to be envious of.

"Since when did we become a transport service for thugs? We don't owe them anything!"

"I dunno," Luffy shrugged giving his signature smile.

"To be honest he kind of just agreed to take them home. He didn't really give a reason," Ash stated, slowly getting back to himself. He was on his feet now.

"I see," Zoro said, seeming to accept this reason. He glanced down at the two people now sitting up before getting down on their level with a dangerous grin on his face.

"So…tell me. What were your strange names again?" he questioned. "Cuz I don't think you can be trusted." His grin unnerved them. It somehow said he knew something that they didn't and was unsettling. However they put on brave faces anyway.

"Um…well…my name is Mr. Nine," said Mr. Nine tensely.

"I'm called Ms. Wednesday," replied the girl just as tense as her partner. Zoro's playful grin seemed to grow. He was like a shark waiting to eat his pray.

"Right," Zoro said. "Ya know those names sound familiar and that's what's bothering me. In fact…the more I think about it the more I'm certain I've heard them somewhere before!" They seemed even more on edge now.

"Or…maybe I've had; AGH!" His head was smacked forward to kiss the deck boards. Nami stood seething right over him.

"You jerk!" she hissed. "You think you can just sleep while we do all the work?! You're lucky we didn't toss your lazy ass overboard!" Zoro was straightening up and was about to yell at her for hitting him. This just earned three more hard hits on the noggin from her wrathful fist. It was then that Ash knew that he was never ever going to get on her bad side even if it killed him.

Nami took center stage to speak to the whole crew while the two 'passengers' stared in terrified shock at the woman who'd been able to control the intimidating swordsman.

"Listen up everyone! There's no way to know what's going to happen next. During the terror 'most' of us just experienced, I came to an understanding of why this sea was named the Grand Line. My navigation skills are useless here; anything can happen. But mark my words I will guide us through!"

"Um…okay," Usopp said, not sure what to make of her speech. "You sure about that Nami?" Nami's expression changed to a smiling one.

"Hm, without a doubt," she claimed. "We're going to be fine, just wait and see! Speaking of which…we're here!" She then pointed out towards a fog covered shape that turned out to be an island.

"Our first journey on the Grand Line comes to an end!" A few crew members sighed with relief before starting to ogle at the approaching landmass.

"It's an island!" exclaimed Luffy excitedly.

"So this is Whiskey Peak," observed Sanji. "The landscape is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Are those cacti?" asked Ash.

"They're humongous!" Luffy agreed. Just then Pikachu's ears perked up and he turned along with the rest of the crew that sensed it. Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday were on the railing; smiling their snobby smiles at them again that proved they were up to no good.

"Thank you, but we must be leaving," sneered Mr. Nine.

"It's been an interesting ride to say the least," added Ms. Wednesday.

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday." Mr. Nine finished.

"Bye-Bye Baby!" they said in unison before they did a long ranged flip in the air then dived into the water. Then they began to swim towards the island. They crew watched them go curiously.

"That's a quick exit," Nami commented.

"I guess we'll never learn what those nut-jobs were up to," Usopp sighed.

"Anybody else get the feeling that…they know something we don't?" asked Ash somewhat suspicious.

"Ah, who cares; we're landing!" exclaimed Luffy. He wasn't even concerned with the fact the two 'passengers' had gotten off their boat before they could make it to the island or the fact that this was supposedly their home.

"There's a waterway right up to the shoreline. It looks like we can go inland by ship," Nami pointed out. Usopp began to shake as they got closer.

"Um…I'm weighing the possibility of monsters out there," he stated.

"It's definitely a possibility, this is the Grand Line," Sanji agreed. Meowth began to sweat.

"So uh…what kinds o' monsters ya t'ink would dey be?" he asked nervously. Usopp gulped.

"The kind with razor sharp teeth and several dozen horns on their heads and bodies. Monsters with acidic spit and sharp claws. And the kinds that hide in the shadows just waiting to strike you down for dinner!" Meowth gulped.

"I was afraid ya'd say sumt'in like dat," he said.

"Hey don't worry," Luffy said cheerily. "If we find monsters, we can just leave." He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing.

"That's not true," Nami proclaimed. "According to what Crocus said, it's imperative we stay on this island at least for a little while."

"But why?" asked Luffy.

"Well because if we leave too early, the log pose might not set right," Ash stated. "He said that the pose has to record the magnetic pathway to the next island before you set out or like before we'll just get turned around in the wrong direction. The time it takes apparently differs according to each island." Nami nodded.

"That's right," she confirmed. "If we just up and left when we felt like it, not only would we get lost but it'd be suicidal on our part; not that we haven't done things like that before but this isn't East Blue; this is the Grand Line and out here it's severely different as 'most' of us recently witnessed." She sent another side glare at the green haired swordsman who was grumbling about it probably being an exaggeration. Meowth and Usopp began to sweat more.

"Suppose this island is crawling with monsters but we get stuck here waiting? That's stupid; we'd be done for. What's the point of gathering navigation coordinates if you're dead?" the sniper tried to get across.

"But den again, we's be on dry land n' if we don't get dose coordinates den we's basically sailing around blind. Who knows; we's could run into anoder problem like all da weather getting' dangerous all of a sudden but den we wouldn't know which way t'a go!" Meowth pointed out. He honestly didn't like the thought of drowning at sea. He hated water enough as it was without the other elements attempting a massacre.

"Either way, we're staying!" Nami affirmed. As Usopp and Meowth gulped, Luffy grinned.

"Let's not think about the monsters till we have to," he suggested. "They're not even there!"

"As strange as this seems, I agree," Zoro stated. "There's no need to worry yet."

"Now that that's settled, let's get going," Sanji agreed. "And I'll keep you safe Nami!" Usopp clutched at his throat.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to make it with this cold. It's condition really. You guys should just go on without me." He coughed into his hand. "I think I've contacted I-can't-go-on-this-island-or-I'll-die-itus."

"Yeah, I t'ink it's contagious. I might have it too," Meowth agreed, copying the sniper in his false coughing fits. The others ignored them.

"Alright get ready," Nami warned. "And…make sure you're prepared to run as well as fight." The crew minus Usopp and Meowth nodded in understanding.

They sailed into the mist that surround the island; shrouding everything in mystery. The crew was tense with caution and excitement.

"What's waiting for us out there," wondered Sanji, a smirk on his face.

"Please don't let us die," whimpered the two cowards who were now hugging each other in fear. Luffy chortled, looking ready for anything. Ash too could feel the tension in the air but the desire to know what was beyond the fog bank. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking with anticipation. At some point, Ash thought he'd seen something through the fog on one of the shores but it was gone before he could get a better look.

As they drew even closer to the shore, silhouettes began appearing along the shoreline.

"Huh, something's moving over there," Luffy commented.

"Who are they?" wondered Sanji.

"Now be on your guard everyone," Nami stated. Usopp, despite his initial fear, felt more in control of the situation once he'd drawn his slingshot and was ready with a shot. Even though his knees knocked together in fright; he'd defend himself if he had to. Meanwhile, Meowth had nervously gotten his claws ready for a battle.

"Well, I may have to fight monsters," the sniper said trembling. "But at least I came prepared. Whoever's out there, I'm ready. Show yourself and face my wrath!"

"Anybody else hear that?" wondered Ash as they began to break through the fogbank. There was a sound growing louder. Then as soon as they were in view, they saw a crowd of people standing on either shoreline of a quaint little town. The crowds were cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" yelled one man.

"Greetings and good tidings brave travelers!" exclaimed another.

"We're happy to have you hear at Whiskey Peak!"

To say the crew was surprised was an understatement. Usopp pulled down his goggles to look through the clear lenses to see if he was missing something important.

"Why…those aren't monsters. They're people and they actually seem happy we're here," the sniper observed. Luffy burst out laughing excitedly.

"What the hell's wrong with em?" wondered Sanji. Ash furrowed his brows.

"This is the same town experiencing a food shortage?" he added. The crowds continued to shout compliments and words of welcome. Some waved banners and flags. Confetti was raining down from somewhere and instruments were played from somewhere else. Meowth was frowning at it all and Ash took notice.

"What's wrong Meowth?" he wondered. The scratch cat pokemon hummed.

"Sumt'in's not right here," he said.

"Whadya mean?" Meowth shook his head.

"Dey knew we was comin' before we's even got here," he stated. "Dey had dis all set up."

"So?" Ash retorted. Meowth turned to him wearing a serious face.

"So? Ya don't find dat da least bit strange? Dis town just so happens t'a have a welcomin' party ready fer us n' nobody's doin' no work like farmin' or runnin' a business? Fergive me if I say it feels rehearsed!"

"It could be a tradition; welcoming new comers to the Grand Line and all," suggested Ash. Meowth deadpanned.

"I'm surprised at you," he sighed. "Really; ya'd t'ink after all dis time ya'd learn but ya keep fallin' fer da same ol' tricks. Listen twerp, don't ya t'ink ya woulda avoided all o' 'our' tricks if ya'd have paid attention more n' remembered em? Dese guys are also prob'ly friends wid dose two clowns from earlier.

"Trust me; as an expert at settin' em, I know dis is a trap!" Ash was relatively surprised by the sound logic behind Meowth's reasoning. And now that he thought about it, he begrudgingly accepted that he'd fallen for the same pitfalls and disguised salesmen or whatnot more than a few times. Now that it was out there; it was kind of embarrassing. He and Pikachu blushed at the memories.

"Okay, I get it," he huffed. "But what should we do about it?" he wondered. Meowth hummed.

"I don't really know. Ya usually just fall right inta da trap n' dat's dat. I don't recall what ya've don wid foreknowledge before." Ash sighed then witnessed as the majority of his crewmates fell for the ploy. He smiled fondly at them.

"I think…we'll play along for now," he said. "Then when they try to spring the trap…we'll just have to be ready for em." Meowth just nodded. They watched as Sanji swooned at the ladies; as Usopp allowed the cheers to inflate his ego and as Luffy laughed and cheered along with the crowd.

Ash could feel it in his gut that Meowth was right about this being some kind of trap. They'd just have to be ready for it when it came.


	9. Chapter 9

Music blared from a variety of different instruments and songs were sung boisterously. Food was prepared and drink was passed around to be shared between friends and 'hosts' alike. Party crackers and confetti went off every other minute and stories of grandeur were either told truthfully; exaggeratedly or just plain lied about between different crew members and their surrounding audience. All in all, it was the biggest and most boisterous party Ash had been to in his entire life.

He watched as Nami and Zoro entered into a drinking competition. Sanji was surrounded by women and happy as a lark. Usopp told exaggerated or completely untrue stories with Meowth who'd been praised as a talking animal. Even if he knew it was a trap, the little cat pokemon seemed to really get into the party.

Luffy was a non-stop garbage disposal. He went through food like a tornado ripping across the countryside. Within an hour and a half; one of the cooks was down for the count and Luffy's stomach was hilariously distended. Ash chuckled at the sight.

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't a rubber man that he could stretch that far," he commented to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded as he ate some fruit. Ash had his own plate of food which he'd done well to keep out of range of his captain so he at least could have something to eat.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed. "Pika, pika; chu pika chu pi, pi." Ash laughed.

"You really think he could take snorlax in an eating competition?" he wondered. Pikachu nodded.

"Pika chu, pi pika," he added.

"Ha, maybe even a gulpin?!" He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Ya know I can just imagine an eating contest between all of them; even a munchlax." He and Pikachu shared a laugh.

"Good evening young man. Why are you and your fri-…ahem…mah…mah…mah! Why are you and your friend sitting by your lonesome over here?" asked the kind mayor. Ash and Pikachu looked up to see the mayor, who'd dubbed himself Igarappoi coming to stand just in front of them. Ash smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've just never really been to a party like this before. I only really became a pirate recently so I'm not that into the swing of things!" Igarappoi smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I see," he said pulling up a nearby chair to sit near him. "So then, why is it you chose to become such a brave warrior of the sea?" he asked. Ash was surprised by the question and exchanged a look with Pikachu. A silent conversation seemed to take place between trainer and pokemon before Ash turned back towards the mayor.

"Oh well…I kind of well…got separated from my friends and Luffy and his crew found me shipwrecked at sea. They took me on board their ship and I've been with them ever since. They promised to help me find my friends again. So naturally we became friends after and now we're here." Igarappoi nodded.

"I see. Tell me though…don't you think you're a bit young to be traveling the seas; especially such dangerous waters as those in the Grand Line?" he wondered. Ash actually laughed at this.

"It's actually kind of funny but I'm actually fifteen. I'm only two years younger than Luffy and Usopp really. Technically we're all pretty close in age. My appearance might speak otherwise but I'm still older than I look."

"Hm, quite astounding," he exclaimed seeming to accept his answer. "But then again we do live in a world with many differently sized people in it anyways so it's not so surprising really. And I also see your crew has two sea demons with you as well. How, ever did you tame them?" Ash's brows furrowed.

"Sea demons?" he asked. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." Igarappoi simply pointed to Pikachu.

"One's sitting right by you right now," he stated. Ash frowned.

"Pikachu's no sea demon," he corrected. "He and Meowth are both called Pokemon and they're our friends not some pets." Igarappoi seemed amazed by that revelation.

"I beg your pardon; I had no idea they went by another name. The world government however dubbed them sea demons and they've been called that ever since. In fact; we have a few in this town that've been able to tame their own…as you say…pokemon!" Ash's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked perplexed. Igarappoi laughed out loud.

"Ah yes, that's right! Why don't I call them over? Cedric, Marty, Evangeline, Eustis! Come and show the lad your little monsters. He says they're named pokemon; can you believe it?!"

Four party goers came over and they smiled down at Ash.

"Pokemon eh? Everybody usually calls em sea demons but I guess that name does sound a little cuter," Evangeline admitted. "Well then; Jewel come here please!" From the rafters of the building, a fluttering of wings occurred and soon Ash was seeing a butterfree fluttering down to land on the woman's shoulder.

"My guy's name is Percy," stated the one named Marty. His oddly coloured party hat moved to reveal it was really a pelliper dressed in streamers.

"Say hello to Runy," Cedric said as he called upon a ratatta.

"And finally, this is my girl Prima," finished Eustis as he introduced his mankey. Ash took note of each and every one. He'd left his pokedex back onboard the Merry but he could still remember the basics of their move sets. He wondered how much stronger these four were here in this world than they were in his own. Should a battle break out later when these guys finally dropped the act; at least he'd have some clue as to what to do against them and he'd have Meowth on his side as well. Then again; he wasn't sure if these were the only pokemon users on the island.

Carefully storing the information away for later he smiled at the sight of the pokemon.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, right Pikachu?"

"Pi pika!" exclaimed Pikachu happily. They might be enemy pokemon later but for now they were friends. After this, Igarappoi left the five humans and five pokemon to chat and greet with one another. Even if he knew this was a trap; Ash was grateful to have a real chat about pokemon with other pokemon trainers – or at least he thought they were trainers.

The evening continued and everyone enjoyed it with vigor. Eventually though, Luffy passes out for the first time ever from a stuffed tummy. Nami passed out drunk after winning the drinking game. Sanji passed out drunk and from ecstasy surrounded by pretty girls and Zoro had passed out drunk before Nami had. Meowth and Usopp were passed out after exhausting themselves telling and partially acting out stories and Ash and Pikachu finally just dozed off at a late hour.

However, he stayed aware of his surroundings; a method he'd developed for sleeping outdoors in wild pokemon territory. It allowed him to sleep while also hearing and sensing things happening around him but not exhausting himself further.

He heard the scuffling of shoes as people moved around them. They were cleaning a few things up and eventually he heard a door opening and the scuffling of feet again let him know they were leaving. Once the room was quiet without them there; he listened to the sounds of his crewmates resting around the room nearby him. Luffy's snoring was probably the loudest.

An hour later and the moon was high in the sky. Ash let his eyes open to see the vacant – except for his crewmates and few passed out hosts – room bathed in patches of moonlight from the window. He moved then stretched, keeping an ear out for their 'hosts' inside and out. He stood up and quietly tiptoed across the room to where Meowth was resting beside Usopp. He knelt down by the little cat pokemon and began shaking him.

" _Meowth…Meowth,_ " hissed Ash. The cat groaned and rolled over.

"Ten more minutes Jess," he mumbled. Ash deadpanned.

" _Unbelievable. He's the one who said it was a trap and yet he's here sleeping,_ " he whispered in disbelief. Pikachu shook his head.

" _Pika, pika pi,_ " agreed the electric type. Ash sighed and proceeded to continue shaking the cat.

"Mm; if ya don't quit it Jess; I'll scratch ya in da face," mumbled Meowth grumpily.

" _I'd love to see you try it,_ " Ash retorted. " _I'll just have Pikachu shock you first._ " Meowth turned towards them and sat up groggily.

"Pikachu? We don't got da twerp's pikachu," he said sitting up. He'd opened his eyes some and through his daze he saw the face of the very twerp he'd been talking about. It took a while but as he realized this, his eyes widened and Ash was forced to cover his mouth when he almost screamed. Ash shushed him with a finger to his lips and everything began to come back to Meowth. They weren't in their own world. This was a world of pirates and right now they and their crew were going to have a trap sprung on them unless they got everybody out of there.

" _C'mon; help me wake everyone so we can get going before they come back,_ " Ash directed. Meowth sighed.

" _And so ends a good time t'a make way fer a bad time,_ " he sighed ruefully. Ash had moved over to Luffy while Meowth was prepared to wake up Usopp. However before Ash could start shaking Luffy…

"Let em sleep," a low voice sounded behind him. He and Pikachu had spun around to see Zoro standing behind them fully awake and not as drunk as they'd thought. Ash gulped and attempted to calm his beating heart.

" _But Zoro…this is…_ "

"A trap; I know," he said. "Don't worry; I'm familiar with how these scumbags work. However, it's been a long trip for everyone so just let them be. I can deal with these guys no problem and besides…" he grinned as he gripped his swords.

"I've been dying to try out my new swords in battle," he added. Ash blinked.

"But what if there are more of em than we thought," he asked still keeping his voice low.

"Don't worry about it," replied the swordsman. "I'm stronger than I look. Besides, it's the first mate's duty to keep his crew safe when the captain's away. Since Luffy's sleeping this scenario counts. You should go back to sleep too." He turned and began to leave. Ash stood up with a determined look in his eyes.

"No way," he hissed. "I'm not sitting back while there are people trying to hurt my friends. We'll fight!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Meowth sighed as he came over to stand beside them.

"I guess I got no udder choice," he submitted.

"Besides; there are guys with pokemon and there could be more people here than what they wanted us to believe. If that's the case and more of them have pokemon then I'm the man for the job. I'll use my trainer's skills to protect the crew too!" Zoro had stopped just shy of the door. He was silent for a bit. Then he glanced over his shoulder with a sadistic sort of smirk.

"Then by all means," he said. "Give em hell…trainer!" Ash smirked back and nodded with Pikachu looking just as ready for a fight. Then with that the swordsman was gone and Ash, Pikachu and Meowth slipped out of the door to the house and into the nearest alleyway. They didn't get too far however as they were forced to hide from Igarappoi who was staring up into the night sky. They hid behind some barrels.

"My how the cactus rocks gleam under the pale moonlight; beautiful as ever," he said poetically. He turned away from the house; arms behind his back.

"If I may say; your poetic skills are beyond compare Igarappoi; I mean…Mr. Eight," a familiar voice from the rooftop spoke up.

"Oh; it's you," Igarappoi – or rather, Mr. Eight – replied uninterested. Two figures fell from the roof and landed on the ground. They walked towards their colleague.

"So where are they?" questioned Ms. Wednesday.

"They're falling…" Mr. Eight began before turning to them with a straight expression without a trace of emotion "…straight to hell." The three remained silent and Meowth broke out into a sweat alongside Ash. A door suddenly opened nearby and Ash and pokemon moved to hide behind the barrels more without making too much of a sound. It looked like the nun had just come out of the house.

"Damn, my head is killing me," she complained. "Our 'guests' didn't have the good taste to pass out gracefully so I doctored their drinks a little otherwise they'd still be up drinking us into oblivion!" The woman then moved to take off her hood.

"So tell me; was it really necessary to put on this elaborate show for those idiots?" She finished taking off her nun's outfit and Ash was shocked to see all of the muscle there. He sweated some then gulped just a little intimidated.

" _Woah…didn't know a woman could come in dat size,_ " whispered Meowth. Ash could only nod.

"I get that nobody wants to hear me whine but it's my duty to point out the amount of food we wasted when we could've just ambushed them at the harbor. We're already short on supplies. It's not like anybody had high hopes for that whale meat or anything."

"Well…why don't you go try and kill that damned whale?!" demanded an offended Mr. Nine. "We tried our best ya know!"

"Both of you calm yourselves! Before you question the validity of my plan; you should see this!" Mr. Eight explained, holding up a bounty poster with Monkey D. Luffy's face on it. The shock of the other three was immediate.

"WHAT?! THIRTY MILLION BERIS?!" they cried.

"For those morons?!" tacked on Mr. Nine. Mr. Eight replaced the bounty poster inside his coat.

"Don't be foolish," he warned. "Appearances can be deceiving. That goes for; ahem…mah…mah…mah! That goes for all of you." The body builder woman scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's no matter," replied Mr. Eight. "Our prey has been trapped. And that's news the boss will enjoy. For now; confiscate everything of value from their ship."

"So…whada we do with them now?" questioned the body builder.

"Kill them?" asked Mr. Nine. Mr. Eight turned away with his hands held professionally behind his back.

"If they die, the bounty drops thirty percent! The government prefers to hold public executions." They remained silent after this.

"Now go!" commanded the apparent boss of the island. "I want them alive!" Ash was ready to go. Then he caught the glint of moonlight from something shiny up above and saw that Zoro was up on the roof. He furrowed his brows.

" _What's he doing?_ " he questioned.

" _I'm guessin' he wants t'a show off,_ " stated Meowth. Ash just sighed.

" _Well as long as he gets the job done I guess,_ " he replied. Zoro spoke up.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," he spoke in a firm voice that got their attention. "Do you mind lettin' my friends sleep? They've had a long day and the journey was exhausting or so I've been told!" Ash felt a tic mark develop over his brow.

"He's one t'a talk," hissed Meowth.

"Easy; let's let him get things started. It'll be easier to find the pokemon users then," Ash suggested. Meowth only nodded doing his best to forget that their swordsman had slept through hell while they were awake.

The four turned around in shock to see Zoro holding up one of his new blades in the moonlight. Suddenly the door nearby opened again.

"Hey Mr. Eight; Ms. Monday!" exclaimed a guy with a gun. There was another man with him. "Two of em escaped from the room when we weren't looking!" Ash cursed inside his head. Ms. Wednesday blinked in surprise.

"Yeah we see one right over there," she claimed. "Who was this second one?" she demanded.

"It was the kid; the pipsqueak with sea demons!" claimed the second guy. "Speaking of which; those sea demons are gone too!" Mr. Eight gritted his teeth.

"Sneaky wretch," Mr. Eight spoke to Zoro. "You should've stayed asleep with your friends. You too ya little brat if you can hear me!" Up on the roof; Zoro just grinned.

"A good swordsman never makes the mistake of letting his guard down. Plus I took a nap earlier!" he said as he stood up. Ash noticed that more and more people were filling up the streets.

"Judging by the scowls and cheap disguises; I'm guessing you're all bounty hunters. Your specialty is robbing drunk pirates who fall for your hospitality. It's original; I'll give you that at least!" He surveyed the now larger crowd.

"I count a hundred of you scumbags give or take. And I'll fight mostly all of you," he stated. One of the bounty hunters sneered.

"So you're admitting you can't take on a hundred or so of us; just a few?" he questioned mockingly. Zoro's smirk twisted more.

"Ah no; that's not it at all," he replied. "Just leaving some of you for my friends to deal with; the ones that aren't still asleep that is. Ya hear that; we're gonna beat you…Baroque Works!" he claimed. The entire crowed seemed to freeze in terror at that.

"Agh, how do you know our name!" demanded Mr. Eight.

"I was in a similar line of work once upon a time," Zoro explained. "Your company tried to entice me with a job offer. Naturally I said no. Do the same rules still apply? Employee identities kept secret; cheesy codenames; the boss's identity and whereabouts also a mystery?" Zoro almost laughed but it came out as a scoff.

"Baroque Works. The criminal group that faithfully carry out their orders like herded sheep. Hn, that's some secret." Mr. Eight had lowered his head so now his eyes were shadowed by the night and his brows.

"This is a surprise," the man stated. "If you know all of our secrets…then we are left with no other choice but to kill you. And another gravestone…perhaps four…" Ash gulped. He knew who he was referring to.

"…shall be added to the cactus rocks tonight!" The man tilted his head back up and chuckled darkly. He then thrust a finger forth and gave an order.

"KILL HIM!" he shouted. However, after the order was given they were all shocked to find that Zoro; though he'd only just been there a few seconds ago; had vanished into thin air. Ash too stared at the spot on the roof he'd been standing in awe.

"He's…fast," he breathed out.

"He…disappeared," Ms. Wednesday spoke in terror. A small gust of wind picked up and blew some of the dirt off of the ground.

"He's gone!" exclaimed Mr. Nine.

"What? But how the hell can he just disappear?" demanded Mr. Eight. All of the Baroque Works agents began to look around unable to find him. Ash watched in amusement as Zoro managed to get into the middle of the group of Baroque Works agents and he began to look every which way just like them. He snorted but covered his mouth to try and contain his laughter. Luckily the agents were too focused on trying to find Zoro.

By the time the agents finally noticed where Zoro was, they were ready to have mini heart attacks. When Zoro was finished with his little act, the agents had backed away from him and were aiming guns at him while he smirked back at them.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded one of the men.

"Fire!" cried another. The guns were shot and Ash tensed as he watched. Even though he hadn't really seen Zoro fight before; he wasn't ready for the boat load of surprises he was going to see. However, he needn't have worried. Zoro had vanished again and the bullets hit the opposite side of the circle of agents that'd been searching for him.

"Incompetent morons! They just shot each other," Mr. Eight exclaimed.

"Yeah and the pirate got away!" added Mr. Nine.

"Tch, not to mention we're still missing that little brat with the electric rat and the cat," Ms. Wednesday mentioned. "He's got to be somewhere around here too!"

"Just kill him, he's only one man!" shouted Mr. Eight. "And as for the kid…" he was cut off as he felt cold steel slide through his curly locks and was pointed near his face. He froze; going stock still. Meanwhile, Zoro leaned against his back with his own, smirking as he held onto the hilt of his sword.

"Ask yourself," he said after a while. "Will five new gravestones really be enough?" Ash felt a sweat-drop rolling down his brow.

"Is it just me…or is he actually enjoying this?" he asked.

"Maybe a little too much," Meowth stated in agreeance. Pikachu nodded his head.

"Pikachu," he said with a similar sweat-drop rolling down his brow as well. The agents surrounded him again.

"There he is; now!" shouted one man. Obviously Mr. Eight was smarter than the man as his eyes widened and his face turned an unhealthy pallor of pale and blue.

"No! Don't shoot! Wait; you're going to shoot me!" shouted the desperate fake mayor. However, the men still cocked their guns at Zoro. "Stop!" he hollered again. The he seemed to blow into something and bullets shot at the agents that'd been aiming for Zoro and their boss's back. Zoro was gone again in no time; having ducked and dodged the onslaught. Finally catching his breath, Mr. Eight turned towards the rest of the agents.

"Alright you idiots! Where did he escape to this time," he growled. A few agents gulped. "And find that kid while you're at it along with his monsters. You lot with your own monsters; that'll be your job; now go!" Ash watched as more than the four he'd talked with earlier began to leave with their pokemon.

"So…I was right," he murmured. Meowth gulped beside him.

"So…how's we gonna fight em all? Dere's more n' one n' if dey got teamwork strategies…" he trailed off, not even daring to think of what might happen.

"We'll just have to outwit them," he said. "We'll fight from the shadows as much as we can. This won't be like an official battle. These guys are bounty hunters capable of murder. Those weapons aren't just for show and he was talking about adding gravestones to those weird cactus looking rocks. So in order to win this…we fight dirty and smart." Pikachu nodded in understanding as Ash then began to back away from the center of town. He made it to the other end of the alleyway. Meowth followed from behind.

"Huh, never really took ya fer da dirty fightin' type," he muttered.

"Well things are different here aren't they? This isn't our turf. If we're going to survive; it's our only option. Honor won't save us now. They'd sooner shoot us first instead of fighting honorably. Besides…it's not like I'm stooping down to the lowest level by doing this. It'll be okay." Meowth sighed but nodded. Then when Ash was done checking if the coast was clear from all sides; the three made their way out into the moonlit night.

* * *

The sounds of Zoro's fight already echoed through the streets. One of the pokemon users had gone to go aid their fellow bounty hunters with their spearow. However, before the bird could dive bomb Zoro, Ash had Pikachu shock it out of the air and was now running with his two pokemon away from the pokemon users who'd averted their attention to him.

He turned up another alleyway and then down another street; dodging stray bullets here and there. As he ran, he quickly took in the battle field and his opponents. He'd have to deal with the humans too since they had weapons of their own.

"Alright; I think I've got it," he declared.

"Great, cuz I'd love t'a hear it already!" Meowth shouted back.

"Pikachu; I want you to take care of the normal, flying and water types and their trainers. Meowth, you can help with the normal types but for the rock types; lead them to the water near the ship and get Tsunami to help with them and their trainers too. Nami has her on guard duty. I'll deal with whoever comes after me…somehow," he said.

"Dat's yer plan?!" cried Meowth in disbelief.

"Yes!" Ash replied. "I can't just give you guys orders like in a regular battle. There are too many of them and that'd be a distraction. We'll all have our own fights to focus on but I'll try when I get an opportunity to help you guys out. Until then; we'll divide and conquer; got it?!"

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu in agreeance. Meowth sighed.

"I ain't got much of a choice do I?" said Meowth begrudgingly before grinning. "Alright; den let's do dis!"

"Right!" Ash replied. "Break!" They separated for the time being.

* * *

 ** _With Pikachu:_**

"Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi," Pikachu panted as he ran. He had the ratatta from earlier following him along with the spearow which wanted revenge for the earlier shock. Their 'trainers' ran behind them with their weapons raised and pointed straight at him.

"Come back here little rat," hissed the woman. "Don't you want some more hospitality?" She laughed maniacally. Pikachu ignored her and avoided the bullets; his senses blaring to let him know which way to go.

Personally, he truly despised spearow. He remembered all too well the problems they'd caused throughout his and Ash's journeys. First they'd attacked them in between Pallet Town and the first city and had left them both worse for wear. After that; it seemed they became the bane of their existence wherever they went whether as one individual or as a whole flock. True other pokemon were close behind on the list but spearow definitely took the cake as the first and most annoying they'd ever met.

Now what he had to do was continue dodging attacks while looking for a vantage point he could work from. So he dodged a swift attack from ratatta along with the bullets from the guns and continued to run. He just needed a higher altitude…like that roof right over there with the ladder leading up the side. From there he could scout out the skies better with the rest of the flying types.

"It's running up the ladder!" exclaimed the man.

"Follow it!" the woman snapped. "Don't let it out of your sights you two!" Their two pokemon agreed simultaneously then followed Pikachu up the ladder. He made it just as spearow decided another aerial ace would suffice in finishing the job. However, Pikachu was well practiced with the move thanks to his many battles and friendly spars with Swellow back home.

He managed to dodge out of the way right after the fake out occurred and spearow ended up having to continue through with the attack and circle around again. Pikachu ran further into the center of the roof just as ratatta arrived. They faced off and ratatta chittered at Pikachu mockingly.

 _"Just give up already pal! It'll be much easier if you surrender!"_ he said.

 _"Not likely friend,"_ Pikachu replied with just as much falseness around the word 'friend' as 'pal'. _"I'm not going to let you guys hurt my friends; that I can promise you! Besides I'd be a disgrace to my trainer if I didn't use what he'd taught me after all of this time. I can tell your levels from here and this will not last long!"_

 _"Says you!"_ screeched spearow as he swooped in for another dive bomb which Pikachu dodged effortlessly. _"We've got more power than you could possibly believe!"_

 _"Really?"_ asked Pikachu tauntingly. _"I've seen better tag team tactics during my days in the leagues. How much do your trainers actually train you?"_ The spearow scoffed.

 _"Training; whatever are you talking about,"_ he asked snidely.

 _"Our partners picked us because we were already so strong. Who needs to train when you've already got strength to spare? So far we've helped stop and capture several pirate crews before and we've always collected their bounties. Your crew will be no different!"_ Ratatta sneered. Pikachu was amazed and stood in sound shock for only few seconds before sighing.

 _"And therein lies the difference between us,"_ he explained. _"You two haven't bothered to become stronger with your trainers – no just your 'partners' – and so therefore you lack the strength and skill to defeat me."_ The two opposing pokemon became agitated and affronted by the claim.

 _"I'll show you lack of strength n' skill; take this!"_ yelled Ratatta. Suddenly he was charging forth in a tackle maneuver but his aura gave away his intent to use swift at the same time. Pikachu dodged the tackle then used a spinning iron tail maneuver to bash the swift attack into dust. If it'd been a contest; he'd have taken points from his opponents and earned some for his trainer.

It went without saying that as the pokemon of the team, between Ash and Pikachu; Pikachu's aura was more developed since he trained with it more in some of his attacks such as iron tail and volt tackle. Of course that didn't make him an all-out pro or anything but his senses were sharpened to the point of feeling the intentions of his opponents beforehand.

Of course it didn't always work out if he couldn't actually dodge the attack but thanks to quick thinking on his part; he'd been able to withstand long battles of endurance and pain all for the glory of he and his trainer walking away with a badge or possibly a league trophy.

Ratatta wasn't done as he moved in with another tackle afterwards and tried for a bite attack. He bit down on the still activated iron tail and Pikachu managed to swing him off in one swift motion. Meanwhile, spearow had taken to the skies again. He lost sight of him for a bit however as the humans had caught up and were starting to fire rounds at him. He dodged and deflected some more before his iron tail faded then he sent a thunder wave directly at them; causing them to fall backwards on the ladder to the ground.

 _"You'll pay for that!"_ screeched spearow; coming down for another aerial ace. Since Pikachu had lost sight of the bird it was too close to perform a proper dodge like last time so instead Pikachu waited then when spearow thought he'd caught his target was surprised to see empty air.

 _"Huh?"_ he demanded.

 _"Lookin' for me?"_ a voice questioned from the spearow's back. Spearow turned around doing a double take as his eyes landed on Pikachu; riding him like a horse.

 _"Get off of me you rat!"_ spearow shouted indignantly then proceeded to attempt to shake Pikachu off in midair. However, the electrical mouse was stronger than he looked as he managed to hold on.

 _"Fear not for my magnificence shall save you!"_ declared a new voice. Pikachu noticed the butterfree from earlier tailing them. He knew what attack she was planning even before she executed it. Apparently spearow knew as well.

 _"Wait; no you idiot; you'll get me too!"_ he squawked in panic. He started thrashing harder to get Pikachu off of his back but Pikachu still held on tight. Only when the stun spore was released and spearow had no way of escaping did Pikachu leap off and land on another rooftop after pushing the flying type straight into the cloud.

After the crash was heard, butterfree felt proud of herself.

 _"There; see? I have felled the enemy with my graceful attack,"_ she claimed. When the dust cleared, spearow coughed up the dust and stun spore he'd breathed in.

 _"Wrong…enemy!"_ he coughed out before flopping to the side unable to move. Butterfree panicked.

 _"Oh dear; I hit an ally! That's no good! Where is that electric mouse? I'll blow him away with my ever graceful gust attack!"_ As she looked around Ratatta came and leapt onto her back.

 _"Over there Jewel; on the other roof. Gimme a lift!"_

 _"Right!"_ the butterfree agreed. She fluttered over with ratatta on her back and he leapt off to face Pikachu again.

 _"Now yer really gonna get it,"_ the rat growled. Pikachu smirked.

 _"Well then…why don't you come and make me get it already?"_ he taunted back.

 _"Gladly!"_ shouted the little rat. He raced forth with a tackle attack which was easily sidestepped but he was turning around picking up speed as he didn't stop running. He continued with the same attack scenario. He'd use quick attack then try and bite or tackle and Pikachu would leap out of harm's way all too easily. Finally however, he nearly fell into a hole that'd somehow appeared on the roof. He glanced up to see the ratatta bearing down on him again.

 _"Hah, ha! Nowhere to run eh? Well…say goodbye!"_ Pikachu sidestepped once more and ratatta ran suspended over the hole for only a few seconds before realization hit him. He looked down then up again as a sweat-drop developed on his brow.

 _"Oh poo,"_ he said before he fell right into the hole with a heavy thump and crash being heard below. Pikachu stared into the hole at the easily fainted pokemon; the swirled eyes in the moonlight appearing obvious.

 _"Goodbye,"_ he said before turning his attention back towards butterfree. She was seething.

 _"How dare you! I shall blow you away!"_ she cried. With that she began to use gust. Pikachu dodged and sent a powerful thunderbolt her way, hitting her dead on. She screamed and fell out of the air only to land on top of spearow down below. There were swirls in her eyes as well showing she'd fainted. Pikachu scratched his head.

 _"Is this…seriously the best they've got?"_ he wondered. He glanced up and shocked the humans sneaking up on him into their own unconscious faints. He scratched the back of his head with a sigh.

 _"Well I hope the others are doing okay."_ He turned to run off somewhere else to fight.

* * *

 ** _With Meowth:_**

Meowth ran for his life. Taking out those two normal types had been too easy since they were so stupid. But these dual rock types were giving him a beating. His only hope now was reaching the shore and getting Tsunami's help – that is if she would help. The two hadn't exactly gotten off on the right paw/fin.

He was currently running from a rather edgy geodude and his partner, a feisty little aron. Their human trainers – if they could even be called trainers – had already been taken out of the equation thanks to a well-timed screech attack and fury swipes coupled with the element of surprise and the shadows of the night. It'd also helped that Zoro's nearby fight had served as a fairly good distraction.

But the two pokemon following him now hadn't gone down as easily. Of course they hadn't. He was a normal type that only knew his species basic move set against a rock/ground type and a steel/rock type. His fury swipes weren't going to put a dent in either one and they could withstand screech after a certain amount of uses. No now it was time to initiate Ash's plan. Ask for aid from the team's only water type.

Quickly he ducked down an alleyway, a good distance ahead of them at the time, and using his street smarts he'd obtained back in the days he was a stray, he toppled over a lot of crates and such that'd been propped up against the wall. There, now he at least had a somewhat tail saving blockade. At least until they followed him down that way.

He was out in the wide open now and could see the Merry in the distance. He huffed and puffed but kept running having slightly more endurance than a human. He heard the blockade give way in the distance and he broke out into a new cold sweat and a much faster run. He decided now was as good a time as any to get her attention.

"Eh, Tsunami, Tsunami da magikarp, get yer lazy tailfins up 'ere!" he yelled. At first he was fearful she hadn't heard until he got too close to the water's edge and got slapped in the face for his troubles back onto his tail.

" _Who you callin' lazy pussy cat?_ " the magikarp demanded hotly. She glared at him from the water. He could only breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh t'ank goodness. I t'awt ya'd ignore me," he said. "Listen up, we's got trouble n' I mean big trouble!" The magikarp huffed.

" _What, did you piss off the townspeople with that big mouth of yours?_ " she replied snarkily. Meowth waved his paws in the air.

"No, no, dat's not it, it's…" he was cut off as he was forced to dodge an incoming rock throw. Tsunami had to dodge too as it sailed through now open air and landed in the water. She turned her glare on the geodude that'd thrown it.

" _Eh, we were in the middle of a conversation here!_ " she yelled at him. The geodude scoffed not caring. Meowth gulped as he was now between the two dual rock types and the water.

"See dat's da problem. Deys don't care what we's t'ink because dey's all bounty hunters out fer da boss's bounty n' dese are prob'ly da toughest ones!" Tsunami's glare intensified. Meowth could swear he was seeing a smirk develop on the magikarp's features if that were even possible.

" _The toughest ones you say?_ " she said. Meowth could tell she was accepting the challenge. He sweat-dropped at her expression as he realized she was looking forward to this. He sighed.

"Look, da twerp told me dat we's should work ta'geder t'a beat em. I'm on land n' yer in da water but ya've got da advantage see? So I was t'inkin'…"

" _Tch, well that's dangerous,_ " the fish cut in with what equated to a snort. " _Listen pussy cat, why don't you just leave these two yahoos to me n' go hide like what you're good at? I can handle 'em._ "

"Eh, but da twerp said we's gotta work ta'geder!" Meowth exclaimed angrily.

" _Your twerp isn't my trainer,_ " refuted the fish. " _I don't have to listen to him!_ "

"What you say?! Listen ere, dat twerp knows more o' what he's doin' den what dat t'eaf knows! Ya've got no experience wid trainers so how would you know?!" demanded the scratch cat pokemon. The two were now in a heated glaring contest. Some laughter coming from the other two pokemon on the scene brought them out of it.

" _Well, well, well, looks like we might not have to do anything. Whenever your enemy starts fighting amongst themselves it's best to let them take each other out,_ " the aron stated mockingly. Geodude also laughed, a gravelly laugh at that.

" _Indeed but we were sent out here to do a job. The boss doesn't like it when his agents don't complete their jobs accordingly and so to avoid punishment it's only natural we finish them off. Though I doubt it'll take too long with the weaklings they are._ " Geodude finished. Tsunami was seeing red other than her scales.

" _Weak?!_ " she shouted indignantly. " _You losers probably don't even know what weak is! I'll show you weak!_ " she shouted. Then she disappeared beneath the surface of the water, leaving Meowth alone to panic.

"Eh, dis isn't how workin' ta'geder works! Get back 'ere!" he shouted after the fish getting no response in return. He sighed and turned around to face his two opponents that were jeering at him.

" _Aw too bad, looks like your friend high tailed it out of here,_ " taunted geodude and aron laughed. Meowth took a cautionary step backwards, sweating from exertion and embarrassment. However, he reminded himself that Ash was counting on him and so were the rest of the crew. He couldn't let them win. So he strengthened his resolve and took another strong step forward.

"I might be at a disadvantage here but I swear…yer not getting' yer hands on me n' my crew! Fury Swipes," he bellowed as he raced forward, claws extended and hoping some damage would occur.

He was dodged as the two split in the middle. Then he felt a heavy punch from Geodude before a tackle hit his other side thereafter and sent him flying back with a splash into the water. As he surfaced to spit out the salt water, he was grateful he'd taught himself how to swim as well even if he hated water.

The Aron and Geodude stood before him on the shoreline with sneers on their faces.

" _Give up now cat,_ " the Aron intoned.

" _Before you can get hurt; you are all alone after all!_ " The two pokemon laughed darkly at his expense. A tic mark appeared over Meowth's brow.

"Oh yeah; well…" He was abruptly cut off by a rumbling coming from the depths of the waters and he felt the sea was beginning to churn. Suddenly, a large wave began to rise from the ocean, drawing a startled and terrified Meowth into its clutches. The Aron and Geodude also stared up in horror at the rumbling force of nature.

A flash of red at the top and they could see that Meowth's so called 'friend' was in fact the orchestrator. As Meowth was drawn up beside her, he heard her yell down at the two big mouthed big shots.

" _So boys tell me!_ " she bellowed furiously. " _Who're the weak ones now?!_ "

"HOW DA HELL ARE YA DOIN' A SURF ATTACK? YER A MAGIKARP!" Meowth screamed over the roaring waves.

" _I AIN'T NO WUSS PUSS!_ " she retorted hotly. Meowth would've retorted just as heatedly had he not been trying to keep water out of his mouth. The surf attack was propelled forward making the Aron and Geodude more wary of their situation. They turned and began to run as fast as they could from the potentially damaging attack.

Unfortunately for them, the attack was dead on target and they were both hit, suffering some major damage thanks to their type disadvantage. The water enveloped them and they couldn't escape. Even if they tried to swim they'd be more damaged as the waters eroded away at their defenses.

Trapped in water was the perfect time for Tsunami to attack. She kept them in her sights and used a quick attack combined with a tackle attack to get in fast; close and personal before her surf attack died down. Meowth did his best to keep himself moderately swimming so he wasn't washed away. The surf was incredibly powerful. He was scared of what Tsunami would be capable of when she transformed into a Gyarados.

Eventually, the surf attack died down and the Aron, Geodude and Meowth were all sputtering out water from their mouths and trying to gain back what precious air they'd lost. Meowth finished and shakily began to push himself up on all fours while Aron and Geodude did the same just a shakily.

Meanwhile, Tsunami kept a harsh glare on her two targets as she flopped about on dry land. As Aron and Geodude witnessed this, they grew back their confidence.

" _Smart move idiot,_ " laughed the aron. " _Now that you're on land; you're useless._ "

" _This silly charade ends here,_ " Geodude stated. " _For both of you!_ " Meowth finally recovered and flinched as the gravelly voice addressed him as well. He jumped back near Tsunami then glared at the useless looking fish in annoyance.

" _See?_ " he demanded. " _Dis is why da twerp wanted us t'a work ta'getter. Ya can't hope t'a beat em both like this!_ " Tsunami smirked. Aron and Geodude began to charge again at the same time, giving their own battle cries that startled Meowth. However, the scratch cat pokemon refused to back down even though he wanted to just abandon the stupid fish to suffer her own circumstances.

" _Great, now what are we gonna do?_ " exclaimed the cat trying to think of a solution. Tsunami huffed.

" _You need to get out more pussy cat,_ " Tsunami taunted him. She began flailing extra hard now. " _Out here on the Grand Line; it's a fool's mistake to underestimate anything or anyone!_ " Distracted by her suddenly wise words, Meowth almost didn't dodge in time to avoid the punch thrown by Geodude. At the same time, Tsunami landed on the ground again then…in a show of untold of power ever seen in a magikarp before, she leapt high into the air with a single jump.

She flew up gracefully, controlling her momentum so as to avoid the rock throw Geodude started sending her way. The few rocks that hit her did little damage and soon began to be deflected by her iron body move. Her scales glistened in the moonlight with the added sheen of the iron defense. When she was on her way back down again, she faced the ground and held Geodude in her sights.

In midair, the splash pokemon accelerated downwards, surprising Meowth who continued dodging Aron's attacks. By the time Geodude thought to dodge, it was already too late. The magikarp with iron body activated body slammed him into the ground. Aron and Meowth had to stop their own fight as neither could believe their eyes.

A while later and Tsunami flopped out of the crater she'd made and began flailing again to the side. Geodude sat there partially buried in dead faint. Both Aron and Meowth sweat-dropped at this. Then the two began to sweat more as her eyes settled on them. With a few mighty flails and leaps, she was over by them in seconds, both of whom were too paralyzed with sudden fear to move.

" _Recheck your facts,_ " she snapped as she leapt in the air again and turned around. " _I'm…not…weak! I can take…care of myself!_ " As she spoke, she slapped them both with her tail, having iron tail activated at the same time. Finally both of them fell down in a faint, although Meowth was still conscious as he had better endurance than the undertrained aron.

" _UNDERSTAND!?_ " she demanded. Meowth gasped for air.

"As clear as crystal," responded Meowth before slumping to the ground. He didn't want to risk asking or demanding why she'd attacked him too. If he ticked her off again she might continue the onslaught. Tsunami then turned away with a huff, flopping about again until she was able to leap into the air and return to the water. At the back of Meowth's mind, he realized he was just defeated alongside two enemy pokemon by a magikarp.

"Least we know now dat she's capable o' defendin' da ship alone," he muttered to himself weakly. He prayed no one had witnessed this battle. Lord only knew how long Pikachu would hold this over his head.

* * *

 ** _With Ash:_**

Ash had swiped one of Mr. Nine's baseball bats after he'd fallen into the streets by his own doing. Now that he had a weapon at his disposal; he was certain he could attack now without resorting to simple traps and tricks – not to say they hadn't worked so far. It would give him a better advantage anyway.

"Just quit while you're ahead kid," a man shouted. He wore a cowboy getup and had two guns ready to sling bullets at his command of the trigger. He was accompanied by two others. Eustis from earlier with his mankey. The other one had a machop and finally the gunslinger had himself a farfetch'd that held the typical green stalk but was anything but normal. For starters, this stalk came equipped with the ability to shoot bullets like a gun. Whenever Farfetch'd whipped it down at him, a flurry of bullets would shoot of the tips at the intended target. At the moment, that intended target was Ash.

He deflected the next round of bullets with his borrowed metal bat while some insane amount of luck kept him safe from the near misses and near hits. A lot of them just ricocheted into the ground or walls of nearby buildings. The mankey leapt forth next, ready to deliver a punishing karate chop. Its hand hit the bat that was brought up and it yelped in pain. Next the machop got ahead of him to try a low kick but Ash leapt over it then blocked the follow up punch with his arm. It stung a bit but he'd trained fighting types before so he knew how to take more than a little damage.

He swung the bat around to change his momentum so he could dodge the farfetch'd's shots from his stalk shooter. For a bird that usually didn't cause much trouble; this one sure made things more difficult. He raced around another corner and saw a ladder leading up to one of the roofs. Making a gut decision, he managed to outpace his pursuers then clamber up the ladder.

Finally, once he got to the top he turned around then dove forward to avoid the tag team efforts of the fighting types that'd hurried up after him. He got up when they'd passed over then pushed the ladder with one big heave using his feet while the humans were still trying to climb up and they all fell over with the ladder splintering as it came down on the edge of another building harshly. Farfetch'd had flown up the last of the rungs. Now he was surrounded on all sides by three pokemon.

Farfetch'd attacked again with his shooter but Ash was able to dodge and deflect while getting in close. Once close enough; he batted the stalk shooter out of the bird's wing and smashed it with his bat. He straightened then breathed out.

"Sorry Farfetch'd," he apologized. "But I don't feel like fighting you three with weapons." So saying he dropped his large bat and leapt backwards some. He brought up his fists in a ready fighting stance. He grinned at the confused looks on the pokemon's faces.

"I may not look it but I'm strong. Besides, Crocus said I should practice using my aura more anyways so I'll try strengthening it through physical combat. Let's go!" The pokemon didn't need a second telling to. They all attacked at once.

Machop started coming in with a heavy punch while this time mankey attempted the leg sweep. Farfetch'd charged in with a peck attack, angry that its stock shooter had been destroyed. Ash dodged the peck attack first as it came in from behind by grabbing Farfetch'd's beak in one hand. As he turned to do so, he managed to avoid the punch from Machop coming from his right and then brought his own leg around to hit mankey before it could sweep the other leg from his left.

Still holding Farfetch'd's beak, he continued with the momentum of the swing from his kick and hurled the wild duck pokemon into machop before it could recover. They both felt the brunt of the attack before slumping to the roof they stood upon. Ash leapt back again; bouncing and ready on his feet for their next move as well as being wary of the sounds of the bounty hunters nearby. Even if they didn't know where he was now, they could figure it out later and it wouldn't do him any good to let his guard down.

The three pokemon began to push themselves up again. They didn't look too pleased. Ash couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face.

"What's the matter?" he wondered in a taunting manner. "Too tired to continue? I thought we were just getting started!"

Mankey recovered first and rushed Ash with new fury burning in its eyes. It sort of took Ash back to when he'd had his own mankey then evolved it into a strong primeape. But he couldn't lose himself in melancholic feelings and memories at the moment so he dodged every blow sent while he sent out some of his own. The mankey was good at being nimble so she didn't have to block all that much as she would dodge Ash's blows with growing smugness at the fact he couldn't land a hit on her. Meanwhile, she would at times slip into his defense and get a hit in but Ash was quick to recover or quick to dodge a more fatal hit when it was coming.

However, the mankey's inability to be hit could only last so long before she slipped up. And soon, she was caught off guard by a feinting punch that turned into a leg sweep and then another punch that sent her flying. Ash cringed at the thought he'd just caused a pokemon pain but…even he wasn't so naïve to not know that in the wild when it came to survival of the fittest; this sort of thing was expected to happen between pokemon and sometimes humans when it was called for. It wasn't as innocent a world as it seemed otherwise wild beedrill's or ursaring's wouldn't attack random strangers passing through their territories all the time.

Machop ran in to take over and this time it was different. Ash was met with resistance when he punched, kicked or sent karate chops of his own. Machop was not only able to block but counter right away too and Ash felt he might be the one experiencing more damage as he punched pure muscle. This meant that Ash had to be just as fast if not slightly faster than his opponent. This was a pokemon after all and he was merely human. He had to play this smart and hopefully not break something in the process.

Their hands met in the middle and they pushed against one another trying to gain some headway, Ash more on the losing end of the spectrum thanks to Machop's more developed brawn over his own. Then suddenly, Machop quickly executed a leg sweep with his right leg in their current position. Ash was too slow and unable to dodge so his legs were caught and he began to fall sideways off balance. If he continued to fall, Machop's next punch would land right in his gut and knock the wind out of him. So he let go of his opponent's hands and countered by twisting his upper body and catching himself on the ground with his hands before he leant forward on his hands and bent his elbows then pushed off into a spin. He managed to dodge the punch as he spun on his hands, using his momentum to carry him around again with one of his legs sticking out into a kicking motion. Upon his arrival back to where he'd started, Machop's punch had brought him in too close to dodge the incoming spinning aerial kick that sent him flying back to land on top of mankey with a grunt once the boy's leg connected with his torso.

Ash was back up on his feet again without any time to spare to check his now sore leg for he was forced to start dodging peck attacks from Farfetch'd again. Farfetch'd would fly in with a powerful peck then he'd fly away and come back for it again after being evaded. So far Ash was doing good dodging but he wasn't entirely paying attention to where he was going. The duck did however and chose to use it to his advantage.

Farfetch'd swooped down suddenly after another peck attack and with a powerful burst of wing power, kicked up the dust and dirt from the roof and sent it right into Ash's face as a sand attack. Blinded, Ash began to cough on the dirt and dust and rub at his eyes. Next he felt the so far evaded peck attacks start atop his noggin and he sent his hands up to try and shield his head from the sharp annoying beak.

He continued to wipe as much sand and dirt out of his eyes as possible with his other hand at the same time and he also moved, trying duck away from the beak. He partly wished he knew better aura sensing so he could sense where Farfetch'd was coming from.

Finally he seemed to get all the dirt out and regain close to clear vision. Farfetch'd had backed off with the pecking and Ash was prepared to continue. That is until Farfetch'd swooped in from out of nowhere after having took to the skies and forced Ash off balance. It was then he realized how close to the edge of the roof he'd been. His foot slipped over the ledge and he started to falling. However, thinking fast on the way down, he shot his arm out and caught himself with his hand on the ledge. He panted, trying to catch his breath from the terror he'd just felt.

"Phew…that was close," he grunted. However, he noticed his hand starting to slip and that was when farfetch'd landed and began to peck at his fingers. For his dear life he held on, no matter how much it hurt. He held on harder, gritting his teeth and even glanced down below him where…he saw a strange sight. His eyes widened with incredulity.

"Wait…how'd he even get out here?!" he wondered as he observed his captain; belly still hilariously distended sleeping beneath him in the streets. A passed our Mr. Nine was nearby along with Ms. Wednesday and an oddly dressed duck of some kind. His mind was brought back to the situation at hand where his fingers were slipping faster thanks to the blood that was seeping from the cuts Farfetch'd was givin them with its beak. But he wasn't all that worried any longer as his captain's distended stomach and the fact his body was made of rubber gave him an idea.

"Right…here goes nothin'," he claimed as he then let go of the roof intentionally.

"Sorry in advance captain," He called as he fell; landed on Luffy's distended stomach then bounced off into the street again. He landed unceremoniously on the ground with a grunt. Then he began to haul himself back up again.

Just then the humans from before appeared and surrounded him while farfetch'd swooped down to hover near its trainer's head.

"This farce is over!" cried one man.

"Die," screamed the woman. They fired their rounds and Ash; thinking quick rolled out of the way; across the street and behind his captain again whilst dancing around the bullets. He already knew he was bulletproof thanks to his rubber body so if he was going to sleep carelessly in the middle of the street like this; he could be a bullet shield for the moment. It wasn't like he had many other options. Besides, maybe if Luffy woke up he could help him.

As he hid behind his snoring captain, his eye caught something shiny on the ground nearby. He quickly reached out and grabbed it. It looked like a round blade of sorts on a string with a latch big enough to fit a pinky into it. He shrugged his shoulders then instinctively began to spin it as he leapt up from behind Luffy then used his stomach again to launch himself into the air to get in close. It surprised his opponents enough to falter in their attack.

His new momentum carried him faster than they had time to react to thanks to their hesitation. With a quick and hopeful flick of the wrist, he sent the spinning ring at the closest guy and nicked his fingers, causing him cry out and drop the gun he was holding to cradle his now injured hand. Ash landed in front of them then grabbed the gun and used what he'd learned from TV shows he used to watch about crime fighting and martial arts.

First he dodged a peck attack from Farfetch'd again as well as a few shots from the woman and the other man. Then he slipped in close past their defenses so he was behind them with his small size and used the butt of the gun to quickly knock the guys and girl in the back in that special spot between the shoulder blades thus making them go unconscious and fall out of commission. When he finished with the humans, all he had to do was hold up the wooden piece of the gun as a shield for when farfetch'd attacked with peck again and the poor bird got its beak stuck in it. He dropped the gun stuck on the struggling farfetch'd's beak down with a sigh and began to walk away from the scene; giving Luffy a curious glance as he did.

"Something tells me that Zoro came through here too or something," he murmured.

"Ya got that right kid," Zoro stated from his place on the roof where Ash had just fought on. He was drinking another bottle of booze.

"I got thirsty after the fight so I went to bum some more booze off of em. Not like they're gonna miss it anyways," he stated. Ash laughed then glanced back at Luffy still snoring away.

"So…why's Luffy out here?" he wondered. Zoro shrugged.

"They tried to use him as a hostage. It didn't work out so well for em," he stated. Ash nodded. Then his senses acted up again and he dodged just in time to avoid a bullet seed attack. He hissed.

"So there're still some more," he growled. He turned and ran into the alleyway where the shooting had come from and noticed a shadowy figure turning tail to run. Along the way he grabbed an old broom and using some crates to climb up like stairs, he launched himself into the air and came down, landing on the retreating trainer. They fell to the ground with some grunts from the two and rolling over top of one another until Ash sat on top of his back to keep him pinned. Then Ash pulled the stick of the broom up against the man's neck horizontally from under his chin. The man choked a bit.

"Alright; call off your pokemon now and nobody has to get hurt," he said. The figure under him squirmed, trying to break free.

"Bullet seed!" shouted the trainer. Ash pulled tighter.

"Not if you don't wanna hit your trainer!" he shouted back, hoping the pokemon would understand what he meant. Though with how much the other pokemon had actually respected their trainers compared to what he was used to, he sort of doubted it.

Luckily there was no follow up bullet seed attack. Ash nodded in appreciation.

"Good, looks like your pokemon actually respects you enough to spare you damage. Now call it out here into the open!" He pulled against the broom again and the man choked again.

"Okay, okay, I'm calling him!" the man spoke pleadingly. "C-carnavine…come out of hiding." Ash waited and after a while, he watched as the Carnavine floated out from an alleyway and stood across from the two. It looked agitatedly at Ash and Ash could almost swear that he recognized this particular Carnavine from somewhere. Ash shook his head and sighed. He couldn't afford distractions.

"Okay, how many others are still hiding?" he asked slowly and measured. He felt the man tremble beneath him.

"N-none, your swordsman friend took care of the majority and you and your pokemon took care of the rest. I'm the only one left but…please spare Carnavine's life! I won't forgive you if you don't and while you're at it, spare mine as well. Carnavine wouldn't be able to survive without me in this weird world of yours!" Ash frowned. Weird world of his? What did the man mean by that? Come to think of it, he sort of recognized the voice that was pleading with him as well. It took a while and the removal of the man's hat which revealed lavender locks underneath. Suddenly it clicked.

"James?" Ash asked slowly, surprise evident in his voice. The body beneath him stopped struggling for a second.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" he wondered. Ash could only blink and the grip he'd held on the broom loosened. With the loosened grip, the lavender haired man chanced glancing over his shoulder where his own eyes widened with surprise.

"Twerp?" the man wondered. Ash's brows furrowed. Ash stared back in familiar emerald green eyes that'd glared at him in the past with either hatred, remorse, annoyance, or goofiness. His lavender hair was the same if a bit dirtier from the time he'd spent here without much to clean with but fresh water which was scarce.

"James," he spoke again in surprise. Yes, James! The man who'd been chasing him and Pikachu since Kanto with the rest of team rocket was in fact the man he was pinning down. He was hardly recognizable thanks to the major wardrobe change. He no longer wore the familiar white colours with a giant red R that defined team rocket. Instead, he was dressed in rags that looked haphazardly thrown together or fished out of a garbage can.

Ash got back off of him slowly still hardly believing his eyes and threw the broom aside while James began to sit up again coughing from having his air cut off slightly. For a while the two just stared at one another.

"Man…" Ash spoke in a daze. "I don't know whether I'm happy to see you…or if I'd rather strangle you." James flinched at the statement. He coughed into his hand.

"I'd prefer the one with no strangling," he replied meekly. Ash shook his head then furrowed his brows as reality caught up with him.

"Whatever," he retorted. "What I wanna know now is what the heck you're doing working with these bounty hunters?" James sighed, hanging his head. He looked rather tired; like he'd had a rough few days since arriving here. He sighed and let his shoulders droop.

"Well seeing as how that pirate crew's swordsman just took out pretty much everybody on this island and you dealt with the others…I suppose I have time to reveal my tragic tale.

"It was a stormy eve and I was rescued as I'd thought then by some passing sailors. Only they turned out to be pirates. They robbed me of pretty much everything I had except for Carnavine whom I still have with me. They even burned my old clothes since they didn't like them, claiming they were an eyesore. So I had to change my clothes and was forced to lead the life of a pirate for a short while.

"However, everything changed when we arrived here. I of course could tell something was up but nobody believed me. When the trap was sprung however, I did what I could to survive and asked to join them, saying that I was not a part of their crew no matter what they said. They eventually accepted me – mostly because I had Carnavine – and integrated me into the system. So since then I've been joining theses bounty hunters in looting the ships of pirates and selling them off for their bounties."

Ash sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I see," he said. "Well…anyways…how long were you planning on spending here?" he asked.

"Well…I think until I found an opportunity to leave only…you can't ever really leave Baroque Works. The Unluckies would find me and they'd kill me and Carnavine. Then I'd never be able to find Mime Jr. or Jessie or Meowth!" James slumped once more, his exhaustion showing through.

"Well today's your lucky day," Ash claimed with a smirk. "I've already found Meowth. Pikachu and I are with the straw hat pirates and they're helping me find the rest of my team and Meowth to find you and Jessie. Come with us; you'd be able to find the rest of your friends and you'd be safe! Trust me; our captain's pretty strong." James blinked.

"Wait; you're telling me that you and Pikachu are a part of the pirate crew that stopped here?" he asked. Ash nodded.

"At least temporarily until I find my friends and…well something else I guess. Then once we're done, we'll be able to go home. You're not going to be able to find Jessie if you're stuck here." James hummed in thought.

"Well seeing as how the entire island was taken out by only two sixths of your whole crew plus two pokemon…I suppose it'd be more beneficial to me if I joined you. But…would your captain even allow it? I am a part of the group that just attacked you." Ash shrugged.

"Won't know unless we ask. But don't worry. I have a good feeling that he'll say yes!" He got up then offered his hand to James. The lavender haired man stared at the outstretched appendage before sighing and taking it.

"I'll take your word for it. I also assume this means we're in another truce right?" he questioned after Ash helped him to his feet. He recalled Carnavine who'd remained standing where it'd been told and Ash nodded.

"Yup and if you or Meowth tries to break it…well I'll just have to introduce you to our navigator. Warning; when it comes to temper; she's a red gyarados." James gulped as he followed his ex-enemy.

"I'll take your word on that too," he agreed.

* * *

"Pi, pika pi pikachu," exclaimed Pikachu, who'd excitedly caught up with Ash again and was now back on Ash's shoulder, chatting his ear away. Ash chuckled.

"Sounds like you had it easy. Although you do have a few advantages I don't have but anyways; I guess that's just something I need to work on with myself." The two laughed while they headed back towards the house where the rest of the crew was sleeping. However, James suddenly stopped them as he'd been in front having known the way better.

"Hold up; don't move, no don't even breathe," he spoke fearfully. Ash blinked.

"Why what's up?" he asked. James sweated as he gulped.

"No this is not good," he explained in a hushed whisper. "That's Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine. What're they doing all the way out here at the beginning of the Grand Line; something's wrong!" Ash and Pikachu exchanged looks before Ash tiptoed to the edge of the Alley, kneeling down so he was lower than James but could still get a good view.

"Those two are more of Baroque Works right?" Ash asked. James nodded.

"They're bad news. Apparently, every agent and their partner above six have a devil fruit power of some kind. I've only heard through the grapevine; but Mr. Five is supposed to be able to blow things up by just touching them and Ms. Valentine can float then become extremely heavy; enough so she can create a crater in the ground." Ash gulped.

"It looks like we have to stay on our toes even more than we originally thought," he stated. James nodded. They watched as the pair walked down the street and out of view. Before James could sigh a sigh of relief however, Ash was tugging on his sleeve, encouraging him to follow him up a nearby ladder to get a better look from the roofs. Reluctantly he followed.

Once on the rooftops, they crept over towards the edge and hid behind the rooftop entrance to the building they stood upon. They watched the scene before them unfold.

Mr. Eight was struggling to get back up from the alleyway he'd dragged himself to after his defeat by Zoro's hand. He was trying to force his body against its will to move.

"Th' three of you lost against a single pirate? Now that's just sad," a voice with a thick accent spoke up. The man was black in skin colour and wore brown in everything else. The long trench coat he wore had the number five in a square on the left shoulder and the bottom left corner of the front.

"Mr. Five; Ms. Valentine!" exclaimed Mr. Eight in a raspy voice. The woman standing next to the man was dressed with a lemon theme. Her dress was yellow with lemon designs on it and it cut off a quarter of the way down her thighs. White gloves adorned her hands and white short high heeled shoes adorned her feet. She wore a bowl like lemon coloured hat and twirled a lemon theme coloured umbrella behind her. Both looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here. Mr. Five scoffed.

"Really? Can't do your job?" he asked snidely. Ms. Valentine laughed.

"Well that's clearly the difference between our rank and yours," she claimed. Mr. Eight gritted his teeth in frustration and pain.

"Un, you came here just to laugh at us?" he demanded with a grunt.

"Naw; that's a bonus," Mr. Five replied coolly. Again Ms. Valentine laughed.

"We're here under the boss's orders," she declared. Mr. Nine meanwhile was pushing himself back up so that he might still have some dignity in front of his superiors. He laughed shakily.

"With you guys here to fight; we can finally beat them. They don't stand a chance against you," he spoke with relief.

"That's right; lets drag them down and show them what Baroque Works can really do," Ms. Wednesday proclaimed.

"Seriously Ms. Wednesday…stop with the jokes," Mr. Five told her. "We didn't come here to clean up 'your' mess!"

"You really think we'd come all the way to the end of the Grand Line to hold your hands?" Ms. Valentine demanded. "Heh you're even more pitiful than you look."

"But…then what mission are you here for?" asked Mr. Nine now confused. Mr. Five stepped forth.

"You mean you really haven't figured it out? There are people here whose crimes against the company are grave enough that the boss has sent us to deal with it," replied the man. Mr. Nine looked even more confused and Mr. Eight and Ms. Wednesday…they seemed to tense at his words.

"He said someone had learned his secrets. I don't know what secrets exactly and I don't wanna know. Obviously; someone else did but knowing them is against company rules. Our motto is 'mystery'. Everyone's identity is to be kept strictly secret no matter who they are and if someone's dumb enough to nose around the boss's business…well then…that's a crime punishable by death."

"Is that true?" Ash asked in a whisper to James. James gulped.

"Yes," he agreed. "Even I know that much. Nobody's dumb enough to try and find out the boss's identity however. At least…I didn't think so." They continued to watch and listen. Ms. Valentine spoke up next.

"So; while we were conducting our search to find out who had uncovered the boss's secrets; we learned something," she said then laughed. "It turns out…a rather high ranking individual from a 'certain' kingdom has somehow managed to infiltrate Baroque Works."

"Their kingdom?!" exclaimed Mr. Nine. "Wait; wait, now hold on a second. I may be wearing a crown but I'm no king or anything like that; I swear it's just an innocent little hobby." The man pleaded.

"Shut-up you idiot!" snapped Ms. Valentine.

"You still don't get it," Mr. Five stated. "We mean the people from Alabasta. They're the ones who angered the boss."

"Alabasta?" Ash muttered.

"I've never heard of it," James stated. Suddenly Mr. Eight was on his feet with hard determination in his eyes. The man who'd tried to assassinate Zoro before and hand them over for their captain's bounty was gone. In his place stood a different man; willing to die in order to protect someone. He pulled the strings of his bowtie.

"Die Igarapapa!" he shouted. He blasted the two higher ranked agents. Ash's eyes widened.

"You will not lay a hand upon our princess!" declared the same man. "Not while the captain of Alabasta's security still stands!" The two on the roof were shocked.

"Igaram!" cried Ms. Wednesday from behind her body guard. The smoke where the bullets had impacted the pair began to fade; still showing two figures standing there.

"Igaram; captain of Alabasta Security and Princess Vivi Nefatari of Alabasta Kingdom! We have come here in the name of the boss of Baroque Works to see that you are both eliminated," Mr. Five declared; holding up a photo of Ms. Wednesday at a different point in time and in different clothes. Ash and James stared agape at the blue haired woman behind Mr. Eight now identified as a royal guard.

"She's…actually…a princess?" questioned Ash.

"Ms. Wednesday is? Who knew?!" declared James.

"Pika pi," Pikachu added.

Ms. Wednesday the now identified Princess looked stricken by fear as she trembled behind the Ex Mr. Eight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Go on! Princess Vivi you have to escape!"

The ex-Mr. Eight exclaimed while he kept firing at the two higher number agents.

"Igaram!" cried the princess in fright. Suddenly the man defending her was hit by an explosive and when the smoke cleared, he fell forward unconscious. Again the princess called out his real name.

"Don't bother," called a voice from up above. Ash, James and Pikachu glanced up at the same time to see that the woman named Ms. Valentine was floating above the princess before she fell and lashed out at the girl with her leg. She destroyed the metal ring holding her hair up allowing it to fall down and the princess lashed out with one of her pinky chakram weapons. The woman danced away almost mockingly before she landed beside her partner again.

"Damned monsters," the blue haired woman growled. All traces of the stuck up agent she'd been portraying gone from her personality.

"You mean you're really a princess Ms. Wednesday?" Mr. Nine exclaimed. "Oh wow!"

"A very busy princess right now Mr. Nine," she snapped back at the man in annoyance. Just then Zoro ran across the street dragging Luffy behind him as he bid them farewell quickly; getting out of the way.

"Princess Vivi," Mr. Eight coughed then pushed himself up on weakened limbs.

"Oh Igaram; you're hurt," the princess stated with concern.

"Vivi please…forget about me. You must get away from here…for our…homeland." He shook while he tried to stand up.

"If you were to be harmed, Alabasta would suffer. Please princess you must hurry!" Meanwhile Mr. Five began to pick his nose.

"Now that's just gross," James commented while Ash sweated.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad 's about to happen?" he wondered.

"If you think you can escape from us; you're sorely mistaken," Mr. Five drawled. Vivi seemed to get defensive. She went to pull out another of her pinky weapons but found it missing. Nevertheless, she spun the other rapidly.

"Let's see if you can take me," she challenged. Suddenly a baseball bat was put up in front of Vivi's face. She was surprised to see Mr. Nine standing in front of her protectively.

"This whole princess thing is confusing but we've been fighting together for a very long time so get going!" he declared with a glance back. "I'm going to buy you some time for a head start!" Vivi lowered her weapon, a decision being made in her mind.

"Thank you Mr. Nine," she said.

"Pretty manly of me don't you think?" he wondered idly. "Bye-bye baby." He then began doing flips gaining speed as he closed in on Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine.

"I hope you're prepared for this ah!"

"No!" cried Vivi. Mr. Five finished picking his nose. He seemed to play with his booger between his thumb and index finger for a bit.

"All that is asked of us agents is to do our jobs and to do them well," he stated as Mr. Nine drew closer. "Performing such pathetic rituals is for the weak. It's time that you learn that." He pointed his fingers with the booger still between them like a gun at his opponent.

"My nose fancy…"

"Bloody bat…"

"Cannon!" The booger was flicked. Upon hitting Mr. Nine it exploded and sent him flying far away down the street and into the waters of the canal. Vivi turned to where her partner for all this time had landed in horror. Ash and James watched with similar expressions.

"Oh no, Mr. Nine!" she cried out.

"What…just happened?" questioned Ash. He didn't know what to make of it.

"I think…that was his explosive power," James muttered.

"Ahah, ha, ha, pay more attention to the skies boys," a mocking voice spoke from above. Ash and James turned to look up just as Ms. Valentine began to plummet back to earth straight towards them like an anvil.

"Move!" cried James. Ash and Pikachu needed no prompting as they leapt away from the building as she crashed right through it, demolishing it in one go, kicking up dust. They fell and would've gone splat had Zoro not returned at that time to catch them and fall down with the weight at the same time. He grunted from underneath them.

"Well…that could've ended better," he grumbled in pain.

"That was too close for comfort," Ash said shakily as he turned towards the remains of the house behind him. James shook.

"And that was Ms. Valentine's weightless ability," James hissed.

"Do you mind," Zoro grunted under them. Realizing they were still pinning the swordsman down, they quickly moved off of him and turned towards the laughing figure of Ms. Valentine exiting the rubble of the demolished house.

"It would seem we have more than just two traitors to deal with. If I'm not mistaken…based on that tattoo on your arm, weren't you recently instated as a million?" she questioned James. "And here you are consorting with the enemy; not that you were much value anyways but it would seem killing you would be an added bonus along with the pathetic whelps who tried to escape earlier." James gulped.

"You're not hurting James," Ash growled defensively as he stood up. The woman just turned to him with a sneer on her face.

"My, my, I thought I'd seen everything but here we have a brat trying to act like a hero," she laughed.

"It doesn't matter either way," Mr. Five explained. "Anybody on this rock is expendable and those who know our secrets are just more people to shove under the rug. No one will survive tonight. You're all dead." Ash smirked back.

"You don't scare me," he said. "So what if you can explode and fly. I've been more threatened before by better idiots than you." The two 'lesser than idiots' as he'd put it, didn't seem to agree with his humour. Meanwhile Zoro smirked.

"Gotta say; I agree with the kid on this one," he stated. Mr. Five picked his nose again.

"Then why don't you join these better idiots of yours with the fishes? Piss off brat!" He flicked the booger and it was coming closer. However, neither Ash or Pikachu flinched.

"Thunder," Ash said simply. Pikachu aimed then struck the booger midair with a thunderbolt causing an explosion out of range of where they were. Mr. Five gritted his teeth. Ash was ready to continue fighting if he had to but…he felt a hand on his ankle and turned back to see Igaram, the ex-Mr. Eight holding him and panting heavily. He eyed the two men, one boy and pokemon equally.

"Pirates…million boy…pokemon, I have a most unreasonable request but I need someone with strength such as yours!" he exclaimed. He shook.

"Both of those villains possess devil fruit powers and there's nothing I can do to stop them! That is why I am begging you now! Please protect Princess Vivi of Alabasta in my place!" he cried out. Zoro raised an eyebrow. Ash's eyes were wide and he exchanged glances with Pikachu to see if he'd heard right. Meanwhile James was just confused.

"Wait a moment," he said. "Why on earth would royalty such as a princess and a guard like you join such an organization as this?"

"This isn't the time for questions," exclaimed Igaram. "This is the time for action. Please; our kingdom's future relies on her staying alive and returning home. Please, please; I beg of you!" He had tears in his eyes now. Zoro looked passive.

"Why should we? You attacked us remember?"

"It is a very sudden request after such a recent misdeed," James agreed. "Although, I'm hardly one to speak I suppose."

"Alright," Ash said simply; gaining the attention of the other two. Zoro blinked.

"Ash, we don't owe them anything," Zoro said.

"It's not really your problem anyways," James added. Ash just turned to face the mildly amused faces of Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine who were listening in. Vivi was only staring at Igaram and Ash in shock.

"I know," he stated. Pikachu clambered up onto his shoulder. "But even so…I'm sure they had their reasons for doing what they did and besides. These guys won't leave James or any of the people on this island still alive in peace. That includes us. If they fail; I'm certain more people higher up the ladder will be sent anyways to finish the job and once it's verified we had a hand in their defeat then we'll be seen as threats too. I'm also kind of curious to know the truth behind all of this and so…I'll help for now. After all…you did say to let the crew sleep. Let's try and keep it like that." Zoro sighed then glanced back up with a smirk.

"Ah well, I could use a better workout than the chumps I just fought with anyways," he said. He rested a hand on one of his swords. James watched the two then sighed before he too stood up.

"Well, I suppose I'd better stand up for myself as well. It wouldn't do for team rocket to become a team of pushovers even if we're separated." He smirked and held up his pokeball with Carnavine inside.

"Humph; insolent punks," Mr. Five snarled. "Don't be so arrogant!"

"You're only going to make your ends more painful and embarrassing if you go on spouting such nonsense," Ms. Valentine stated. "Just give up already!" Ash smirked and readjusted his baseball cap tighter on his head. It was still turned backwards from his earlier fights.

"If I knew how to give up so easily I wouldn't be here," he said.

"Whether or not you've got devil fruits or not is irrelevant. I wonder if we're truly the arrogant ones," Zoro agreed. The two agents weren't pleased.

"Look I don't care why you all fight but please! Just protect the princess and hurry. You'll be rewarded immensely," Igaram promised.

"I don't care about money," Ash stated. Zoro stepped forth; a glint in his eye as he drew his swords again.

"Go…I'll catch up…if it doesn't take too long," he stated. Ash turned then nodded. He turned around to face Vivi.

"Come on, we'll get you as far away from them as possible," he exclaimed. Her eyes widened.

"You…" she didn't know what to say.

"Quickly; do as he says," James told her. "You saw how strong this swordsman is. He can at least hold them off for as long as we need him to. So let's go!" Vivi stared, hesitating for but a moment before mounting her duck.

"Carue, let's go," she declared. The duck turned and started running in the opposite direction.

"Good luck Zoro!" Ash called back as he and James turned to follow at a run.

"At least put a dent in them swordsman," James added. They were gone around the corner after only a few seconds.

* * *

"James!"

"Meowth!" The two ran into each other's arms then dropped to the ground and started sobbing epically.

"Man, ya got no idea how good it is t'a see yer ugly mug again," Meowth wept.

"Same to you, you incorrigible little greedbag!" They wept openly before the others.

"Um…aren't those insults?" Vivi questioned uncertainly. Ash just sweat-dropped.

"To be honest, I'm not all too familiar with their antics when they're not trying to take Pikachu or cause trouble for the rest of humanity or pokemon."

"Trouble; hey that reminds me," James stated.

"I already know where dis it goin'. Jessie's not here but we's can still do it fer ol' time's sake. Ahem! Listen, is dat a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear!"

"On da wind,"

"Past the stars…"

"Stop! We don't have time for your guy's motto," Ash interrupted. The two stopped making weird poses and crossed their arms with matching pouts.

"Kill joy," they muttered together. Ash just shook his head.

"Look, we've got a mission right now and that's protecting Vivi. If Zoro can't hold them both back then we're her last line of defense," He explained. Meowth furrowed his brows.

"Wait; why's we helpin' someone dat tried t'a kill us earlier?" he demanded to know.

"Apparently she's actually a princess who snuck into Baroque Works for whatever reason and now we're guarding her all of a sudden. That's as far as I got." James concluded causing Meowth's eyes to distend comically.

"No way, ya mean a real actual princess wid a crown n' stuff?!" He demanded. Ash sighed.

"Yeah," he said. "These other two agents came out here to kill her and her body guard. Zoro decided to face them first while James and I acted as her personal body guards and came out here." Meowth thought it over then nodded.

"Oh alright," he said. "But tell me…why da heck are we out here in da open?!"

"Pi, pika, pika, pi-pi chu pikachu," Pikachu stated. Meowth's eyes grew wide again.

"Dey's got devil fruit powers," he exclaimed. Ash nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "According to James and a personal account of their abilities, one can blow things up with his boogers and the girl can crush you after floating light as a feather in the air then dropping like an anvil. It's a weight thing and super effective. We're making our stand here because devil fruit users can't swim and the water will be our biggest ally plus we've got Tsunami to help us like she helped you with those rock types."

"I see," Vivi stated in realization. "So then we can use the water to our advantage. And the open venue leaves us some safety from falling buildings if they happen to be blown up by Mr. Five while Ms. Valentine would have to be careful where she dropped herself near the shore otherwise she'd fall into the water. Brilliant!"

"Don't congratulate us yet," Ash warned while he kept an ear out. "After all, we still don't know if or when they'll come." Vivi nodded and joined Ash in keeping a look out. As they remained on guard, Meowth grew curious. He sighed.

"Okay, might as well spill da beans," he said. "Why exactly didja hafta sneak in t'a a criminal organization for in da first place?" Vivi gulped.

"Well…let's just say for now…that someone's been tearing apart my kingdom. I snuck into this organization in order to find out who was responsible so that I might save my country from inner turmoil caused by a mastermind. I found what I was after too. The man who runs this organization…he's the one responsible for my country's suffering." Ash nodded.

"I see," Ash replied. "And…about that time with the whale?" he wondered. Vivi was surprised but lowered her head.

"I've been forced to do a lot of things I'm not proud of while undercover," she explained. "Both I and Igaram that is. I know the whale's story so…I didn't want to hurt him in the first place. But I…I couldn't blow my cover until I obtained information. I'm sorry for that misunderstanding; truly I am." Ash simply nodded.

"So…that whale you and Mr. Nine were hunting; it has a story?" James questioned.

"Even more tragic den yer stories about runnin' away from home or our struggle fer overcomin' hunger," explained Meowth.

"I see," James replied. Just then they heard crashing and explosions coming from within the town. It appeared the fighting had really gotten underway. There was yelling and explosion after explosion. They all sweat-dropped.

"Are they really that much of a handful or…" Ash wondered idly.

"Somehow I doubt dat," Meowth stated. "You saw how dey dealt wid dat sickle guy n' Zoro cut dose metal chains like dey's was butter. I honestly don't t'ink dere's much t'a worry about," the scratch cat pokemon stated.

"Pika, pikachu pi, pika," Pikachu said.

"True," Ash agreed with a sweat-drop. Eventually the commotion stopped. Then shortly afterwards, they noticed a figure approaching them, dragging something along the ground. At some point, they recognized her as Nami and she was dragging Luffy and Zoro. They both looked beat up but Nami's gait wasn't so much panicked as it was cheerful; almost like she'd just won a prize.

"Ah, here you guys are," she stated. She arrived and promptly dropped the two guys to the ground. "So how goes guard duty?" Ash blinked.

"Um Nami…what happened? I didn't know you were awake too," Ash stated. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, gimme some credit," she retorted. "I mean what idiot falls asleep in a town that welcomes pirates…other than the three idiots that did that is."

"Wait ya left da cook n' Usopp in da shack?" exclaimed Meowth. Nami shrugged.

"I'll wake em up later," she stated. "Now, down to business. It's time to discuss our fee." She grinned as she turned towards Princess Vivi. She blinked.

"Fee?" she wondered. Nami nodded.

"Yup; that fake mayor guy did promise a reward and I'm all for that. I expect One hundred million beris as payment not only for protecting you here but for doing as your bodyguard asked and returning you home to your country. You are the princess of a kingdom right so you should be able to cover it." Vivi was perplexed. Meanwhile Ash furrowed his brows.

"Ya know accepting rewards for simply helping people isn't exactly noble," he pointed out. Nami turned to him still beaming her winning smile.

"So? I'm a pirate not a saint and it's a known fact I'm greedy as hell. I'll do as I please thank you!" Ash gulped and sweat-dropped.

"R-right," he replied. He didn't want to get on the red gyarados's bad side. Suddenly Luffy popped up and turned to Nami with a pouty glare.

"What the hell Nami!?" he demanded. "I was kicking Zoro's ass for hurting the people who gave us food. Why'd ya hafta hit me?" he whined. Nami's eye twitched as Ash blinked.

"You mean…you didn't know?" he asked. Luffy turned towards Ash and Ash froze and felt his heart drop as something threatening passed through his captain's features; something he knew he should be wary of. He gulped.

"Come to think of it…some of em looked electrocuted too," he growled lowly. Ash and Pikachu began to sweat until Nami bonked Luffy over the head again.

"You moron!" she hissed. "The people here weren't our friends! They were after your bounty stupid and who just spontaneously welcomes pirates anyway!? Of course it was a trap!" Luffy sat back up again, a welt developing on his noggin. He blinked then scratched it.

"So…they were the bad guys?" he asked innocently.

"Wow and I thought I was an idiot," James muttered. Meowth just shook his head.

"I'm afraid dat he's worse den even you," he said. James ignored the insult in favor of remaining surprised at how simple minded this kid was.

After a brief explanation by way of Nami's fist again, Luffy finally understood what had happened and was laughing it off.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so Zoro," he asked. Zoro who'd gotten up by this point was glaring at his captain. "I was figuring you beat up all those guys because they didn't make any food you liked!"

"Who in their right mind would think that?!" the swordsman shouted back. Luffy just laughed.

"What a funny mix up," he said.

"Just shut-up!" Nami screamed at both of them effectively shutting them up. Then she turned to Vivi again with that predatory grin.

"So anyways, that's the deal. We'll take you home in exchange for one hundred million beris. Will you accept the offer or…attempt to swim or sail back on your own?" she asked.

"She's worse than Jessie," whispered James to Meowth.

"Don't I know it," Meowth whispered back. "Dat evil glint in 'er eye can only mean trouble cuz she'll try n' rip ya off worse dan dat stupid con-man we keep fallin' for!" Nami glanced at them still smiling.

"You know, I'll bet Tsunami would love two servants to pamper her along our journey," Nami suggested. Meowth paled. James glanced over.

"Tsunami?" he questioned.

"One evolution away from bein' an angry gyarados n' not t'a be underestimated as a magikarp!" the cat hissed back causing James to start fearing for his life.

"Please have mercy," they begged and bowed down together in synchronization. Nami turned back to Vivi.

"Well? It's a pretty good deal huh; I mean you all saw how strong these guys are right? I doubt you'll find better protection out here on the Grand Line other than us." She was grinning. Meanwhile Vivi was in deep concentration over the matter. She glanced up at the orange haired girl.

"No, I can't," she said. "Though I appreciate the help you've given me so far." Nami's smile vanished and she looked as though she simply couldn't understand.

"Why not?" she demanded. "You're a princess after all so aren't you rich?" Vivi sighed then held Nami within a business like gaze.

"Do you know much about Alabasta kingdom?" she questioned.

"No uh," Nami said surprised. Vivi looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Alabasta is a great kingdom; a peaceful nation…at least…it used to be," she whispered.

"Used to be?" Nami questioned. "And now?"

"We're in the middle of a civil war," Vivi explained. "In recent years, signs of discontent began to appear. Finally the people revolted and the kingdom fell into utter chaos. Then one day I learned of a secret organization…called Baroque Works! I found out our people were being manipulated by this organization but that was the only information I could gather about them. I didn't know what to do so I went to Igaram for help. You see he's kept a close eye on me since I was a child." Luffy blinked then brought his hands up to mimic what he was thinking in the air.

"Old tube hair man?" he questioned making makeshift tubes with his hands near his head.

"Tube? Oh yes," Vivi replied understanding after a moment. "I asked him if he would help me infiltrate Baroque Works so that I could find out who was pulling their strings behind the scenes and what exactly they were up to."

"You've got some guts considering you're a princess," Zoro stated with a smirk. "So…were you able to find out what their plan was?" Vivi nodded.

"To create an ideal nation," Nami stated surprising them. "Anyway that's what Igaram said their plan was. Is that what you found out?" Vivi looked down. Carue whom she'd been sitting on; ready to run away at any given moment earlier had lowered himself to the ground so they were all sitting.

"It's not," Vivi explained. "That was just a cover story the boss was using. It's a lie to cover their tracks. Their true goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom!" Ash was surprised by the story he was hearing.

"I have to get back somehow to warn everyone; to tell them the truth and stop the fighting. If I don't do something…if I don't tell them…" she trailed off as sobs began to wrack her being. James who was sitting nearby was staring at the ground glumly.

"Honestly I only joined this organization because I didn't want to die when the crew I was trapped with before sailed here. Now that I know what their objection was really, I can't help but feel gross inside for having had a hand in it."

"Okay, I get it," Nami sighed. "Yeah I see how it is; it's all starting to make sense now. I suppose you wouldn't have much money laying around after a civil war." Nami spoke disappointedly. Luffy leaned over with a grin on his face.

"Hey…so did you find out who's in charge?" he asked interested. Vivi's eyes widened as her head shot up to stare at him in horror for a moment.

"What?! The boss's identity; you shouldn't ask that!" she exclaimed frightfully. James trembled some too.

"Even I know that's a rule that you should never break," he stated. Luffy was unconcerned with their weird behaviour.

"But you know don't you?" he asked still wanting an answer. Vivi began to wave her hands about frantically.

"Ask me anything but that!" she begged. "If I tell you; your lives will be put in danger too!" Nami laughed nervously to the side.

"Yeah, I'll pass," she said. "This guy is trying to take over an entire country after all. I don't really want someone like that chasing after me thank you." Luffy pouted over not knowing.

"That does sound problematic," Meowth agreed.

"But…if we're helping wouldn't we need to know his name in order to know what to look out for?" Ash wondered. Vivi turned to him frantically.

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed. "I don't care how strong you guys are, you wouldn't stand a chance against one of the seven warlords of the sea; against Crocodile!" She shouted frantically. She took a few breaths for a few moments…then she seemed to realize her mistake.

"Who now?" Luffy asked.

"Ah…" she gasped and covered her mouth in horror while she and Nami both paled. James had gone just as white.

"You mean to tell me that that maniac's the boss here?!" he exclaimed in horror. Zoro's eye twitched.

"Ya had t'a say it," he muttered. While Vivi, Nami and James freaked out, Ash and Pikachu sensed they were being watched and turned around to see a vulture and otter perched on their ship's back railing nearby as it rested on the water. He narrowed his eyes and Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Hey, we got company," he warned. Everyone turned their attention to the two as the otter finished with a sketchpad and then spread the pictures out to show that they'd drawn everyone's faces realistically like how a policeman might sketch what a witness thought they'd seen. Vivi was having a hard time breathing.

"The…Unluckies," she choked out.

"Oh crap…we're screwed," James said; both had tears pouring down their faces comically. Then the otter jumped on top of the vulture and they took off.

"Oh no; they'll report right to the boss!" James cried out. Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Not if I can help it," he declared. He ran after them with Pikachu – surprisingly fast for his size – and once they were closer, he held out his hand to which Pikachu leapt before he threw him high into the air.

High above everything else; Pikachu readied his attack. The two looked back curious but unconcerned…that is until Pikachu released a rather powerful thunder bolt attack that struck them both in midair. The two agents jolted about comically for a while in pain until they finally fell to the ground; similar swirls in their eyes that usually indicated a defeated/fainted pokemon.

Ash caught up in time to catch Pikachu again in his arms. He then approached the two and found that the sketchpad was slightly charred. He tore up the rest of the sketches then threw them into the ocean nearby. Afterwards, he tapped the two with a nearby stick but for the time being they were out of commission. He breathed a sigh of relief then turned back.

"Hey guys; get some rope over here! We got em!" he shouted. Vivi and James could only stare in shock – pun unintended – at the downed figures of the Unluckies. Vivi trembled.

"They shot…the Unluckies from the sky," she spoke with tension.

"To be honest…I should've seen that coming," James admitted with just as much tension. Meanwhile, Luffy had bounded over happily to poke at the bird and otter, laughing at their charred forms and Meowth hurried over with a rope. The Unluckies were then tied up. Zoro smirked.

"Hn, it would appear these Unluckies really live up to their name huh," he stated. Meanwhile Nami had lost it and had begun shaking Vivi for spilling that information so casually. Luffy laughed as he and Ash came back.

"Something tells me she wasn't expecting to get roped into this conflict," Ash commented. Luffy laughed.

"Eh, she'll get over it," he said before turning towards Vivi when she was trying to pull herself back together from the rough treatment. Luffy grinned.

"So when are we gonna meet this warlord?" he asked. Nami turned on him savagely.

"Shut-up!" she screamed. "You have no idea what you're asking for!" Zoro smirked.

"I bet it'd be an interesting fight," he stated. Luffy smirked even as Nami continued to rant. Ash sweat-dropped. Meowth turned to a slowly coming back around James.

"So just who da heck is dis Crocodile guy anyways n' what's a warlord?" he asked. James looked almost like he was going to be sick.

"Well…there's this group of powerful pirates in this world known as the Seven Warlords and they serve the World Government. That means their bounties are frozen and they have free reign to do whatever they please so long as they do the governments' bidding when they want them to.

"Crocodile just so happens to be one of the first warlords you could run into in the first half of the Grand Line and he's said to have extraordinary powers at least…that's what I've been told and what I've read about in the newspaper. He's stationed in Alabasta kingdom right now and from what I hear, it's not just civil war but they're experiencing a serious drought that started three years ago. I think it was the issue that caused the inner conflict, am I correct?" he turned to Vivi who nodded.

"Three years ago, the desert started drying up rapidly and water became scarce. Then…something happened that put the king of the kingdom; my father in a bad light towards the people. He was framed for something he didn't do and that's when the in fighting started." James nodded then turned back to Meowth.

"So there you have it," he said. "Crocodile has Alabasta in a death grip of sorts and has boosted his public appearance by claiming to be a hero. In the newspapers it says he stops groups of thugs and pirates from robbing the ports so he's revered as a savior. But apparently it's all been an act. He also has a mysterious power that could be a devil fruit ability but I'm not sure. It's only a rumor I heard once."

"Sheesh…and I t'awt our boss was bad," Meowth stated. James nodded.

"Least we know our boss's name," he muttered.

"Well either way even without those pictures of us; he's bound to realize something's happened when his agents don't report back," Zoro stated. "That means…that for better or for worse…looks like we've got a warlord on our tails." He smirked. Luffy chuckled too.

"Uh huh, this is gonna be interesting," he said. Nami turned on them seething.

"Stop enjoying this!" she demanded. Vivi was surprised.

"Wait…you mean…you'll still take me?" she asked. Luffy grinned.

"Sure," he exclaimed. "It'll be fun." Vivi was at a loss for words.

"But…I… I mean…"

"You have nothing to fear. It's…agh ahem…mah…mah…mah! It's going to be alright princess; I've come up with a plan!" Everyone turned to see Igaram had suddenly arrived. Ash and Pikachu deadpanned.

"What…is he wearing?" he wondered.

"Pi…pika, pikachu?" Pikachu asked. He was now dressed in similar clothes as what Vivi was wearing and had somehow gotten his hair up into a similar high ponytail like hers. He held three sacs made up to be dummies. A few more were sitting just behind him on a piece of wooden crate made up to be a sled with some rope tied to it.

"Igaram," Vivi exclaimed in surprise. "What're you…"

"Hn, that's a really funny outfit old guy," Luffy laughed upon seeing him. James sweated.

"He's really blunt all the time isn't he?" he asked.

"You don't know da half o' it," Meowth grumbled.

"Lend me your ear Princess Vivi," he pleaded. "Please listen to me carefully. Once Baroque Works' intelligence network learns what happened here, agents will be sent after you immediately and since they're aware that you've learned the boss's true identity you must…"

"Yes, knowing them, they'll send a thousand agents after me," Vivi spoke in understanding. James gulped.

"And since she blurted it out and I'm an ex-member too, they'll want me dead as well," he moped. Nami became more frightened by this new aspect.

"Thus my plan," Igaram continued. "Disguised like this, I will pretend to be you. I'll take these seven dummies on board with me and I will sail a straight course to Alabasta." Luffy poked at the dummies and glanced up.

"So these things are us?" he asked.

"A decoy," Zoro stated. Igaram nodded.

"While Baroque Works is busy chasing after me the rest of you will head with Vivi to Alabasta Kingdom following a less direct route." Nami stood up abruptly from where she'd been sulking earlier.

"Hold on; just a second!" she demanded. "Who said we were gonna take her with us? We still haven't discussed the matter of payment!" Ash's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Even after admitting they're poor because of a civil war; you still want payment?" he demanded. She sent a scathing glare in his direction.

"Just shut it!" she hissed and he wisely did so. Luffy looked confused.

"Wait a second…payment for what?" he asked. "Take her where?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Where've you been Luffy?" he demanded. He stood up. "The old man here wants us to take the princess here back to her kingdom." He blinked.

"Oh, so is that what all of this yelling's about? Sure thing, I already said I would anyway." he stated.

"CROCODILE MAY ALREADY BE AFTER US!" Nami shouted with teeth that seemed to morph into fangs as she held her fist up towards her captain. Luffy turned to Igaram.

"Is this Crocodile guy really that dangerous?" he wondered.

"One of the Seven Warlords of the seas," Igaram explained. "He is a legally recognized pirate and because of that fact, there's no bounty on his head. However…long ago his bounty was worth over Eighty Million beris."

"Woah," Zoro stated impressed.

"Eighty Million! That's four times over Arlong's bounty! There's no way," Nami screamed.

"Will you do this for us?" Igaram asked of Luffy. The captain of the Straw Hats smiled up at him.

"Sure," he said. "Like I said; this is gonna be fun!" Nami smacked a hand to her forehead in despair.

"We are forever grateful," Igaram stated. Ash nodded with a smile.

"No problem," he replied.

* * *

"Mah…mah…mah," Igaram pitched his voice until it was close to a female's. Then he proceeded to speak using the same voice he'd acquired.

"Now I Vivi, will leave here," he said. Luffy laughed.

"Great imitation old guy," he snickered. Ash and Pikachu once again shared a sweat-drop.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"Imitation of who?" Zoro demanded. They were all standing on the other side of the island where a boat was waiting. Igaram stood before it, preparing to leave having already filled it with provisions. He turned to Vivi with a gentle smile then held out his hand.

"Princess…please give me the eternal pose," Igaram asked. Vivi bit her lip and turned away, finding it hard to look her caretaker for so long in the eye as he prepared to set out on a more dangerous voyage. She however, complied with his request and dug the pose he asked for out of her pocket to hand to him. Nami seemed interested, finally coming out of her earlier funk.

"What's an eternal pose?" she asked.

"You've never heard of it?" Igaram asked turning to her. "You could sort of say it's like a permanent version of the log pose. Whereas a log pose will always lead sailors to the next island on the course, an eternal pose will forever remember the magnetic field of the island that is stored inside it so it will always point to that island and none other. And this eternal pose is set to Alabasta Kingdom." He finished explaining.

"And you're going to use this to set your course home?" Vivi asked quietly. Igaram became insistent.

"Princess, please take the indirect island hopping route to Alabasta. I haven't ever gone that way myself but you should only have to pass two or three islands if you follow the log." He then turned to look at Luffy again.

"Please, take care of the princess in my absence," he asked again. Luffy just smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed instantly.

"Igaram," Vivi started drawing his attention back. She didn't know what else to say. Igaram just smiled down at her.

"I expect that your journey is going to be a difficult one. Please…be careful," he said.

"Igara-" she got choked up last second. However, she reined in her emotions and turned back to him with a smile before holding out her hand. He took it and they shook.

"See you soon," she said. Ash wasn't fooled. He could still tell she was putting on a brave face. He knew the feeling for sometimes he'd put on a brave face for his friends, family and pokemon to hide his true feelings in moments of high stress or anguish. He sighed as he watched Igaram board the ship and shook his head.

"I still can't get over him dressing up like that," he stated. Meowth glanced his way conspiratorially.

"Oh really?" he queried. "Cuz it only seems like yesta'day dat we's was dressin' ya up back in da Kanto Region jes so's ya could sneak back inta dat gym. What was it called again? What'd we call you?" he pondered and Ash froze in abject horror. While Meowth pondered, James seemed to remember this time as well.

"Ah yes, I do remember that," he stated. "I believe we dressed you up to blend in with the crowd the gym leader was more likely to listen to. It was after you pissed her off I think and boy was it one of our most ingenious master pieces really." Ash began to sweat.

"Huh, dressed up? Did you wear a disguise or something on one of your adventures Ash," Luffy wondered. Ash's face turned redder.

"As I recall…ya insulted her taste in poy'fumes n' den ya got t'rown out. We's had t'a come t'a da rescue jes so's ya could get a chance t'a battle er again."

"You guys were up to something from the start!" Ash pointed out trying to save his skin. James just shrugged.

"True but then again…you were just too cute dressed like…"

"Like…" Meowth and James were interrupted by a thunder shock then fell over. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks buddy," he thanked Pikachu who only nodded and gave his own version of a thumb's up with his paw.

"Aw but I wanted to know what you looked like," Luffy pouted. Zoro smirked evilly.

"Were you by chance…crossdressing?" he asked. Ash went rigid. Nami hummed sadistically. Igaram's ship was pulling out of the cove and they waved goodbye while watching Ash react to this one story he'd never told anybody else. Even Brock and Misty had sworn to keep their mouths shut.

"Oh my, it sounds to me like you'll do anything for those gym badges you keep telling us about," she spoke coyly. Luffy scratched his head.

"Wait, what's crossdressing?" he wondered. Zoro and Nami snickered as Ash sweated profusely.

"A curly blonde wig wid a pink bow n' makeup," Meowth whispered; having recovered quickly from Pikachu's attack – years of practice.

"A pretty tangerine dress with ruffles, a white collar and blue bowtie," James spoke from Ash's other side while his face reddened further.

"And t'a top it all off," Meowth continued.

"Little flat shoes that fit snug and…"

"He even did the/da voice," they spoke in unison. Ash felt his heart stop in his chest. He was so red in the face he looked like a tomato. Zoro and Nami were snickering while Luffy was scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't get it," he said. "Why were you wearing a wig and dress? Don't girls wear dresses? And what's the voice?" A little piece of Ash died inside as he slumped into a ball of depression.

"I still have the picture, wanna see?" questioned James. Ash whirled around, eyes wide in terror with his tomato red face.

"Why'd you take a picture?!" he cried. James had already pulled out a photo and was passing it around the circle. "No!" he tried to grab it back but Zoro held it out of reach. He grinned and chuckled.

"Man, now this is comedy gold," he stated. Nami took it next then laughed.

"I have to admit, you do look cute as a girl," she teased. Vivi looked over her shoulder and giggled too, agreeing.

"I wonder what he'd look like if we dressed him in another outfit?" she wondered idly. The spark of an idea was lit in Nami's eyes and Ash felt like he was going to wither away to nothing. Luffy took the picture next but he didn't get it.

"Who's this?" he wondered. Nami snickered behind her hand.

"It's Ash dressed up like a girl," she told him. His confusion only grew as he glanced up and down between the photo and the boy slowly fading before him.

"I still don't get it," he said. "They look totally different. This has gotta be someone else."

"Her name's 'Ashley,' n' don't she look purty?" Meowth sniggered. Again Zoro, Nami and Vivi were giggling. Ash was in a ball on the ground; a worried Pikachu next to him.

"Pikachu; do me a favor and electrocute me bad enough that I lose my memory of this horrible night," he asked. Pikachu didn't know what to do as he sweat-dropped at his trainer's request. Zoro laughed again.

"Hey c'mon," he chuckled trying not to laugh too hard. "Look on the bright side. At least you don't look like an ugly ass drag queen. Those can be a nightmare on the eyes and the soul. Here you pass for a decent chic."

"Don't call me a chic!" shouted Ash in despair. He turned to glare at James and Meowth.

"So not only do you stalk me, kidnap my pokemon or steal something else, but you also carry around a photo of me like that for five years on your person. What's that say about you?!" he demanded trying to find some karma out of this. James just smiled brightly.

"That I have something to take my mind off of our grueling defeats at your hands and comfort all of us through the pain." Ash turned back to his corner of misery.

"Hey, it's not all bad; we're the only ones who've seen this and I'll keep it from the other two at the cost of two thousand beris," Nami stated.

"What's the point?" he retorted bitterly. "I don't have money and anything I'd be lent by you after Loguetown will come with interest." Nami sighed dramatically.

"Only a worthy price to pay for the sustenance of one's dignity," she claimed. Zoro only shook his head at her. Ash sighed as he stood back up.

"Please let something else happen already; please," he begged.

An explosion big and bright enough to blind them occurred on the water. Soon a peaceful moonlight on the waves was interrupted by choppy waters and firelight as the ship that'd been the center of the blast burned up in flames. Ash stared wide eyed in horror at the scene.

"I…didn't…mean this," he choked out. Nami also trembled nearby, all thoughts of teasing completely gone.

"Oh no…they're after us already? How's that even possible?!" she demanded. Vivi remained stock still as she stared at the spot on the water where Igaram's ship had been sailing only seconds before. Meanwhile, seeing the magnitude of the situation, Luffy turned and retrieved his hat that'd been blown to the ground and placed it firmly on his head. He took a breath before letting out an angered growl and walked back towards the path to town.

"Nami, the log!" Zoro called. Nami caught off guard glanced at the log pose quickly.

"Uh, we're fine; it's all set!" she claimed.

"Get the girl; come on! Let's go!" Zoro commanded. "Ash and other guy; move it!" He too turned to get going back to their ship.

"Vivi!" Nami called as she ran towards where Vivi stared on the verge of angered tears at the fire. "We have to go. If they get us now it'll all be for nothing!" Nami stopped, noticing that Vivi was biting her lip so hard, trying to stop her tears that it started to bleed. She couldn't help herself as she lunged into a protective hug that surprised the princess.

"Don't worry," she declared strongly. "We are going to get you home! I know they don't look like much but they're strong. They saved the East Blue; just the four of them! Baroque Works; gimme a break! Crocodile; hah! Those guys are the ones who should be worried." She continued to hug her as she finally let her tears flow.

"Let's go," she spoke gently. Just as they were about to leave, she noticed that Ash was still standing stock still in shock; staring at the blaze and trembling, a worried Pikachu by his side.

"Stop it!" she snapped at him. "It wasn't your fault Ash. Sometimes words come out at the same time something else happens. It's not a coincidence. There's no way you could've known or done anything to stop it. Quit being so paranoid and let's go; we've got a mission to complete and it won't get completed unless we get off of this island unscathed!" Ash could barely hear her.

"Pika…pikachu, pika pi!" Pikachu shouted. He sent a shock up his trainer's leg, snapping him out of his funk. Ash looked around in a panic.

"Wha…what's going on?" he cried out. He was still terrified.

"We're getting the hell outta here; that's what!" Nami snapped back as she began to help Vivi run with her back towards the ship. "New guy; if you're comin' then let's move it!" James jumped a little. The only one who'd ever raised her voice like that at him was Jessie and in many different scenarios. He came to terms with the situation and nodded.

"Right. Come on Meowth. Ash we have to go." Ash nodded numbly before he turned to follow them back down the path to the town. Tears formed on the rims of his eyes but he gritted his teeth and just kept running.

* * *

"We should be reaching the sea soon," Vivi stated calmly. She'd erased her grievous emotions for the sake of escape. Meanwhile, Nami had just finished explaining to Usopp and Sanji why they were leaving so suddenly – leaving out the complicated parts and substituting the pain factor more through her fist.

"Cool, look at all the fog," Luffy exclaimed in excitement. Ash had curled himself up on the steps leading to the rear upper deck and his face was hidden behind his knees. Pikachu looked at his trainer with worry.

"Pika…pika pi?" he asked softly; gently shaking his knee and trying to coax him out of his shell. Nami came down the steps and sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Hey Ash…" she spoke up. "Look I know what you said and then…'that' happened…but there's no reason to beat yourself up over it." She rubbed his back soothingly.

"That's not it," his voice came from his position a little muffled. Nami blinked.

"What…still embarrassed about the picture and…"

"No, that I can deal with," he said. She blinked.

"Then what's eatin' ya kid?" Zoro asked. He stood leaning against the nearby railing. Ash took a breath then let it out with a sigh.

"Igaram he…I mean he…and then…" he trailed off.

"Yer bothered by da older guy's death?" questioned Meowth. Ash's silence was enough of an answer.

"Though you said you've faced death circumstances before," Zoro pointed out.

"Of course I have," Ash claimed, sitting up to look at Zoro. "But I…back then…I was the one in those circumstances. It was me…nobody else just me! True I've seen a few brave pokemon risk their life and lose it for the sake of others but those times were tamer compared to 'that'.

"They knew their times were coming and they accepted them but…Igaram…he still had something to fight for and…it was just taken away from him so suddenly. I…I just (sigh)…I've never seen something like that happen before and to someone I knew. I mean…I obviously didn't know him as well as Vivi did but…I…I wasn't prepared." He finished quietly. Vivi furrowed her brows at the young boy.

"When you say you were the one in those circumstances before…" she trailed off. He glanced up at her then back down at his knees. He sighed again.

"I've died before okay," he spoke quietly. "I've died and somehow I've been brought back to life too; many times before. Honestly…I'm not afraid to die when it concerns me since I know what it feels like and I'd give my life for the people and pokemon I love. But I'm more afraid of having to watch others die before me when I could've done something or because I couldn't. I guess…I've just been reminded how insignificant I really am compared to the world – whichever word I live in." Nami smiled grimly and rubbed his back more.

"Ya know…I said it before but…"

"I know," Ash finished, turning a small smile in her direction. "I'll be okay. If I need to, I'll come and talk to you later," he reassured. She smiled back and nodded. Then she stood and took a few steps forward, glancing about at the sky.

"Well, enough of this morbid talk; let's save it for later. It's finally getting light out," Nami commented. "Let's just focus on leaving k?"

"Right! Next Island," Luffy cheered. James meanwhile sighed with relief and slumped against the railing of the deck.

"Phew, that sure was a stressful night," he sighed.

"Tell me about it," Meowth groaned. "I'm pooped." He too slumped on the railing.

"I'm just glad we got away from the people who were chasing us." The smooth as honey voice spoke. Ash frowned where he sat when he heard it. He hadn't heard such a voice before from anybody he knew onboard. He turned around cautiously and his eyes widened epically as his eyes caught sight of the figure sitting just above him and Pikachu on the upper deck's railing, overlooking those on the lower deck. He bit his lip and tensed while Pikachu raced up his shoulder having taken notice as well. Before they could speak however, their mouths were covered by something that made them nearly have heart attacks. For some reason they were frozen with fear.

"That's for sure," Nami replied to the voice as if nothing had happened.

"With all this fog, we need to be careful to avoid the rocks," the woman continued on similarly as if nothing had happened, an amused smile playing on her face. She hadn't even moved much. Ash regained some of his backbone and tried to speak through the strangely disembodied limb. However, his words remained muffled and nobody took notice. Pikachu meanwhile attempted to scratch the odd disembodied limb away.

"I'll take care of it," Nami claimed proudly. Meanwhile, Meowth had sat up, finally taking notice of Ash and Pikachu struggling against something that appeared to be on their faces but he couldn't make out what it was. Wary, he turned his gaze to where theirs was directed and nearly fell overboard in shock. James noticed.

"Hm, what's the matter Meowth?" he asked. Wordlessly the scratch cat pokemon pointed at the woman with a trembling paw. After following his paw's finger, James felt like ice. He made a strangled noise. Nami turned to him confused.

"Hm, what's wrong new guy?" she asked.

"My it's almost like he's seen a ghost," commented the woman.

"Yeah, no kidding Nami," Luffy agreed. Nami blinked in confusion.

"That wasn't me," she said turning to him. Luffy looked confused. Then Nami felt a sense of dread well up within her and returned her gaze to James who looked ready to piss his pants. She followed his gaze and froze.

"Wha…who the hell are you?!" she demanded turning around immediately on guard. Everyone else took notice of the woman then. Finally spotted by the majority she let Pikachu's and Ash's mouths go and they started to breathe again. Ash glanced up with an angered and wary expression.

"Watch it; she's got devil fruit powers," he warned. Meanwhile, Vivi had joined James in the panicking department.

"It's…it's you!" she proclaimed in fear. The woman smiled coyly and tilted her head as though she were playing a game with someone. Her expression remained stoic.

"I just happened to run into your dear Mr. Eight a little ways back. He didn't look so good," the woman told Vivi. Vivi's face darkened. James trembled.

"Y-you mean you're the one who killed him?!" exclaimed James; his voice rising in pitch. The woman glanced at him causing him to freeze. Vivi gritted her teeth.

"You killed Igaram," she accused. It was all Luffy needed to start yelling.

"You! What're you doing on my ship and how did you get here?! Who are you!?" he demanded. Vivi stepped forward in anger.

"Answer him! What're you doing here…Ms. All-Sunday?!" Vivi demanded. Nami turned to her.

"So you know who she is?" she asked. "Which of the numbered guys is she partnered with?"

"That'd be Mr. Zero; the boss," James spoke trembling.

"Ah; Crocodile's her partner!?" Nami exclaimed in shock.

"She's a bad guy?" Luffy questioned only really needing to understand one thing.

"She was the only one who knew the boss's identity. That's how we found out who he actually is," Vivi explained. "By following her back to him!" Ms. All-Sunday's coy expression didn't change and she gazed upon Vivi almost with amusement.

"To be accurate…I allowed it," she revealed.

"So she's a good guy then" Luffy tried to understand. Vivi's stance became defensive.

"I know you knew we were there," she claimed. "You're the one who told the boss that we knew; weren't you?!"

"That's right," replied Ms. All-Sunday.

"Alright then she is bad," Luffy corrected himself with a scowl on his face pointed at the intruder.

"Luffy would you cut it out already," hissed Zoro.

"You still haven't told us what it is you're doing here!" Vivi shouted. James trembled.

"Is it direct orders to kill us yourself from the boss?" he asked quaking. Ms. All-Sunday turned her gaze on him again.

"If that were the case…you'd already be dead," She replied. "And besides. Aren't you only a recent recruit? That would make you the lowest rank wouldn't it? If you'd kept your mouth shut I probably wouldn't have even recognized you as a traitor." James became rigid and defensive of himself again. Ms. All-Sunday turned her gaze back to Vivi.

"As for what I'm doing here…well you were just so serious about the whole thing that I couldn't help myself. A princess doing whatever it would take to help her country while making herself an enemy of Baroque Works. The idea was just so…ridiculous." Vivi lost herself to her rage.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed. Usopp and Sanji – who'd awoken again after Nami's earlier explanation techniques – had just walked in on the scene with their own choice pistols aimed at her. Zoro had his swords at the ready, Nami her staff, Luffy tensed his muscles; ready for a fight but remained in his original stance and Ash and Pikachu were ready to attack with Pikachu's cheeks sparking. James despite his better judgement had drawn forth his own pistol which he'd had with him at Whiskey Peak and Meowth had prepared his claws. Ms. All-Sunday didn't even flinch.

"Sanji," Usopp spoke up in confusion as for the first time Sanji had a weapon aimed at a lady. "You do know what you're doing here right?"

"Nope, not a clue," replied the cook. "I just know that the beautiful Ms. Wednesday needs me!" Ms. All-Sunday's expression changed to one of only slight annoyance.

"I'd appreciate it if you would…stop pointing those at me," she claimed. With that she'd sent Usopp and Sanji falling off balance to the lower deck, slapped James's gun, Nami's staff and Zoro's sword out of their respected owner's hands, surprising them. Despite having seen her power before, Ash was unprepared for when the woman tripped him up and he fell on his butt the last few stairs to the deck and Pikachu landed with him not pleased.

"What the heck was that?!" demanded Nami.

"Her devil fruit abilities? What are they?" Usopp wondered fearfully.

"Damn it!" Zoro hissed. Luffy meanwhile had been amazed with the show. He and Vivi had been the only two not hit or knocked over along with Meowth. As Sanji sat up from the lower deck he suddenly become stricken.

"Oh wow! Now that I get a look; you're beautiful!" he exclaimed; his visible eye becoming a heart. Ms. All-Sunday smirked as she leaned back on the rail with casual ease.

"Now there's no need to get so excited," she claimed. "You can all calm down; I haven't been given any orders to follow here. I've no reason to fight you." Suddenly Luffy's hat was yanked off of his head by a mysterious force and began moving towards the woman.

She caught the straw hat on her hand and twirled it. She gazed down at him in interest.

"So you're the captain," she stated. "I've heard so much about you…Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy was not amused.

"GIMME MY HAT BACK; YA WANT ME TO COME UP THERE AND TAKE IT!" he demanded.

"You are a bad person, I demand you leave this instant," Usopp proclaimed, hiding behind the mast. James looked on in confusion.

"What's the deal; it's just a hat right?" he wondered. Meowth leaned over to whisper.

"Just t'ink o' dat hat like it's yer bottle cap collections t'a him n' leave it at dat!" he hissed. James just nodded. Meanwhile Ms. All-Sunday placed the hat on her own cowgirl one on her head with an amused sly look on her face.

"Bad luck," she stated. "Picking up a princess who Baroque Works has already made up their mind to see eliminated. Protected by only a mere handful of pirates." She mocked them as she folded her hands perfectly over her knees.

"But your luck gets even worse," she continued. "Because of the direction your log pose is indicating, you see?" Nami turned in panic to the pose on her wrist. Ash also turned to his own in confusion.

"The name of the next island….is Little Garden. We won't even need to lift a finger. You'll all be dead long before you reach Alabasta."

"MY HAT; GIVE IT TO ME!" Luffy continued to yell like a kid having a fit.

"I told you to leave now evil…doer," Usopp choked out.

"Evil doer? Seriously," Zoro demanded of their sniper.

"You don't think it's a little foolish? Allowing yourselves to be wiped out?" questioned Ms. All-Sunday as she casually tossed Luffy's hat back to him and something to Vivi which she caught. She looked at it confused.

"An eternal pose?" she questioned.

"Using that, you can skip right past Little Garden without stopping," explained their uninvited guest. "Straight to an island near Alabasta. The pose points to a place called Nanimonashima. None of our agents know that course so you won't be followed." Nami stared in confusion upon the situation.

"Wait…so she's good after all?"

"Why are you giving this to us!?" Vivi demanded.

"It's gotta be a trap," Zoro stated distrustfully.

"Oh does it?" she asked back. Ash had picked himself back up again with Pikachu on his shoulder. He glared up at her.

"What reason do we have t'a trust any-t'ing you say?" Meowth demanded. "Fer all we know, dat island could be where we die n' dis next one could be da one we needed t'a take all along! Ya don't expect us t'a just change our course cuz ya tell us to do ya?" She glanced at the pokemon addressing her.

"Hm, I suppose you have a good point," she said. "But…if I'm right and you're wrong…what happens then?" Just then a smashing sound could be heard. Everyone turned in shock to see that Luffy had crushed the eternal pose in his hand.

"Forget your thingy," Luffy declared. "We don't need it." Ash smirked. Before Nami could strangle their captain he spoke up.

"I agree with Luffy," he proclaimed. "On this ship…we follow our captain's way."

"That's right!" Luffy growled at her. "You're not the one who decides where this ship goes. You blew up that funny old man and so I hate you." He glared at her pointedly. Ms. All-Sunday just shrugged, dismounted the railing and began to walk to the other side of the ship.

"Hm, that's too bad," she said though she thought anything but. "I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm sorry you didn't take my offer. Hm…but there was something else I was forgetting," she murmured under her breath. She then glanced back over her shoulder at Ash and Pikachu standing at the bottom of the stairs still.

"Ah yes…I forgot to ask your name young man."

"Ash Ketchum; what's it to you?" Ash replied without any fear. Ms. All Sunday smirked.

"I see," she said. "Tell me…are you aware that you share a last name with the infamous Carter D. Ketchum? I wonder…could there be a connection?"

"Whether there is or not isn't really your business is it!?" he proclaimed still glaring. She laughed.

"True enough," she agreed. "Although…I must say…you do share an uncanny resemblance to him. But I won't pry. Perhaps we'll meet again someday." She said this as she glanced between Ash and Luffy.

"No!" Luffy proclaimed childishly. Ms. All-Sunday only chuckled before she leapt off their boat and onto her own mode of transportation. Despite his earlier statement, Luffy along with the majority of the rest of the crew were impressed by the giant turtle that swam away with her.

"Wow it's huge," Luffy claimed.

"After seeing Laboon, this doesn't surprise me," Ash stated as they watched her be transported away. James held his hand to his chest.

"Phew, I'm glad that's finally over. I was so worried she'd do something but I think the tension she created was torture enough."

"I definitely felt a chill in de air," Meowth agreed. Vivi collapsed to her knees in frustration.

"That woman," she started. "I don't even have the slightest idea what's going through her head."

"Then there's no point in thinking about it is there," Nami replied.

"There's someone on this boat who's just like that," Zoro muttered.

"Would someone explain what's going on; none of this makes sense!" Usopp cried out. Ash sweated slightly whilst smiling sheepishly.

"Heh, maybe we shouldn't have just let them sleep through it; ya think Zoro?" he asked the swordsman. Said swordsman just shrugged.

"Eh, no point in worrying about it now; it's over." Ash nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Sanji twirled over towards Vivi like the love struck cook he was.

"Oh Ms. Wednesday have you joined our crew?" he asked with his special love struck voice.

"Hey explain already! Woah; whose ostrich is this?!" Usopp became wary when Carue had suddenly gotten closer to him without explanation.

"Please what's going on?" Usopp begged.

"Are we fighting for food or women?" Sanji tacked on.

"Tell me…tell me now!"

"Hey wait; whose the purple haired guy again?" Luffy wondered suddenly.

"Wait; you didn't remember my name when I told you before?!" James asked in exaggeration.

"Ya never int'raduced yerself moron!" Meowth snapped back. Ash smiled and chuckled as he watched the crew grow back to its rowdiness again with James fitting right in. Nami glanced at him with a grin.

"Whatchya think? Have they suffered enough?" she wondered. Ash laughed.

"Well, we should probably tell them about being chased by a warlord now or they'll only get confused when we're attacked continuously."

"Whadya you mean by that?!" demanded Usopp. Zoro yawned.

"It's good to be back at sea," he claimed before settling in for another nap. Ash could only laugh. Despite how high tensions had been earlier, everyone had gotten right back into the swing of things. This crew of his…it was really growing on him.


	11. Important Notice: Not a Cancelation

**Attention all Readers! No, this is not a notice of cancelation!**

I, AlmineGoneWilde, have an important announcement regarding the continuation of my fanfiction, "Straw Hat Pokemon Master". While I am not going to be halting my story or handing it off to someone else, I wish to inform you that I will be changing it up. That's right, I am planning to stop where I am and reboot it.

Don't worry, the story is still the same as before. Ash gets sucked into the world piece, he joins Luffy's crew trying find his way home and find Pikachu, yada, yada, yada. However, when I originally started posting chapters for the story, I read a comment from someone who commented on the story, pointing out that they didn't necessarily like it. Now, while I know I can't please everyone and everyone is entitled to their own opinion, the way it was written compelled me go back to read the story over as I was quite puzzled by some of this person's wording.

When I did reread the story, I realized that I had gone and done the same thing I am prone to do whenever I get overexcited in writing a fanfiction. First, I come up with a good idea, spin it about my head a bit and then I begin to write. However, I am sometimes too hasty and get ahead of myself and therefore I post things too quickly. Therefore, sometimes, when I go back, my story isn't as great as I thought it was when I first wrote it.

For this particular story, rereading the first few chapters, I felt things were moving too fast and that it was turning out to be a cartoon more for little kids than what I really wanted. First, Ash met the Straw Hats too fast and then they proceeded to get closer to one another as friends too fast with some convenient explanation thrown in to make it sound authentic. And furthermore, I was trying to follow too closely to the actual anime storyline of One Piece, sometimes forgetting that I had added characters so the whole thing just seems awkward. Well, this time is going to be different.

In my reboot of "Straw Hat Pokemon Master", I want to go more in depth with the plot and the characters and how they interact with one another. I want to make things fit into place more smoothly without overdoing it on either side of the equation. And So, while a lot of the main plot still remains in tact, many things will also be changed and other things will be added. So, for the time being, I will leave you all with what I have written so far in case you want to reread it for any reason. But, as soon as the new chapters are ready to be posted, the existing chapters will be replaced and updates will occur in arc form. In other words, I plan to write out entire story arcs first and then post the chapters contained in that arc simultaneously. That way, it will give people more reading material to work with before being forced to wait for the next arc.

So, as a reminder. The story, "Straw Hat Pokemon Master" is not being taken off of this site, it is only being reworked then rebooted and the current story online will remain until it is time to be replaced. All I ask for is your patience and understanding at this time. Apologies for any inconvenience and I hope you will find the rebooted version just as if not more enjoyable than the first one.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 ** _AlmineGoneWilde_**


End file.
